Harry Potter: Chosen One
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: Harry and Hayden are twins. Hayden is presumed to be the BWL while Harry is forgotten. Harry lives with the Dursleys, Hayden lives with his parents. Separated for 6 years, the Potter twins reunite at Hogwarts...
1. Year 1: Privet Drive

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's notes:** This particular theme has been done often but I'd like to think that mine is slightly different to the normal stories. There are references to child abuse so if you don't like it don't read it. There will also be some Potter bashings and maybe Dumbledore bashings, but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I haven't decided on any pairings seeing as all my characters are 11. Pairings will be established later depending on what everyone would prefer. There may be slash.

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

**Chapter 1**

Life at Privet Drive was as normal as it could be expected. Each house had perfectly cut lawns and neat flower gardens. The grass was emerald green from constant care and regular watering and the flowers bloomed normally. Nothing was out of place and if it was it was quickly corrected.

Anything particularly good was smiled upon, such as anything abnormal was frowned upon. It was Number 4 in particular that received both facial expressions.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, six years previously, had taken in their five year old nephew after he had been abandoned by his parents. Such kindness was often discussed in Privet Drive as a good example to follow. However, the young five year old, with his scruffy black hair and abnormal green eyes, was instantly seen as a trouble maker and a bad influence for the children in the neighborhood.

As the years went by, quiet, little Harry became more withdrawn and distrustful of adults. His teachers in school pitied him but after a few words from the Dursleys ceased to pay attention to the neglected child.

Harry's appearance also caused the parents on Privet Drive to hurry their own children along, away from the "trouble maker". His hair had rarely been washed and sat on the top of his head like a messy bird nest. His clothes, having once belonged to his overweight cousin Dudley, were several sizes too big for him, but adequately hid the livid, dark bruises that covered his malnourished body.

Much went on inside Number 4 that wasn't known to the outside world. Vernon Dursley, director of Grunnings and to all outwards appearances, the perfect gentleman, was an abusive alcoholic. Ever since Harry had been dumped on his doorstep in the middle of the night he had been growing steadily angrier and more hateful to his nephew.

After a bad day at work he'd ensure that Harry didn't eat anything for dinner and instead ate his share himself. As such, Vernon Dursley had become a fairly large and intimidating man. When starving his nephew gave him no satisfaction, Mr. Dursley began to use his fists and other household objects, such as the belt or a spoon. He never left a mark on the child's face, that would have roused unnecessary questions, but any part of the body covered by clothing was fair game.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's mother's sister, was the prim and proper housewife. She was fairly tall and could be described as bony. Her brown hair, in direct contrast to her husband's blonde, was cut short and curled to keep out of her way when she worked. However, despite being known as a housewife, Petunia Dursley rarely lifted a finger in the direction of housework since her nephew had turned up. From cooking to cleaning to gardening, young Harry did it all and was punished severely if his chores weren't completed on time.

Dudley Dursley, only a few months older than Harry, was almost as large as he was tall. His parents gave him everything he wanted and more to make Harry jealous. His blond hair, like his father's, was plastered to his chubby little face and his numerous chins wobbled grotesquely whenever he ate.

Harry, in direct contrast to his relatives, was malnourished and sickly pale. His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, where he often went to find solitude and a small reprieve from his "family". Despite being almost eleven, Harry looked closer to the age of eight. His baggy clothes and young appearance often got him into trouble within Number 4 for being a "burden and an ungrateful, lying little freak".

In his bedroom, Harry had a secret stash of books that he read whenever he was able to. He had a brilliant mind, he was a genius, but he kept his intelligence hidden after accidently scoring higher than Dudley on a school test. The bruises from that punishment had faded after a week and a half. His books were his only friends; he was a social outcast, unwanted amongst the respectable members of society.

But Harry knew he was never alone. His parents, James and Lily Potter, had the gift of being able to use magic and had passed that gift down to him. He had been living with the Dursleys since he was five but before that he had lived with his parents, who had forgotten about him often, and his twin brother who had loved him and often snuck food to him.

He and his twin brother Hayden shared a bond that only twins could have. They had the ability to speak to each other telepathically and it was through that bond that Harry was able to keep in touch with the magical world.

**Good morning brother mine,** Hayden's voice greeted him. Harry stared at the roof of the cupboard and gave a small, almost nonexistent smile.

**Morning Hayden,** Harry replied sitting up quietly. **Why are you up so early today? The sun is still on the horizon.**

**We're eleven today!** Hayden replied excitedly. Harry mentally shook his head in amusement. He hadn't had a party since he had been three and saw no appeal to celebrating the day one was born. Dudley's birthdays, and the effort put into them, made Harry grateful that he didn't need to celebrate his, not that anyone other than Hayden would want to.

**Happy birthday Hayden,** Harry thought to his happy brother. Hayden's excited thoughts took a downward turn as he focused completely on his younger brother.

**It's at times like these that I hate mum and dad,** Hayden grumbled. **You should be here with me, getting excited about out Hogwarts letters together, getting ready to prank our parents.**

**Only you'd be excited for a letter Hayden, **Harry told his brother. **Mother and father thought I was a squib remember?**

**But you're not!** Hayden protested. **I know you can do magic! You can do wandless magic for Merlin's sake! You're far more powerful than anyone I know!**

**Our parents would think that I was taking credit for you Mr. Boy-Who-Lived,** Harry replied logically. **You're the one who's supposed to save us all aren't you?**

**You and I both know that it's really you,** Hayden grumbled. **They all think that I'll save them all but they're wrong! It's you! You're the one who will either save us all, die in the attempt, or turn dark yourself; wouldn't blame you if you did the last one though.**

**I won't turn brother,** Harry though reassuringly. **But you know I dislike the spotlight. I'll get enough of it if I decide I want to **_**go**_** to Hogwarts. The name Potter is bound to stir up some publicity.**

**Change your name then,** Hayden replied instantly. **Change it to Evans or something, but you have to come to Hogwarts! I've waited six years to see you again. I miss you.**

Harry was silent for a long time. He missed his brother as well but he wasn't sure how he would react to being in a large school such as Hogwarts. In Privet Drive he was a trouble maker, to be avoided at all costs, but once he went to Hogwarts he'd be around a lot of kids of varying ages. He hated crowds, they made him dreadfully uncomfortable.

**I miss you too Hayden,** Harry replied after a while. **But I don't…I'm afraid of what will happen once I get to Hogwarts.**

**I'll protect you,** Hayden said at once. **I don't care what they say. You're my brother and no one will be able to separate us again!**

**Thanks Hayden,** Harry replied. Sounds from upstairs drew his attention and he looked up apprehensively. **The household will be up momentarily. I better get ready.**

**Don't let them get you down Harry,** Hayden warned. **Just keep thinking that you won't have to be there for much longer. You're almost free!**

Harry inwardly laughed while he schooled his face into an expressionless mask. Emotion from him was not tolerated by his ill-tempered relatives.

**I'll talk to you later Hayden,** Harry said as he heard his aunt move down the stairs.

**Alright Harry,** Hayden replied, mentally preparing a prank against his parents for subjecting his brother to such hateful abuse. **Happy birthday.**

--

Harry spent the morning cooking breakfast for his relatives and cleaning around the house before washing the dishes and doing his best to complete the chores his uncle had left for him to do. Vernon left for work after a threat to his nephew and a pleasant farewell to the "normal" people in the house.

Harry kept his head down and followed every order given to him. He didn't complain when Dudley tried to trip him or his aunt screeched at him to clean up a certain room or area. When he was asked to fetch the mail he did so without any hesitation. Hesitation got you punished when you worked as a slave in the Dursley household.

A stack of letters were piled up on the front door step waiting to be collected. Harry picked them up and quickly searched through them, a glimmer of hope in his dull green eyes that he hadn't been able to squash.

It was the last letter he looked at that caused his face to brighten and a smile to appear on his face making him seem much younger than his eleven years. He held the heavy parchment as if it might disappear in a gust of breeze and stared at it as if it would no longer exist if he blinked.

It read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Tears almost fell from the eleven year old's eyes as he gazed at his name on the top of the letter. All he could think was that he wasn't a squib, he'd be with Hayden again and, in a far corner of his mind, he hoped that his parents would love him again.

"Hurry up, boy!" Petunia screeched. "You still have to finish your chores out the back before Vernon gets home!" Harry sighed, his emotionless mask back in place. He scampered back into the kitchen, his acceptance letter safe in his pocket. He handed his aunt the other letters and disappeared outside. Dudley was too busy eating to bother his cousin today, and it was already quite warm outside.

Harry began to weed the garden with practiced ease. He could feel his aunt's calculating glare on the back of his neck as she watched to make sure he didn't remove any of her prized flowers.

After weeding the garden he cut the lawn and spread the grass clippings in the compost to be later used as mulch. He then cleaned up the shed, how it got so messy was beyond him, it wasn't used very often.

After lunch Petunia and Dudley went out, leaving strict instructions for all chores to be completed when they got back or there'd be no food for dinner. Harry merely nodded and continued cleaning. Once he was sure they were gone he allowed himself to relax briefly.

**Hayden, I got a letter!** Harry thought to his brother. Hayden's excitement travelled down their bond.

**Yay!** Hayden cried. **We can be together again!**

**I'm going to ask the Headmistress if I can change my name,** Harry continued pulling the letter out of his oversized pants. **I'm going to ask to change it to Harry Remus Evans, after my godfather.**

Hayden had told Harry how distraught Remus Lupin had been when he found out that his godson had been abandoned. As a werewolf he was unable to have guardianship of children, and that had hurt him more than anything. The Marauder, formally known as Moony, severed his friendship with the Potters and moved away. He hadn't been seen or heard of since then.

Harry was happy that his godfather had loved him, but was disappointed that he was gone. He could have like to see him again. Hayden researched secretively of Remus' whereabouts for his brother around his training sessions, but had had no luck.

Hayden's training sessions had been interesting. Everything that Hayden learnt he sent along the twin bond to his brother who learnt it all as well. However, where Harry was able to cast all spells wandlessly, Hayden had trouble with a wand. Harry coached his brother through it until he was average with the spell. The two boys knew that Hayden would never be more than an average wizard but it seemed like all adults assumed he was a late bloomer.

Harry's first incident of accidental magic had been when he was six months old; Hayden had been hungry so Harry had summoned a bottle for him. The burst of magic had been credited to Hayden, as had all other bursts of magic since then. Any magic Harry performed benefitted his brother in some way, so it was logical to assume that Hayden had been the initiator. In actual fact, Hayden didn't have his first burst of accidental magic until he was four years old. But by then Harry had been forgotten, assumed to be a squib, and pushed to the side.

**Remus would appreciate it, I know he would,** Hayden said, a sad smile present in his "voice".

**I'm going to write a letter to Headmistress McGonagall now,** Harry informed his brother as he pulled out some spare paper and a pen from the draw in the lounge room. He registered Hayden's affirmation before he began to write.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I received my Hogwarts letter today and would like to inform you that I accept on one condition. My name in Harry Michael Potter, but I haven't gone by that name in six years. I request to be able to change my name to Harry Remus Evans._

_I am willing to fill out any paperwork required but I would be grateful if this matter could be fixed prior to the commencement of the school year._

_I also require assistance in getting to Diagon Alley to collect my school supplies for the year. As I won't be attending school as a Potter I was wondering if something could be set up so I could pay for school._

_I thank you for considering me for a place at Hogwarts and hope that my requests aren't too much trouble._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Harry Remus Evans_

Harry looked over the letter briefly. He knew that the way he had written didn't sound like an eleven year old but he honestly didn't know how to act like one. Dudley wasn't a bright example to follow, and the other kids tended to avoid him at all costs. The only ones who would come close to him was Dudley and his friends and that was only to use him as a punching bag.

**You sound like a nerd,** Hayden commented when Harry read it out to him.

**Do you think the Headmistress will help me?** Harry asked apprehensively.

**Of course,** Hayden replied instantly. **She is fiercely protective of all children. She visits often to teach me transfiguration. Maybe I can encourage her to help you do this…** Hayden's voice trailed off as his thoughts tumbled down a different path.

**I'm going to send this now,** Harry told is distracted brother. Hayden didn't respond but that didn't worry Harry too much, Hayden was easily distracted unless the topic was Quidditch or pranks.

Harry walked outside and whistled for the owl that was sitting in the tree at the back of the yard. He tied the letter to the owl's leg, brushing its feathers tenderly as he did so.

"Take this to Headmistress McGonagall please," he whispered. The owl nodded and took off. Harry watched it fly away before returning indoors to complete his chores before his uncle got home.

--

Two days had passed since Harry had sent off the letter. Vernon had retuned home angry and drunk after a particularly bad day at work. He had punished Harry for an unknown offence before throwing him back into his cupboard. As it was the summer holidays, Harry didn't need to be in view of the public so his appearance didn't matter too much.

Hayden had done his best to comfort his crying brother, angry at the distance the two were forced to endure and angry at their parents for not caring about their second son. In retaliation he pranked both Lily and James.

On the second day after his birthday, August 2, Harry followed his usual routine of cooking breakfast, cleaning and avoiding his relatives. While the Dursleys were eating as if they'd never see another scrap of food again, the doorbell rang. Vernon motioned for his nephew to answer it and Harry did without question.

He opened to door to see a very tall lady with her graying brown hair pulled back into a bun and her face set into a stern expression. Harry assumed that she was a witch as she gave off a faint aura of light that only people with the magic gift were able to produce. When she spotted Harry, her eyebrows rose in shock and her eyes peered at him from over her glasses.

Harry studied her in turn as she took in his obviously neglected appearance. He got the sense about cats from her and figured she either liked the feline species or could turn into a cat as certain magic folk were known to be able to do. Harry figured it was the latter as he couldn't see the lady before him owning a cat.

"Good morning ma'am," he said quietly. "How may I help you today?"

"Is your name Harry?" the lady asked. Harry nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall. May I come in?" Harry looked behind him and nodded. He stepped to the side allowing the witch to enter the house. He led her to the kitchen where the Dursleys were finishing breakfast.

"Who was it boy?" Vernon asked without turning around.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Harry replied. "She's here to talk to me about my place at Hogwarts." The three Dursleys spun around so fast that Harry was amazed that their necks didn't break.

Professor McGonagall stared at the three Dursleys in disgust. Harry began to clear to table to make space for the Headmistress to sit down but the job was taken away from him when the said witch flicked her wand and sent all the dishes into the sink. Harry stared in shock and slight fear as he studied his uncle's rapidly swelling face.

"Professor McGonagall has a few things she'd like to tell me before I leave for the day to get my equipment for the year," Harry said quickly, but in a subdued tone, before his uncle could erupt in anger. He didn't want anyone to know what happened behind the closed doors of Number 4.

Vernon Dursley took a deep breath to calm himself before standing up. He towered over Harry but didn't raise a hand to hit him.

"We're going out for the day, you'll be home by tomorrow morning at the absolute latest, all today's chores will be needed to be completed tomorrow, am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said meekly. Petunia and Dudley stood from the table and followed to head of the Dursley family out the front door. Professor McGonagall watched in shock as the family left without so much as one kind word to their nephew.

"Please sit down Headmistress," Harry said gesturing to a chair. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," Professor McGonagall replied shell-shocked. "Are they always like that?"

"Uncle had a bad day at work yesterday," Harry replied easily. "That and he's always grumpy in the morning." Professor McGonagall nodded, not quite believing that smaller than average boy in front of her.

"You got my letter then?" Harry asked, drawing her attention away from his home life.

"Yes, I received your letter and saw nothing wrong with your request to change your name. The paper work would have to be done at Gringotts but it is agreeable with me." Harry nodded his head, his expression brightening.

"For costs, I am willing to set up a scholarship account for you, that money is to last you seven years," Professor McGonagall continued. She hadn't forgotten her reception but was willing to not say anything as it was obvious the boy before her didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you know what apparition is?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry nodded in confirmation. "Good, we will be apparating to Diagon Alley. I will take you to buy all your school things and help you with the goblins at the bank." Harry nodded again. He was excited, though he didn't show it, to be going to the Alley for the first time since he and Hayden were three years old, just before his parents started to blatantly favor the oldest child.

"Follow me then," Professor McGonagall ordered as she led the way out of the house. Harry followed her meekly. He stayed one step behind her and kept his eyes moving to look for potential dangers. When he and the Headmistress arrived in an empty alleyway Harry was grateful to get out of the sight of some of his nosy neighbors.

"Grab my arm," the Headmistress ordered. Harry did as he was told, slightly uncomfortable with human contact. His experiences taught him that contact meant pain.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the air press against him. He was being pulled through a small tunnel, Professor McGonagall leading the way. They appeared in a different alleyway with a distinct _pop_.

**A/N: **So what does everyone think? All reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you want to see happen.

Please review! :)


	2. Year 1: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes:** Several people who reviewed pointed out to me that I had McGonagall as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She is actually the Deputy Headmistress, I just can't be bothered to write that in. Albus Dumbledore is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I call McGonagall "Headmistress" because that's what she is. Don't be confused my readers. I'm just lazy.

Also, anything in **bold** is the twins speaking to each other via their twin bond. I forgot to mention that last time.

On with the story...

**Chapter 2**

Minerva McGonagall led Harry towards Gringotts bank. He was walking as close as he could to her without touching her and his eyes kept moving as if looking for an escape. The sight made Minerva sad.

Six years ago she had taken leave for a year to spend time with her nieces and nephews in America. She had been a regular visitor at Potter Manor to visit the twins and keep in touch with two of her favourite students. She had taken a particular liking to the youngest twin, young Harry Potter, and spent most of her time talking with him. His intelligence had taken her by surprise, especially for a five year old, but had come to enjoy their conversations.

Hayden had easily taken after his father with his ability to draw the attention of the room by making a scene, while Harry stayed in the shadows, seemingly enjoying watching his brother. To Minerva, it appeared that the twins had formed a bond of some kind, they were never far apart.

When she had returned from her holiday she had been shocked and dismayed to learn that the Potters had forsaken their youngest son in favor of looking after the famous twin. She learnt of Remus' abandonment of his friends and felt like doing the same, but after seeing Hayden's sad expression, she had stayed in contact with the family, only coming around to train the Boy-Who-Lived to prepare him to face the Dark Lord.

Hayden confided in her, in one of the rare moments they were alone, that Harry was still alive. The way he had said it sent a shiver up the professor's spine. She was afraid for the quiet twin.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had borne the brunt of her anger and frustration. He had calmly told her that Hayden was nearing the age where he would need to be trained and that Harry would only be a distraction, an unnecessary distraction. The old man had hidden the boy away from the wizarding world under a spell, much like the Fidelius Charm, that prevented tracking or locating spells from finding the one hidden.

Now, as she looked down at the boy who had stolen her heart all those years ago, Minerva felt another rush of anger at the Headmaster and the Potters for neglecting to the care of an innocent little boy. She had looked hard, but had never found the child. Now he stood beside her, obviously abused and untrusting of adults.

As she stared at him, he looked up, his emerald green eyes fearful and his body shaking in fright. Minerva gently took his hand, feeling him stiffen at human contact, and led him through the thickening crowds to the looming bank before them.

Harry slowly got used to the older witch holding his hand and gripped it tightly. The responding tightening grip brightened his young face and he pressed himself closer to the Headmistress. The crowd was loud with many young magic users talking at the top of their voices to their friends and adults gossiping over politics.

When the two reached the bank, Harry was trembling and refused to release Minerva's hand. She smiled at him sadly but made no move to let go. It had been six years since last seeing the former Potter child and she had no intention of letting him out of her sight.

The two walked towards the goblin opening new vaults for new additions to the wizarding world and wizards wanting to transfer their money to start up a new account. Harry stared around with child-like astonishment. He nodded to the goblins they passed in respect, missing their looks of wonder as they paused in their work.

**Hayden, we're behind you,** Harry thought to his brother as he spotted the Potters ahead of them. Hayden turned around from where he stood next to his father in the withdrawal line.

Hayden had his mother's red hair, but managed it like his father's…in all directions. His eyes were hazel and he was by no means short. He looked to be well fed and cared for.

James Potter stood tall and arrogantly as he waited impatiently for his turn. His son's fame had gone to his head and he'd become greedy.

Lily Potter stood next to her husband, also impatient. Being a muggle-born witch, she wasn't really recognised within the wizarding community. When Hayden became famous for defeating You-Know-Who, she became recognised as the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived. She enjoyed the respect and recognition she received and did her best to maintain her image.

The two Potters, once so caring and kind-hearted, had become cold and only interested in fame for themselves. The fact that Hayden was the only reason they were famous was known to them and they made sure to have him with them whenever they left the house. Only Hayden seemed to dislike the way his parents used him.

He didn't mind the attention and often used it to protect his brother. With Harry in the shadows studying everyone, he instantly knew who to be wary of and the best ways to escape if unwanted company was headed his way.

**You look terrible,** Hayden told his brother upon seeing his transfiguration teacher and the child at her side. His eyes went wide.

**I'm going to so prank mum and dad when I get home,** he threatened. **You cannot go back there.**

**Don't make a scene Hayden,** Harry pleaded as he moved out of sight of his parents in case they turned around. **I'm coping.**

**Coping!? You're slowly dying! You can't die! Not yet! I need you!** Hayden screamed in his mind. Harry sighed.

"Mr. Potter, fancy seeing you here," Minerva said as they came within earshot. "Not causing any mischief are you?"

"Me, Professor? Why would I be up to mischief?" Hayden asked in an innocent tone that Harry didn't believe at all. "Mum, dad and me are just waiting to get some money from the vault."

"Minerva!" James stated as he turned around, a pleasant smile on his face. "What brings you to Gringotts today?"

"I'm escorting my charge around Diagon Alley, he will be starting Hogwarts this year," Minerva replied in a frosty tone. James didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"I don't see anyone with you," he observed. Minerva tugged at her hand but Harry refused to come out of hiding.

"He's shy," she told the Potter patriarch firmly.

"Well of course he's shy!" Lily said suddenly. "He's in front of us. Anyone would be shy next to such famous people as ourselves!" Minerva stared at Lily sadly. Her self-centered lifestyle made her blind to what others were feeling. Everything suddenly became about her and her family's fame.

"Mum, dad, can I stay with Professor McGonagall while you go down into the vaults?" Hayden asked before his parents could say anything else. "I don't like the carts."

"Of course, Hayden," James said waving his hand. Anything his son wanted, his son got. "Stay inside Gringotts and we'll pick you up later." He and Lily walked off suddenly without even asking Minerva if she would mind. Minerva sighed in disappoint for the lives that had been lost to fame and turned her attention back to the Potter Heir.

Hayden wasn't looking at her though; he was looking at Harry who had stepped away from his hiding place as soon as the Potters had left.

"You're looking well Hayden," Harry murmured.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Hayden replied with concern. "You can't go back there."

"Where else would I go?" Harry asked. "Your parents won't take me, they have no reason to." Hayden hung his head in disappointment.

"They'll kill you if you go back Harry," he said in distress. "Surely you know that?" Harry's downward gaze answered for him. Minerva still held Harry's hand so she squeezed it gently. She knelt down to be closer to his height, though she was still taller.

"You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer if you wish," she told the child. "Or you can stay with me at my summer home if that would be easier." Harry stared at her in shock, as did Hayden.

"Thank you ma'am," he whispered. Minerva nodded and stood up again.

"Let's get your name officially changed and a new vault set up for you then," she said. Harry nodded and reached for his brother's hand. Hayden took it eagerly and directed the two to the appropriate line.

Minerva studied the twins curiously, if she didn't know any better she'd guess that they'd never been apart before. But she knew better and knew that Hayden hadn't been allowed to visit his brother nor talk to him for the past six years.

"We'd like to speak with a goblin who is able to legally change one's name and set up a new vault please," Hayden told the goblin at the front of the line. The goblin nodded and gestured for the trio to follow him to an office. A different goblin instantly took his place at the front of the line.

The office the goblin led them into was fairly large and had several seats available for wizards to sit on. Harry sat in between Minerva and Hayden and watched as the goblin strode around the desk to sit in his own seat.

"Now, you wished for a name change young sir?" the goblin asked. Hayden nodded affirmative but didn't speak.

"I'd like for my name to be changed please," Harry said softly. "I haven't been living with my parents for six years now, and am certain that they wouldn't mind."

"What would you like your name to become sir?" the goblin asked.

"Harry Remus Evans please, Master Goblin," Harry replied with a slight bow of respect. The goblin looked at the young wizard in shock before writing down the name change.

"You were also wishing to start up a new account Master Evans?" the goblin continued.

"Yes please, is that possible to do today?"

"It is Master Evans, how much money are you depositing into the vault?"

"A scholarship fund has been set up for Mr. Evans," Minerva answered. "If that money could be transferred that would be appreciated."

"Also, could five hundred galleons be transferred from the Potter vaults to Harry's account?" Hayden asked. "While he may no longer be a Potter by name, he is my brother by blood and needs to be looked after."

"That is not necessary Hayden," Harry protested. "I can't take your money."

"It's your money too," Hayden replied. "Let me do this for you Harry, it's the least I can do after leaving you alone for six years."

"I was never alone," Harry mumbled but didn't protest any more after that. The goblin nodded in reply to Hayden's question.

"That is all acceptable," he said. "Master Evans, a drop of blood is all require to create a key for you and seal the door to your new vault." Harry stood up slowly and walked forward. Without hesitating he cut his finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall onto the copper bowl in front of the goblin.

The bowl glowed brightly for a brief minute before returning to its unimpressive state. A single key remained in the bowl, which the goblin picked up and handed to Harry. Harry took the key with a bow and studied it carefully.

The key was very detailed. The grip of the key had the emblem of the letter E. The left side of the E had a miniature lightning bolt engraved on it and surrounding the E was an intricate Celtic design that formed a tear drop. The point of the tear drop became the stem of the key. The stem of the key was as smooth as possible with only the key's teeth disrupting the design. The stem had no imperfections, but when Harry looked closer he could see microscopic strokes spread unevenly over the smooth surface. He assumed that the strokes were what made each key different, not the teeth. It also made sure that the key couldn't be copied.

Harry slid the key into his pocket, completely missing the approving looks sent to him by the goblin. Minerva and Hayden saw it however and looked at each other in confusion. When Harry sat back down again the goblin cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss while you are here?" the goblin asked. At the shake of three heads he continued. "Would you like to make a withdrawal now?"

"When the Potters return we will visit Harry's new vault and make a withdrawal, yes," Minerva answered. She stood up and took Harry's hand again. Harry bowed to the goblin before leaving, Hayden copying him. The goblin watched them leave; his eyes wide open in amazement.

"We can expect great things from you Master Evans," he said softly. "You have the mark of Fate upon you, and you respect us. We will follow your lead."

--

Harry waited in the waiting room for the Potters to return from visiting their vault. Hayden sat next to him and they spoke quietly together, getting used to hearing the other's voice after so long apart.

"Stay with McGonagall for the rest of the summer," Hayden whispered. "That way you'll at least get fed regular meals and you can start reading all the books I know you're going to buy. It'll also be quieter. There are too many people in the Leaky Cauldron for you to be comfortable."

"What if she changes her mind?" Harry asked looking up at Minerva. "What if she sends me away?"

"Trust me, she won't," Hayden replied firmly. "I remember when she first came by after you were sent away. Her lips disappeared! You've always been her favourite, even if you never noticed." Harry looked at his brother, his head tilted to the side, his face blank.

"You can trust her," Hayden continued. "If there is any adult who you can trust, it's her." Harry nodded, still unsure. Hayden gave his brother a hug, ignoring the tensing of the younger twin's shoulders. Harry returned the hug uncertainly but pulled back when he saw the Potters approaching.

Hayden stood, having sensed his brother's thoughts, and placed himself between his parents and Harry. Minerva appeared beside them instantly and took Harry's hand. Harry returned the grip willingly and hid behind her again.

"Look after him please Professor," Hayden whispered before running off to greet his parents. They famous family left, the Potter parents making no attempt to thank the Headmistress for minding their son.

Minerva watched them go, sad at the thought that Harry should have been with them, excitedly preparing to go to Hogwarts and having fun in general. She looked down at the said boy and smiled. Harry returned her smile and they walked back towards the goblin who had served them before.

"What's your name Master Goblin?" Harry asked curiously as they made their way to the carts. "I neglected to ask before."

"It's Griphook, Master Evans," the goblin, Griphook, replied.

"Thank you then, Master Griphook, for assisting me in changing my name and establishing a new vault."

"Your welcome Master Evans," Griphook said in shock. The young wizard before him was rapidly on his way to gaining the respect of the whole goblin nation, something no human had ever done before.

Minerva watched the interaction between goblin and child in amazement. Young Harry was more at ease with the goblins than he was with humans. The thought increased her anger at the Headmaster and Potters for allowing such distrust to be established.

Harry looked up at her in worry. Minerva merely smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Let's go to your new vault quickly before we begin shopping for your school supplies," she said with a smile. Harry nodded and climbed into the cart with child-like gracefulness. Griphook smiled at the young wizard as the cart took off, a child's scream of exhilaration trailing behind them.

--

Harry followed Minerva McGonagall back out into Diagon Alley holding tightly onto her hand. He had developed a dependence on the stern teacher, forgotten memories coming to the surface of a smiling lady talking to him about something he read in one of the books he'd read from the family library.

"Let's get your robes first okay?" Minerva said. "We might need to get them made for you, you're far too thin. We'll need to get some food into you soon." Harry smiled at the woman. He realised that he'd been smiling a lot more today than usual but put it down to being back in the wizarding world with someone who cared for him unconditionally.

Minerva smiled brightly when she saw Harry's own small smile. Anyone who saw her would stop in shock at seeing their strict teacher smiling happily at a small child before shaking their heads in bewilderment and continuing shopping.

Harry walked into _Madam Malkin's_ _Robes for All Occasions_ at Professor McGonagall's side. The store was empty so Harry walked over to where the robes were hanging on their racks, waiting for the store owner, Madam Malkin, to appear. When she did he almost had a panic attack.

Madam Malkin had appeared at his shoulder and asked him if he was looking for something in particular. Harry had jumped a mile into the air and leapt away from the shocked woman. Minerva appeared at his side and helped him calm down. Harry stared at Madam Malkin with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he'd allowed someone to sneak up on him.

"Harry here will be starting Hogwarts this year and needs school robes," Minerva explained. "You startled him when you snuck up on him. He is unused to people doing that." The shop keeper nodded.

"I'm sorry child, I didn't know that I would frighten you," she said sincerely. Harry nodded at her but his death grip on Minerva's hand showed how frightened he had been.

"Come up to the stool and we'll see about getting you some school robes, alright?" Harry nodded again at the store owner and followed her directions.

Once he was done he went to a secluded corner in the shop to look at some dress robes. Minerva stayed near Madam Malkin and paid for her charge's robes.

"What happened to him?" Madam Malkin asked. "He looks to be around eight, not eleven!"

"I suspect his relatives are responsible for his height, and his fear of people," Minerva replied shrinking the bags. "He was only comfortable once we were inside Gringotts. I think that's because no goblin has ever harmed him."

"You'll be looking after him?" Madam Malkin asked; her expression horrified at the thought of anyone harming a child.

"For the rest of the summer, yes," Minerva replied. "But I can't keep him forever. He needs a proper home and a guardian who won't hurt him." The two women sighed. Minerva looked to where Harry was browsing and called him over.

"I'll talk to you another time Madam Malkin," Minerva said before taking the boy's hand and leading him out of the shop.

"Thank you for your assistance Madam," Harry added quietly. Madam Malkin's eyes filled with tears at the child's voice as he left her shop. He sounded so grateful that anyone would help him; no matter that it was their job to do so.

"Damn his relatives," she grumbled.

--

Once outside the shop Harry moved closer to Minerva. The crowds had grown larger, no doubt because word had spread that the Boy-Who-Lived was shopping for his school supplies. Minerva shook her head as passers-by rushed past, ignoring everyone in their path with their intent to see Hayden Potter before he left the Alley.

"We'll go to Flourish and Blotts," Minerva told her charge. He nodded and followed her lead as she pushed through the crowd.

The bookshop was significantly less crowded than outside but still had plenty of customers. Minerva led Harry down different aisles, pulling books off the shelf and putting them into a basket. Harry looked at each book she collected, recognising all of them from the book list. She added a few extras that she felt Harry would need, after checking with him first, before moving towards the back of the store to pay for all of them.

The shop keeper didn't so much as look in his direction, which Harry was grateful for, when he summed up the price for the pile of books in front of him. Minerva shrunk them like the last purchases and left the shop.

The two visited several more shops including the Apothecary, a shop that provided school equipment such as cauldrons, telescopes and scales before finally arriving at _Ollivanders_: _Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC._ Harry stared at the sign in wonder. The letters were all peeling away making the shop look like it had in fact been standing since 382 BC.

Minerva led him inside and Harry stared around the shop, taking in the cluttered messes and rows upon rows of stacked boxes. Harry assumed the wands were in the boxes and studied them in confusion, he had no idea how anyone could find a single wand in all those rows without opening every single one of them.

"Good day Professor McGonagall," an eerie voice said in greeting. Harry spun around and saw a really old man peering at him with piercing pale eyes. The eyes travelled to his forehead where he had a lightning bolt scar carved into his flesh above his left eye.

"And good day Mr. Evans," he continued. "I am Mr. Ollivander." Harry inclined his head respectfully as he was addressed but otherwise made no other movement or sound. Mr. Ollivander nodded at the quiet boy and began rummaging through the boxes.

"What is your wand hand?" he asked.

"I prefer right hand, easier," Harry replied quietly. Mr. Ollivander studied him carefully as a tape measure zoomed over and began taking measurements. The two stared at each other for several minutes before Mr. Ollivander called off the tape measure and placed several long boxes on the counter.

"Try this Mr. Evans," the old man said holding out a wand. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible." Harry took it but it was almost instantly pulled out of his hand.

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches."

"Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches."

The pile of wands grew bigger as Mr. Ollivander handed Harry wand after wand only to take them back immediately. Harry looked at Minerva who was sitting calmly on the chair near the window. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ah, here we go, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches," Mr. Ollivander announced as he handed over another wand. "Give this one a try." Harry took the wand and felt warmth fill him that he had never experienced before. He raised the wand and flicked his wrist, imagining a flock of birds appearing.

A dozen little finches appeared and flew around the room to Harry's delight. He forgot about the other two people in the room as the small birds flew around him comfortingly before disappearing. Harry smiled at the wand maker who was staring at him in awe. Minerva had a similar expression on her face but she also looked proud, it was an expression that Harry had rarely seen directed at him.

"Beautiful," Mr. Ollivander murmured. "Never seen a more remarkable reaction of a wand finding its owner." Harry let the man ramble on before looking towards Minerva for help. She cleared her throat expectantly.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Ollivander stated. "That'll be seven galleons please Mr. Evans. And if I'm allowed to say, I think we all can expect great things from you, for many young witches and wizards have entered my store but few have ever elected such a response from any wand."

Harry paid for the wand silently. Mr. Ollivander was off in his little fantasy world that only a wand maker was able to enter. Minerva took Harry's hand and led him out of the store, his belongings in her pockets but his wand in his own. She looked at the time and frowned. It was well past lunch time but Harry hadn't asked for anything to eat, nor grumbled that he was hungry. Taking in his appearance Minerva assumed that he was used to the lack of food.

"Let's go the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch," she said. Harry's face brightened at the prospect of food and eagerly followed Minerva to the Leaky Cauldron.

--

Harry didn't see Hayden for the rest of the day. While Hayden may have left the bank earlier than he did, Harry still managed to get all of his shopping out of the way hours before his brother. The crowds were constantly in the way and neither Lily or James discouraged the attention.

Hayden grumbled to his brother over their bond who happily informed his older brother everything he had done in the Alley. Hayden was happy for Harry, but sad at the same time as he wanted to be by his side like twins were supposed to be. He would never forgive his parents for ruining his brother's childhood.

**You're not going back to the Dursleys are you?** Hayden asked near the end of the day.

**Professor McGonagall is going to take me back to her place for the night and tomorrow I'll decide if it'll be for the rest of the summer or not,** Harry replied. He was eating ice-cream, the first of which he could remember. Professor McGonagall had insisted that he tried some before they left.

Harry thought she was being very kind to him and was unsure of how to react to what she did. When she had insisted on buying him a pet, he had protested that he wasn't worth enough to have a pet. Minerva had sternly told him that he deserved all that and more. She was disappointed that Harry had such low self-esteem and vowed to change it somehow.

Harry eventually let her by him a kitten. He had no need for an owl as he wouldn't have anyone to send a letter to. His brother was at Hogwarts so he didn't need to write to him and if he did need to send a letter he'd use one of the school owls.

The kitten he chose had bright green eyes like his own and soft red fur with dark streaks. Harry imagined that the kitten was a combination of himself and his brother, Hayden's hair and his eyes. The kitten, a girl, was named Jade and had taken and instant liking to the young boy. Minerva had been pleased when he chose a cat as his familiar and bought him some cat treats and a basket for Jade to sleep in.

Before leaving the store Harry had noticed a perfectly round rock. It was midnight blue with little specks of colour dotting its surface. Despite the sales assistant's claims that the rock was useless, Harry had bought it and put it in his pocket, Jade curled up around his neck.

**I'll see you on the Express then?** Hayden asked breaking into Harry's thoughts.

**I'd be disappointed it I didn't,** Harry replied. **Talk to you later Hayden,**

**You too,** Hayden replied. The twins said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways. Harry grabbed Minerva's arm in expectation of apparition.

Minerva had been ecstatic that Harry wanted to come home with her and promised him that she'd look after him. Harry had believed her.

Minerva looked down at her charge before apparating. Jade was sitting on his shoulder, his free hand holding her in place, her presence seeming to calm the child more successfully than she had managed to. She smiled one last time before apparating to her summer home, McGonagall Villa.

**A/N:** What did you think? I tried to explain hoe McGonagall knew Harry before and why she never went to see him. I'm working on bringing Remus into the story but it's a but difficult at the moment. Any ideas are appreciated. The more motivation I get the early I can get up the next update. The next one won't be for a while though because it hasn't been written yet.

If I've left anything out I will post it at the top of my next chapter. Till then...

Review! Tell me your thoughts and ideas! :)


	3. Year 1: McGonagall Villa

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Anything in **bold** is the twins speaking to each other over their bond.

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 3

Harry decided quite firmly that he never wanted to apparate again. The feeling of being pulled through a small tunnel had him near panic and the lack of air reminded him of occasions at the Dursleys where he was unable to breathe for various reasons. Having Minerva at his side helped to calm him down, and the comforting weight of his familiar on his shoulder kept him in the present.

Jade purred loudly in his ear in protest of apparition causing Harry to smile up at her. Minerva released his arm and knelt down to be closer to his level. Harry watched her with his emotion-free mask in place.

"Harry, while you're here I want you to be aware that you will not be treated the same as you were when you were with your…relatives," she said. Harry looked at her in alarm.

"You will be allowed to eat whenever you feel like it, you won't have any chores and you can do whatever you feel like doing, within limits of course, while you're here at the Villa."

Harry stared at the woman in front of him in shock. It was obvious that she knew what had happened, to some extent, at the Dursley's, but she wasn't looking at him like he was a freak or an attention-seeking liar…she was looking at him with sympathy.

"I'll have a room set up for you and I'll have your school things sent there, alright?" Minerva watched the boy apprehensively. His terrified expression when she had alluded to the fact that she knew what had happened had pulled at her heart. It was obvious he hadn't expected her to stay with him after finding out.

Harry nodded his head in reply to her question. Minerva smiled at him.

"Why don't you go and explore the Villa until dinner? I'll send a house elf to get you," she said. Harry's face brightened and he moved away. Once he was out of sight did Minerva allow her repressed tears to fall.

"He's so young and faced so much," she whispered. She spent a few moments collecting herself before calling for a house elf to help her set up a bedroom for the eleven year old.

--

Harry walked through the Villa with undisguised curiosity. The two had apparated into the Entrance Hall, which was fairly large. The floors were tiled with small, square tiles of different colours. Standing near the edge of the room Harry could see that the tiles formed a picture of a snoozing cat. The walls were painted straw brown, reminding Harry of a cat's basket, and a couple of portraits had been set up to welcome arrivals into the Villa.

From where he was, Harry could see five different doors. One large double door loomed behind him that led to the outside world and the garden. On the other three walls there were another four doors. Directly across from the front door were two doors at opposite ends of the wall. The other two doors each had one door each on it.

Harry approached the door to the left of the front door. He pushed it open and found himself in a cozy little room complete with stone fireplace and puffy chairs. There was a large red rug on the thin brown carpet, spread out in front of the fireplace. The chairs surrounded the rug to increase the cozy feeling the room portrayed. A bookshelf leant against the wall opposite the fireplace with another door leading off to another part of the house right beside it. A fairly large window was opposite the door Harry had entered from and thick red curtains had been pulled back from it. Harry assumed that once the curtains closed no light from outside would be able to get in.

Looking out the window Harry could see a beautiful garden with a range of different coloured flowers. The grass was lush and green and a small pond could distantly be seen.

After staring at the garden for a few minutes he walked through the door opposite the fireplace only to find himself inside the library. Harry's mouth dropped open as his eyes travelled up the huge bookcases to the roof. His first thought was that the room had to be magically expanded because there was no way the library would have been able to fit into the room otherwise.

There was soft brown carpet on the floor that followed in from the lounge room and various desks and chairs set up around the room for study. There were a few soft chairs scattered around for comfortable reading and on each bookshelf there appeared to be a catalogue. Harry looked at briefly, promising to return at a later date to complete a more in depth observation of the room.

He walked to the back of the library and spotted another window, this time covered by curtains. The lanterns scattered around the library, running of magical energy, provided ample lighting to see. Harry pulled back the curtain slightly and gasped. The small garden he had seen from the lounge room clearly wound around the Villa into a larger garden. A forest stood proudly in the background and flower beds were scattered around the open field in an artistic design.

"Wow," he breathed. As someone who had been expected to do the gardening every day at the Dursley's, he could appreciate the beauty of the garden. Jade purred in his ear from where she still sat, in apparent agreement with his declaration.

Harry walked back towards the door he had entered by but turned left when he saw another passageway. The walls were a deep burgundy but the massive bookshelves obscured the colour from view. It was only at the edge of the passageway that Harry started to see colour. There were two doors ahead of him on opposite walls. The door to the left led to the garden outside, Harry stood in the doorway for a few moments, basking in the sunlight briefly before turning back to the other door.

The human and the cat found themselves back in the Entrance Hall, Minerva being nowhere in sight. Harry walked towards the door to the left and peeked in.

The floor was made of cork but a waterproof coating of paint had been applied making the surface shine. There were aluminum benches set up across the room with cooking utensils stacked up neatly in shelves. Harry figured that he was in the kitchen.

He crept through the kitchen, noticing another door at the far end of the room. Jade mewed softly, making her new master smile. The two walked through the door and found themselves in the dining room. A long table had been placed in the middle of the room, large enough to comfortably seat at least fifty people. Harry's mouth dropped open in awe.

The room was first class. Candles stood proudly along the table, surrounded by flower designs. The chairs were high backed, making Harry feel a little out of place. His clothes, the rags he was allowed to wear, had no place in such a fine room. He decided to leave and return at a later date to enter the room without feeling like he was intruding.

Before reentering the kitchen, Jade drew his attention to another hallway. Curious, Harry walked towards it. The now familiar brown carpet covered the floor and warm red walls welcomed him.

There was a door to his left, peeking into it he saw another passageway, this time several doors covered the walls. He walked in hesitantly and opened the first door slightly. Inside was a fully furnished bedroom that looked fit for royalty. Harry closed the door quickly and after a quick look in the other rooms determined that this section of the house was for the bedrooms.

He walked back out of the bedroom passage way and back into the welcome red hallway. He continued to follow it down and found himself back in the Entrance Hall. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes as he considered what he had seen.

The Villa was huge, for him it was anyway, especially after having lived in the cupboard under the stairs for six years of his life and before that in a secluded corner of Potter Manor.

"This place is huge," he said quietly to his familiar. Jade nodded her head as if she understood what was being said to her.

Harry decided to walk out to the garden when he couldn't find Professor McGonagall. She had told him to explore so he went outside to explore the garden.

There was a stone path that wound around each flower garden providing easy access to the flowers. Jade leapt off of Harry's shoulder and ran around exploring in her own way. Harry watched her run around with amusement, content for the time being. He had a place to stay away from the Dursleys, he'd had a filling lunch, tasted ice cream for the first time in his life, and someone cared for him unconditionally.

"Harry?" Harry turned around quickly and smiled brightly when he saw Minerva. Jade returned to his side and mewed to be picked up again. Harry obliged and allowed her to curl around the back of his neck as he walked up to where the kind witch was waiting.

"I've had a house elf set up your room for you," she explained to the quiet child. "All your belongings are there now. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping after we've had some dinner. Are you hungry?" Harry shook his head hesitantly. Minerva pursed her lips and knelt down before the boy.

"Harry, while you're here, I expect you to eat three times a day. You are far to skinny. Also, don't be afraid to ask me anything. I won't snap at you, or cause you any harm," Minerva's earnest expression made Harry believe her, he nodded with a slight smile.

"Right, let's get something to eat then," she continued. Harry took her hand shyly and allowed himself to be led towards the kitchen.

Near the edge of the kitchen a table had been set up with two places already dished out with all assortments of food. Harry stared at the mound on his plate with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"I don't expect you to eat it all," Minerva said correctly interpreting his expression. "But I do expect you to do your best to eat most of it." Harry nodded and put Jade on his lap.

"Why aren't we eating in the dining room?" Harry asked quietly.

"I prefer to eat in here," Minerva replied. "The dining room is a little too big for me to eat on my own. The house elves keep me company while I eat." Harry looked around the kitchen at her statement about house elves and saw several working on the dishes and other assortments of food.

"Do they like doing that?" he asked. What the house elves were doing reminded him much of what he had been forced to do at the Dursleys.

"Yes," Minerva said understandingly. "A house elf is not a slave, despite what others say. They like working for wizards and witches, and are insulted if they are forbidden to. You may ask them for yourself if you would like to." When Harry nodded she called over a house elf by the name of Podgy.

"What can Podgy help with Mistress and Young Master?" he asked. Harry stared at the house elf in wonder. He was small, reminiscent of a goblin but much skinnier, though he was slightly chubbier than the other elves. He wore a pillow case like a robe worn by the Romans with the McGonagall crest stamped over the chest.

"Harry here wants to know if you enjoy working here," Minerva said kindly. Harry stared at the elf as his face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes Mistress, Podgy and the other elves love working here. It's so much better when you are here Mistress but there is always something to do when you aren't. Podgy particularly likes working in the kitchens." Harry smiled at the elf's enthusiasm. He would never have been this enthusiastic at the Dursleys but he couldn't deny that cooking was a fun past time.

"Are you enjoying your meals?" Podgy asked. Harry looked at his almost half eaten meal. The food had been delicious but he was unaccustomed to eating so much in one day. Jade was nibbling on his leftovers but looked over at the elf when he asked the question. The cat nodded firmly and returned to eating.

"Yes, it was delicious," Harry replied softly.

"As always Podgy," Minerva added. Podgy blushed at the compliments before returning to the other end of the kitchens with the other house elves.

Harry, Minerva and Jade finished their meal shortly after that and retreated to the lounge room. One of the house elves had lit the fire and shut the curtains. Minerva pulled out a book to read, before settling down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. Harry snuggled into the softness, Jade curled up against his stomach. For the first time he could remember, he was warm and full. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

--

The next few days were wonderful for Harry. He had woken up in his new room, warm and comfortable. The room was fairly large with soft blue walls and lush red carpet. The bed he was lying in was king size, far larger than he was accustomed to, with a thick golden quilt and feathered pillows. Jade was curled up next to him, completely ignoring the cat basket on the floor.

There was a fireplace against the wall, as well as a bookshelf, a desk, and a wardrobe. Harry was thrilled to see his new clothes, as well as some muggle clothing in his size, hung up neatly in the cupboard. Next to the wardrobe was another door that led to the bathroom. There was a shower, basin, toilet as well as a hamper for dirty clothes and towels for when he needed them.

He slipped on a green shirt and blue jeans before picking up the still sleeping cat and heading down to breakfast. He had told Minerva that he'd like to stay for the rest of the summer, something that had thrilled her when she was told. The two had formed a close friendship, one that Harry was incredibly thankful for. He didn't even want to think about the next summer, he was happy at the moment.

It wasn't until a week had passed at McGonagall Villa that Harry summoned the courage to speak to Minerva about a personal matter. He found her in the garden where she often spent her days relaxing in the warmth of the sun. She was sitting in a sun chair with a cool glass of Pumpkin Juice sitting on the table next to her.

"Aunty?" Harry asked quietly. Minerva had told him to call her by her first name but Harry had found that too hard, he insisted on calling her "Professor" or "Headmistress", so they came up with the compromise that Minerva would be called Aunty in private. In public and at school Harry would call the woman Professor, and that was fine for both of them.

"Yes Harry?" Minerva replied turning towards him. Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

"Have you heard from my godfather recently?" he asked. Minerva gestured for the child to come closer. Harry still wasn't comfortable with human contact but he had managed to adjust to Minerva's comforting presence. Minerva pulled him onto her knee and waited until Harry had relaxed before speaking.

"I haven't seen Remus for six years now, shortly before you disappeared actually," Minerva replied. Harry slumped, dejected. "But I have been in contact with him."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. He stared at her with unmasked eyes, hope brimming clearly in them. Minerva nodded.

"When I returned from my holiday and learnt that he had broken off the friendship he shared with the Potters, I went about trying to contact him," Minerva smiled as she spoke, Harry's hopeful eyes urging her to continue. "He currently lives in America and has found a job as a tutor for magical children. He's had that job for four years now I think. He's always asking about you, in fact, since he knows you'll be starting Hogwarts this year he has been sending more letters than normal. Would you like him to come here or meet him somewhere else?" Harry's eyes had lit up with excitement and his smile made him look years younger than he should be.

"Can he come here? Please?" Despite his obvious happiness he seemed unable to speak any louder than he normally did.

"Of course he can, I'll send him a letter once you've eaten lunch," the stern look in her eyes, accompanied by amusement, as she answered sent Harry scampering off towards the kitchens.

Minerva smiled. Despite having been given regular meals for a full week, Harry was still abnormally small for his age and far too quiet for her liking. She wasn't at all sure that the boy should be attending Hogwarts but after seeing how he acted around his brother…she could only hope that the two would be together. If not, then she hoped Harry would be able to make some friends his own age.

Minerva stood from her still seated position in the garden. She figured that she should send the letter to Remus soon, or she'd have more than an angry werewolf on her doorstep. She laughed happily as she made her way towards the Owlry, her imagination amusing her to no end.

--

Three days later Remus arrived at McGonagall Villa. He had immediately gone to the American Ministry of Magic to obtain an international portkey the second he'd finished reading Minerva's letter the previous day. It had taken some time for the portkey to be set up as there was a line but the time delay had given the werewolf enough time to return home, pack any belongings he'd need for the visit and lock up his house.

After living in America for five years, Remus had earned a fairly decent income that allowed him to buy a small cottage in the muggle world. He had decent clothing that didn't look like rags and was on friendly terms with his neighbours.

Remus arrived at the gates to the Villa with a bag in his hand and a cat figurine in the other. He shook his head at the figurine chosen, thinking that the officials in the portkey office had an ironic sense of humor. Taking a deep breath in preparation, he started walking to the front door of the Villa, and his godson.

--

Harry was reading in the library with Jade reading over his shoulder when he heard the knock on the front door. He didn't move from his position but his ears perked up when he heard a house elf welcome the visitor in. Minerva would probably be with the visitor soon and they would probably have afternoon tea while they spoke about adult stuff.

He hoped that the visitor was his godfather, but his time at the Dursleys had ingrained a low sense of self-worth and nothing Hayden said had been able to change it. Jade purred softly, having picked up on his depressed mood, before pawing at the book's page.

"You want me to turn the page then?" Harry asked in slight amusement. Jade nodded and gestured to the book again. Harry obliged and the two continued reading. A chuckle from the corner of the room drew their attention away from the book and to the new person.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man before him. His hair was graying and he looked tired but his grey eyes betrayed the youthful amusement he was feeling. His robes were of good quality and despite his graying hair, looked quite young.

"Hello Harry," he said. Harry continued staring at the man before smiling brilliantly. Jade leapt off his shoulder and onto the table in front of them while Harry jumped off his seat and ran across the room into the waiting arms of Remus Lupin, werewolf and godfather to Harry Evans.

"Missed you Uncle Moony," Harry said as he clung to the man's neck. Remus chuckled and tightened his hug.

"I missed you too Cub," he replied. "I tried to find you, but I couldn't."

"I understand Uncle Moony," Harry whispered. "Aunty has explained what the Headmaster did to ensure my continued 'protection' from the wizarding world."

Remus didn't answer. He stood from the crouched position he had been in to catch his godson, Harry still in his arms. He was concerned by how little the child weighed and how small he was but decided to address that problem later.

"Minerva was talking about lunch whenever you were ready," Remus said after a few moments. Harry pulled back slightly to look into his godfather's face. He knew that the man was worried about him but didn't know how to act about it. In the passed six years the only people who had cared for him unconditionally were Minerva, Hayden and now Remus.

"Jade," he called back to the book obsessed cat. The said cat pranced over and onto Harry's out stretched arm. The boy and cat made themselves comfortable against the older man and allowed him to lead them to the kitchen for lunch.

--

That night, long after Harry and Jade had gone to bed for the night, Remus and Minerva sat in the lounge room with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Remus was exhausted from travelling from America and his body clock was all messed up. He was, however, determined to speak to Minerva about Harry while the boy was asleep.

"Who was he with Minerva?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink as he did so.

"The Dursleys," Minerva replied instantly. Remus choked on his hot chocolate.

"What?!" he demanded. "Of all the places–!"

"Quiet Remus, Harry is sleeping, he gets little enough sleep as it is and I want him to remain asleep for the next few hours without any distractions," Minerva reprimanded, but Remus could see she was just as angry as he was.

"But the Dursleys," he whined, quieter than his previous protest. "Why them?"

"The Headmaster sent him there," Minerva replied. "The only people who knew where he was were him and the Potters. Not even I could find him, and I never stopped looking."

"What did they do to him?" Remus asked. "What did they do to my godson to make him afraid of everything?"

"Harry won't speak about them, but from his appearance and behaviour I'd guess starvation was only a part of it. It took me a few days to gain his trust, but he still won't initiate physical contact himself. I was surprised when he voluntarily hugged you to be honest."

Remus got up from the chair and started pacing the room, angry tears in his eyes. His godson had been starved! His godson had more than likely been beaten if his flinches at unexpected physical contact were anything to go by. His meek behaviour was classical of an abused child and his response to affection was heart-breaking.

"He's not going back?" he asked, though Minerva knew that it was more a need for reassurance.

"I won't allow it," she replied as she watched him pace. "But I'm not allowed to keep him here, and neither will you be allowed, with your…condition and all. We need to find someone willing to go against the Headmaster and the Potters." Remus dropped back into his seat and picked up his hot chocolate from where he'd put it on the coffee table.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I'd say ask Sirius but he wouldn't keep such an action from James. Maybe Severus, but he needs to get over his hate of the Potters."

"Harry changed his name," Minerva stated. Remus blinked.

"What?"

"Harry changed his name," Minerva repeated with a smirk.

"Why?" Remus, for such a smart person, could be incredibly slow at times.

"It's how I managed to get in contact with him actually," Minerva answered. "He didn't want to be called Potter after being ignored and then later abandoned by his parents. That and the name Potter would have drawn much attention to him, attention he wouldn't want."

"So what's his name now?"

"Harry Remus Evans."

Remus' eyes filled with tears. He was touched that his godson, who he hadn't seen in six years, would want to name himself after him.

"Why Evans?" he managed to ask through the lump in his throat.

"I don't know," Minerva confided sympathetically. "I think Hayden suggested the name actually. There's something about those two that I can't put my finger on. But I'm glad that Hayden isn't following in his parent's footsteps in their treatment of their youngest son, even if he does seem to follow James in his ability to stand out in a crowd."

Remus chuckled and subtly wiped his eyes. He sipped his drink as he thought on the abused little boy sleeping in his room. He wondered how Harry would cope being at Hogwarts, being surrounded by so many loud and boisterous children day in and day out. It was then that what Minerva had said about Hayden penetrated his mind.

"When did Hayden and Harry meet?"

"I think they first _met_ each other in Gringotts when they went to get their school supplies," Minerva said pensively. "But I think they've had contact for far longer, though I haven't figured out how yet."

"Twin bond," Remus said instantly. He continued when he saw Minerva's confused expression. "Before Harry, left, he told me that he and Hayden could speak in their minds. I listened as he explained to me what they could do. He was only five at the time, but both he and Hayden understood what they had. Apparently, the two can not only speak telepathically, but they can also pass along knowledge to each other and I think that they might be able to see through the other's eyes. It's probably how the two have kept in touch."

"Incredible," Minerva breathed. "I've never heard of this before."

"I suppose it's only possible between magical twins who have a close relationship with each other," Remus hypothesized. "The reason it's not common knowledge is that I don't suppose twins share their gift with others."

"Makes sense I suppose," Minerva muttered. "I've always wondered how those Weasley twins managed to finish each other's sentences." Remus chuckled. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, something that Minerva picked up on instantly.

"Go to bed Remus," she said kindly. "Harry will still be here in the morning." Remus smiled at her and stood up.

"Goodnight, Minerva," he said and yawned.

"Goodnight, Remus."

--

When Harry went to bed after dinner he didn't go to sleep right away. He was too excited to sleep after seeing Remus again. Jade watched him from her spot on his pillow as he danced around the room.

"I can't believe he's here Jade," he said softly. "I've wanted it for so long but never really expected it, but here he is. And he missed me." Harry smiled happily.

**What's got you so happy brother?** Hayden asked over their twin bond.

**Uncle Moony came to see me!** Harry replied as he continued to dance happily. **He was in America! But now he's back to see me off to school!**

**Uncle Moony was in America?!** Hayden repeated shocked. **No wonder I couldn't find him.**

**I'm so happy,** Harry told his brother. **I've never been this happy before.**

**You deserve to be happy Harry,** Hayden said instantly. **Never doubt that.**

Harry bounced onto his bed making Jade hiss at him in annoyance. To apologise Harry started to scratch her behind her ears where she liked it. He was on an emotional high, oblivious to anything else happening around him.

**Will Uncle Moony come to see Uncle Padfoot before he goes back to America, or is he staying in England?** Hayden asked.

**He'll be returning to America once I leave for school,** Harry replied as he continued to pet Jade. **But maybe I can convince him to see Uncle Padfoot before he does go.**

Sirius Black, while still friends with the Potters and Hayden's godfather, had been devastated when Remus had cut ties with the family. He had taken Peter Pettigrew's betrayal the hardest, and had never forgiven the rat for destroying a family.

On Halloween 1981, the night the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters and Hayden had been named the Boy-Who-Lived, Sirius had been babysitting. James and Lily had been out on Order business and reluctant to leave the twins alone. Remus had been out of the country speaking with werewolf clans and was unable to assist Sirius.

The twins had been in their room when the first floor of the house caught fire, destroying anything in its path. Luckily for Sirius, he had been on the stairs and managed to get out of the way of the deadly flames, only to be attacked from behind by Pettigrew. Semi-conscious, Sirius had watched helplessly as the Dark Lord in all his glory, ascended the stairs to the twins' nursery, Pettigrew at his heels.

The sound of one of the twins screaming had encouraged Sirius to follow the dark wizards to the room but he hadn't been able to see what was happening. He was at the door when he heard the fatal words that had killed many people throughout the war.

"_Avada Kedava._"

He had lost consciousness before the curse was reflected and thus didn't see Voldemort vanquished, nor Pettigrew transform into his animagus form of a rat and scurry away. He only regained consciousness when he was revived by Albus Dumbledore.

The story of the night was that Hayden Potter, the red haired twin, had defeated the Dark Lord, and the scar in the middle of his back was testament of that. His scar was the shape of the letter V, no one noticed Harry's own scar, having been beneath his older brother when they were found. Everyone believed that Hayden had protected his brother from certain death, everyone except the twins themselves. It wasn't until they were three that they were able to recall what happened the night one twin started to be favoured over the other.

Remus and Sirius were the only adults that paid attention to the youngest Potter. Sirius also played with Hayden, but divided his time equally between the twins. James and Lily pretended that they didn't mind but it was obvious to those that knew them that they wanted their famous son to get all the attention, not the second son.

Sirius and Remus had a close relationship. After Hogwarts the two had bought a flat together while James and Lily moved into their house at Godric's Hollow. Peter had gone back to live with his mother who was getting old and needed all the help she could get. Sirius and Remus, while often seen at the Potter's household, were happy with their modest flat. After Halloween, the Potters moved out of Godric's Hollow and back into Potter Manor in Scotland where James had grown up with his parents.

When Remus left England for America, Sirius had been devastated. He sold the flat and moved in with the Potters for a few years before buying a place of his own to escape to. He visited his godson often, but the close brotherly relationship James and Sirius had once shared had disappeared.

**Where is Uncle Padfoot?** Harry asked his brother, shaking his head to clear away the thoughts of his family.

**He'll be a Potter Manor for the rest of the summer, to get me ready for Hogwarts,** Hayden replied. **We can arrange for the two to meet at King's Cross Station. What happens then is up to them though.**

**Sounds like a plan, why were you the one to think of it?** Harry asked a smile in his "voice".

**Think of it like a prank against mum and dad,** Hayden explained. **Their former best friends reunite and ignore them. They'd be too focused on each other to pay attention to the Potters. That really annoys mum and dad, people not paying attention to them.**

**Of course, the only thing you can think through with a semblance of intelligence is pranks or Quidditch tactics,** Harry replied. **I'll talk to you later.**

**Bye Harry! And I'm glad that you're happy.**

Harry smiled brightly. He looked towards his bedroom door and considered going out to check and see if Remus was still out there. He decided against it and instead curled up on his bed around his now sleeping familiar.

Just before he nodded off completely, his door opened and someone walked in. Sensing that the person wouldn't harm him, Harry kept his eyes closed. The person who entered the room pulled the blankets up around him and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Cub," Remus murmured. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. I have included Sirius and tried to explain why he hasn't been seen yet but I hope to add him next chapter. I have a few questions for you all to answer.

First: What type of relationship should Sirius and Remus have? Slash, brothers, friends, whatever...

Second: What house should Harry be in? Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor

Third: What house should Hayden be in? Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor (he's not smart, I don't think he'd fit in with the Ravens)

Fourth: Is there anything that you want included? Who Harry's friends are, possible relationships (I'll start building them up now if I find one that I could do), anything else?

Reviews keep me motivated! :)


	4. Year 1: The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it was a great help.

**blah** Harry and Hayden speaking telepathically.

"_blah_" Phoenix talk

"blah" the Sorting Hat

--

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

**Chapter 4**

Harry rose early in September 1st, too excited to remain in bed. He had packed his trunk the night before, glad that he had because he discovered that he didn't have enough space. He had presented his dilemma to Remus who had magically expanded the trunk permanently for him. Harry thanked him and disappeared inside his trunk to store all his belongings.

The trunk was now the size of a large study, complete with a bookcase, a desk and cupboards. All his books went onto the bookcase in subject order for easy access, his writing material went into the desk, his school robes and muggle clothing went into one cupboard, potions equipment and ingredients in another and any other equipment that needed to be stored went into another such as his telescope for Astronomy and his book bag. On one of the walls was a notice board Remus had thought he needed to pin up any notices for school or personal little reminders about what he needed to do. In the corner next to the desk was a cat basket for Jade and a gold bird stand. There was a ladder on the free wall to climb in and out of the trunk.

Harry had used a complex locking charm on the outside of the trunk, a charm that he had found while exploring Minerva's library. His initials were engraved over the lock, HRE, with a collection of clouds surrounding it.

His wand was strapped to his arm with some leather and his hair, washed and not free for the first time in six years, hung in soft waves around his shoulders, framing his young face. He had grown slightly since his stay at McGonagall Villa and no longer looked like the starved little waif he had been on his eleventh birthday.

His overall appearance made him look unlike the Potters. The only feature that could link him to them was his green eyes, so similar to his mothers that they were. He worried about being found out and forced to return to either his parents or the Dursleys, no matter how many times he was assured that he wouldn't have to.

His parents, while never having hit him, ignored him when he needed them the most. He was aware that Hayden had begged for his parents to bring his twin home after the beatings at the Dursleys started, but they had dismissed it as missing his brother. They didn't consider the fact that their son may have been telling the truth. Hayden stopped pleading to them once he realised that they'd do nothing to help.

Thinking about his older brother, Harry reached out along their bond and tried to wake him up.

**Harry,** Hayden groaned in his mind. **What time is it?**

**Six.** Harry replied happily. **We get to go to Hogwarts today!**

**Six? It's too early.** Hayden moaned and covered his head with his pillow. **Wake me at a more decent hour.**

**If you're not up by nine I'll shock you awake,** Harry warned his brother. **You can't be late today of all days.**

**Deal, wake me later.** Harry smiled and jumped onto his large bed. Jade was curled up on his trunk, not asleep but not awake either. The red kitten had become firmly attached to her new owner and was reluctant to be away from him for too long. Harry had also become attached to the small kitten and enjoyed the affection that accompanied Jade whenever she was near him. Jade yawned but leapt off the trunk onto Harry's lap, nuzzling his hand affectionately.

Harry smiled and looked up towards the new edition to his group of friends. Perched upon the headboard of the large bed was a black phoenix. Her feathers were soft and glittered in different shades of light. When she moved, more subtle colours appeared within her feathers, making the black seem not as dark. The different shades of red, blue, green, white and yellow made the phoenix look exotically beautiful. Her eyes were blue and seemed to change in brightness depending on her mood. On the crown of her head was a pure white patch in the shape of a crescent moon.

The phoenix, Midnight, had hatched from the smooth stone Harry had bought from the pet shop. The stone hadn't been a stone at all, but a really old egg that hadn't hatched for hundreds of years. The egg had split open after a bit more than a week at McGonagall Villa. Harry had been holding it in his hands at the time and was amazed to see a tiny fledgling bird sitting in the shards of the formerly smooth egg. Four days later she had feathers and another two days after that she was able to fly around.

"You ready for Hogwarts Midnight?" Harry asked as Jade continued to nuzzle his hand.

"_Are you ready fledgling?_" Midnight chimed in reply. "_I know you are not comfortable around a lot of humans._"

"I'll have Hayden and Jade," Harry replied confidently. It had come as a shock to the young wizard that he could understand what Midnight said to him but after she explained how only certain wizards were gifted with the ability to speak with phoenixes Harry had adapted. Minerva and Remus had both been beyond speechless at the sight of the magnificent black phoenix, and at Harry communicating with her easily, but had accepted the situation remarkably.

Midnight dropped from her perch on the headboard and onto Harry's shoulder. Jade stopped nuzzling Harry's hand and mewed pitifully, looking sad and dejected as she did so. Harry cuddled the kitten reassuringly.

"Don't worry little one," he told her. "You're still my beautiful familiar. You'll never be able to be replaced, not even by Midnight. Midnight is here to protect us. Don't be sad, please." Midnight trilled her agreement and rubbed her beak against the kitten's head briefly. Jade licked Harry's cheek as a sign of forgiveness, her green eyes happy again, and leapt to the door. She sat there patiently, waiting for the bemused human to follow.

Harry and Midnight exchanged glances before obeying the kitten's obvious demands. She led them to the kitchen for breakfast where the house elves were hard at work. Jade leapt up onto the table they ate at, Midnight flew to her own personal perch the house elves had provided for her and Harry slid into his usual seat.

"Good morning Master Harry," Podgy greeted coming over to them.

"Good morning Podgy," Harry replied. "How are you today?"

"The same as every day Young Master," Podgy answered. "What is you wanting for breakfast today?"  
"Just some porridge for me please," Harry instructed. "Jade will have some toast and Midnight will have a bowl of fruit." The two animals nodded in agreement. Podgy disappeared to the other side of the kitchen only to return seconds later with their food and a vial of bright green potion. Harry stared at the potion reluctantly but obediently drank it before starting his breakfast.

The Nutrition Potion had been provided before breakfast and after dinner everyday since arriving. Minerva was determined to get him up to where he should be height wise. Harry agreed with her decision, not wanting to look any more like an outcast than he already did. The potion was supposed to help with his malnutrition and improve his immune system and only after a few days had differences started to be remarked upon.

Halfway through breakfast Minerva and Remus walked into the kitchen, already dressed and prepared for the day.

"Morning Cub, Jade, Midnight," Remus greeted as a plate of bacon eggs appeared in front of him. "Thank you Podgy. Are you all packed and ready?" He directed the last question to the eleven year old before him. Harry looked at his godfather and saw a knowing smirk directed at him.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," Harry replied.

"No problem Cub, it's the least I can do."

Minerva watched the two interact and smiled. Harry had changed from the very small and shy child he had been when she first met him. He was now taller and looked healthier, but he'd need to take the Nutrition Potion for another few months yet before he reached the height of the average eleven year old. He was still shy but the influence of his two familiars had broken down a few barriers and made him slightly more comfortable with other humans. She'd have to see how he coped being around rowdy school children all day.

"Harry, I'm going to have to return to Hogwarts after I'm finished here, Remus will be taking you to the platform. Is that alright?" Minerva asked. Harry nodded, a smile on his face. That was another change Minerva was pleased to see. Harry smiled a lot more freely without fear of being punished or shoved aside.

"I'll see you this evening Aunty Minnie," Harry replied cheekily. Minerva glared at Remus who only smiled at her. It was obvious who had encouraged the boy to call her that.

"You Marauder," Minerva said shaking her head. "I never could get you stop calling me that."

"If you don't want me to call you that Aunty then I won't," Harry said softly.

"You may call me Aunty Minnie if you desire to, but only in private."

"Yes Aunty Minnie," Harry said, once again smiling widely. Minerva smiled indulgently. Midnight trilled her amusement from her perch causing the small group to laugh happily.

After breakfast was over, Minerva gave Harry a kiss on the cheek in goodbye and hugged Remus.

"Stay in touch," she whispered.

"I will," he replied, equally quiet.

"I'll see you this evening Harry," Minerva said as she turned to go. Harry grabbed her hand briefly causing the Headmistress to look down at him in confusion.

"Would you mind if I wasn't in Gryffindor?" the boy asked quietly, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

"I will care for you no matter what House you are in," Minerva said crouching down and pulling the boy into a hug. "As long as you're happy, I will not care." Harry returned her hug gratefully before stepping back beside Remus. Minerva nodded to the two of them before apparating away to Hogsmeade.

Harry looked up at Remus curiously. Remus scooped him up into his arms to tickle the boy mercilessly. Harry screamed in laughter as the werewolf continued to tickle him, perfectly happy with how his life had turned out.

--

Harry stared at the brilliantly red train as he ran onto platform 9 ¾, Remus by his side. His mouth dropped open in amazement before he managed to close it. Remus smirked at him, overjoyed to see the small boy acting like the child he was instead of the adult he acted like most of the time.

"Wow," Harry breathed. Jade purred her agreement on his shoulder. Midnight would b flying to Hogwarts above the train, invisible to the human eye. Harry had been amazed when his phoenix disappeared before his eyes before he heard the reassuring trill explaining that he'd be safer if no one knew that he owned a magical creature.

"Let's get your trunk into one of the carriages," Remus said as he lifted the magically lightened trunk. "Don't want you to miss out on a spot." Harry followed his godfather onto the train closely. While the platform wasn't full, there were quite a few students already gathered, more than enough to make Harry feel uneasy.

**Where are you Hayden?** Harry asked looking around.

**Late,** Hayden replied sheepishly. **I overslept.**

**I did wake you up,** Harry pointed out.

**Yeah, but I didn't wake up though did I? **Hayden returned. **We'll be there soon, five minutes maybe.**

**I'll be waiting,** Harry said. He looked to where his godfather was storing his trunk. They were at the back of the train, away from the main thoroughfare of the train. Remus figured that Harry would be more comfortable out of the way than in the thick of it. The two returned to the platform shortly after. Harry wanted to see his brother arrive and see Remus' expression when Sirius turned up.

Remus and Sirius hadn't seen each other in six years, since Harry had been sent away. The two kept in touch occasionally but not often. Remus knew that Sirius had sold their flat and Sirius had come to accept that his "brother" was happy living away from the prejudices in England.

**Alright Harry, I'm about to run at the brick wall,** Hayden said interrupting his brother's thoughts. Harry turned towards the gateway and watched as his brother shot out, James, Lily and Sirius close behind him. Hayden looked around at the train, a smile on his boyish face. His smile widened when he saw his brother though and before his parents could catch him, pushed his trolley over to where Remus and Harry were standing.

"Uncle Moony?" Hayden asked happily. "Is that really you?"

"Hayden?" Remus replied, turning to look at the older Potter twin. "My you've grown haven't you?"

"Uncle Padfoot says that every time I see him," Hayden confided.

"Hayden! Come back over here, don't you want to say goodbye to your parents?" James' voice disrupted the conversation and Hayden sighed.

"Don't go anywhere Uncle Moony," he warned. "I'll be back, and I'll get Uncle Padfoot to say hi too. He's missed you." Remus watched in bemusement as Hayden walked back to where his parents were. The crowd swarmed around him having realised that the Boy-Who-Lived was standing amongst them. Remus turned to Harry who was smiling innocently up at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that he knew I was here before he turned up?" he asked.

"You're just smart like that," Harry replied instantly. "Besides, how would I know how Hayden Potter knew you were here?"

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that right?"

"If you say so Uncle Moony," Harry said turning back to look for his brother. The crowd had increased drastically as the time till departure drew nearer. Hayden was surrounded by his adoring fans, all clamoring to speak with him.

**You need to get Uncle Padfoot over here,** Harry told his brother. **Uncle Moony will be leaving soon.**

**I'm a little trapped at the moment brother dearest,** Hayden replied.

**Ask him to put your trunk on the train then,** Harry suggested. Hayden followed his brother's idea and soon Sirius was making his way through the crowd, Hayden's trunk in front of him.

The dog animagus froze upon seeing Remus, a glimmer of hope glittering in his eyes. Harry looked up at Remus who had a similar gleam in his own eyes as he stared at his "brother".

"Hey Moony," Sirius said as he came closer. "I didn't know you were back in England."

"I'll be returning to America once the train leaves," Remus replied. "I'm glad to see you."

"You've been away too long Remus," Sirius whined. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I might be able to stay for another day at the most," Remus said after a brief pause. "I have my first class on Monday, two days from now."

Harry looked from the two friends who hadn't seen each other for six years. He could see that while they were being formal, they really did miss each other. Harry guessed that Sirius was being distant because James was still in the area, and Remus was unsure of how to act.

"Uncle Moony, I'm going on the train now," Harry said quietly as the two men stared at each other in silence. Remus broke the staring contest and crouched down to be at a closer height to his godson.

"Well, make sure you have fun then," Remus said. "Write to me if you need anything or you just need to talk. I expect a letter tomorrow telling me what house you're in though alright?"

"Yes Uncle Moony," Harry replied.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in confusion and hope.

"Hi Uncle Padfoot," Harry greeted nodding. His voice was quiet and he was hidden partly behind Remus but he could see how Sirius longed to hug him. Remus seemed to see that also and sent a questioning look to the boy. Harry took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. Remus moved out of the way, allowing Harry to walk closer to his brother's godfather. Sirius wrapped him in a hug instantly, ignoring how the boy tensed at the contact.

"I've missed you Little Cub," Sirius whispered. "The house was never the same without you."

"Missed you too Paddy," Harry replied. He stepped away from Sirius after the hug. It had taken a great deal of willpower to allow the man to keep holding him, the only reason he had allowed it was because he vaguely remembered the man from his childhood.

"You had best get on the train Cub," Remus instructed.

"Bye Uncle," Harry said smiling happily. "Catch up with Sirius before you return to overseas." He added the last bit quietly, enjoying how the man shook his head in amusement.

"Have a good year Cub," the werewolf ordered. "Stay safe." Harry waved to his godfather as he climbed onto the train. He could see the Hayden had escaped his parents and was making his way towards him. Sirius quickly put the trunk on the train, staring at Harry with a blank face the whole time.

Harry knew that Sirius had missed him; Hayden had told him that the man closed up whenever his name was mentioned.

"How'd it go?" Hayden asked as he appeared behind his brother. He had given the crowd the slip but he knew he couldn't stay hidden for long.

"They're going to have a proper talk once they're gone," Harry replied. "There are too many people here; James would know instantly that Remus Lupin was back in England."

"That's good right? Them catching up I mean?"

"Yes, now Sirius can stop being so moody and Remus can speak to his friend properly for the first time in ages."

"Did Sirius see you?" Hayden asked peeking out the window. Sirius was back over with the Potters but he was sneaking glances at Remus every so often.

"He hugged me," Harry replied shivering. Hayden looked at him in sympathy.

"We'll get you used to physical contact again," he said.

"I just-it feels so…wrong," Harry tried to explain. "Affection of any description feels like that. I've tried to get used to it for Aunty Minnie and Uncle Moony, but I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

The train started to pull out of the station. The twins waved out the window at their separate families, watching as they disappeared around the corner. The stayed in the carriage, watching each other in silence for several minutes.

"You're looking better," Hayden observed. "You're still scrawny though."

"Decent food and Nutrition Potions would do that to someone," Harry replied.

"As well as no chores," Hayden added. "How did the Dursleys react to you not returning to them?"

"Aunty Minnie went to see them the morning after I told her that I'd like to stay with her for the rest of the summer," Harry replied. "She looked angry; I didn't ask what she did to them."

"Never get on Minnie's bad side," Hayden said with a laugh. "You never know what she'll do to you." Harry laughed as well, though much quieter than his brother. Jade curled up on his lap contently; glad to be away from the crowded platform.

"What House do you want to be in?" Hayden asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't know, no preferences," Harry replied. "You?"

"Any place but Gryffindor," he stated. "It's where mum and dad want me to go. I want to be somewhere unexpected."

"Slytherin?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've been hiding our bond for many years."

"Nah, I'm not subtle enough, I like pranks too much."

"True. How about Hufflepuff? You are fiercely loyal, to me anyway."

"I think I'd like Hufflepuff, it would certainly shock the world. Imagine...the Boy-Who-Lived a 'Puff! It's just funny to even think about their expressions!"

"Won't Dumbledore want you in Gryffindor though?" Harry asked sadly.

"I don't want to be away from you," Hayden said firmly. "You are my conscience, my brother, and my best friend. I want to be with you." Harry smiled at his brother's earnest expression.

"I hope we're together as well," he said softly.

The door to their compartment opened and a gangly red head walked in. His robes were slightly too small for him and obviously second hand. There was a smudge of dirt on his nose that was quite noticeable once you spotted it. The boy was grinning widely having noticed who was in the compartment.

"Hayden!" he said excitedly. "I've been looking all over for you! Come, me and some guys have an empty carriage for us."

"Hi Ron," Hayden replied. **Harry, what do I do?** "How have you been?"

"Not bad, I finally ditched the twins before coming to look for you," Ron said shuffling his feet.

**Go with him,** Harry replied. **If you don't then he'll bring his friends in here.**

"Which carriage are you in?" Hayden asked. **Are you sure Harry, I don't want to leave you alone.**

"We're just down the other end of the train," Ron indicated. "Seamus, me and Longbottom are waiting for you."

**They're your friends,** Harry said. **If you insist on staying here then they'll be bound to notice me. I'm not ready for that yet.**

**If you're sure brother?**

**I'm sure.**

"Well, we can't keep the boys waiting can we?" Hayden said standing up. "Lead the way." Ron grinned broadly and walked out of the compartment.

"If you need me for anything, call for me," Hayden whispered. Harry nodded in understanding, watching as his famous brother was dragged away by his fans.

"Just you and me now Jade," he murmured, stroking Jade's fur. Jade purred happily. The two sat in silence, basking in each other's company.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you."

Harry looked up sharply and to come face to face with a tall boy with light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was already in his Hogwarts uniform and his crest indicated that he was a Hufflepuff.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," the boy introduced himself. "You don't mind if I sit here do you? All the other compartments are full and my friends are off looking for the Boy-Who-Lived. As if he needs any more attention…"

Harry smiled at him hesitantly and indicated the chair opposite him. Jade opened her startling green eyes to stare at the new boy who gratefully sank into the soft chair. The boy and cat stared at each other for several moments before Jade nodded; apparently finding what she was looking for.

"Interesting cat you've got there," Cedric observed. "What's your name? You're a first year aren't you? I'm a Third Year this year, Hufflepuff House. Do you know what House you want to be in?" Harry blinked as the boy fired off questions rapidly seemingly without breathing. Cedric smiled sheepishly as he noticed Harry's expression.

"I know, I talk a lot," he admitted. "Personality glitch. My mother is exactly the same." Harry nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face.

"So what's your name?"

"Harry," Harry said softly. "This is Jade."

"From your lack of crest on our school robes, I'd guess you were a first year?" Cedric continued, glancing at Harry's robes. Harry had changed into them shortly after Hayden left, wanting to be ready for when he reached the school.

"Is there anything you would like to know? Anything about teachers? Classes? Houses?" Cedric asked after spotting Harry's nod.

"Teachers?" Harry asked.

"Right," Cedric began. "First there's Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology and is the Head of Hufflepuff House. She's kind and fair to everyone but she does favor students who have an interest in Herbology.

"Professor Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms teacher. He doesn't come much higher than my waist. He stands on a pile of books stacked on his chair to see over his desk. It's actually quite scary how cheerful he is all the time, almost as if he has a permanent Cheering Charm on him.

"Professor McGonagall is the transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. She is very strict and appreciates hard work.

"Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor. Nobody likes him much as he tends to favor his own students above anyone else. If you're not in Slytherin then no matter how adapt at Potions you are, you won't be recognised. At most he won't pick on you, he'll just ignore you.

"Let's see, then we've got Professor Binns, he's a ghost, teaches History of Magic, most boring class you will ever have at Hogwarts.

"There's also Madam Hooch, she is the flying instructor, you'll meet her the second week most likely, that's when I did.

"Professor Sinistra's the Astronomy teacher; I think she's nocturnal, always staying up at night to look at the stars.

"That's about all I can think of at the moment, there are heaps of others but they're for subjects you can only take third year and up. Now you know all about the teachers as well as the classes. Judging by your expression I'd say you were a little overwhelmed at the moment?"

Harry was staring at Cedric with his mouth slightly open. He'd asked for some information of the teachers and ended up with a description of the classes as well. Jade was staring at Cedric unblinkingly. Cedric smiled sheepishly.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Cedric asked after several moments of silence. Harry shook his head.

"Would you like to learn? I've been told that I'm a good tutor."

"I'd like that," Harry said. Cedric beamed and brought out a chess set from his bag. The pieces quickly set themselves up while Cedric explained the rules of the game. Harry listened attentively, eagerly soaking up all information he could get. They passed the next few hours in companionable silence.

--

Later in the day the compartment door opened and young girl entered, her blond hair tied up in pigtails. Her face was red and she had a few tears clinging to her eyelashes. Harry was instantly on his feet and steering the girl to a seat, confusing Cedric until he saw the emotional state of the girl before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl shook her head and bit her lip, more tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Who hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No one hurt me," the girl denied.

"You're crying," Harry pointed out. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and gently brushed away the girl's tears. "What's your name?"

"Hannah," the girl said closing her eyes.

"Hannah, who made you cry?" Cedric sat back and watched in amazement. He had been speaking with Harry for a few hours but had yet to see him so concerned, or even speak as much as he had at one time.

"Malfoy was calling me a squib," Hannah muttered. "I just-I've always wanted to get to Hogwarts and make my parents proud. What if he's right? What if they just send me home?"

"You were accepted into Hogwarts, they don't make mistakes like that. If you were a squib you wouldn't have been accepted. Don't let Malfoy convince you otherwise," Harry spoke in a soothing tone as he wiped away the tears of the girl in front of him. Jade mewed her agreement and sat down on Hannah's lap. Hannah petted the kitten appreciatively.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I'm Harry, this is Cedric, and the kitten in your lap is Jade," Harry introduced. Hannah smiled.

"Would you mind if I stayed here for the rest of the ride? We're not that far away so it won't be for long."

"You can stay; you don't mind do you Cedric?" Harry replied turning to face Cedric.

"There's no way I'm going to let a first year walk the halls after being criticized by another student," Cedric replied. "I'm a Hufflepuff, we are fiercely hardworking and loyal people." The Third Year struck a pose causing the other two to laugh at him. He smiled at them, his intention clear.

"Either of you up for some Exploding Snap?"

--

Harry and Hannah got off the train together. Cedric went off with the other Hogwarts students to the carriages, instructing the two First Years to go with Hagrid, the groundskeeper. The two stuck close together, following the other eleven year olds towards the boats that would take them up to the castle. Jade slipped off with Cedric to explore the castle. Harry wasn't too concerned as she would probably end up in the Great Hall.

Harry spotted Hayden surrounded by a group of his fans, Ron by his side. He felt a flash of jealousy but quickly squashed it. He was content to be out of the spotlight, no matter how much he wanted to be with his brother.

Hayden looked over briefly and smiled tightly. It was obvious that the red head was uncomfortable being surrounded by everyone. He didn't mind the attention, just being crowded got to him.

When it came time to get into the boats, Hayden managed to get into a boat with Harry and Hannah, Ron not far behind him. Harry and Hannah got many jealous looks from the other First Years but it was ignored. Ron looked smug to be in the same boat as his famous friend, content to ignore the other two also in the boat. The boats rounded the corner and the group got their first look at Hogwarts.

**Wow,** Hayden thought to his brother. **This is certainly worth the wait.**

**I'll agree there,** Harry agreed. **How was the trip over?**

**Boring,** Hayden said instantly. **They all wanted to know if I remembered what Voldemort looked like.**

**Painful.**

**Quite. How was yours?**

**Great, I met Cedric Diggory, he's a Third Year Hufflepuff, very talkative. And I also met Hannah, she's the girl sitting next to me.** Harry looked over at Hannah who was staring at the castle in awe.

**Hey, Hayden? What if we're not together?**

**We'll still be brothers if that's what you're worried about,** Hayden replied, glancing at his brother quickly. **We'll be able to work on the inter-House unity thing. Don't worry. Our relationship will not change.**

**Thanks Hayden, I needed to hear that,** Harry looked at his brother and smiled slightly. He was glad that his brother wouldn't change his attitude to him if he wasn't in the same House as him.

The First Years climbed out of the boats and began the short walk up towards the school. Harry walked beside Hannah when Hayden was crowded by his fans again. Harry sighed softly, disappointed that he couldn't be recognised as Hayden's brother, yet also grateful that it wasn't him getting the attention.

He was startled from his musings when Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them. She dismissed Hagrid and gave the introductory speech to the waiting students. Harry listened with half an ear, already familiar with the House systems, and observed the new students. He was easily the shortest, though Hannah was only slightly taller than him. He was determined to get back up to his proper height so he wouldn't be looked down upon.

Several ghosts drifted out of the walls to the shock of several students, many of whom screeched or gasped. Harry merely stared at the ghosts who were arguing over someone names Peeves.

"What do you think we're going to have to do?" Hannah asked quietly.

"They wouldn't bring any harm to the students Hannah, no matter what others say," Harry explained equally quiet. "It's a pain-free test designed to see where we would best be suited." Hannah nodded, relieved. They all stopped talking when Professor McGonagall returned, instructing them to get into lines as she did so. Harry stood next to Hannah and followed the group into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was huge. It was even bigger than the dining room at McGonagall Villa. There were four long tables that spread the length of the Hall and one extra table at the end where all the teachers were sitting. Harry heard a girl muttering about the roof so he looked up and saw the night sky. He was impressed.

The new students spread out in front of the teachers' table, facing a stool with a hat on it. Everyone was watching the hat curiously so Harry copied them. The rim of the hat opened suddenly and started to sing. Harry's eyebrows rose in shock and he looked quickly at Hannah whose mouth was slightly open.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps is Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall burst into a loud applause. The Sorting Hat gave a slight bow to each of the four Houses before retuning to its stationary position. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment and stood next to that Hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said clearly. "Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah stepped out of the line and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and waited. There was silence for a few moments before the brim opened and the hat shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered as Hannah gratefully made her way over to them. She looked back at Harry briefly, who flashed her a small grin, before the sorting continued.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan went to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Harry watched the rest of the sorting without taking in any of the names. He was nervous, despite what he had said to Hannah. His parents had abandoned him because they thought he was squib, what if the Sorting Hat agreed with them?

"Evans, Harry!"

Minerva's voice cut through his thoughts and he stumbled towards the stool. He could see a few people looking at him curiously, his lack of height interesting them. His last look of the Hall was of the hundreds of eyes staring at him.

"Hmm, I wondered when I would be seeing you young Potter, but it's Evans now isn't it?" the Sorting Hat said suddenly. "I can see much talent here, oh yes, much talent. You have an interest in books, preferring to hide behind them than talk to people. Understandable with your past. Hmm, yes, such loyalty to your brother. Bravery also, but where to put you?"

**Put him somewhere safe,** Hayden's voice broke in. Harry sighed.

"Hello Hayden Potter, a twin bond huh? That's interesting. Where would you like to go Mr. Evans?"

**I don't mind, preferably out of the spotlight though,** Harry replied. He felt Hayden's agreement and waited for the Sorting Hat to make it's decision.

"Your loyalty to your brother is a wonderful thing, but I think at the moment you need a group of friends to help you cope with your past, better be,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry took that hat off and returned it to Professor McGonagall. She smiled at him supportively and he took off towards the Hufflepuff table. He slid into the seat opposite Hannah, smiling politely at his new Housemates. Cedric moved down the table and sat next to the new First Year, bringing a genuine smile to Harry's face. He turned his attention to the rest of the sorting, curious and hopeful of where Hayden would go. When Hayden's name was called the Hall when completely silent in anticipation.

"Well Hayden Potter, we meet again," the Sorting Hat said in amusement. "Is your brother here too?"

**Yes,** Harry said.

"Well let's see here, no subtlety at all but you can keep secrets, particularly concerning your brother. You have a strong sense of loyalty to him but I can't see you in Hufflepuff, I'm sorry."

**Why not?** Hayden asked disappointed.

"You don't mind drawing attention to yourself, you can be reckless when it comes to defending someone, and you sadly lack the hardworking trait Hufflepuff's have."

**Are you sure?** Harry asked sadly.

"I'm sure little one, do you have any other preferences Hayden?"

**I'd say anywhere but Gryffindor, but that's the only House that would suit me isn't it?**

"True, it takes great bravery to so what is right, remember that Mr. Potter."

**We will,** Hayden said, echoed by Harry who said the same thing as him at the same time.

"Very well, I wish you the best of luck in:"

"GYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause, the loudest applause yet. Harry clapped as well, disappointed but understanding that they couldn't be together, yet.

The rest of the sorting continued without incident. There were several more editions to Hufflepuff House and the mood was getting impatient. Dumbledore gave a short speech welcoming new students before clapping his hands, food appearing instantly on the five tables.

Harry grabbed a range of dishes and ate as much as he could. Conversations around the table turned to families. Hannah explained that she was a pureblood and was excited to be finally at Hogwarts. Susan was also a pureblood but lived with her Aunt Amelia after her parents were killed when she was a child. When everyone turned to Harry he shrunk in on himself.

"I'm an orphan," he said simply. He received many pitying gazes for that comment but other than that he was left alone. Hannah smiled sadly at him but Harry was thankful that she didn't pity him, nor did Susan when he looked at her.

Jade suddenly jumped onto his lap, looking at him with pleading eyes. Harry smiled and tore up some chicken for her to eat. Cedric laughed when he saw the little kitten, but Hannah only smiled and shook her head. She guessed that the little kitten would be a common sight around Hogwarts in the coming months.

After dessert was cleared away, the students all sleepy and looking forward to going to bed, Professor Dumbledore stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looked down the Gryffindor table to a pair of red head twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few students laughed, including Hayden. Harry looked at Cedric and guessed from his expression that he didn't know anything about the warning either.

**Why are you laughing?** Harry asked his brother.

**It's what I'm expected to do,** Hayden replied. **I have to act how they want me to in public otherwise I'll never be left alone. Damn Dumbledore.**

Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students shortly after. Hufflepuff prefects called out to the First Years and started to lead them away towards the Common Room. Cedric stopped Harry from going though and Harry held back Hannah, Susan staying with Hannah as well.

"We'll wait until the crowd disappears and then we'll go to the Common Room," Cedric explained. Harry nodded gratefully, the girls echoing his movement. They waited for a few minutes before walking out of the Hall.

Harry was grateful that they had waited because he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to being in the middle of the crowd. Cedric lead them towards the passageway to the right of the marble staircase and then left. They came to a large painting of a witch holding a small child in her arms.

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room," Cedric explained to the three First Years. "The password is _Devil's Snare_. Don't forget it." The painting swung open to reveal a perfectly round Common Room filled with yellow hangings and fat arm chairs. There were several little underground tunnels leading towards the dormitories, all of which had perfectly round doors like barrel tops.

Harry imagined that the room was reminiscent to that of a badger's home. Seeing as the mascot for Hufflepuff House was a badger it made sense. Everything was underground but warm and cozy.

"All the First Years have to share a dormitory. The boys are through the right hand passage and the girls on the left," Cedric explained. "Once you get into fifth year the dormitories spread out and you only have to share with one other person. I'm looking forward to that. Well, goodnight little kids. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The three First Years watched as Cedric took off towards one of the tunnels on the right.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight," Susan said as she took off towards the other side of the room.

"Yes, goodnight Susan," Hannah called. "And goodnight to you too Harry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will, goodnight Hannah." Harry watched as Hannah followed the other girl before he turned back towards where the other First Years were.

As he curled up in bed that night he thought over that day. He was glad to finally be at Hogwarts with his brother, even if they weren't in the same House. Harry closed his eyes and snuggled into the warm covers. He wanted to be ready for his first day of school.

--

**A/N:** What do you think? Please let me know. Anything you want to see happen put in your review and I'll see if I can add it.

Thanks again! :)


	5. Year 1: The First Week Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**blah** twin bond speaking

"blah" normal speaking

Chapter 5

Harry woke up just as the sun was rising the next morning. Jade was snuggled into his stomach, purring softly as she slept on. Harry rubbed her ears indulgently before sliding out of bed and into the bathroom. When he returned to his bed he finally had the opportunity to study the room.

The predominant colour was surprisingly brown. The dark chocolate colour covered the walls, and the bed spread was only a slightly lighter shade, still dark against the white sheets. A golden brown curtain hung from each of the four beds that occupied the room. The floor was covered in thick carpet and welcomed each step that landed on it.

Harry returned his attention to the other three boys in the room. He vaguely remembered them being sorted the previous night but couldn't put name to sleeping body. He hoped that he could make friends with them but he was slightly afraid of being rejected by them. He was glad that he had already befriended Hannah and Cedric; it was nice to have others not look at him in scorn.

Harry opened his trunk silently and slid into the large room. He sat down at his desk and started to write a letter to his godfather. Midnight flashed in when he was done and he spent a few minutes talking to the magnificent fire bird before handing over the dried and folded letter. He waited until the phoenix was gone before he pulled a book off the shelf for something to read until the others got up. He also packed his school bag with some quills and parchment, only needing to pack his school books which he would do after he got his timetable. Leaving the trunk, Harry lifted Jade off of the bed and carried her to the common room to wait for his new friends.

Jade woke briefly and, seeing that he had a book open, abandoned her sleepy state to fill her head with words. Harry smiled at his first friend and positioned the book to better allow her to see the words.

An hour later Cedric stumbled out of his room, his brown hair dripping wet from his shower and his eyes still half closed. Harry watched in amusement as the third year yawned and collapsed in one of the many chairs in the common room. He waited for several minutes to be noticed before deciding to comment.

"Long night?" he asked. Cedric jumped and focused on the small boy on the chair in front of him. He took in the book and the kitten, blinking once to overcome the effects of sleep.

"Your cat's reading your book," he said blankly. Harry grinned and nodded, turning the page as Jade began to try to turn the page herself. Cedric shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"This is just too weird," Cedric commented. "How long have you been down here for?"

"About an hour," Harry replied, returning his attention to the book before him. Cedric just smiled and stood up, stretching as he did so.

"You up for some breakfast?" he asked. Harry nodded and closed his book, much to the protest of Jade. He quickly returned it to his dorm room and ran back out to go to breakfast with the older Hufflepuff. Jade followed faithfully at his heels and the three made their way back to the Great Hall.

--

Cedric kept up a running commentary on what was expected of a Hufflepuff as they walked, not minding in the slightest that the boy listening to him wasn't making a sound. Jade walked ahead with her tail held high in the air. Occasionally she would look back to see if she was being followed before leaping forward a few paces.

Harry smiled softly at her as he listened to the Third Year explain the House rivalries. He was glad that he wasn't in Gryffindor; the rivalries that existed for that House wouldn't have allowed him to hide in the shadows. He also imagined that Hayden was feeling right at home surrounded by all his adoring fans.

The three walked into the almost empty Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked around at everyone else in the Hall to note who early rises were. He wasn't surprised to see that Hayden was absent, knowing how hard it was to get his brother up in the morning unless it was Christmas or his birthday.

From Gryffindor there was a lone First Year with bushy brown hair, her head buried in a thick book. There were a few others also up but they were mainly Fifth and Seventh Years wanting to get a head start on their studies so they could plan their private lives.

From Ravenclaw there were several students spread across all Years. Most of them had books in front of them but they were also talking quietly with their neighbour's about what they had read in the books.

There were only upper Year students in Slytherin House, the others more than likely sleeping or getting ready for their first day of school.

Harry, Cedric and two Seventh Years were all that sat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry had seen them leave shortly before Cedric got up but they hadn't seen him and simply walked out of the Common Room.

"So, are you excited about starting your classes?" Cedric asked as he quickly loaded his plate with toast, eggs and bacon. Harry frowned at his breakfast and pulled a bowl of porridge towards him.

"I guess," he replied to the question.

"'You guess'," Cedric repeated. "No definite answer?"

"I'm excited to learn about magic," Harry said softly as he stirred his porridge. "But I don't like being surrounded. I guess I'm afraid of being around others."

Professor McGonagall walked into the Hall and spotted her summer charge sitting with Cedric. She changed her direction and came to talk with the boy.

"Good morning Harry," she said when she got closer.

"Morning Aunty," Harry said with a smile. Cedric looked between the two in confusion.

"Have you had your potion this morning?" Minerva asked. Harry shook his head and looked down. Minerva smiled and pulled a Nutrition Potion out of her pocket.

"I'll have the house elves give you one at every meal, alright?" she asked handing over the potion. Harry nodded in understanding and quickly drank the potion.

"I'll see you in class then," Minerva said standing up straight. She nodded towards Cedric. "Mr. Diggory."

Cedric watched her leave with his mouth hanging open. Harry laughed softly and started eating his breakfast. Cedric looked back towards his new friend and shook his head.

"Why do you call Professor McGonagall 'Aunty'?" he asked. "And what was that potion for?"

"I stayed with Aunty Minerva on the holidays and she insisted that I call her that," Harry replied. He slid a piece of Cedric's bacon down to Jade who was curled at his feet. "And the potion was a Nutrition Potion; I have to take one at breakfast and another at dinner every day."

"Why?" Harry looked at the older boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm small," was all he said. They continued to eat in silence, Cedric occasionally looking at the smaller than average First Year beside him. Harry ignored him and studied the twin bond to see where Hayden was. He wasn't surprised to find that his brother was still asleep and decided to let him suffer on his own on their first day.

Professor Sprout walked down Hufflepuff table handing out timetables shortly after Harry finished his small bowl of porridge. Cedric had started on his third helping of eggs and didn't look like he'd be slowing down anytime soon. He thanked the Herbology teacher politely and studied what he'd be learning that week.

Starting that day he'd have the morning devoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. After lunch the First Year Hufflepuff's would travel down to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Gryffindors. Harry was excited about that as it meant that he'd be studying with his brother.

On Tuesdays Hufflepuff had Transfiguration with Slytherins, a study session in the afternoon and Astronomy with the Gryffindors again. Harry could see that the study session was put there so the students wouldn't fall asleep that night while they were supposed to be learning.

On Wednesdays, students could sleep in as their first class Charms with the Slytherins and that was after lunch.

On Thursdays Hufflepuffs had Potions with the Ravenclaws in the morning and then flying lessons with all of the First Years. Harry imagined that that class would be very crowded and he pitied the teacher in charge.

Fridays, the last class of the week was History or Magic and Harry shared it with the Gryffindors. After that the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had a free afternoon, Harry hoped that Hayden could escape from his fans long enough to spend some time with his brother.

"What do you have first today?" Cedric asked looking over the boy's shoulder. "Defense, cool. We'll grab your books and then I'll lead you and the other First Years to your class. So you don't get lost."

Harry thanked his friend and lifted Jade onto his lap. The kitten read what he had first before leaping onto his shoulder, clearly not bothered to walk back to the Common Room and to their first class.

The Great Hall had been steadily filling up while they'd been eating and then studying their timetables and Harry was starting to get uncomfortable. Cedric noticed the boy shifting slightly in discomfort and remembered what he'd said about not liking crowds.

"Come on," Cedric said standing up. "Let's go and get your books." Harry stood up instantly and was already halfway to the doors before Cedric could blink. Cedric hurried after the boy, thinking seriously on the boy's subdued behaviour.

--

Harry almost ran right into Hannah when he exited the Hall. He instead tried to stop, move out of the way and avoid everyone else at the same time. The result was Harry stumbling into a blonde First Year in Slytherin colours.

The two fell to the ground in an ungainly heap. Harry went pale as he recognized the anger in the blonde's eyes and tried to move away. The boy was too fast however and grabbed the terrified boy by his collar. Jade started to hiss at the boy who ignored her.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Harry shook his head and started to struggle. The boy gripped him tighter and raised his hand to strike him. Harry closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blow to fall. When it didn't he opened his eyes and saw Cedric holding the blonde's hand and preventing him from hitting Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cedric demanded. They had gathered a crowd and many of the First Years had seen the boy try and hit Harry.

"He attacked us!" the blonde boy said instantly as he spotted a teacher. "We were just walking into the Hall and he pushed me to the ground! He had no reason for it!"

"And that justifies hitting him?" Cedric asked, still holding the boy's wrist. "Release him."

The boy sneered, his aristocratic face twisting in anger. Harry watched the proceedings with wide eyes. No one had ever stood up for him before and he was unsure of what to do. He was startled when the boy released him, pushing him violently back onto the ground.

Without even thinking about it Harry leapt to his feet and ran. He had no idea of where he was going but the emotions he had felt at the blonde's hands were far too familiar of what he had felt around his uncle to be comfortable. Jade followed him after one last hiss at the boy and quickly caught up.

Cedric was silently amazed at how fast his friend could run but before he could follow the teachers arrived. The boy, Cedric recognized him as a Malfoy, started to complain to the teachers about what had happened. Cedric released his hand in disgust and turned to the two First Years who had been with Harry the night before.

"Are you alright?" he asked them in concern. They both nodded.

"We weren't involved," Hannah replied. "Harry almost knocked into us as he left the Hall and tried to avoid us. He tripped into Malfoy who then tried to hit him. I've never seen anyone that scared before." The teachers had listened to her explanation and were now frowning at Malfoy in disappointment.

"He should have been watching where he was going!" Malfoy protested. Professor McGonagall was actually glaring at the blonde boy before looking to the three Hufflepuffs before her.

"Did you see where Harry went?" she asked. The other teacher's looked at her in shock over the first name familiarity she used. Professor Sprout looked at the three intently as she waited for an answer.

"Up the stairs," Cedric replied. "Jade was with him. I was going to follow but I had to make sure these two were unhurt."

"Quiet alright Mr. Diggory," Professor Sprout said. "Ten points to Hufflepuff for assisting a friend in need." Cedric inclined his head in acceptance.

"May I go and find Harry?" he asked. The teachers nodded. Cedric smiled at the two girls and nodded towards the Great Hall.

"Have some breakfast, get your timetables and wait in the Common Room for me," he said. "I'll lead you to your first class." The girls thanked him before he started running in the direction Harry had gone in.

--

Harry ran without any regard as to where he was going. He was only aware of the fear and the looming memory of Uncle Vernon just before he was punished. He felt the questioning pulse from his twin bond but was too distraught to answer.

Jade ran at his side, keeping him company and prepared to lead him back to the Common Room when he was ready. Harry was grateful for her company but he just needed to get out and into open air.

He was breathing hard, tears in his eyes and his imagination was causing him to believe that the walls were closing in around him. He became even more panicked and ended up running into someone. He fell backwards and spotted the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor he'd seen at breakfast. She turned to reprimand him but when she saw his state she quickly became alarmed.

Harry put a hand on his chest, finding it difficult to breathe. He saw the girl come closer but put up his arm in defense, expecting to be hit. The girl stopped and started to talk to him in a soothing manner. Harry was grateful to her, but in his moment of panic nothing registered except for the fact that he needed his brother.

**Hayden…where are you?** Harry asked down the bond. **I need you…**

He felt Hayden's response but already he was slipping into unconsciousness. Jade was mewing at his side desperately while the girl was becoming even more worried. She considered running for help but she knew that she couldn't leave the boy while he was in trouble.

The sound of approaching feet caused the girl to turn around. She saw an older student, a Ravenclaw prefect, approaching and ran up to her quickly. She grabbed the older girl's arm and pulled her to where the boy was curled up.

"I don't know what to do," the girl was saying. "He flinched when I walked up to him."

"It's okay," the prefect said. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the girl muttered.

"Well Hermione, I want you to go and alert Madam Pomfrey that I am bringing a First Year to her," the prefect instructed. "Tell her Penelope sent you. Do you know where the Hospital Wing is?"

Hermione nodded and listed off the directions. Penelope nodded and sent the girl on her way. Once she was gone, the prefect knelt in front of Harry and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and started to whimper.

"Hey," Penelope whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." Fearful green eyes stared back at her and she felt her heart break in sympathy.

"What's your name?" she asked. The boy continued to stare at her, a red kitten nuzzling his hand soothingly.

"Harry," he whispered. His breathing was very shallow and his face pale. Penelope sat down in front of him and opened her arms slightly.

"I won't hurt you," she said softly. "I promise." Harry stared at her, seeing the invitation, and hesitated. He wanted comfort desperately but was afraid of the rejection. Slowly, he moved forward and grabbed her hand. Penelope wrapped her arms around him, ignoring how tense he was, and started to rub his back soothingly. He slowly started to relax but didn't allow himself to relax completely.

The sound of hurried footsteps made him look up in fear and try to escape but Penelope held him tightly and murmured soothing words in his ear. Harry looked around like a scared child, clearly expecting someone horrible. When a group of Gryffindor First Years rounded the corner, Harry's eyes went wide and he hid his face in Penelope's robes.

"Continue on to the Great Hall please," Penelope ordered, not moving from her position.

"Is he alright?" Hayden asked, mindful of the image he had to present.

**Harry?** Hayden asked along the twin bond. **What happened?**

"He'll be fine Mr. Potter," Penelope said. "Move along, you're making him more frightened."

**I thought ****he**** was here for a moment,** Harry replied, still scared out of his mind. **He's not here though…is he?**

**No Harry, he's not here.**

"Come on Hayden," Ron said tugging at his friend's hand. "Let's get something to eat." Hayden nodded, not moving his eyes from his unrecognized brother. Green eyes stared at him.

**I'll be fine,** Harry said. **Come find me later.**

Hayden nodded and started to walk off with his friends, reluctance moving across their bond. Harry watched them go, suddenly exhausted.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Penelope asked quietly. "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing." Harry held tightly to her robes in response but couldn't help tensing when she lifted him off the floor. Penelope rubbed his back soothingly and carried him off, not minding that she would likely be late for her first class.

--

Cedric ran aimlessly, he hadn't found Harry anywhere. Looking at his watch he realized that he needed to get back to the Common Room to help the two girls find their first class. With great reluctance he began to head back towards the Great Hall.

Just before turning off towards the Common Room the Fifth Year Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, ran up to him. Cedric waited for her to catch her breath patiently, still upset that he hadn't found Harry.

"You're the first Hufflepuff that I've seen this morning," she began. "So I'm going to tell you this, I've found a First Year from your House and he's now in the Hospital Wing."

"Harry?" Cedric asked in relief and worry.

"Yes, that's his name," Penelope confirmed. "He passed out as I was carrying him to the Hospital Wing. Do you know what happened to send him into such a state of panic?"

"Malfoy tried to hit him earlier for tripping into him," Cedric replied bitterly. Penelope gasped.

"That poor dear," she murmured. She looked at her watch. "I have to go, I have Ancient Runes now." Cedric watched her leave and continued on to the Common Room.

"_Devil's Snare_," he said clearly to the portrait, causing it to swing open. He spotted Hannah and her friend Susan sitting in front of the fire surrounded by a bunch of other First Years.

"Cedric!" Hannah cried spotting him. "Did you find Harry?"

"A Ravenclaw prefect did," Cedric replied. "He's in the Hospital Wing now. I'll just grab my books and then I'll take you to class." Hannah nodded and sat back down. All the First Years looked upset that one of their own was missing and vowed to ensure that they would be there for each other in the future.

When Cedric returned all the First Years were waiting patiently for him. He led them up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom before running off to his own Herbology class.

--

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. Unconsciously he leant into the touch, desperate for affection, and opened his eyes. He stared up at the woman he had come to see as an Aunty and smiled at her. She smiled back at him but didn't remove her hand.

"Hi Aunty Minnie," Harry murmured.

"Hello Harry, you've had a busy morning," Minerva replied. Harry tensed as his memories returned and sat up, looking around in fear. Minerva saw the change in his posture and was at a loss of what to do.

"He's not here, is he?" Harry asked quietly. "He won't find me here?"

Minerva at first thought that the boy was talking about Draco Malfoy, but then realised that he was talking about his uncle. She pulled him onto her lap and started to stroke his hair.

"Your uncle will never find you here," she told him. Over his head she could see Poppy Pomfrey observing them with tears in her eyes.

"Promise?" Harry asked looking up at her.

"I promise Harry, your uncle will never hurt you again."

Harry relaxed against his Aunty and closed his eyes. He was exhausted but he felt that there was something that he needed to do still.

"My classes!" he suddenly exclaimed. He tried to slide off Minerva's lap but she held him in place.

"Don't worry about your classes Harry," she told him.

"But what if I fall behind? They'll kick me out and I'll have to go back to _him_," he said in panic. Poppy came closer and handed a potion to the usually strict Headmistress. She forced Harry to drink the Calming Potion and waited until he was once again relaxed to speak to him again.

"You won't be going back to that man, even if I have to leave the school to ensure it," she said sincerely. "As for classes, if Poppy allows it then you can attend your afternoon class."

Harry turned to look at the woman standing next to them and smiled shyly. Poppy smiled at the boy warmly. She recognised the abuse he had suffered and all her maternal instincts were rising to the surface, demanding that she pull the child into a suffocating hug until he was no longer in any pain.

"Hello Harry, I'm Madam Pomfrey, how are you feeling?" she asked. Harry cuddled closer to Minerva.

"Tired ma'am," he replied quietly. Poppy smiled again and pulled a potion off the cupboard next to her.

"This is a Dreamless Sleep Potion," she explained. "If you drink half of this now and you feel better when you wake up, you can go to your afternoon class, as long as you don't overexert yourself." Harry nodded and shyly reached out his hand for the potion. He drank half of it as instructed and fell asleep against his 'Aunty'.

Poppy caught the vial before it could fall to the floor and set it beside his bed. Minerva slid the boy into the bed and tucked him in. Once she was done a small red blur leapt onto the bed and curled up on Harry's stomach. The two witches smiled at Jade's devoted loyalty and moved away so they could talk.

"Poor dear," Poppy murmured. "I'm glad he's in Hufflepuff, they'll look after him, especially after today."

"I agree," Minerva said. "I also need to find Miss Clearwater and thank her for helping Harry."

"You might want to find Miss Granger then as well," Poppy suggested. "Apparently she was the one who Harry ran into and directed Miss Clearwater to where Harry was. She was quite distraught over it all."

"I'll be sure to talk with her," Minerva promised. "Now however, I have a group of First Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws probably destroying my classroom. I'll see you at dinner Poppy." Poppy nodded and watched as the stern Transfiguration teacher left the Hospital Wing. She turned her attention to the sleeping boy. She sighed sadly, smoothed the covers down and returned to her office, she had work to do.

--

Harry walked down to the greenhouses with Jade around his neck. Classes had just started but he didn't want to miss out on anymore than he already had so he had persuaded Madam Pomfrey into letting him go to class. Jade had instantly claimed her spot on his neck and was licking his ear in a reassuring manner.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the greenhouse and was instantly subjected to the curious stares of his housemates. He shrank in on himself and handed over a note to Professor Sprout. She smiled at him sadly and directed him to one of the free tables.

Hannah smiled at him and pulled him next to her, glaring at everyone else who quickly understood what she was doing and turned their attention back to Professor Sprout.

**Are you alright Harry?** Hayden asked in concern.

**This is harder than I though it would be,** Harry replied as he listened to his Head of House list the properties of different fertilizers. **There are too many people.**

**Stick close to Hannah and Cedric,** Hayden suggested. **They won't let Malfoy get to you. You should hear the stories going around! Apparently, Malfoy was docked twenty points for threatening another student!**

**I wasn't paying attention,** Harry murmured as he started to take notes. **I should have been watching where I was going.**

**Don't blame yourself for Malfoy being a spoilt prat!** Hayden ordered. **It wasn't your fault! He would have done that to any First Year he walked into.**

**Not you,** Harry replied. He felt Hayden sigh over their bond but ignored him

**I was scared for you earlier,** Hayden said softly. **I didn't know where you were. I only knew that you were really scared and wouldn't answer me. Professor McGonagall turned up to class late, which is good because I was late myself, and we all know that she was with you. Granger was really upset and only relaxed when McGonagall said that you were alright.**

**I'm sorry,** Harry muttered, guilt building up inside of him

**It's not your fault Harry! Stop feeling guilty!** Hayden told him firmly. Checking that no one was looking, the Boy-Who-Lived turned to look at his brother and smiled reassuringly. **I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you.**

Harry looked at him in shock but didn't reply as Hayden had closed their bond. He instead took notes for the rest of the session and almost hid behind Hannah when it was time to go.

Hannah stayed behind with Harry, talking to Susan briefly before pushing her out the door and returning to Harry's side. She didn't talk, for which Harry was grateful, silently letting him know that she was there for him.

"Mr. Evans," Professor Sprout said kindly. "As your Head of House, I'm letting you know that my office is always open for you, and any other Hufflepuff, if you need to talk."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry replied quietly.

"Come Harry, let's go and get something to eat," Hannah said taking his hand. Harry paled and shook his head, clearly remembering how crowded to Hall could get.

"Mr. Evans, if I may suggest, if you don't want to eat in the Hall, then may I suggest eating in the kitchens? I could show you if that is what you prefer?"

"Thank you ma'am," Harry replied in relief. Professor Sprout smiled and led the two First Years out of the greenhouses.

--

Harry hid behind his teacher and Hannah as they went passed the Great Hall that was full with students talking loudly and happily. He shivered as the noise washed over him and gripped Hannah's hand tightly. She smiled at him in sympathy but squeezed his hand just as tightly.

Professor Sprout saw the interaction and felt fiercely proud of how her students were behaving. Not that she had expected anything less, but the Malfoy boy's attitude had left her in shock that a child could be so cruel.

"This is the entrance to the kitchens," she explained to the two students following her. "All you have to do is tickle the pear and the kitchens will be revealed." She demonstrated for them and walked ahead of them into the large kitchen.

Harry and Hannah walked in hand in hand and stared around in wonder. While they were distracted, Professor Sprout spoke to the Head house elf and explained the situation to him. The house elf promised that he'd help look after the boy and waited until the teacher was gone before walking up to the two First Years.

"Would young master and mistress like some dinner?" he asked. "Dumpy will gets it for you."

"Whatever you're serving in the Great Hall will be fine for now Dumpy," Hannah said politely. She had many house elves at home and respected them, unlike most purebloods.

"At once mistress," Dumpy said and soon a banquet was served out before the two students. Hannah instantly started to load her plate, Harry copying her at a slightly slower pace. His plate had much less food on it than Hannah's did, something the girl noticed with a frown. Subtly, she dished out more food onto his plate before enjoying her meal. They didn't talk but the comfortable silence that sat between them was enough for them both.

By the time they were done Harry felt as if he would never eat again. Dumpy had given him his usual dose of Nutrition Potion once he'd finished and now he was almost asleep on his feet. Hannah took his hand and led him back to the Common Room, which they were grateful wasn't too far away.

Once they entered the Common Room they moved to where the other First Years were sitting in front of the fire. Several pairs of eyes followed Harry's progress across the room, making the boy uncomfortable. Cedric spotted them when they entered and walked over to join the group.

He sat next to Harry to keep him company while Hannah joined in the conversations happening around them. Harry smiled at him and hesitantly leant on his shoulder. When Cedric didn't move away he closed his eyes. Despite having slept the morning away he was still quite tired. Before falling asleep completely he looked up at the Third Year.

"Thanks," he whispered. Cedric smiled and started to run his hands though the boy's hair, transferring Harry's head from his shoulder to his lap. The other Hufflepuff's smiled and kept their conversations quiet in respect to their sleeping Housemate.

Half an hour later, Cedric lifted the sleeping boy off of the couch, causing him to wake slightly but drift back off when he saw that he was still safe. Cedric smiled sadly having seen the smallest flicker of fear in Harry's eyes as he woke up. He carried the First Year to his room and put him in his bed, taking off his shoes and pulling the covers over him.

Looking back at the door to the First Year dorm, Cedric watched as the boy slept. He vowed then and there that he would look after the small boy who had found his way into his heart.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. This chapter is actually in two parts but it was getting a bit long for me and I still have a bit to go. So part 2 may be up later this week or some time next week. Reviews are always appreciated! :)

Bye for now! :)


	6. Year 1: The First Week Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**blah** twin mind speak

"blah" normal speak

"_blah_" phoenix speak

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 6

Harry woke early the next morning, still in his clothes from the day before and unaware of how he'd managed to get to bed the night previously. Jade was curled up against his side and was purring softly. Moving carefully, Harry crawled out of bed and padded towards the bathroom to have a shower and change.

When he was done he spotted Jade sitting up on his bed waiting for him. He let her jump onto his shoulder before climbing into his trunk. He had received the homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hannah the night before at dinner and he was determined to get it finished before going to breakfast.

Jade curled up in her basket, content that Harry would be safe in his trunk, and went back to sleep. Midnight flashed in and sung a soothing song while he stroked her feathers. Harry smiled at her and described his first day.

"Uncle Vernon had the same look on his face when he was about to hurt me," he said to the attentive phoenix. "I panicked. I couldn't see anything except _him_. I think Hayden tried to contact me but I wasn't listening."

"_Don't be ashamed fledgling,_" Midnight chimed. "_You just need to allow yourself to learn that he won't be able to hurt you again. That's all._"

"I know that he won't hurt me again," Harry muttered. "But sometimes I think that this all too good to be true…that I'll wake up and find myself back in my cupboard preparing to make breakfast for _them_."

"_I promise you young one, I will not allow you to go back there,_" Midnight replied. "_If I have to take you to a different country then I will._"

Harry smiled at the phoenix and pulled her into a hug. Midnight nipped his ear gently and continued to sing. When Harry released her she jumped onto his shoulder to preen his hair while he started on his Defense homework.

"_Where are you having breakfast today?_" Midnight asked as she saw the eleven year old sign his name having finished the assignment.

"I'm going to grab a few pieces of toast from the Great Hall and then I'll come back here and get ready for class," Harry replied, putting his homework in his bag to hand in at the end of the week. Midnight chimed her agreement and flew over to her perch.

"_I'm going to rest for today, bring me something to eat when you return,_" she demanded. Harry informed her that he would and climbed out of the trunk, Jade once again curled around his neck.

His dorm mates were still sleeping, and, looking at his bedside clock, he wasn't surprised. It was only 6:30; the sun was just creeping over the horizon. Unconcerned with the early time, Harry walked out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

There were very few students wondering around and the Great Hall was just about empty. Only a few older Ravenclaws were eating breakfast, determined to get an early start to the day, and one Seventh Year Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff student looked up when Harry entered the Great Hall and motioned to a seat near him.

Understandably nervous, Harry warily sat down in a seat near the older Hufflepuff and started eating a bowl of porridge before him. The student simply smiled reassuringly at him before returning to his own breakfast. This simple move of kindness left Harry feeling confused but also relieved that he wasn't expected to talk. He fed Jade a bowl of fruit in between his own breakfast, much to the amusement of the student sitting next to him.

Teachers entered the Hall as he ate, all of them noticing the small First Year at the Hufflepuff table though none of them approached. When the Seventh Year stood up to leave, Harry looked up in surprise and slight fear.

"I'm heading back to the Common Room if you'd like to join me," he said quietly. Harry grabbed a few slices of toast in a napkin and stood up to follow the young man out of the Hall. The student looked down at the boy trailing after him and smiled.

"I'm Hadrian Conner," he said. "My friends call me Hade. I just want you to know that Hufflepuff will always stand by your side. If someone is bothering you, let us know and we'll help you all we can."

"Thank you," Harry replied quietly. Hade smiled brightly and they continued walking to the Common Room in silence. Harry stayed close by and was relieved that he met no one else on the way.

Once they got to the Common Room, Harry thanked Hade again before disappearing inside his dorm room. His dorm mates were still asleep so Harry slid into his trunk. Midnight was right where he'd left her but she left her perch when he held out his arm for her to land on. He held out the pieces of toast for her to eat and she took them in her beak, flying back to her perch to eat in comfort.

Harry grabbed his book bag and the equipment he'd be needing for the day before climbing out of the trunk as silently as he'd entered it. He went into the Common Room to wait until a more reasonable hour to go to class but hid in the shadows so that no one would notice him. Jade stared at him sadly and curled up on his lap, demanding to be petted.

Hannah and Susan entered the Common Room half an hour later and left without looking around. Cedric entered shortly after but he did look around the room. He spotted Harry in the corner, a book open in front of him and Jade reading along. He walked over and sat down opposite the boy, sadly noticing how tense Harry had gotten the closer he'd gotten.

"Hi Harry," he said kindly. "You been awake long?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and focused on his book. Cedric sighed and leant back against the chair.

"I went looking for you yesterday," he said softly. "I couldn't find you anywhere. I would have kept looking all through first session if Penelope hadn't found me and told me where you were. A lot of us were worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, his shoulders hunched forward as if to shield himself from pain.

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty," Cedric added. "I said it to let you know that you are not alone here. There are people out there who will look after you. You don't have to fight on your own anymore."

Harry stared at the Third Year Hufflepuff with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Cedric," he replied. Cedric opened his arms slightly, a clear invitation. Harry hesitated before setting the book aside, Jade leaping off his lap instantly. He slid onto the seat next to Cedric and allowed the older boy to hug him.

"You're not alone," Cedric whispered in Harry's ear as he tightened his arms. Harry relaxed in the embrace but pushed back after a minute. He checked his watch and saw that it was 7:30, still an hour until he had to go to class.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded and lifted Jade onto his shoulders.

"Hade looked after me," Harry admitted, still confused and awed that there were people out there who actually wanted to look after him.

"Hade's a good guy," Cedric said nodding. "He's Head Boy this year. Couldn't have picked a better candidate."

"Are you going to breakfast?" Harry asked quietly. Cedric nodded reluctantly.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked. Harry nodded and sat back in the chair he'd been in previously.

"I'll be back soon alright?" Harry smiled shyly at his friend and motioned for him to leave. Cedric did so reluctantly, leaving Harry alone again in the Common Room. The boy didn't mind though because he needed time to organise his thoughts. He was uncertain about a lot of things and was unwilling to completely trust someone he'd only known for three days. He figured, however, that the Dursley's were not honest with him and that there may be kids his age that didn't think him a freak.

The door to his dorm room opened and his three dorm mates exited. They hadn't seen him in the corner and were talking fairly loudly.

"This is the second time in two days Ernie!" one of the boys exclaimed. "It's like he doesn't sleep."

"Justin, Harry is probably scared. You saw how he reacted when Malfoy was going to hit him," another boy, Ernie, replied. "I'd be scared too."

"I understand that," Justin stated. "And I have never wanted to hit a person more than Malfoy at that point in time. But we're Hufflepuff's! Hufflepuff's stick together!"

"We'll see him in class," the third boy added. "We'll be able to protect him then."

"You're right Zach," Justin said happily. "Malfoy better watch himself."

The three boys left the Common Room, still talking about their elusive dorm mate. Harry felt oddly touched by their concern and started to believe Cedric and Hade when they had told him he wouldn't be alone anymore. He got up to go to class when the portrait swung open and Justin burst back into the Common Room. The two of them froze in indecision, Harry going pale and backing up into the shadows.

"Harry!" Justin exclaimed happily. "How are you? Have you had breakfast yet? I left my book bag behind in my room. Ernie and Zach are waiting outside. Do you want to come to breakfast with us?"

Harry's eyes had widened as his dorm mate continued to ask questions, still uncomfortable with people looking at him like he was normal. Jade purred in his ear and gave him the confidence he needed to reply.

"I had breakfast an hour and a half ago," he said quietly. "Jade and I are going to class as soon as Cedric gets back to show us the way."

"Oh," Justin said surprised. "Cedric's cool, he led us around yesterday too. Do you want to sit with us in Transfiguration?"

"Maybe," Harry replied. He came out of the shadows slightly.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked. His happy demeanor changed to one of concern.

"I'm fine," Harry replied instantly. He knew from Justin's expression that the boy didn't believe him but was saved from answering as the portrait swung open again and Cedric entered. He had several pieces of toast in his hands and one half crammed in his mouth. He spotted the two First Years and hurriedly finished the piece of toast.

"You ready to go Harry?" he asked when he could speak. Harry nodded and held up his book bag.

"Great, I'll just get my stuff and then we'll go."

Cedric disappeared inside his own dorm room, leaving Harry and Justin standing in the Common Room.

"Ernie and Zach!" Justin suddenly cried. "I've just left them there! I'll see you in class Harry!"

Harry watched as Justin ran into the First Year dorm and out again not three seconds later, book bag in hand, and out of the Common Room. Harry grinned after the panicking boy and continued to wait for Cedric.

"Okay, I'm ready," Cedric said as he exited his room. "What do you have first?"

"Transfiguration," Harry replied. "With the Slytherins."

Cedric hesitated at the door and looked back at the trailing First Year. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to speak, eventually deciding the latter. He held the portrait door open and led Harry up towards the Transfiguration classroom. When they arrived Cedric knelt down and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Professor McGonagall will be here soon so you won't have to worry about any of the Slytherins trying to hurt you," he said. "If they do try to hurt you, go back to the Common Room where we can find you, alright?"

"Alright," Harry replied nodding. "Thank you Cedric."

"You don't have to thank me Harry," Cedric said with a grin. "I'd like to think that you'd do the same thing for someone in need."

With that parting comment Cedric disappeared back down the corridor, leaving Harry waiting patiently outside the Transfiguration classroom, Jade curled up on his shoulder.

--

Harry didn't have to wait long for Professor McGonagall to arrive. She smiled down at him and sent him into the classroom ahead of her. She quickly put up a list of instructions on the board about transfiguring a match into a needle before looking to her student.

"Start writing down these notes Harry," she instructed. "And don't tell anyone about me alright?"

Harry looked at her in confusion before she turned into her animagus form of a tabby cat. He smiled at her and nodded, a finger across his lips to indicate his silence. The tabby cat nodded at him and sat on the desk to wait for the rest of the students to enter. Harry moved to the corner of the room, out of sight, and pulled out his parchment and quills to write down the notes on the board. The quill felt strange in his hand but he was able to copy the notes in legible handwriting. When he finished the first of the students started to arrive.

Hidden away in the corner Harry was able to study his classmates unnoticed. The first to come in were Hufflepuffs, Justin, Ernie and Zach. They sat down at the front and started to talk about what they could expect in the class. Next came in a large group of Slytherins, Malfoy wasn't with them. Shortly after that two Hufflepuff girls came in and sat behind the boys. Susan then entered with another girl and Hannah ran in shortly after. Hannah spotted Harry in the corner and slid into the open seat next to him. He smiled at her and gestured to the board where the notes were. Hannah nodded and started to copy the notes, her handwriting perfect with the quill.

The bell went shortly after that and Harry noticed that some Slytherins were missing. He looked at Professor McGonagall curiously but the cat just shook her head slightly. Harry turned his attention to the door and watched as Malfoy strolled in as if he owned the place.

"Not even here yet," Malfoy said in disdain. "Good for me, but atrocious by teaching standards."

The two large bodyguards behind him nodded their agreement and grunted. Harry frowned at their disrespect and looked to Professor McGonagall in time to see her transform back into her human form. She glared at the three boys and took ten points away from Slytherin House, each. She then turned her attention to the rest of the class and started her lecture on the difficultly of Transfiguration. She then changed her desk into a pig and back again before handing out matchsticks to all the students. A lot of students groaned in disappointment.

Harry smirked and pulled out his wand, Hannah copying him. He focused on the texture of the match and imagined it turning into a needle. He'd read through the Transfiguration textbook at McGonagall Villa and it suggested focusing on the texture of the different objects before actually attempting the spell. He moved his wand over the match, imagining a needle the entire time, and whispered the incantation.

Instead of a match in front of him, there was a blunt needle, but it was a needle nonetheless. Hannah stared at him in amazement and asked him how he'd done it.

"Imagine what a needle looks and feels like," he replied. "And once you're familiar with that, wave your wand over the match and say the incantation."

Hannah nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she waved her wand over the match and said the incantation. Her match changed into half a needle.

"Very good Miss Abbot," Professor McGonagall said, having seen her attempt. "You need to keep your concentration for the whole spell, not just the beginning. Try again." Hannah nodded and focused on the new match in front of her. It transformed into a complete needle, though it still had some characteristics of the match, such as the red tip.

"Well done, five points to Hufflepuff," Professor McGonagall said with a rare smile. "How are you going Mr. Evans?"

Hannah looked over at her friend and was amazed to see a perfect needle in front of him. Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall and held up his needle.

"I needed to work on my intent," he said quietly. Professor McGonagall beamed at him.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff Mr. Evans," she said.

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied. Professor McGonagall left to help other students, leaving Hannah to stare at her friend in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Intent," Harry replied. "Though I had to focus on sending my magic through a wand, it's different than just focusing on your magic without a conduct."

"You've done this without a wand?" Hannah asked awed.

"I've always been able to do magic without a wand, it's easier," Harry replied. Hannah pushed a match in front of him.

"Can you change that into a needle without a wand?" she asked. Harry smiled shyly at her and moved his hand across the match. The match became a perfect needle.

"You did that without speaking," she realised.

"I need the words to help with the wand," Harry admitted picking up his wand again. "But without the wand, it's easier not to."

"How long have you been doing magic for?" Hannah asked.

"Ever since I can remember," Harry replied. "I used to think that my parents would love me if I showed them I could do magic. They didn't notice me though. I was forgotten."

"I thought you were an orphan?" Hannah queried.

"I am," Harry replied. "I was abandoned when I was five and haven't seen my parents since."

"That's terrible!" Hannah protested. "How could someone do that to a child?"

Harry put his hand over Hannah's mouth as her voice rose. She got the hint and looked down sheepishly.

"It happened six years ago, it doesn't matter anymore," he told her. Hannah stared at him. She knew that he was just telling himself that, in hope that one day he'd believe it himself.

The rest of the class progressed slowly. By the end only Hannah and Harry were able to transfigure their matchsticks into needles. They were given an essay on transfiguring a match to a needle due in at the end of the week, which the whole class except for Harry groaned about. Hannah started to pack her belongings and waited until Harry was ready before leaving the classroom.

"Let's have lunch in the Hall, and we'll have dinner in the kitchens, alright?" she asked. Harry nodded and held Hannah's hand to calm himself.

--

The Great Hall was fairly crowded, but not as crowded as dinner usually was. Cedric was sitting with his classmates but when he saw Harry and Hannah he called them over. The other Third Years echoed his calling and soon the two First Years were sitting down and eating lunch. Harry picked at his food, well aware that a lot of people were looking at him.

"How was Transfiguration?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Great!" Hannah replied. "Harry and I were the only students to complete the task."

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Ernie asked sitting down nearby. "You did it at the start of the lesson too."

"Harry told me how to do it," Hannah answered, ignoring Harry as he tried to sink under the table. "It's all about intent and how much you concentrate."

"That makes sense," Justin conceded. "This magic stuff is harder than I thought it would be."

"You'll get it eventually," one of Cedric's friends said confidently. "A lot of students come here knowing nothing and end up graduating knowing a lot more."

"What do you have next?" Cedric asked.

"We have a Study Session," Susan replied.

"They're useful," Cedric's friend, Adam, murmured. "We don't do them anymore though."

"Then we have Astronomy with the Gryffindors," Hannah added.

"Why don't you get Study Sessions as a Third Year?" Zach asked alarmed.

"No time," Adam replied. "Too many subjects. You get to take electives in Third Year."

Harry listened to the conversations going on around him, trying not to panic at how close everyone was. He was feeding Jade bits of chicken while eating his own sandwich. Cedric put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump, but he started to relax when he realised that he wouldn't be hurt. He looked around the Hall and saw Hayden sitting with his fan club, listening to Ron as he told a story with wild arm gestures.

**How's your day been Hayden?** Harry asked.

**Boring,** Hayden replied. **Just had DADA. Couldn't understand a word of what Quirrell was stuttering.**

**What's your friend talking about?**

**Flying, we've got that on Thursday and it's been all he can talk about. How are you feeling?**

**Better. I don't like being in this room. It's too crowded.** Harry shivered and pulled Jade to his chest. Cedric's arm tightened and Harry looked up at him pleadingly.

"Can we go?" he asked desperately. Hannah turned to face her friend, having heard his question.

"Wait for me in the Common Room?" she asked. Harry nodded and stood up, Jade on his shoulder. Cedric stood as well, another sandwich in his hand.

"We'll see you in the Common Room," he told everyone. Harry stuck close to Cedric's side, using the older boy as a shield between him and the rest of the school. Hayden watched them leave from his seat on the Gryffindor table, concerned about his brother yet unable to help.

**I'll talk to you later alright?** Hayden asked just before Harry got to the door.

**Of course,** Harry replied. **I'll see you in Astronomy tonight.**

**Damn, forgot about Astronomy...**

Harry left the Great Hall and gave a sigh of relief that didn't go missed by Cedric.

"So why don't you like being in the Great Hall?" he asked.

"Too crowded and too noisy," Harry replied. "I don't like being trapped."

Cedric nodded at the explanation and continued walking to the Common Room in silence. He only spoke again to say the password and then flop onto the nearest chair to eat the rest of his sandwich. Harry sat opposite him in silence and stroked Jade's fur.

"Where are Study Session's held?" Harry asked.

"There's a large classroom on the forth floor that we use," Cedric replied. "Professor Sprout oversees the Hufflepuffs, Professor McGonagall the Gryffindors, Professor Flitwick the Ravenclaws, and Professor Snape the Slytherins."

Harry nodded his understanding and looked down at Jade. She looked back up at him with wide green eyes and licked his nose reassuringly. Harry smiled and rubbed her head between her ears. Cedric smiled at the two of them before looking up as the portrait opened and the rest of the First Years entered. Hannah and Justin went to sit next to Harry and smiled at him.

"So what do you need to work on Harry?" Justin asked. "I've got three essays to complete, that's not including what we're more than likely going to get in Astronomy later tonight."

"I have the DADA essay and Transfiguration to do," Hannah added. "Haven't got a clue how to do the Defence essay. Professor Quirrell was so hard to understand."

"I did the Defence essay this morning," Harry admitted. "I still need to do the Herbology essay and the Transfiguration essay."

"Cool, can you help me with the Defence essay?" Hannah asked, Justin echoing her a moment later.

"Sure," Harry answered. He looked to Cedric with a slight smile. Cedric smiled and stood up.

"Alright! All First Years, grab what you need for your Study Session and I'll take you up!" he called to the assembled eleven year olds. The students ran off to their rooms to get their books before returning to the Common Room to wait for Cedric who had gone to his own room for his books. Harry stood surrounded by the boys in his dorm, listening to them talk about what they'd heard on the Hogwarts Grapevine.

"Alright everyone, follow me to the forth floor," Cedric said entering the Common Room again, book bag over his shoulder. The nine First Years followed the Third Year out of the Common Room and out into the wider school.

--

Harry yawned as he stumbled up to the Astronomy Tower with his year mates. He was completely up to date with his homework and had even established a friendship with his dorm mates. He found any conversation with Ernie was about schoolwork as the boy was determined to do well. Zach was a hard worker but needed a strong motivation to do anything, he was also loyal to those who he believed deserved it. Justin was a muggleborn who often got into arguments with Ernie about the benefits of the muggle world versus the wizarding world.

Out of the girls, there were Hannah and Susan, who Harry was already acquainted with, and Sally-Anne, Eloise and April. They were all intelligent and had become close friends almost instantly. Eloise was self-conscious as she had a bad case of acne. Harry had connected with her straight away and spent the end of the Study Session talking about muggle literature. Sally-Anne was a half-blood who lived with her muggle father after the death of her mother. April was a muggleborn who had grown up with Sally-Anne and become as close as sisters. Both had turned to Harry to help them with their homework and Harry had found that he enjoyed helping others.

**Who in their right mind insisted on having Astronomy lessons this early in the school year?** Hayden asked along the twin bond. **I'm exhausted.**

**You can sleep in tomorrow Hayden,** Harry replied as he turned to see the Gryffindors approaching.

**But I'm tired now,** Hayden whined. He yawned obviously and winked at his fan club.

"Welcome to your first Astronomy lesson," Professor Sinistra said from behind them. The Hufflepuff's jumped and turned to face their teacher. Professor Sinistra led them up the Tower and ordered them to pair up. Harry found himself paired with the bushy haired Gryffindor he'd seen the day before.

"Hi, I'm Harry Evans," Harry introduced. The girl smiled at him hesitantly.

"Hermione Granger," she replied. "Are you alright...you know...after yesterday?"

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me," Harry answered.

**I see you found Granger,** Hayden muttered. **She's scary. You should listen to her talk about school. She worships it almost! It's like she was meant to be in Ravenclaw.**

**Does she have any friends in Gryffindor?**

**I've been trying to talk to her but it's difficult,** Hayden admitted. **I can't make Dumbledore suspicious. It's not fair!**

"Today we will be working on the care of telescopes," Professor Sinistra began. "You will first build it up and then we will align it up with the Northern Star."

Harry and Hermione followed the instructions with dedicated care, though Harry had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. At the Dursley's, he'd never been allowed to see the stars and he only knew what could be learnt from books.

"Are you understanding any of this?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes," the Gryffindor replied. "I've always been fascinated with the stars, but I've never been able to study it how I've wanted to."

"Can you talk me through it?" Harry asked shyly. Hermione smiled back and began explaining what they were learning.

Hayden watched the two out of the corner of his eye and felt envious of his brother's freedom. Sure, he had parents who loved and spoiled him, but in payment his every move was watched and every decision had political consequences that he was unaware of. Harry had the freedom to make friends with whoever he wanted and wasn't always under watch.

**We'll figure this out Hayden,** Harry said softly. **Don't lose faith yet.**

**I'm afraid Harry, they're all looking to me to save them...but I can't,** Hayden replied.

**I'll always be with you brother,** Harry answered. **We can never be alone when we have each other.**

Hayden smiled at his younger twin and returned to working on his telescope with Ron.

--

Wednesday passed by slowly. While the First Year Hufflepuffs were sleeping in after their late night, Harry and Jade were wondering around the castle in peace. Charms class was all about the theory behind the levitation. Harry sat quietly with Justin and wrote out the notes, all the while bored out of his mind. Hayden had been taught the Levitation Charm when he was six and Harry had been able to do it as well. He hadn't yet tried it with a wand but he figured that it would be only slightly more difficult than without a wand.

After Charms Harry and Hannah went to the kitchens for dinner and spent their time talking with Dumpy about the running of the school and how much work house elves did. Harry was concerned that the elves were unhappy but Dumpy assured the young boy that all elves at Hogwarts were treated well and enjoyed working at the school.

In Potions the following morning, Harry sat with Ernie in the shadows and worked together quietly to make a potion that cured boils. Harry whispered reasons behind each technique the whole lesson to Ernie while also assisting Hannah and Susan who were sitting next to him. Professor Snape didn't interrupt them but more than once Harry caught the young professor staring at him deep in thought.

By the end of the lesson, Harry and Ernie's potion was perfect, Hannah's and Susan's a close second. The Ravenclaws had passable potions and no one had melted a single cauldron.

It was that afternoon though that some of the tension that had grown between the Houses was released. All the First Years had a flying lesson together in the afternoon and the stories were becoming more and more outrageous. Harry sat at the end of the table, closest to the door, next to Justin who was arguing with Ernie about Quidditch. Hannah and Susan were opposite him and both appeared to be bored with all the boys talking about flying.

"I'm glad you're not copying them Harry," Hannah said calmly.

"Never flown before," Harry admitted.

"Neither has Justin and just listen to him," Susan contradicted.

"Never played sports," Harry rebutted. Susan sighed and turned to her friend in dismay.

"I'll never win will I?" she asked. Hannah shook her head with a smile.

"Come on, let's go down to the Quidditch Pitch," she suggested. Harry immediately stood up and followed the two girls outside. Jade ran ahead of them and went to sit in the stands to watch.

They were not the first there, the Gryffindors were already lined up and talking loudly amongst themselves. Harry spotted Hermione standing at the end and went to stand next to her. She smiled at him but he could tell that she was nervous.

"You need to relax," he told her quietly.

"Easy for you to say," Hermione retorted. "I've never been on a broom before."

"Neither have I," Harry returned, unconcerned with her anger, it was no where near as terrifying as his uncle's.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled. Harry smiled slightly at her and returned to waiting in silence for the rest of the First Years to arrive. They did so slowly, the Slytherins arriving last, Malfoy at the head of the group. Madam Hooch arrived shortly after and barked at them to line up against their brooms. When she asked them to summon the broom to their hands with a single word, Harry and Hayden were among the only two able to do it.

Harry instructed Hermione in how to do well in the class, just as she had done in Astronomy.

It was shortly after that that the students were seen hovering a few feet off the ground, learning control. Students like Hayden, Malfoy and Ron were clearly bored and wanting to go higher while others like Hermione and another Gryffindor, Neville, were very clearly happy at ground level. Harry loved the feeling of being in the air but stayed close by his new friends to help them gain confidence.

As the lesson progressed, students were allowed to go higher and fly around in circles. Harry went higher to see what it would be like and completed a few lazy circles in the air. Hayden and Malfoy got into a disagreement which quickly turned to blows. Malfoy tried to hit Hayden – who flew out of the way – became unbalanced and crashed into Harry. He quickly regained his balance and flew up higher, however, Harry had been unprepared for the sudden knock and flipped sideways off his broom. He tried to grab the broom handle but it had gotten caught in Malfoy's broom and he missed.

Harry dropped quickly, too shocked to scream, but was aware of his classmates screaming for him. Hayden flew after his brother the second he saw Malfoy knock into him and grabbed him around the waist two metres from the ground. Harry wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, shaking like a leaf. Hayden landed and let the broom fall to the ground, his brother still in his arms.

**Harry, talk to me? **Hayden asked.

**I'm sorry,** Harry replied.

**There's nothing to be sorry for,** Hayden assured him. **Malfoy's a prat.**

Hayden looked at the other students who were crowding around him, praising him for his bravery and asking if Harry was hurt. Hannah and Justin pushed through to the front, as did Ron. Hayden looked to them with a slightly panicked look, as if he didn't know what to do.

**I hate acting like this,** Hayden muttered as he cast desperate looks at his classmates.

**I know,** Harry replied.

"Well done Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch praised as she got closer. "Are you alright Mr. Evans?"

"He's shaking Madam," Hayden replied. "And he has a really strong grip."

"Harry," Hannah said softly, putting her hand on Harry's back. "You're on the ground now. You can let go of Hayden Potter now. Come on."

"Should I take him to the Hospital Wing?" Hayden asked nervously.

"I think that would be best Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch conceded, seeing that Harry wasn't going to let go.

"We'll come with you," Justin said immediately. Hannah and Ron nodded.

"Very well," the flying instructor said nodding. "And ten points to Gryffindor for helping a student in need."

"Thank you Professor," Hayden said with a nod.

**Maybe our friends could become friends?** Hayden queried his brother. **Do either of your friends like chess?**

**Justin does,** Harry replied as the five students started off to the Hospital Wing. Hayden heard Madam Hooch round onto Malfoy and grinned. He lifted Harry off the ground, allowing the boy to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Is he heavy?" Ron asked.

"Harry doesn't weigh anything," Justin answered. "He really has to eat more."

"And sleep more," Hannah added. "He's always the first up every morning without fail. Oh, hello Jade."

Jade ran up to the students and jumped into Hannah's arms. The kitten stared at her human companion with worry.

"That cat is scary," Ron commented. "It's like a shadow."

"_She_ is a shadow," Justin corrected. "Harry's shadow."

"Mr. Potter!" The five students turned to see Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them. "Where are you headed?"

"Hospital Wing Professor," Hayden replied. "Malfoy knocked Harry off his broom and now he won't let go of me."

"Very well, come to my office as soon as you are able to then," she ordered before walking back the way she came from.

"You're done for mate," Ron said encouragingly.

"Thanks Ron," Hayden replied.

**She won't punish you if that's what you're worried about,** Harry said.

**I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you,** Hayden replied. **I don't like seeing you hurt and not being able to do anything about it!**

**You caught me,** Harry said simply.

**I did,** Hayden conceded. Harry was silent for a few minutes.

**We could be friends now, or at least acquaintances,** he said thoughtfully.

**Why?** Hayden asked, half hopeful that it would be true.

**You saved my life,** Harry pointed out. **I can now see you and people will assume that it's from gratitude and you'll have another fan.**

**I don't want you to be a fan Harry,** Hayden protested.

**I'll have to start out as one though, but we'll become 'friends' in time, don't worry.**

**I hope you're right Harry,** Hayden murmured.

Behind the brothers, another conversation was taking place. Ron was walking next to Justin and had just found out that the muggleborn knew how to play chess.

"You play chess in the muggle world?" he asked in astonishment.

"Of course," Justin replied. "Though our pieces don't talk back at us or move on their own."

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "You mean you have to move the pieces on your own! That's so strange!"

"Less distractions," Justin added. "No one yelling at you that you'll be killing them by moving them to a certain spot, nor being told to sacrifice someone else…"

"Are you any good?" Ron asked interrupting. "Hayden can't play to save his life."

"I heard that!" Hayden called from up front. Hannah giggled.

"Of course I'm good!" Justin replied insulted. "You're looking at a Master."

"Then I challenge you to a match!" Ron declared excitedly. "Tomorrow after classes are over in the Great Hall."

"I'll be there," Justin promised, just as excited. Hayden chuckled.

**Looks like I'll be free tomorrow afternoon,** he told his brother.

**Good, I'm going to introduce you to Midnight,** Harry replied.

**Ah, the elusive phoenix,** Hayden mused. **Where is she?**

**Around, by now she'll have memorised Hogwarts' grounds and made friends with the creatures in the Forbidden Forest.**

**Cool, can't wait to meet her,** Hayden murmured. **Then I'll introduce you to our resident half-giant. You'd never find a more kindhearted person than him.**

**Looking forward to it,** Harry replied.

"Here we are, the Hospital Wing," Hayden said out loud for the benefit of everyone. The five entered and found Madam Pomfrey patching up a forth year with a burn on their arm. She looked up when they entered and sighed when she saw Harry. She dismissed the student she was tending to and turned her attention to the group standing at the door.

"Come on in," she ordered. "Mr. Potter, please bring Harry over here."

Hayden obeyed the Healer and walked over to the end of the Hospital Wing. Hannah, Justin and Ron stayed by the door, talking about Quidditch. Poppy put her hand on Harry's back and frowned at how tense he was.

"Harry, can you let go of Mr. Potter for me?" she asked.

**I want her to know about us,** Harry told his brother silently.

"Madam Pomfrey, are you allowed to tell anyone about what happens regarding patients?" Hayden asked.

"How do you mean Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked, still trying to coax Harry into letting go.

"Secrets that only a few others know," Hayden continued. Poppy looked at him.

"Only if it doesn't endanger the school or the students in any way," she explained. "Otherwise I am bound by the Healer/Patient confidentiality."

"Good," Hayden murmured. "Harry do you want to tell her or me?"

**You,** Harry replied.

"My brother has this fear of conflict," Hayden began, drawing a gasp from the composed Healer. "Malfoy knocked him off his broom, accidently, but the force behind the shove caused Harry to panic. Right now he's seeking reassurance that he's safe."

"Your brother," Poppy repeated. "But I were told that he disappeared six years ago, when you came to be healed and Harry wasn't with you."

"Harry was shoved off to live our Aunt and her abusive husband," Hayden spat angrily. "The only ones who tried to find him were my Uncle Moony and Professor McGonagall. No one else cared." Poppy had tears in her eyes as she stared at the still shaking form of Harry.

"I convinced him to change his name to Evans," Hayden continued. "And he doesn't look like a Potter at all so there is no chance of recognition. To my knowledge, only Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall know who he was, and now you. Professor McGonagall only knew where he was because of his Hogwarts letter."

"I'll be talking to her later," Poppy promised. "But now, Harry I need you to let your brother go before people start to get suspicious."

Harry reluctantly loosened his arms and looked back into his brother's eyes. Neither said anything as Poppy lifted Harry onto her own hip. Hayden threw his mask up of the Boy-Who-Lived and walked back to the others. Hannah and Justin promised that they'd be back after dinner before following Hayden and Ron out of the Hospital Wing.

"I wish we could be recognised," Harry whispered.

"I know dear, but until that time, you and Hayden will always have privacy here if you need it," Poppy whispered back. Harry smiled up at the Healer gratefully before resting his head on her shoulder again. Poppy smiled at him sadly and laid him down on a bed. She kissed his forehead softly, noticing the lightning shaped scar with a frown, and returned to working on her paperwork.

--

Harry disappeared from the Hospital Wing early the next morning. His friends tried to look for him but were unable to find him. They approached their History of Magic classroom but still couldn't spot their friend.

Harry was actually hiding in the shadows at the very back with Jade. He took notes diligently and shortly before the bell went left the classroom. He went to all the classrooms of classes he'd had from Monday to Wednesday to hand in his homework. Each teacher had a box on their desk where the homework was supposed to go so Harry didn't have to speak with anyone. The subjects he had on Thursday and Friday were due in Monday morning before classes leaving teachers with enough time to mark the homework before the next class.

Harry ate his lunch in the kitchens alone, talking with Dumpy about inconsequential things, before walking outside and towards the Forbidden Forest. Midnight flashed onto his shoulder and bit his ear affectionately. Harry reached up to stroked her feathers but continued walking into the shadows of the Forest.

He sat down at the edge and transferred Midnight from his shoulder to his knee while Jade ran around in circles, studying the new scenery. Harry watched the doors to the school and waited until he saw Hayden leave alone before asking Jade to fetch him.

Jade ran off immediately, returning with Hayden trailing along behind her. When he saw his brother he darted forward, but stopped when he saw the dark phoenix on Harry's lap. He sat cross legged in front of them and stared at the phoenix silently before inclining his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Midnight," he said respectfully. Midnight nodded back.

"_And you fledgling, Harry has spoken highly of you,_" she replied. Hayden blinked as he realised that he could understand what the magical creature in front of him was saying.

"Twin bond," Harry explained simply when Hayden looked at him. Hayden nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for looking after him," he continued to the phoenix. "I'm just grateful someone was there while I wasn't."

"It's not your fault," Harry said instantly.

"_No,_" Midnight agreed. "_You are not to blame for the manipulations of an older man who can no longer see the individual._"

"Does Dumbledore know about Harry?" Hayden asked concerned.

"_The old man is unsure who the Boy-Who-Lived really is,_" Midnight began. "_He made a guess that night and focused on the one he truly believed to be the 'One'. When he saw the connection the two of you shared he went about manipulating your parents into getting rid of the son they no longer cared for._"

"How do you know this?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"_I am a phoenix,_" Midnight replied. "_Through my connection to you I have seen your memories from an objective point of view._"

"Does Dumbledore know that Harry Evans is my brother?" Hayden asked.

"_No, he has no knowledge of who is attending the school in what year as the list of students is in the cat woman's control. He still believes that Harry Potter is at his Aunt and Uncle's house, a squib. He will not interfere with the life of Harry Evans._"

"How do you know that?" the twins asked as one.

"_Fawkes, another phoenix on the grounds, told me. He has grown more and more concerned about the Headmaster's choices and bids me to look after the Children-Who-Lived._"

"But, Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Hayden protested. "Not me."

"She means that we can't live without each other," Harry explained. "If one of us had died that night, so would the other. Just because I reflected the curse doesn't make us any less joined by fate. Your scar, made by a burning piece of wood, holds no magic properties but it does link us closer."

"How?"

"You say that you will protect me until I'm old enough to claim my 'rightful' place as the Chosen One," Harry continued. "Your scar is like a shield. A shield that protects me. That is the link of your scar."

"Thanks Harry," Hayden said with tears in his eyes. The two continued to talk about school and the differences between Houses. Jade curled up on Hayden's lap while Midnight dozed on Harry's. It wasn't until an hour had passed that Hayden remembered who else he wanted to see.

"Come Harry, let me introduce you to Hagrid!" he said excitedly. He lifted Jade onto his shoulder and held out his hand to help Harry stand. Harry woke Midnight, who flew off with the promise to be back later that night, and took Hayden's hand.

The twins walked to Hagrid's hut, Hayden listing off everything he could recall about the friendly giant. He knocked loudly on the door and stood back when it opened.

Harry looked up at the really tall man and watched as he gave Hayden a suffocating hug. He smiled when Hagrid turned to him and walked inside.

"Hagrid, this is Harry Evans, he's in Hufflepuff," Hayden explained.

"Pleased ta meet ya 'Arry," Hagrid said. "Any friend of Hayden's is a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry replied.

"Sir!" Hagrid repeated with a laugh. "Call me Hagrid. 'Sir' makes me feel old."

Harry laughed as well and joined his brother in retelling their first week of school, much to Hagrid's delight. Harry could tell that the man didn't have many visitors and promised himself that he'd visit as often as he could.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon the twins had to leave. Harry left Hayden at the entrance to the Great Hall to eat in the kitchens. He thought to himself as he laid down to sleep that night, that his first week hadn't been that bad.

**A/N:** Here's Part 2. It still went for longer than I anticipated but...meh...as long as you all like it. Coming up in the next chapter (don't know when that will be) is Halloween. Any ideas on what should happen just mention it in a review.

Every review helps! :)


	7. Year 1: Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as usual

"blah" normal speech

"_blah_" phoenix speech

_blah_ thoughts

**blah** twin bond speech

* * *

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 7

Saturday morning, while the majority of students were still sleeping, the staff of Hogwarts met in the staff room for a monthly staff meeting. Minerva McGonagall sat talking quietly with Pomona Sprout about promising students while Filius Flitwick and Aurora Sinistra discussed a new spell book that had been published recently. Severus Snape stood in the background with a book in his hands, clearly ignoring everything that was going on around him. Quirinus Quirrell sat next to Rolanda Hooch who was talking with Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor. Poppy Pomfrey and Irma Pince, the school librarian, were predicting the number of students likely to have a mental breakdown as exams crept closer, depending on who spent the most time in the library studying.

The only ones not present were Sybill Trelawney, who preferred remaining in her tower, Cuthbert Binns, who was dead and had long ago stopped attending staff meetings, and Albus Dumbledore, who they were all waiting for.

When the Headmaster did finally walk into the staff room all conversations ceased and attention was instantly given to the old man. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and opened the floor for comments.

"The first week has passed of the new school year," he began. "Does anyone have anything they wish to discuss?"

"Yes," Filius stated. "A First Year Hufflepuff, Harry Evans, I am very concerned about him."

"I am also," Pomona added. "I have reason to believe that his home life is not the best."

"It wasn't," Minerva announced. Everyone turned to look at her. "I went to introduce him to the Wizarding World during the summer and kept him with me until the first of September."

"What of his guardians?" Albus asked. "Were they not upset and angry that you had taken their son?"

"They were furious that they had lost their house elf," Minerva replied angrily. "He doesn't know his parents, he lived with his Aunt and Uncle. If he goes back there this summer he will be killed, of that I have no doubt."

"You know teachers are unable to gain custody of a student if they are enrolled at Hogwarts," Albus said gently. "The Ministry forbids it."

"We cannot allow a student to return to an abusive household once we are made aware of it," Severus stated firmly.

"The poor dear," Pomona said softly. "I'm glad that he has made some friends. They'll help him recover."

"He's being given Nutrition Potions every morning at breakfast as well as every evening at dinner," Minerva added. "He really is much to small for his age."

"He spends a lot of his time reading," Irma mentioned. "While he does not spend much time in the library, I have seen him with a book. His pet is always with him also."

"Young Mr. Potter caught him during their flying lessons," Rolanda added. "The poor dear was so terrified he clung to Mr. Potter and wouldn't let him go."

"Ah yes, Hayden Potter," Albus mused. "How is he in his studies?"

"He is as arrogant as his father was," Severus said instantly. "Even with all his early training he seems to be just an average student, and completely incompetent when it comes to Potions."

"Now Severus, don't let the image of James Potter cloud your judgment," Albus began.

"Cloud my judgment!" Severus protested. "He openly mocks me in class and disregards my instructions!"

"I h-ha-ave no-ticed th-hat Mr. Po-otter doesn't pa-ay att-ten-ntion in cl-lass," Quirinus stuttered in Severus' defence.

"He is adequate when it comes to Transfiguration from all the tutoring I've given him before he started Hogwarts," Minerva explained.

"And Charms, he has his mother's talent," Filius added squeakily.

"He is an excellent flier," Rolanda continued. "I believe he has been made Seeker?"

"He has," Minerva confirmed. "His father's influence it may be, but Mr. Potter does have talent on a broomstick."

"Yes, let's all bend the rules for the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus sneered. "Not that he will make a difference, Slytherin will still win the House Cup."

"We will see Severus, we will see," Minerva told her colleague with a smile.

"Is there anything else that you would like to bring to my attention?" Albus asked, happy that his saviour was progressing well with his studies.

"Yes," Severus said, surprising everyone. "Where Potter's twin?"

The silence in the staff room was only broken by the murmur of students walking passed the door on the way to the Great Hall. Everyone looked to Albus, waiting for a reply. Minerva and Poppy had the most serious faces.

"Harrison Potter disappeared when he was five, six years ago," Albus said slowly. "I encouraged his parents to send him to his relatives' place so that Hayden could be given the training that he needs without the younger Potter getting jealous. Also, having Harrison out of the public's eye ensured his protection from those that would mean the Potters harm."

"You forced his parents to abandon him?!" Charity asked shocked.

"That still doesn't answer the question of where he is now," Severus added.

"Harrison Potter disappeared from his relatives two years ago," Albus explained sadly. If Minerva and Poppy hadn't known the truth they would have believed his upset explanation.

"I'd placed a protection spell on him so that no one in the Wizarding World could find him. However, his name didn't appear in the Book this year and I have been looking for him since I discovered that he was missing," he continued. "But as of yet I have not found him. James and Lily are particularly distraught and I don't think they've told Hayden yet."

"Is he even alive?" Filius asked, not cold-heartedly.

"I doubt it," Albus said, tears in his eyes. "Had he been alive his name would still be in the Book."

The teachers were all silent as they processed the information they had been given. All knew that the Potters had had twins and that one twin had disappeared at the age of five. To hear that one was considered to be dead was a cold blow to them all. Albus allowed them to come to terms with what he'd told them, unaware of Poppy and Minerva's glares and their reason for glaring. He calmly asked them if they had anything else to discuss about present students.

The teachers each mentioned students who they thought would be a problem as well as students that were advanced or slacking off in their studies. Attention wasn't focused in the First Years, often extending to Seventh Years. Once all the students were discussed, the conversation turned to the object that was hidden on the Third Floor Corridor.

"Housing a three headed dog in the school, Albus! It's a danger to the students!" Poppy protested.

"Already we've had to stop the Weasley twins from entering as well as several other overly curious students who thought that the danger wouldn't affect them," Minerva agreed.

"Gryffindor curiosity," Severus sneered. "Curiosity killed the cat, or lion in this case."

"Your snakes aren't so innocent in this either Severus," Minerva rebutted, her lips thin. "Mr. Malfoy appears to have taken it on himself to discover the big 'secret'."

"Aside from the curious students," Albus interrupted. "How are the other defences holding up?"

"Fine," Pomona replied. "Is the Stone safe behind the defences?"

"I'm putting the last of my defences on the Stone itself before moving it down," Albus replied. "If that is all, then this meeting is over, I shall be seeing you later in the Great Hall."

With that final comment, Albus Dumbledore left the staff room. Quirinus left shortly after him, as did Irma, Filius and Rolanda. Minerva, Poppy, Pomona and Severus remained in the staff room and watched as the last of the teachers trickled out to enjoy their Saturdays. Once they were all gone Poppy turned to Minerva with a serious expression on her face.

"Where will Harry be going this summer?" she asked sternly.

"I have no idea," Minerva replied. "I'd take him myself but the Ministry forbids teachers from having custody of students."

"Do you have any family that could take him?" Pomona asked.

"I have my nieces and nephews in America but I don't think he'd want to leave the country," Minerva replied.

"He could stay with one of his 'friends' this summer if a solution is not reached," Severus suggested. "If that won't work then I will take him myself."

"But the law-?" Pomona started.

"I will quit," Severus said calmly. "I will not allow a child to suffer when I know that it could have been prevented."

"Severus," Minerva started. "I never knew you cared."

"No child will suffer what I had to suffer," Severus said with a glare.

The four teachers continued to talk about possible living arrangements for the summer but could come up with no concrete solution. They decided to let it sit for a while and discuss it again during a later staff meeting. Severus then left the staff room, his robes billowing behind him. Pomona shook her head and followed him out after wishing the two remaining teachers a nice day. Poppy then turned to Minerva.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" she asked. Minerva nodded and followed the Healer to her domain. They set themselves down in her office, Minerva waiting patiently for her friend to begin.

"Harrison isn't dead is he?" Poppy began. Minerva shook her head slowly.

"Thought not," Poppy continued. "Mr. Potter came in here with Mr. Evans on Thursday and told me an interesting story. Apparently Mr. Evans is our deceased Potter twin who was 'shoved off' to live with his aunt and uncle. The two boys were very close."

"I have been searching for Harry ever since I discovered that he was missing," Minerva told her friend. "It wasn't until he sent me a letter regarding his Hogwarts letter that I was able to find him. Remus Lupin came to stay with me at the Villa shortly after Harry decided to stay with me for the summer. I promised the boy that I wouldn't let him return to his Aunt and Uncle's, Remus can't take him either because of those werewolf laws, and I've tried to get him up to his proper size and weight."

"I allowed Hayden and Harry to use the Hospital Wing to meet up if they needed somewhere to hide," Poppy confessed. "Harry wanted to be with his brother, Hayden did as well, but both were concerned about the Headmaster's manipulations. I also think that Hayden is protecting Harry more than we understand."

"I've had that feeling too," Minerva replied. "I know that they have a powerful twin bond, but I do not know how powerful."

Poppy stared at her friend a moment longer. The two witches, while appearing strict to the student population, were quite protective of children and hated being unable to help them.

"What can we do?" Poppy asked.

"Just keep an eye on them I suppose," Minerva replied. "Let them know that they will be safe to get together in our offices and that we are always available to talk."

"I'll also try to find a place for Harry to spend the summer," Poppy said nodding. "I don't want to lose Severus or Harry. There has to be another alternative."

Minerva nodded her agreement and looked at the time. She bid farewell to the Healer and left the Hospital Wing. Poppy stayed in her office, her thoughts focused on a small, innocent boy who had captured her heart.

--

Severus walked back to his dungeons, a scowl on his face and his robes billowing behind him. His thoughts were on the younger Potter child and what he would have been like to teach. He had only seen young Harrison once, shortly after he was born, and then Lily had become egotistical and selfish. He had stopped visiting, not that she seemed to care.

He'd hidden his hurt feelings behind a cold mask and let his hatred for the Potters grow. The last time he'd seen Harrison was shortly before the disastrous Halloween of 1981 and the small boy had seemed so bright and innocent that Severus couldn't understand wanting to get rid of him. His green eyes, identical to Lily's, had pierced his heart and, not that he'd tell anyone, he'd come to like the child.

To hear that Harrison was more than likely dead had hit him hard, not that anyone could have known. He was hurt that Lily had seemingly forgotten their childhood and early school years in favor of basking in the public lime light.

Severus turned down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts and almost walked into Harry Evans, the young Hufflepuff he had promised to sacrifice his career for to keep him from returning to an abusive household. Harry stared up at the Potions Master, his green eyes strikingly familiar and wide with fear. Severus realised that he still had a scowl on his face and focused on making his face blank. He spotted the red kitten by Harry's feet and recognised her as "Evans' shadow" as his students had started to refer to the cat.

"Mr. Evans," he said softly. "What are you doing up this early in the morning?"

"Jade and I are exploring Professor," Harry replied. "Everyone else is still sleeping and the castle is less crowded at this hour."

Severus stared at the boy, the feeling of familiarity increasing. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He saw that Harry was waiting for a reply of some description, or at least some point deduction.

"Very well, Mr. Evans," Severus said. "Continue…exploring."

Harry nodded and walked passed the Potions Master, the kitten running ahead slightly. It was as Harry disappeared from sight that Severus realised where the familiarity was coming from.

_His eyes,_ Severus thought in shock. _He has Lily's eyes._

_­_--

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly. Classes continued in much the same way as they had their first lessons and Harry was slowly becoming comfortable in large crowds. He still ate breakfast alone or with Hade and his friends, and ate lunch with his friends, but for dinner he was slowly adjusting himself to eating in the Hall next to Cedric and the other older students. He still occasionally ate in the kitchens with Hannah but only twice a week and on weekends.

Every Friday without fail Harry and Hayden could be seen running around outside, out of sight of students, or visiting Hagrid in his hut. Three weeks into term, Midnight went to visit Hagrid with the twins and seemed to glow under the praise that was bestowed upon her by the friendly giant.

The teachers had taken to watching Harry in class, subtly but Harry knew that they were doing it. The most unnerving was Professor Snape as the man appeared to be curious and suspicious of him. Harry hoped that the man hadn't figured out that he was the lost Potter child as he had heard from Hayden how Professor Snape ridiculed him in class.

Flying lessons continued without incident and Harry was soon confident on a broomstick and helping his close circle of friends fly on their own. Hannah and Justin were always at his side and sometimes Hermione joined them in the library to study.

Justin and Ron had become competitive friends after their first chess match. Every Friday the two boys could be seen in the Great Hall, battling over a chess board. The two were fairly evenly matched and they won as many as they lost.

Harry and Jade explored the castle every weekend while its inhabitants were still sleeping, managing to find many unused classrooms and forgotten corridors. Harry was determined to find a sanctuary for himself and Hayden to use, to escape from the rest of the student population. He hadn't found somewhere suitable yet but he wasn't going to give up.

His friendship with Hermione Granger had helped to breach the disunity between Houses. Harry, Hannah, Justin and Ernie studied with Hermione in the library and soon some of the First Year Ravenclaw students were joining them. Terry Boot and Padma Patil provided a different angle to look at in regards to school work and several educational debates had started between the students.

Through their study sessions, Harry learnt that Hermione was considered to be an outcast in Gryffindor because of her high intelligence and her tendency to act as a "know-it-all" in class. He helped to boost her confidence and soon she was bringing Neville Longbottom along to their sessions. Neville lacked confidence and seemed to think that he'd never be good enough for his grandmother, who he lived with. Harry and Hermione tried to help him, encouraging him to take the lead when they studied Herbology as anyone could see that the boy loved plants.

Harry had also come to see Cedric as an older brother. The older Hufflepuff seemed to be always around to help the First Years, in particular Harry, and let everyone know that if they needed to talk he'd be there for them. Harry enjoyed the comfort he got from Cedric and wished that he and Hayden could have a similar open relationship. Until that time though, he was content to think of Hayden as the brother he'd always have, and Cedric as the brother he could get advice and comfort from.

Harry's confidence had come a long way but he was still prone to running from conflicts to calm down. He avoided Draco Malfoy like the plague and hid inside his trunk, talking with Midnight and writing to Remus.

It wasn't until Halloween that anything remotely exciting happened.

Harry was alone with Jade on the second floor, exploring the castle while everyone was enjoying the Halloween feast. While he had come a long way from the boy afraid to be in a room with too many people in it, he was still uncomfortable being in the Great Hall with the entire school at the same time. As such, he'd told Cedric where he was, encouraged Justin and Hannah to go to the feast, and taken off to the second floor.

Confident that he was alone, Harry didn't pay attention to his surroundings. As a result, he was sent flying forward into the wall by a curse that had struck him from behind. Jade hissed at his attacker, her teeth shining in the dim lighting. A spell hit her head on and she collapsed on the ground, stunned. Harry stared at his familiar in shock before being pulled to his feet by two very strong boys.

Clearing his head, Harry glared at the one who had attacked him. He wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him, nor was he surprised to find that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were the ones preventing him from running.

"So Evans," Malfoy began. "You're all alone, no more protectors surrounding you. you're going to pay for what you did at the start of the year. My father was furious that I was docked points before the first class, and now I'm on my way to getting revenge."

Harry had started to shake and careful blocked off the connection he had with Hayden. He was frightened but he knew that he couldn't reply on someone to always be there for him, despite what everyone always told him. He glared at the Malfoy heir, angry that someone had hurt a defenceless kitten.

"You shouldn't have hurt Jade," he told the blonde seriously.

"And what are you going to do about it Mudblood?" Malfoy asked. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if their leader had told a funny joke. "Going to cry on me? Run away and find a teacher? You're alone. No one can help you."

Harry continued to glare and looked down at his first friend. She was lying completely still but he could tell that she was still alive. He looked back at Malfoy who took a step back involuntarily. Harry's eyes flashed a dark green, the same colour as the curse he deflected ten years previously.

Crabbe and Goyle tightened their grip causing Harry to wince. Malfoy stepped forward while he was distracted and drew back his fist. Harry looked up in time to see the fist flying towards him. He flinched to the side and felt his head snap backwards as the fist connected to his cheek. He saw stars briefly and struggled to remain conscious. He was shaking as Crabbe and Goyle dragged him to an abandoned bathroom not far down the corridor and threw him in. Malfoy threw Jade in after him and laughed.

"See you later Mudblood!" he called as he locked the door and walked off to the feast, his two goons following him faithfully. Harry struggled into sitting position, ignoring his pounding headache and heavily bruised arms. He crawled over to Jade and pulled her into his lap.

"Jade?" he asked. "Wake up kitty."

Tears ran down his cheeks but he ignored them in favor of trying to wake his familiar. He didn't realise that he wasn't alone, nor that he was in the girls' bathroom. He did flinch, however, when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up with fearful green eyes at Hermione Granger who looked like she had been crying. Her brown eyes were sympathetic as she gazed at him and he felt a few more tears escape his eyes. He looked down at Jade and started to stroke her head. He opened the twin bond and sent a probe to his brother who was still at the feast.

**What is the incantation that we use to wake someone up?** Harry asked urgently.

_**Enervate,**_ Hayden replied. **What's wrong?**

**Malfoy stunned Jade and I can't get her to wake up,** Harry replied somewhat hysterically as he muttered the incantation without a wand.

**Malfoy did just come in looking satisfied about something,** Hayden muttered. **Did he hurt you?**

Harry remained silent as Jade opened her eyes. The small kitten looked up at Harry and meowed. Harry wasted no time in pulling his familiar into a hug, forgetting that Hermione was still sitting next to him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Harry shrugged in reply, not in the mood to talk. Hermione reached out and touched his cheek, eliciting another flinch from him.

**Harry, did he hurt you?** Hayden asked again when he got no response.

**Nothing too bad,** Harry replied, knowing that his brother wouldn't let the matter drop. Hayden was silent for a while longer but Harry didn't notice. He looked up at Hermione, his eyes slightly wide in horror. She looked at him in confusion but soon her own expression became a mirror of his.

The floor beneath them was shaking slightly as if someone or something really heavy was walking along it. The two of them backed up further into bathroom, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't enter the bathroom.

**Harry! There's a troll in the school!** Hayden suddenly announced in a panic. **Quirrell just entered the Hall screaming about it.**

**I know about the troll,** Harry replied as he and Hermione crept further back into the bathroom.

**How?** Hayden asked in shock.

**I'm staring right at it,** came the calm reply.

--

Hayden entered the Great Hall with a false smile on his face. He'd always hated Halloween, had ever since he was a year old. It was also on his fifth Halloween that his parents decided that it was time for Harry to leave.

He sat down next to Ron and watched in disgusted fascination as the red head practically inhaled his food. Hayden looked around at the rest of the First Years and noticed that one was missing.

Hermione Granger had been insulted by Ron earlier that day and then disappeared. Her dorm mates had confided that they'd heard her in the bathroom and more than likely wouldn't be attending the feast. Hayden shook his head slightly and started to pick at his own food. He knew that Harry would also be avoiding the feast having seen his friends enter alone.

Hayden looked around the Hall, looking to see who was missing. He was mildly surprised to note that Draco Malfoy was missing, as well as his two goons who followed him like shadows.

"Hey, Justin's here!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, his mouth thankfully free from food. "I wonder where his friend is, you know, the boy you caught first week?"

"He's probably exploring the castle," Hayden replied. "That's what his friends told me he did anyway."

"Wonder if we could play chess later…" Ron mused as he stared at the Hufflepuff table.

"I have no doubt that you will Ron," Hayden replied. "After all, we can't have him knowing that you were going down without a fight."

"Hey! I win just as many games as he does!" Ron protested loudly. Hayden laughed, many of the other First Years echoing him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy enter, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. His laughter died in his throat. In his opinion, whatever made Malfoy happy was bad news for him.

**What is the incantation that we use to wake someone up?** Harry suddenly asked urgently over the twin bond.

_**Enervate,**_ Hayden replied. **What's wrong?**

**Malfoy stunned Jade and I can't get her to wake up,** Harry replied somewhat hysterically. Hayden's happy demeanor instantly dropped as he glared at the Malfoy heir.

**Malfoy did just come in looking satisfied about something,** Hayden muttered. **Did he hurt you?**

Harry was silent as his relief drifted over the bond. Hayden knew that Jade had woken up and was reluctant to press his brother but he had to know.

**Harry, did he hurt you?** he asked again.

**Nothing too bad,** Harry replied reluctantly. Hayden fumed. How dare that Slytherin lay a hand on his brother. He started to devise some pranks he and Ron could use on the Slytherins in revenge.

His revenge thoughts were suddenly cut short as Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall in a panic. His face was pale and his eyes were wide, but Hayden could tell he was acting.

_Why though?_ He thought as the rest of the school turned to face their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Troll!" the man screamed. "Troll, in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell stopped running and stared at the Head Table where Professor Dumbledore was standing up. "Thought you ought to know." Their teacher fainted forwards, his body suddenly limp.

**Harry! There's a troll in the school!** Hayden announced in a panic. **Quirrell just entered the Hall screaming about it.**

**I know about the troll,** Harry replied. Hayden blinked as the students around him started to panic.

**How?** Hayden asked in shock.

**I'm staring right at it,** came the calm reply.

Hayden felt the blood drain from his face as he leapt to his feet. He could feel the fear coming from Harry and was desperate to get to him. Professor Dumbledore instructed the students to return to their Common Rooms and Hayden snuck away from his Housemates. He tried to spot a teacher but couldn't see anyone. Without even thinking about what he was doing Hayden started to run to the second floor where he "knew" Harry would be.

**Harry! Get out of there!** Hayden pleaded as he ran. There was no reply so Hayden pushed himself faster. He hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

--

Harry stared up at the troll in apprehension. The troll had busted open the door as if it wasn't there and stared at the two students standing against the wall. Hermione whimpered and clung to Harry's arm in fear. Jade was shaking in his arms and he wasn't thinking clearly.

He heard Hayden scream at him but was unable to reply as the troll raised its club and swung towards where the two students were. Harry pulled Hermione to the side and flinched as the club made contact with the floor. Hermione screamed and clung to the Hufflepuff tighter.

Harry cried out in his mind to Midnight, unwilling to scream aloud in case of creating unanswerable questions. The black phoenix flashed into existence, shocking Harry as he wasn't sure if she would have heard him. He reached out to grab one of her tail feathers so they could escape, Hermione still hanging onto his arm and Jade against his chest.

The fire was hot and Harry knew that Midnight couldn't transport them far, she was still young and needed to practice. As such, Harry and Hermione and appeared at the door to the bathroom with an exhausted phoenix in front of them. Harry caught Midnight as she started to drop and held her to his chest next to Jade.

"Harry," Hermione began but Harry shook his head and started to leave the bathroom. Hermione screamed again as the troll noticed where they'd gone and started to run next to her first friend in the Wizarding World.

"_Midnight, you must leave,_" Harry thought to the bird in his arms. "_Go and recuperate, we'll be fine now._"

"_I'm sorry fledgling,_" Midnight replied but otherwise obeyed. She left Harry's arms and flashed away, leaving Harry and Hermione to continue to run. Heavy footsteps followed them, clearly the troll was running after them.

"I thought trolls were supposed to be stupid!" Hermione screamed. Harry nodded, also confused. It crossed his mind briefly that the troll could have been bewitched, but he had no idea why.

"Hermione! Harry!" Hayden called as he spotted them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her to where Hayden was. Hayden spotted the troll and gulped, fully appreciating how large the creature was.

Harry suddenly threw himself over Hermione, knocking her to the ground, moments before the troll's club swung over the place where they had been standing. Jade ran off towards Hayden, running out of the danger zone. The club hit the wall with a deafening thud and debris fell over the two First Years. Hayden pulled them up as soon as he could and started to drag them away. He saw the teachers ahead of him and felt relief before he was knocked to the ground.

The troll's club had swung again, but Harry had pushed Hermione and Hayden to the floor, feeling the club just hit him. He flew into the wall and slumped to the ground, rock covering him. He had also seen the teachers coming but knew that they were just out of reach to help. He saw Hayden turn and sit up, his wand in his hand. Acting on impulse, Harry sent a powerful stunning spell towards the troll, making it look like Hayden had cast it silently. The troll fell to the ground with a thud and didn't get up.

Harry felt himself losing consciousness and looked to his brother. Hayden helped Hermione to her feet before running over to his unacknowledged brother. Harry smiled slightly at him and closed his eyes, he was safe for the time being.

--

Hayden started to pull Harry from the rubble of what had once been a wall. He knew that his brother was unconscious but he was worried. He'd seen the club hit him and now that he was looking he could see the dark bruise on his face where Malfoy must of hit him.

Professor McGonagall appeared at his side and gently moved Harry so that he was horizontal. Behind her was Professors Quirrell, Snape and Dumbledore, all of whom were standing around Hermione who had Jade in her arms and looked close to tears.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's just unconscious, I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall replied. "Why weren't you at the feast Miss Granger?"

"Ron insulted her," Hayden answered for her. "She was hiding in the bathroom. Ron and I were going to find her after the feast so that Ron could apologise. The troll happened before we could do it though."

"And why did you see that you had to disobey the Headmaster's orders and come here by yourself?" Professor Snape asked.

"Because I knew that she didn't know about the troll!" Hayden replied angrily. "I needed to help her!"

"And Mr. Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking down at the unconscious eleven year old.

"Malfoy attacked him," Hermione said. "They threw him into the bathroom and locked the door. There was no way that we could get out before the troll came."

"Very well, I'd like the two of you to accompany me to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall instructed before the Headmaster could speak again. Hayden and Hermione nodded, both unwilling to argue. Snape strode forward passed McGonagall and lifted Harry into his arms. He frowned, obviously realising how light Harry actually was, before walking towards the Hospital Wing.

Hayden and Hermione both looked shocked at the behaviour of their Slytherin-biased teacher but when they looked at their Head of House they saw that she was smiling. The two preteens instead followed Professor Snape along the corridor up to the Hospital Wing.

Jade was still in Hermione's arms, trying to comfort the girl. Hayden walked next to her and started to whisper to her so that no one could hear them.

"You were really brave back there," he said.

"No I wasn't, I was a coward!" Hermione whispered back harshly.

"You could have run ahead of Harry," Hayden protested. "But you didn't. That takes great courage I think." Hermione smiled at him hesitantly. When Hayden smiled back she relaxed.

"Can we be friends?" she asked shyly.

"Anyone who can stand by a friend against a troll can be a friend of mine Hermione," Hayden replied. Hermione smiled at him again and continued the rest of the way in silence.

Hayden was rejoicing inwardly though. He was finally able to become friends with Hermione without being suspicious. Now all he had to do was make "friends" with his brother and everything would be good.

--

Harry woke to someone patting his hand. He groaned slightly. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay in the realm of darkness. The hand holding his hand let go and started to stroke his hair. Harry opened his eyes with great reluctance and found himself in the Hospital Wing. Poppy was stroking his hair soothingly. She smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"You gave us quite a scare young man," she said mock sternly. "You've been unconscious for a week."

Harry blinked in confusion. He had no idea why he would be unconscious, never mind being in the Hospital Wing again. He cast his mind backwards and allowed the memory to return. When it did he sat up with a start, instantly looking for the troll.

"Relax Harry," Poppy ordered. "You're safe here. I promise. No one can hurt you in this room."

"Is it gone?" he asked quietly, still afraid.

"Yes dear," Poppy replied. "You've had a lot of visitors this past week. Your brother and Hermione being the most common, followed by Cedric, Justin and Hannah. I think your whole House has visited at least once, as well as many Ravenclaws and Gryffindors."

Harry lay back down on his bed, suddenly really tired and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Poppy smiled at him and mentioned that his brother would be arriving soon as it was after dinner. That kept the boy awake.

Ten minutes later Hayden walked into the Hospital Wing and ran to his brother's bedside. Harry didn't speak but allowed Hayden to fill him in on what had happened the past week.

Draco Malfoy had been given a detention and lost Slytherin fifty points for attacking a student and recklessly endangering the same student and another student. Professor Snape had taken the detention, not willing to go easy on his own student.

Midnight had flashed to the Headmaster's office and settled down next to Fawkes who she had started to get to know throughout the year. The two phoenixes often flew together and Fawkes helped her to get back up to strength. Midnight came down every night to watch Harry sleep and make sure that he was safe from harm.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had taken place on the weekend while Harry was unconscious but Hayden wasted no time in telling his brother every detail of the match. Gryffindor had won but only after Hayden's broom had bucked out of his control, causing him to dive once the spell was stopped, only to swallow the snitch unexpectedly.

Harry had chuckled at that, imagining his brother coughing up a snitch in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Hayden smirked at him and continued describing the week.

Now that he had "saved" Hermione Granger and Harry Evans from the troll he had improved his celebrity status as well as become friends with Hermione. He described her as being "brilliant but scary". Harry was glad that Hayden was friends with Hermione now. The intelligent witch would be a good influence on the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends as she would be encouraging them to improve their grades.

Hayden also mentioned that Hufflepuff House seemed subdued since Halloween and felt guilty for not being there. Harry had instantly protested but Hayden pointed out that he'd need to speak to his Housemates to stop them from feeling guilty. He did mention that he'd have quite a few body guards in the coming weeks.

Jade hadn't left the Hospital Wing all week, students bringing in food for the protective kitten while Hannah and Cedric brought books for the kitten to read. Hermione caught on to what they were doing and brought in her own book as well. Jade adored the three of them but would still spend most of her time watching Harry.

Hayden also mentioned Professor Snape's strange behaviour, including carrying Harry to the Hospital Wing. He also mentioned that Snape was limping and confided his suspicions that Snape was trying to get passed the three headed dog on the Third Floor.

That suspicion led to Hayden explaining everything he knew about the corridor and the strange break in at Gringotts over the holidays. Hayden also pointed out how Hagrid had blurted out Nicholas Flamel's name after the match when Hayden, Ron and Hermione went down to visit him.

"Ron is positive that Snape is the one who was jinxing my broom and I'm not going to discount it either," Hayden muttered. "Even after seeing how he treated you, he has never hid his dislike of me."

Harry didn't know what to say so he said nothing. There was something that he was missing but he didn't know what. He promised Hayden that he would mention it if he found anything about Nicholas Flamel before his brother left for the night.

Harry lay back sleepily on his bed. He was exhausted but he knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do come the morning. He also needed to send another letter to his godfather.

Harry yawned. He figured he worry in the morning. For now though, he was going to go to sleep and not think about anything until he woke up again.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! : Hope you all like it!

Here are my questions that I'd like answered:

Where/who should Harry go with for the summer? Ideas would be appreciated.

Is there any particular event that you would like me to include?

Harry needs payback against Malfoy, what would you like that payback to be?

Is there anything that should happen over christmas?

Let me know what you'd like in a review! :)


	8. Year 1: Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Warnings:** There is a reference to child abuse in this chapter. Just so you're all warned.

"blah" normal talking

**blah **twin bond

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 8

Harry stood in the shadow of the front doors, watching the students return home for the Christmas holidays. All of Harry's year mates had already gone but Cedric had elected to stay at Hogwarts as his parents had some ministry function they needed to attend. Cedric had stated that he'd be bored if he attended and his parents had allowed him to stay at Hogwarts to enjoy the Christmas celebrations.

Hayden and Ron were also staying at school. Hayden because his parents could deny him nothing and Ron because all the Weasleys were staying while their parents and younger sister went to Romania to visit one of the older brothers. Hermione had gone home to spend Christmas with her parents but not before cornering Harry to wish him a 'Merry Christmas' and remind him to finish his homework.

Hayden, Ron and Hermione had become firm friends after the incident with the troll on Halloween. They were know as the Golden Trio amongst the students as they were inseparable outside of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was happy for his brother and often joined him and the other two members of the Golden Trio in the library and sat near them in class. Justin and Hannah joined him often and Ron had given them the name 'The Three Badgers'. Justin had thought it hilarious and announced to Ron "All for one and one for all!" Only Hermione and Harry had understood it and the three of them had to explain the reference to the Three Musketeers to the others.

Jade had become a common sight around the castle, never far from Harry's side, especially since the Halloween incident. She sat at his feet in every class, though in Potions she sat on Professor Snape's desk to stay out of the way of any potential accidents.

Harry and Jade had started to attend every meal in the Great Hall, though they sat closest to the door and next to Justin and Hannah. Harry had also, slowly, started to interact with his Housemates and had started to look more comfortable in the Hufflepuff Common Room surrounded by his Housemates.

Harry's confidence had improved greatly and even though he was still quiet, he was less prone to panic attacks and no longer ran away at the first sign of conflict. He kept in constant contact with Remus via Midnight and often discussed different aspects of magic. Harry confessed his difficulty in using a wand and Remus had replied with several ideas on his to focus his magic into the wand, using that as a focal point. Midnight had also chimed in with advice and while it was still easier to control magic without a wand, he was able to use his wand appropriately.

"Hey! Harry! There you are!" Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Cedric coming towards him.

"Just seeing everyone off," Harry told the approaching boy.

"That's fine," Cedric replied. "But now that it's just us two, I have come up with a way for us to have fun."

Harry watched Cedric warily. Jade sat patiently at his feet but she too looked apprehensive. The two waited for him to continue with explaining his plans.

"I'm going to take you flying," he said. Harry blanched. While he enjoyed being in the air, after his first lesson where he was knocked off he hadn't been prepared to return to the skies.

"I know about what Malfoy did during your first flying lesson," Cedric said as he took Harry's hand to lead him to the Pitch. "And I know how uncomfortable you are in big groups, but I do know that you're confident when you're away from the bigger group. So today, since it's only us, we're going to go flying without any distractions. Everyone who is staying at Hogwarts will be inside taking advantage of an empty castle so we won't be bothered."

Harry was doubtful but allowed Cedric to direct him towards the Quidditch Pitch. Jade pranced ahead of them before returning to run around the two of them, reassuring herself that she was being followed.

On the way to the Quidditch Pitch Cedric made a quick stop to the broom shed to pick up two brooms, one for each of them. He slung both of them over his left shoulder and took Harry's hand again, partly to make sure that he was there and partly to ensure that he wouldn't try to run away.

The Quidditch Pitch was empty, just as Cedric had predicted, so they were free to fly around as much as they desired to without meeting anyone. Cedric laid both brooms on the ground and began to instruct Harry in the "art of flying".

Now that Harry was alone in the air, except for Cedric, he was able to relax and regain the joyful feeling he had before Malfoy had dislodged him from his broom. After years of living in a small cupboard under the stairs, Harry had developed a slight fear of small or crowded places, preferring to be in the air without any boundaries. Malfoy's interference had dulled his joy, but now that he was alone, he was able to completely enjoy his new-found freedom.

After seeing how relaxed Harry became, and how easily he flew, Cedric also mounted his own broom to join him in the air. Jade remained on the ground, watching the two students fly around with something like envy in her green eyes.

Harry and Cedric began a game of tag and spent hours chasing each other across the Pitch. By the time they were finished, both were red-faced and grinning broadly. Harry was laughing happily as he descended to the ground where Jade was waiting for him. She jumped into his arms when his feet were once again firmly on the ground and refused to move. Cedric returned the brooms to the broom shed and the three made their way back indoors.

Since lunch had ended some time during their game of tag, Harry led his friend to the kitchens where they were overwhelmed by the house elves who were overjoyed to see Harry and his friend.

Cedric was more than impressed when an entire meal was served out in front of them. He didn't hesitate in loading his plate with all the food he could reach, while discretely dishing extra food onto Harry's plate who, despite having grown during the term, was still fairly small. If Harry knew what he was doing he ignored it in favor of tearing up a chicken sandwich for Jade to eat.

When they were almost done – Harry was waiting for Cedric to finish – the kitchen door swung open and two red-heads strolled in. Harry, while more confident than previously, still went quiet when he met knew people. Cedric called the twins over upon seeing them, ignoring how Harry tried to slide under the table.

"Hey Cedric, we didn't know that you knew where the kitchens were," one twin greeted.

"You've been holding out on us," said the other one as they sat down opposite them.

"Nah, this is the first time I've been to the kitchens," Cedric replied taking another bite of his food.

"Then how-" began one.

"-did you-" continued the other.

"-find out?" they concluded together.

"Harry led me here," Cedric explained, noticing how Harry was trying to disappear. "Harry, this is Fred and George Weasley. They're in my Year, but Gryffindors."

"Little Evans!" the twins cried excitedly.

"Great work with the troll," Fred congratulated.

"Absolutely marvelous," George agreed.

"Granger kept praising your bravery," Fred continued.

"A Gryffindor in Hufflepuff," George stated wiping away an imaginary tear.

Harry cracked a smile. There was something about the twins that just made one want to relax and feel comfortable around them. He wondered if they had a twin bond. It would account for their ability to finish each other's sentences and the amount of mischief they managed to get in and out of.

"So how'd a First Year find the kitchens?" George asked as he stole a sandwich from Cedric's plate.

"Hey!" Cedric protested. "That was mine!"

"Professor Sprout showed me earlier in the year," Harry replied as Cedric pouted.

"A Professor showed you?" Fred asked incredulous. "That's so unfair."

"We've been looking since we began here," George added. "And we only found it last year."

Harry smiled, sensing that the twins didn't mean to make him feel guilty for being treated differently by the teachers. Cedric drew the twins into conversation about the holidays and Harry allowed his mind to drift. He stroked Jade's fur as he contemplated past holidays and what he could expect from the upcoming one. He pulled his attention back to Cedric and the twins when he heard them begin to talk about the game of tag he and Cedric had played that morning.

"Sounds like fun," Fred said clapping his hands together. "It's settled."

"We'll join you tomorrow after breakfast," George finished for his brother.

Harry watched them in slight melancholy. He wondered if he and Hayden could have ever behaved like the Weasley twins if they hadn't been separated, or if they would be identical in all but looks. He guessed he'd never be able to find out, what was done was done.

"Deal, see you tomorrow morning," Cedric replied to the twins, drawing Harry from his musings. Fred and George nodded and stood to leave. House elves appeared at their sides with a few bags of food for them to take with them. The door swung shut behind them and Cedric turned his attention to Harry.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Harry replied after a brief moment of contemplation. "I need to get used to flying with more people around, and they seem like nice people. You trust them as well so it'll be fine." Cedric grinned and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Glad to hear that little badger," he said. "Now let's head back to the Common Room, start our homework and then we'll play some chess."

Harry stood up as Cedric did, a smile on his young face. The two thanked the house elves for lunch before walking back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Jade sitting once again on Harry's shoulder.

--

The Christmas holidays progressed quickly. Harry and Cedric played tag every morning, did their homework in the afternoon, and had fun in the evenings. The Weasley twins joined them in their morning activities and sometimes joined them for lunch in the kitchens. Hayden and Ron soon joined in their games and Harry discovered that it was more enjoyable with a larger number of people to play tag with.

However, when it started to snow it became too difficult to fly. The group of six moved their games to the courtyard and started snowball fights. Harry and Cedric always teamed together, as did the Weasley twins. They started a three-way "war" and didn't return inside until they were all completely soaked and their faces red from the cold. Cedric had taken a few of his older jumpers, shrunk them, and given them to Harry after seeing how little winter clothes he had.

A week into the holidays Harry and Cedric moved up into Gryffindor Tower with the permission of Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall. The two Hufflepuff's took the empty Second Year dorm, Cedric unwilling to leave Harry with two "strangers" in an unfamiliar dorm.

With all the hype over Christmas, no one bar Hayden noticed how withdrawn Harry was becoming. He knew what had happened on past Christmas' at the Dursley household but was unsure of how to reassure Harry that it wouldn't be happening on the Christmas. He couldn't tell his brother that he wouldn't be neglected ever again, he knew Harry wouldn't believe him, but he had repeatedly told him that Vernon Dursley would never be able to hurt him again.

Hayden was feeling lost in how to help his brother and felt he had to resort to drastic measures. He pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk and sent a mental probe towards his brother.

**Harry? Are you awake?**

**Yes,** Harry replied almost immediately. **What mischief are you getting into now?**

**Do you have no faith in me brother?** Hayden asked, pretending to be hurt.

**Not when it's half past eleven at night and you have an excited feel about you,** Harry replied.

**It's not mischief,** Hayden stated reassuringly. **Just come down here, everyone's asleep and we can finally explore the castle together. I have the invisibility cloak so we won't be seen…**

**I don't know…** Harry stated.

**Come on, please? We haven't been alone together for so long.**

**Fine, I'll be down in a minute,** Harry said in a resigned tone. Hayden grinned in the darkness of his own dorm before sneaking out quickly and silently with experience he'd gained from living in a Marauder's house.

He waited by the portrait for Harry and eagerly threw the cloak over the two of them when the younger First Year appeared.

**Where are we going?** Harry asked.

**For a stroll,** Hayden replied. **I figured you could use some cheering up so we're going to continue looking for a secret room for us to use. What floor did you get up to?**

**Forth,** Harry replied as he allowed his brother to lead him. **I was going to start from the library and work my way out from there.**

**Sounds good, now, where's the library?**

Harry chuckled silently as he took over the lead. Hayden's lack of knowledge for where the library was really wasn't surprising but he figured that Hermione would have at least shown Hayden and Ron where it was.

**She did,** Hayden replied when Harry asked. **But I don't like the library so I didn't bother to remember where it was. But Ron and me need to find something in that place…**

'**Ron and I',** Harry mindlessly corrected. **What are you looking for?**

**Nicholas Flamel,** Hayden stated. **Ron, Hermione and **_**I**_** are trying to find out who he is, especially after Hagrid let slip that what's being hidden on the Third Floor is between Dumbledore and Flamel, but we can't find him anywhere!**

**Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone,** Harry informed his brother. **I looked it up after you mentioned it but forgot to tell you about it.**

**The what?**

**Philosopher's stone, elixir of life, turns metal to gold, key to immortality…you know, that stone.**

…**I'm an idiot aren't I?** Hayden asked. Harry laughed along their mental link.

**You are, but I hope that the stone isn't being kept here,** Harry's "voice" turned serious. **If Dumbledore has brought it here then he's endangering all the students. If word got out that the philosophe's stone was being kept within Hogwarts then…it would be bad.**

**Dumbledore has lost sight of what's important,** Hayden muttered darkly. **He only thinks in terms of benefitting the Light, not the individual.**

Harry nodded knowing full well how little Dumbledore cared about the individual, having experienced his meddling first hand. He was still angry at the Headmaster for leaving him alone for six years without anyone checking up on him.

The two of them reached the library fairly quickly, both silent and studying doors they past as they searched for a room for themselves. Hayden followed Harry's lead in searching, both keeping up a mental conversation about classes and teachers.

When they were some distance from the library but still on the forth floor, the twins almost ran into Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell who were in the middle of a heated argument.

**Snape looks scary, **Hayden commented as they started to creep backwards.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said, his hand fisted in Quirrell's robes.

"I-I don-t know wh-hat you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Snape interrupted. "Have you found a way past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

Quirrell stuttered out a reply that neither twin could understand. Harry vaguely remembered Hayden telling him about a three-headed dog on the Third Floor that was guarding something. He guessed that it was the Stone that was being guarded and that the dog was a defence.

**Snape's going after the Stone?** Hayden mentally said shocked. **Greasy git! I know he was jinxing my broom and I had guessed that he was after the Stone, but this just confirms it!**

**I don't think it's Professor Snape,** Harry muttered. **It's too convenient for it to be him.**

**Who else could it be?** Hayden asked. Harry stared at him under the invisibility cloak with a raised eyebrow.

**Don't narrow your sights,** he replied. **Keep an open mind. Not all is as it seems.**

Hayden didn't reply and the two returned their attention to the teachers in front of them. Harry had to admit that it did look like Professor Snape was trying to find a way to get the Stone, but he also knew his instincts had never been wrong before and they were telling him that it wasn't the Potions Professor he needed to be worried about.

When the two teachers started to walk towards them Harry pushed Hayden back into an unused classroom without anyone noticing and silently shut the door behind them. he looked around and saw that the room was empty except for a tall mirror in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Hayden asked quietly.

"No idea," Harry replied as he walked closer. Hayden pulled the cloak off of them and threw it over his shoulder.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_," Harry read out, spotting the inscription on the top of the mirror.

"What does that mean?" Hayden asked.

"'_ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire_'," Harry continued, ignoring his brother's interruption. "'_I show not your face but your hearts desire_'."

"'My hearts desire'?" Hayden repeated skeptically. "What do you see?"

Harry looked into the mirror and studied his reflection. It was him but there were several differences. The first was that he looked healthy, not the malnourished but recovering waif he saw whenever he looked into a mirror. He was also smiling, truly smiling without any restrictions. His clothes were of good quality and well cared for and standing around him was a large group of people.

By his side was Hayden, his red hair sticking up in all directions and his arm slung across his shoulder. They were the same height and there were subtle similarities between them. they had the same nose and their smiles were also identical. Standing behind Hayden was Lily Potter, one hand on each son's shoulder, a proud parent, smiling at both equally, one no more favored than the other. Beside Lily was James Potter, standing behind his youngest son. He looked like he had been given the world, his smile wide and slightly boastful as if telling everyone that the two boys in front of him were his.

Harry reached out to the mirror, tears in his eyes. He wanted what he saw to be true, more than anything. He gasped when James Potter knelt down to pull Reflection-Harry into a hug. Both of them were smiling happily. Lily and Hayden joined in the hug. They appeared to be the perfect family, not harassed by the media, no such thing as the Boy-Who-Lived, and no reason to be separated.

Harry wrenched his gaze from the mirror and walked off to the side. He knew Hayden wanted to see the mirror. He brushed tears from his eyes and stared at the wall. His hearts desire was to be a part of a family, a family who loved him and would never abandon him.

"Harry?" Hayden asked, sitting beside his brother. "I'll always be here for you. Mum and dad don't matter. They don't understand what it is that they've thrown away. Please don't be sad."

"I know you're here Hayden," Harry whispered. "But what I saw…a family who would love me forever…I want that more than anything. I would do anything for that."

"One day you will be a part of a family who would look after you until the end of the Earth," Hayden muttered as he pulled Harry into a hug. "I hope it's my family but I understand that there's probably too much history for that to be possible."

"I'm afraid Hayden," Harry continued as he accepted the hug. "What if no one will take me for the summer? What if I have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"You will never go back to the Dursleys!" Hayden whispered desperately. "I won't let you!"

"Thanks Hayden."

"No problem, now let's get back to the Common Room. I think we've had enough excitement tonight, don't you?"

Harry chuckled but allowed Hayden to pull him to his feet and throw the cloak over the two of them. After making sure that the corridor was empty the two brothers crept back to Gryffindor Tower and burrowed into their beds.

--

Harry woke up late on Christmas Eve. The dorm was empty except for him and Jade who was snuggled up against his stomach. Harry lay in his bed, unwilling to get up and face his friends. Hayden was already awake and down at breakfast, Ron and the Weasley twins with him. Cedric wasn't with them but Harry wasn't too concerned about that. He was most likely in the Common Room relaxing or wrapping presents he'd procrastinated in wrapping.

Harry hated Christmas. He'd hated it for as long as he could remember. First it had been with his parents who ignored him and pretended that he wasn't there. Hayden had shared his presents with his twin but Harry had wanted James and Lily to pay attention to him and give him a present that was for _him_, not Hayden.

Then there was Christmas at the Dursley's. They had paid attention to him, but it wasn't the attention that Harry needed. Their attention had hurt and with them Harry hadn't had his brother there to help him.

This was to be his first Christmas away from his relatives and he didn't know what to expect. Rationally, he knew that he wouldn't be hurt, but he'd had years of experience of various levels of pain, physical and emotional.

"You're still in bed? Are you feeling sick or something?" Harry turned to look at the door that had opened and saw Cedric standing there, concern etched onto his face. Harry turned away and stared up at the roof. Seeing the Mirror of Erised had reminded him of how alone he truly was, and that had made him sad.

"Harry?" Cedric asked as he came into the room. The older boy sat on the bed and rested his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry leant into the hand, seeking comfort that had been denied to him for so long.

"You're a little bit warm, but nothing that healthy food and sleep won't cure," Cedric diagnosed. "Looks like we'll be staying here today."

"I don't want to be a bother," Harry mumbled.

"A bother? Harry, you couldn't be a bother if you tried," Cedric replied with a grin. "Do you want to tell me what's gotten you into a funk?"

"I hate Christmas," Harry stated. Cedric blinked in shock.

"Why?"

"It doesn't bring joy or laughter, not to me anyway."

Cedric watched the small eleven year old sadly. He had guessed that the boy's childhood hadn't been pleasant by any means, but he hadn't wanted it to be true. He opened his arms in invitation. Harry hesitated, wondering if he was being teased, but Cedric's honest expression convinced him he wasn't. He sat up slowly, transferring Jade to the warm burrow in the bed, and allowed Cedric to pull him into a hug.

"What made you hate Christmas?" Cedric asked after a minute. Harry tensed in fear but remained on Cedric's lap. He considered refusing to answer before remembering that Cedric was only trying to help him.

"Before I went to live with me Aunt and Uncle, I lived with my parents and brother," he began quietly. "They ignored me. I was the weaker son, the squib, of no use to the family. At Christmas, and on my birthday, I was invisible. I received no presents, no well wishes from anyone except my brother, but he could only do that in secret so that our parents wouldn't find out.

"When I was five, on Halloween, my parents decided that they'd had enough embarrassment with me around so they sent me to live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle. They hated magic like it was a religion. The second my father left I was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs and was told that it would be my bedroom for however long I would be with them. They left me in there for two days, only letting me out to use the bathroom.

"After that I was expected to do all the chores around the house while my Aunt, Uncle and cousin watched. If I didn't get the chores done I'd be locked in my cupboard without food. My Uncle would occasionally hit me on the back of the head, nothing too bad, and then I'd be in the cupboard again.

"That first Christmas I spent with them Uncle came home drunk. He was in a bad mood and I'd burnt the roast that _they'd_ be eating for dinner. That made him angrier. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me upstairs to the bathroom. I remember him throwing me against the bathtub and him taking off his belt. I was so scared. He ripped my shirt off and started to hit me with the belt. I think I passed out because when I woke up I was back in my cupboard.

"I tried to never burn anything after that, but every Christmas, Halloween and birthday he always had something for me. Was I really so bad that the only presents I remember getting were painful? I must have deserved it though, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten hurt…right? He must have had a reason. He must have."

Cedric listened with mounting horror. He didn't know when Harry had started talking to himself, but he was positive that if he had remembered that Cedric was there he wouldn't have said so much. Cedric lifted Harry's chin so that they could look at each other. Harry went pale as he realised what he had admitted.

"No one deserves to be hurt," Cedric stated firmly. "You especially. What your Uncle, and your parents, did to you is known as child abuse and it's against the law. Does anyone else know about this?" Harry shook his head sadly, ashamed at himself.

"Aunty Minnie suspects I think," he admitted. "But she doesn't _know_. And I don't want her to know. I think Uncle Moony knows though, he's a werewolf and you can't hide _anything_ from him."

"Where are you going for the summer?" Cedric asked as he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Don't know," Harry confessed. "Aunty Minnie's working on it. She said she won't let me go to an orphanage or back to _them_, but where else would I go? Who would want to take me in?"

Cedric didn't answer. He had an idea in his mind but he had to speak with a few different people before putting it into words. He didn't want to give Harry false hope if it wasn't possible.

"I'm sure that there are quite a few people out there willing to take you in for the summer," he said instead. "And I doubt that Professor McGonagall would allow you to go anywhere that would hurt you. She likes you just as much as one of her lions, if not more so. You're in good hands with her."

Harry smiled shyly, his face still pressed against Cedric's chest. He was feeling tired but wasn't quite ready to go back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep Harry," Cedric whispered. "You need to get better and then I can show you how much fun Christmas can be for you. I need to talk with Professor Sprout, but I will be back as soon as I can alright? Send Jade for me if you need me sooner okay?"

Harry nodded and allowed his eyes to close. He trusted Cedric to keep him safe, so he followed his orders and returned to the world of sleep.

Cedric tucked him back in, moving Jade so that she was once again curled up against his side. He had some teachers he needed to see.

--

Cedric found Professor Sprout in the Great Hall talking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. There were only a few other teachers around but they were on the opposite side of the table to the teachers he needed to speak with.

At the Gryffindor Table were the Weasleys and Hayden, eating breakfast and retelling stories from past Christmases. Cedric detoured past his friends and slid in next to the Weasley twins.

"Guys, when you return to the Tower can you be quiet?" he asked. "Harry's not well and I restricted him to bed rest. He was sleeping when I left to come here."

"No problem Cedric," Fred replied.

"Little Evans won't even know that we're there," George added. Cedric eyed the two suspiciously but nodded. He knew that the twins, while pranksters, would respect Harry's need for sleep, already seeing him as a younger brother who they see as needing to be protected.

Cedric stood up and continued his journey up to where the teachers were sitting. He stopped in front of Professor McGonagall, knowing that she'd be the one most concerned about Harry's summer home.

"What can we do for you Mr. Diggory?" she asked.

"I'd like to ask if any arrangements have been made for Harry's summer holidays," he said politely.

"We have made a list of families that may be suitable for him," Professor McGonagall began slowly. "We will be talking to Harry about it later this holiday, to give him some time to decide."

"Are my parents on the list?" Cedric asked.

"No, we haven't asked your parents," Professor Sprout replied.

"I know that my parents have always wanted another child but have been unable to have one because of some medical reason," Cedric continued. "I have to ask them, but I'm pretty sure that they'd love to have guardianship over Harry. They'd love him and they'd make sure that he isn't hurt."

"Where's this coming from Mr. Diggory?" Professor Snape asked.

"This morning Harry slept late so I went to check on him. He's made himself sick because he's afraid of what may happen tomorrow on account of what has happened past Christmases," Cedric replied. "He told me a little of it, and I think he even downplayed what happened. But I can tell you this. If I ever meet his Aunt and Uncle I will do all I can to get them arrested for what they've done."

"He told you?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

"I think he forgot who he was talking to and revealed more than he probably wanted to," Cedric stated honestly. "Do you mind if I ask my parents if they'd be willing to receive guardianship over Harry? I get that it would be his decision in the end, but it might be better if he's with someone he knows over the summer."

"You may ask, by all means," Professor Sprout replied. "Be sure to let us know what they say."

"Of course Professor," Cedric answered. "Good day."

Cedric turned around and walked back towards the doors. He had a letter that he needed to write.

--

The three Professors watched as the Third Year Hufflepuff walked away from the Great Hall. Severus was thoughtful. He had been watching the Evans boy and was almost convinced that he was in fact Harrison Potter, the twin that had "died". He hadn't been impressed with the families that had stated that they would take in the child for the summer and was glad that Cedric Diggory would be asking his parents.

Pomona was beaming, proud of how her students were behaving and supporting each other. She hadn't been impressed with the list any more than Severus had been, but there weren't many families willing to take in an orphan boy. She admitted to herself that they hadn't even considered the Diggory family, something which she mentally berated herself over.

Minerva merely sighed happily. She was glad that Harry had found friends willing to offer their homes to him. While she had been unsure about sending him to Hogwarts, she was glad that he had come. He had gotten taller, though not tall enough yet, and had achieved a healthy weight.

"Minerva, I need to speak with you privately," Severus suddenly stated, still staring after Cedric.

"Of course, my office, or yours?" Minerva replied. She inwardly sighed. She had wondered how long it would take for the former spy to seek her out. She was actually amazed he had lasted as long as he had.

"Your office, I'll be there in an hour," Severus replied standing up. He had something he needed to do before speaking with her.

"Very well, I'll see you then," Minerva stated. Severus nodded and walked off, his cloak billowing around him.

"What was that all about?" Pomona asked.

"I have an idea," Minerva answered. "I'll have to speak with him to make sure though." The Herbology Professor nodded in understanding and returned to her breakfast. Minerva excused herself and returned to her office. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

--

Severus walked into Minerva's office at exactly the right time. He spotted the Deputy Headmistress sitting at her desk and sat down in front of her without being asked. They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to break the silence.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about?" Minerva asked, getting tired of the silence.

"Who did Mr. Evans stay with before he stayed with you?" Severus asked.

"He stayed with his mother's muggle sister and her husband," Minerva replied, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Damn it Minerva!" Severus snapped. "I am being completely serious. Was Albus lying when he told us that Harrison Potter was dead?"

Minerva regarded her colleague in shock. She had never heard him curse before, and she had never heard him snap at anyone.

"Yes," she replied completely serious. "Albus was lying. He knows that Harrison is alive but he assumes that the boy is a squib and wouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts."

"Did he ever check up on him?" Severus asked.

"No, but if he did I doubt that he would have done anything," Minerva explained sadly.

"Harrison Potter is Harry Evans, isn't he?"

"Yes, Harry broke the spell that was on him when he wrote me a letter explaining that while he was going to come to Hogwarts, he wanted his name changed. I was able to find him and it took all of my self-restraint not to curse those relatives of his." Severus dropping his head into his hands.

"She's changed Minerva, she's not the Lily that was my friend in school," he said quietly. "She's become a woman obsessed with self-image. The Lily I knew would never abandon her own child. When I heard that Harrison had died…I don't know! He was the child I would have liked to teach! He had Lily's eyes and I could see he had her intelligence too. I would have taken him if I could, but I didn't even know that he had been abandoned. I blamed Potter, all of them."

"You should know then that Hayden doesn't hold his parents in highest regard," Minerva said gently. "I think he stopped shortly after Harry was sent to the Dursley's. I also think that those two have a twin bond, and that Hayden is the only one who knows anything of what Harry has had to endure growing up."

"You know I can't treat Hayden Potter like he's exceptional!" Severus replied harshly. "I have to treat him as if he's a spoilt little brat – not that that's too hard – there are plenty of Death Eater's children at Hogwarts who watch me. Being friendly with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would ensure my death."

"Hayden is a good actor," Minerva commented. "If he knows that you're helping Harry he'll let you know that he appreciates it but he'll probably continue to treat you how you expect him to. Give him a detention and explain everything to him. You may need an ally in Hayden Potter one day, it won't hurt you to reach out now."

"I'll think about it," Severus murmured. "But you should know that I never liked Hayden, even when he was a baby. No, I only liked Harrison, he looked nothing like a Potter, except for _her_ eyes."

"I don't expect miracles, but at least be civil to Hayden in private," Minerva pleaded. "He and Harry are always in each other's mind. They've managed to keep their relationship a secret for a few months now, they can keep your involvement a secret now as well."

"Thank you Minerva," Severus said, sitting up straight. "Thank you for sharing this information with me and, if you need me to make some potions for Harrison, I'd be happy to do so."

Minerva smiled as she understood the message that was being given to her. She doubted that anyone would call Severus Snape sentimental, but she knew that underneath his cold mask, he was a caring person who would protect an child with his life.

"Good day Minerva," Severus said standing up. Minerva nodded to him and watched as he left. She had to admit that promoting Severus to the Head of Slytherin House was one of the better ideas that Albus had ever thought of.

--

Christmas day dawned bright and clear. Harry burrowed further under his blankets, trying to ignore the obvious happiness that was leaking over the twin bond. He still felt lethargic but he felt a great deal better than he had the previous morning.

"Good morning Harry!" Cedric crowed, jumping onto Harry's bed. Jade woke with a start and leapt off the bed. She hissed at Cedric before jumping onto the cupboard to watch Harry struggle to wake up.

"It's Christmas morning and I'm going to show you how much fun one can have on this day," Cedric continued. "First thing we have to do is open our presents, and while you may want ignore your pile of presents here, I certainly don't want to. So up you get! You can sleep later."

Harry glared sleepily at Cedric but sat up with a resigned sigh. He stared at his presents for several seconds incomprehensibly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and focused on them again.

"I have presents," he stated blankly, slightly amazed.

"Of course you do," Cedric replied as he dropped his own presents onto Harry's bed. "Did you think that you'd get nothing or something?"

"Something like that," Harry mumbled as he pulled the first present towards him. He slowly started to unwrap them as if they were made of precious glass.

From Justin he received a book about chess, the rules and different plays that could be made during the game. There were small notations in the boarders in Justin's handwriting that added in extra information or promoted certain plays that could be made. From Hannah he received a journal, a set of quills, and half a dozen vials of different coloured ink. Cedric gave him a book on the history of Quidditch. Ernie and Zach both gave him a box of chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Hermione had brought him his own copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Aunty Minnie had given him a box of Christmas cookies, treats and a blanket for Jade, and some treats for Midnight. From Uncle Moony he got a little wolf figurine that walked over his hands before curling up in a very Jade-like manner. It came with the message "_So that I can always keep an eye on you. Your own midnight guardian._"

Harry had almost cried over that and had immediately put it on his bedside cupboard. It opened an eye at him before appearing to go back to sleep. He looked at the other two presents and decided to open the one from Hagrid first. He had given him two hand-crafted wooden objects. The first was a wooden flute that sounded like an owl when blown into. Harry had chuckled at that before picking up the second figurine. It appeared that Hagrid had decided to give him a miniature figurine of Midnight, the likeness was apparent. Harry vowed to show Midnight later that night.

The last present that he had was from Hayden. It wasn't wrapped very well but underneath the wrapping was a book. Opening the first page Harry recognised the book as a photo album. Flickering through the book he noticed that there were photos in there from before he was sent to the Dursleys and of when he and Hayden were at Hogwarts. He closed the album and promised that he would go through it page by page when he was alone.

"Right, that's the present part of Christmas taken care of," Cedric said as he noticed Harry was finished. "We come back later and look at them properly. Now we head down to breakfast, eat only a little bit because there's still the Christmas lunch and dinner and you have to eat everything there. Um…after that we'll see if we can have a snowball fight, maybe we can get the teachers involved and the older students who stayed behind…"

Harry let Cedric continue listing off what they were going to do for the day. He wanted to find his Aunty Minnie to thank her for the cookies and find out if there was somewhere he could go for the summer yet.

"Well let's go!" Cedric stated. He slipped a jumper over his pajamas and slid into his runners. Harry imitated him and pulled out the warmest jumper he owned and hurriedly tied his shoelaces. He then followed Cedric out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall.

--

Harry walked into the Great Hall and falter in his step as he saw who was sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Hayden was still up in the Tower unwrapping his presents and was unaware of who was in the Great Hall waiting for him. James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black were sitting together and eating a small breakfast while they waited for Hayden to come down.

**Hayden, your parents and Uncle Padfoot are in the Great Hall waiting for you,** Harry informed his brother.

**Damn, there was a reason, a couple off reasons, that I stayed at Hogwarts,** Hayden grumbled. **Are you in the Great Hall?**

**Yes, Cedric and I are actually sitting not far from them. Will you be down soon?**

**Ron and I are coming down now,** Hayden reassured his brother. Harry mentally nodded and focused on eating what Cedric was dishing out for him. He ignored his former parents but he did smile at Sirius when the man was looking at him.

When Hayden and Ron entered the Hall, Hayden made a scene by running up to give his parents a hug. Sirius waited for the family reunion to get out of the way before he lifted his godson into the air.

Shortly after that the rest of the Weasleys joined everyone for breakfast in the Hall and Christmas plans were thrown back and forth. Cedric coerced the twins into another snowball fight that included the teaching staff and any student or adult who was in the school. The twins then proposed the idea to the school but resorted to begging the teachers to join in.

Half an hour later everyone was out in the courtyard preparing snowballs to throw at each other. The Weasleys had banded together with the Potters and several older students. Cedric and Harry however, had been joined by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Sprout, and Sirius Black and all the other students that weren't on the other team. Harry had smirked at his brother's godfather, knowing that the man only wanted to pelt his friends with snowballs.

As the snowball fight progressed, Harry worked up the courage to throw a snowball at his mother. He hit her in the face and she stared at him in shock. The smirk he wore in victory was probably what made her hesitate for when she was ready to retaliate, he was already gone, safely hidden behind Cedric.

Lily Potter had frozen when the snowball had hit her. She hadn't thought that anyone would want to hit her because of how famous she was. When she had seen the boy who had hit her, she had frozen momentarily, thinking that it was James. The smirk that the boy had worn was exactly the same as the one James had walked around during school with. When she was ready to throw a snowball back at him she was surprised to find that he had already disappeared, hiding behind another boy as he aimed at others.

Sirius had started out aiming at his former brother. He had seen Harry aim for Lily and was impressed with the boy's aim and courage. He saw both Harry and Hayden smirk and was surprised that they actually had something identical about them. He hoped that neither Lily or James realised who Harry was, he was happy with them not knowing and making his life miserable.

The rest of Christmas day past without incident. After the snowball fight everyone had trooped inside, Harry sitting on Cedric's shoulders proudly. While everyone was eating lunch Harry had gone up to Professor McGonagall and thanked her for her gift. She had thanked him for his own gift of a wooden cat he had made with his magic. He also thanked Hagrid and told him secretly that Midnight had been impressed with the sculpture of a phoenix.

Hayden spent the rest of Christmas with his family and had managed to get Sirius alone to explain how he and Harry were coping and what their plans were in regards to telling James and Lily Harry's identity.

When Harry crawled into bed that night he had a smile on his face. It was the first Christmas he could remember where he hadn't been hurt in some way and he hoped that he could have several more that were exactly the same.

**A/N:** Tada! Here is the next chapter. I've tried to include a range of different things. There are more than likely mistakes. If my wonderful readers could leave a review for me I'd much appreciate it.

This chapter may be all over the place but my excuse is that in my planning I actually forgot about Christmas (sheepish grin). My next chapters are planned, but not written yet, but I should be able to get my chapters up quicker...but not for a while yet. Exams start tomorrow and I _**should**_ concentrate on them.

If there's anything else that you want to be included...let me know! :)

Till next time!


	9. Year 1: The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well, I'm back. This chapter, I'm hoping, is starting to separate the cannon characters from my characters. I had a reviewer mention that Hayden was basically Harry from the cannon universe. It is not my intention for that to happen and I'm grateful that this reviewer has pointed it out for me. I've tried to get Harry's 'hero complex' developing in this chapter while also improving his confidence. Let me know if I'm going too fast or too slow. Any warnings in this chapter would be for a bit of cursing, some people may not like it (I know my mum hates it when I curse) but nothing too vulgar. Hope you enjoy. :)

**blah** twin bond

"blah" normal talking

**"**_blah_" phoenix talking

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 9

Harry was sitting by the lake talking with Midnight while he waited for Hayden to join him. Jade was curled up against his chest under his jacket to escape from the persistent cold that still clung to Hogwarts.

Two weeks had passed since term had started again. Harry and Cedric were back in the Hufflepuff dorms and Harry was once again back to his old routine of going to classes, doing homework and exploring the castle with his brother. Cedric always made himself available to the First Years if they needed help with their homework or just needed to talk. He wasn't the only on either, all of the older Hufflepuff students were available to help the younger students though the Fifth and Seventh Year students were focused on their studies for the upcoming OWL and NEWT exams.

Harry knew that Hayden needed to talk to him about something important but didn't want to tell him over their bond, which was why Harry was sitting out by the lake on the cold Saturday morning.

"Midnight, I've tried to read up on phoenixes but there is so little information about them, so I was wondering, could you tell me a little about phoenixes in general?" Harry was saying.

"_The reason there is so little information on phoenixes is that a phoenix can only be understood by their first bond-mate,_" Midnight explained. "_Once a phoenix's bond-mate dies they are free to bond again but the bond won't be as strong as the first one. Albus Dumbledore is not the first bond-mate of Fawkes and he cannot understand what Fawkes is saying._"

"Is their a meaning behind a phoenix's colour?"

"_Yes, there is. Back when magic first started to be harnessed, a young but powerful wizard set about trying to control the elements. His power and determination led to the birth of the first six phoenixes: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Shadow and Light. Fawkes is a descendent of the Fire Phoenix while I am a descendent of the Shadow Phoenix. To my knowledge, the other four have become extinct whether by their own power or by poachers who wanted to harness the power of the phoenix._"

"What do you mean by their own power?" Harry asked curiously.

"_That is a story for another time fledgling,_" Midnight replied. "_Your nest-mate approaches._"

Harry turned around and saw Hayden walking towards them, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward. Hayden dropped down next to Harry after a quick greeting to the Shadow Phoenix.

"Have you not heard of a warming charm?" Harry asked amused. Hayden gave him a mock glare before casting the charm and relaxing on the ground.

"I suppose you're wondering what I needed to talk to you about?" Hayden asked as a beginning. Harry nodded and started to stroke Midnight's feathers as he waited.

"Well, as you know I had Quidditch practice yesterday and – are you sure Snape's not trying to kill me?" Harry blinked at the sudden change in topic and nodded.

"Professor Snape would never kill a student, trust me on this," he said. Hayden sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Snape is going to be the referee at our next match," Hayden continued. "Ron and Hermione are recommending that I don't play but Gryffindor doesn't have a reserve Seeker. They think that Snape will try to kill me again and I need your advice on what to do."

"Play," Harry stated. "I don't think that it was Professor Snape who was jinxing your broom in that last match, more likely he was attempting a counter-curse. I think that he thinks by refereeing he will be better able to protect you if someone attempts to kill you again. After all, can you imagine the headlines if you're killed in a Quidditch match? '_Boy-Who-Lived killed during school Quidditch match_'. Besides, _Dumbledore_ wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious 'weapon'."

"That does actually make me feel slightly better," Hayden admitted. "As long as that man needs me I'll be safe."

"As safe as he wants you to be," Harry corrected. "How's your adventure with the Philosopher's Stone coming along?"

"Hermione apparently had a book on alchemy in her dorm that she hadn't looked in," Hayden replied. "She told me pretty much the same thing you did. Now we're looking at watching Snape."

"Why?"

"Because both Hermione and Ron think that he's trying to steal it," Hayden replied. "You have to admit though, it does look like he's after it."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Harry murmured. "I don't think that Professor Snape is the villain. He's not the one you should be watching."

"Who then?"

"I don't know," Harry replied staring off across the lake. "But I intend to find out."

--

The day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dawned bright and clear. Harry had informed his House on who would be umpiring and was met with mixed reactions. There was no doubt that Professor Snape would be biased against Gryffindor which was good, but most members of Hufflepuff House were angry as they wanted to win because of their own power, not because the referee was biased.

Harry walked between Justin and Hannah and listened to them talk about how close exams were. Hannah was starting to stress but Justin was completely relaxed and was focusing on how far away the exams were and how much longer he could procrastinate for.

Neither seemed to mind that Harry was silent but Hannah kept reaching across to pet Jade and smile at Harry to include him. Harry appreciated the effort and often smiled back.

By the time the trio reached the stands the stadium was already packed but they managed to squeeze into the front row, Hannah and Justin on either side of Harry.

Harry had never seen a Quidditch match as he had been unconscious for the first game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and he had been ill for the second game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hannah and Justin had made sure that he could attend the third game, gathering the help of several other students to ensure that he could.

"Hufflepuff has never won a single Quidditch match in the last ten years," Hannah suddenly explained to Justin.

"We'll get lucky one day," Justin replied. "We can't keep losing forever."

"The Chudly Cannons," Hannah stated. "They're at the bottom of the league, they've been there for a long time and they won't get to the top for an even longer time."

"But their team hasn't changed much," Justin protested. "Their Seeker has been in that position for the past eleven years and his reflexes aren't as sharp as they used to be. The Hufflepuff team changes every year practically. We have good players but we're just not as rough as the Slytherin, as reckless as Gryffindor nor as strategic as Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled softly as Hannah started another argument about House rivalries. His two friends would always be able to find something to argue over but they were never cruel in their debates. Often other members of Hufflepuff would join in if it involved school work allowing everyone to see different sides of the debate. It helped a lot with homework and Harry was glad that his friends would still work together afterwards.

Susan appeared behind the trio with Eloise Midgen, a shy girl in their year with an acne problem, Sally-Anne Perks, a muggleborn with an obsession with history, and Emilee Moon, a friendly girl who adored animals. The four girls had formed a close friendship and Hannah joined them occasionally to gossip about "girl talk". Harry enjoyed spending time with the girls in the Common Room and while he didn't talk a lot, the girls included him in what they were doing.

Zach and Ernie had become close friends as they seemed to be the only ones who could stand each other. Zach disliked Slytherins and Gryffindors, often muttering negative comments when he saw them. Ernie was very studious and liked to hear the sound of his own voice. He was very loyal but until he trusted them, they were only acquaintances. All four boys trusted each other though and while they all had their differences, they got along quite well.

"Enough arguing you two," Susan stated as she hit Justin on the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Justin spluttered as he turned to look at the girl behind him.

"You're giving us a headache with your bickering," Susan continued sitting down. "If we're feeling uncomfortable, how do you think Harry's feeling?"

Justin and Hannah focused on the boy between them who shrugged his shoulders slightly, agreeing with what Susan was saying. Justin shut his mouth so he didn't reply to Susan before whispering an apology to Harry.

"Justin, Justin, Justin…you're eleven years old and already you're whipped."

Harry turned and spotted the last to First Years of Hufflepuff join them. Zach was shaking his head sadly but Harry could tell that he was joking. Ernie reached across to ruffle Harry's hair in sympathy.

"Poor Harry," Ernie stated. "He has to put up with you all the time. Harry, if you want I can teach you the silencing charm. My mother taught me after I caught her using it on my father when he was yelling when I was little."

Harry grinned at the taller boy but shook his head, indicating that it wasn't necessary. Susan started to coo in Harry's ear as she leant forward to wrap him in a hug, mumbling about how boys were mean and that they weren't looking after little Harry at all. Harry tensed in her arms before relaxing slightly. All his friends hugged him to show that they cared and slowly Harry was becoming used to the random hugs that were bestowed upon him.

"Oh, there's the Hufflepuff team!" Emilee interrupted. The First Years turned their attention to the field where seven yellow blurs had exited the change rooms, closely followed by seven red blurs from the opposite side of the field. Harry smiled when he saw his brother who seemed to be ignoring the crowd.

Three balls were released into the air, the two bludgers rocketing in opposite directions and the golden snitch shooting towards the sky. Harry's eyes tracked the snitch as far as he could before it disappeared and he refocused on the game.

Professor Snape almost instantly awarded Hufflepuff a penalty for some unknown offence while the two Seekers moved to hover over the field. Harry only distantly focused on the game, his attention on the golden snitch that had appeared at Professor Snape's left foot. He considered telling his brother but then that wouldn't be fair to his team. He knew that Hayden was more of a Chaser than a Seeker but he saw that as a benefit to the Hufflepuff team.

He distantly recognised that Gryffindor had scored a goal before the snitch disappeared again. He tried to follow its progress but lost it when a Gryffindor Chaser moved in front of it, blocking his view. Gryffindor scored another two goals before Hufflepuff scored their first making the score 30:10 to Gryffindor.

Hayden was circling the Pitch but appeared to be busy watching the game than actually looking for the snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker, a Seventh Year by the name of Leah Star was alternating between watching Hayden, watching the game and searching for the snitch. Harry was slightly disappointed that the Seekers weren't doing their jobs properly. He spotted the snitch again, this time hovering behind the Gryffindor Keeper. It disappeared after a minute and Harry sighed.

The score was 80:50 to Gryffindor and Harry was getting bored. He was impressed with the teamwork of the Chasers on both teams and had mentally noted areas for improvement. The Gryffindor Keeper had good instincts and Harry would bet money that the Fifth Year would join a professional team after he finished school. The Beaters on both teams worked well, but Harry had to admit that the Gryffindor twins were like a well oiled machine, able to predict each other's movements and act accordingly. His next thought was that their twin bond was very strong and that while they were physically two people, they were one entity.

As the afternoon moved on the weather became colder. Harry shivered between his friends and was startled when a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He looked around and saw Cedric and his friends passing around blankets to the people around them. Cedric saw Harry staring at him and winked before dropping another blanket over him.

"You're small enough as it is," he explained. "You'd be more effected by the cold than the rest of us."

Harry smiled gratefully at the older boy and burrowed under the blankets he'd been provided with. He returned his attention to the game and sighed as he spotted the snitch again. This time it was drifting along the middle of the Pitch in a zigzag formation. Harry looked around for Seekers in his peripheral vision and cheered when he saw the two of them rocketing down towards it.

The entire stadium started cheering on their Seeker of choice and the cheering only increased when Hayden shot back up, the golden snitch fluttering in his hands. Harry smiled in relief.

**Took you long enough to catch it brother,** he stated along the twin bond.

**At least I caught it,** Hayden replied smugly. **Damn this game went forever.**

**You're telling me, it's freezing doing nothing.**

**Are you alright?**

**Fine, I'm buried under two blankets with warming charms on them.** Harry was silent for a few moments as he stood up. **I'll talk to you tonight. Congratulations on winning the game.**

**It was a close call, especially with Snape being a git to us for the entire game.**

Harry chuckled silently and tried to hand back the blankets to be returned to their former state. Cedric shook his head and wrapped Harry up tighter before lifting the small boy onto his hip, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"So what did you think of your first Quidditch Match?" Cedric asked as he started back towards the castle, the rest of the First Years and his year mates surrounding him.

"Do the games always last that long?" Harry asked.

"Not always," Cedric replied. "Sometimes they're shorter, other times they're longer. When was the first time you spotted the snitch?"

"At the start, it was just underneath Professor Snape's foot," Harry replied. "The Seekers were too focused on the match and they weren't looking. Though if Hayden hadn't had the _Nimbus 2000_ then Leah would have caught the snitch, she did spot it first."

"You Harry, are definitely Seeker material," Cedric announced. "You should try out for the team next year."

"But I don't want to," Harry said instantly. "We're fine at the moment."

"At the moment yes," Cedric agreed.

"And you're the reserve this year," Harry continued. "Next year you'll be Seeker and I think you'll be Captain the year after because this year's Captain will be graduating next year and you know everything about Quidditch."

Cedric chuckled but didn't reply. The students surrounding them were slightly surprised at how Harry was behaving but they were all in agreement with his views. Cedric was among the few students who had offered to help the First Years on a broom and he was always patient with them.

By the time they returned to the Common Room Harry was dozing on Cedric's shoulder but refused to go to the dorm room. He shrugged off the blankets and cuddled Jade when she appeared in front of him. The small kitten hadn't wanted to go to the Quidditch Match and instead curled up in front of the fire waiting for them to return. Harry steeled down in the couch with his year mates and worked on his homework, listening to the debates around him with a half smile on his face. When he went to bed that night he felt, for the first time, as if he really belonged somewhere.

--

Harry woke with a scream on his lips and covered in a cold sweat. His hands were clamped over his mouth and his eyes were wide. He couldn't remember what his dream was about but he knew that it was bad. He kept seeing drops of silver blood and hearing high pitched laughter in his mind. He knew that something bad was happening in the school and that it was linked to the Philosopher's Stone.

"Harry!"

Harry started to shake badly when someone grabbed his shoulder. He tried to get away but the hand wouldn't let him. His forehead was burning and there were tears of pain in his eyes. He wanted to escape, his lungs were burning and there were voices echoing around him, making no sense to his muddled mind.

Arms wrapped around him and he struggled some more. He was aware that someone was rubbing his back and whispering in his ear but he was still trapped in the terror of his nightmare.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe, no one can hurt you here, calm down, you're going to make yourself sick, take deep breaths for me, that's it, calm down…"

Harry struggled to listen to the voice and follow its instructions. He focused on his breathing as that was what was causing the burning in his chest. His breath was shaky and his heart was beating too fast but the constant motion of the hand on his back helped to get his breathing under control.

He started to relax, his tense muscles becoming limp in the arms of the one holding him. His eyes closed slowly as his head dropped onto a shoulder. He was aware that his hands were clenched around a piece of material but was unwilling to let go.

"Are you awake Harry?" the voice asked. Harry nodded slowly, not moving from his spot.

"Do you know where you are?"

This time Harry shook his head. He didn't know anything other than the silver blood and the laughter that made his skin crawl. The soft voice continued to speak to him.

"I'm going to life you up alright? I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, everything will be alright now. You just need to stay calm."

Harry tensed as he was lifted into the air but he was instantly soothed by the voice again. He was aware that he was being moved but he was in no state to do anything about it. The voice spoke to him the entire time before another voice joined in. This new voice helped to keep him calm as a cold hand was pressed against his face. He shivered and tried to escape again but the arms holding him held him in place prevented him from doing so. The hand removed itself and Harry instantly relaxed again.

Some time later he felt himself being put down and grabbed the shirt in fear. He didn't want to be alone. The arms moved so that he was more comfortable and he was held against a warm chest. Harry snuggled into the warmth, his hands still holding the shirt in a vice-like grip.

Something cold was pressed against his lips and as he tried to fight the voice whispered in his ear that it was safe and would make him feel better. Harry opened his mouth slightly and allowed the liquid to enter. He swallowed and felt himself relax completely. He felt heavy and his grip loosened. He allowed the silent darkness to surround him and carry him off to sleep.

--

Harry awoke the next morning in the Hospital Wing and confused as to how he got there. Jade was curled up against his side and sleeping silently. He looked around as he sat up and saw no one. He lifted Jade into his arms and cuddled her against his chest. He was feeling scared and alone and no one was around to help him.

He turned when he heard Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office and shrank into himself slightly as she walked right up to him. She waved her wand once over him before nodding and sitting on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked kindly.

"Fine," Harry replied and instantly his hand went to his throat in panic. His throat felt all scratched up and the only sound to escape his mouth was a dry croak. Madam Pomfrey put a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he flinched away from, and handed over a purple coloured potion.

"This is for your throat," she explained. "Do you remember anything?"

Harry drank the potion after staring at it for several seconds. He shuddered at the foul taste but instantly his throat felt better. He shook his head in response to the Healer's question and looked around again as if to find a clue.

"Mr. Diggory brought you in here late last night after you had a nightmare," Madam Pomfrey explained. "You were running a slight fever which has already been fixed and you had screamed yourself hoarse. Your dorm mates tried to help you but it wasn't until Cedric restrained you that you calmed down. He brought you up here with Professor Snape before I told him to return to his House. He will more than likely be up here before to long to check on you."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered as he stroked Jade's back. He brought his knees up as far as he could without crushing his kitten and tried to remember what it was he was dreaming about.

"There's nothing to be sorry for dear," Madam Pomfrey stated. "To be honest, I'd be worried if you didn't have nightmares. I'll always be here if you need me, even if it is just for a potion to help you sleep better."

Harry stared up at the Healer with tears in his eyes. He whispered a quiet thank you and she responded by giving him a quick hug.

"Now," she said clearing her throat. "When Mr. Diggory comes to see you I'll allow you to leave provided that you take this potion before you eat and drink this before you go to sleep tonight." Harry was given another two potions for his throat, one for lunch and one for dinner, and a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He returned Jade to her spot on the bed and quickly hugged the Healer before letting go, his face red and staring at his knees. It was the first hug he'd initiated with a non-family member.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. She gave him instructions to get changed before she left, closing the curtains behind her to give him some privacy. Harry changed quickly and sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs like a very young child might. Jade was awake on his lap and staring at him in concern. Harry reassured her with a smile and scratch behind the ears where she loved it the most.

Cedric arrived ten minutes later and was standing in front of Harry before he realised it. Harry looked up at the older boy hesitantly and was shocked when Cedric pulled him into a strong hug. He stiffened at the touch before wrapping his arms around Cedric's chest and allowing Jade to move off his lap.

"How are you?" Cedric asked when he pulled back.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Harry shook his head.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that you brought me here," he whispered. "Thank you for that."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Cedric asked pulling the smaller boy to his chest protectively.

"Laughter," Harry replied slowly. "Really cold laughter and silver blood."

"Must have been scary," Cedric muttered.

"I've heard it before," Harry continued. "I remember it. In my darkest dreams there's always laughter, always the same, and bright green light. I wake up screaming every time. Uncle Vernon didn't like that very much."

"You never have to go back to that place," Cedric stated firmly. "I promise you. you will never have to return to that house."

"How do you know for certain?" Harry asked sadly. "Who would actually want to take me in?"

"My parents for one," Cedric replied softly. "I wrote to them at Christmas time when you told me that you don't have a place to go to for the summer. They've been writing to Professors Sprout and McGonagall for the past month to organise everything, if that's what you want."

"But they're _your_ parents," Harry protested.

"They've always wanted another child but mum's unable to have another one for some medical reason," Cedric continued. "They would love to have you, even if it is only for the summer. If you don't want to come with me that's fine, but just so you know, mum, dad and I want you at our house. Think about it alright?"

Harry nodded, his mind buzzing with information. Cedric went to talk to Madam Pomfrey quickly before returning and lifting Harry onto his hip again. Jade leapt off the bed and started to lead the way out of the Hospital Wing.

As it was Sunday the hallways were practically deserted as the majority of students were sleeping in while they still had the chance to before exam cramming began. Cedric took them to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before returning to the Hufflepuff Common Room and reclining in one of the chairs before the relit fire.

They sat in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking about his summer and where he would go. He would not deny that he would like to go with Cedric but he didn't know the elder Diggorys. Added to the fact that he didn't trust most adults as a rule, he wasn't too comfortable living in an unknown place. He looked over at Cedric and waited until the older boy turned to look at him.

"If I go with you for the summer, will I be left alone with your parents?"

"Not if you don't want to," Cedric replied immediately. "I understand that you might be uncomfortable but I'll be there if you need me to be."

Harry nodded in relief before returning his attention to the fire. He wasn't quite ready to commit to anything but suddenly he found himself looking forward to an enjoyable summer.

--

"Where the hell did you get a dragon egg?!" Hayden asked as he stared into the fire. Harry hit him across the back of his head for his language but joined his brother in staring at the black egg.

The twins were visiting Hagrid as a part of their weekly routine. Harry had been suspicious of the closed curtains and had almost recoiled at the heat the small house had produced. Hayden was ecstatic and got as close to the fire as he could while Harry stood behind him.

"Won it," Hagrid replied beaming proudly. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it ter be honest."

"A stranger had a dragon egg in his pocket?" Harry asked skeptically.

"This is so cool!" Hayden interrupted. "What are you going to do when it hatches? Are you going to keep it here? What type of dragon is it? Can we watch it hatch?"

Hagrid chuckled at Hayden's enthusiasm while Harry shook his head in resignation. Midnight flashed onto his shoulder and he reached out to pet her feathers.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback," Hagrid started. "I got a book from the library – _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. I'll write to ya when it's time fer it to hatch if yer want to come."

"I do! I do!" Hayden crowed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hagrid, what are you going to do when it hatches?" Harry asked curiously. "You live in a wooden house and dragons can grow to be the size of mansions."

"Don't ya worry 'Arry," Hagrid said dismissively. "It'll all turn out all right."

Harry wanted to argue some more but caught Hayden's eye and closed his mouth. He'd read a bit about dragons and knew that it was illegal to possess a dragon egg much less hatch one. The Norwegian Ridgebacks were a rare enough breed that owning one would be a privilege, something that Hagrid wouldn't turn down for all the world.

Midnight flashed away as the twins left Hagrid's hut, Hayden still giddy with excitement at the prospect of witnessing the hatching of a dragon. Harry opened up a silent connection with his brother so that they wouldn't be overheard.

**It's very dangerous for Hagrid to have a dragon in his hut,** he warned his famous twin.

**Hagrid knows what he's doing,** Hayden replied unconcerned.

**If the Ministry found out Hagrid would have to do time in Azkaban,** Harry continued ignoring Hayden. **I understand that he's happy to have a dragon but shouldn't we do something to ensure that the dragon is properly looked after and Hagrid doesn't get in trouble?**

**I suppose so,** Hayden said sobering. **I can write to Charlie Weasley. He works in Romania at a dragon reserve. He would ensure that Hagrid doesn't get in trouble and would also ensure that Hagrid get photos of the little dragon.**

**We'll come back tomorrow and talk it over with him,** Harry said with approval. **You can start working on that letter.**

Hayden grumbled about extra work but Harry just smirked and started to walk towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. He knew that Hayden was just grumbling because he felt he had to so he didn't take offense. He entered the Common Room and scooped Jade off the floor before joining his friends in their last minute homework.

--

It took another week to convince Hagrid to give up the baby dragon when it hatched. Hayden wrote to Charlie after Hagrid agreed tearfully to getting rid of the baby, though Harry dictated how the letter should be written. It was organised that the twins would sneak out on Saturday night to meet a group of dragon handlers on the top of the Astronomy Tower and hand over the dragon but there was still another full week to wait for that.

Charlie had replied to Hayden promptly and promised that he would ensure that Hagrid would be free of the blame and that Hayden's involvement would be a secret. Harry planned everything out to keep anyone else from finding out, which Hayden was relieved about.

The twins continued with their usual activities throughout the week without drawing suspicion to themselves. Harry started to participate more in group discussions and tried to spend some time with Cedric to find out about his family and organise a time to meet them before the summer. Cedric was ecstatic with Harry's acceptance and they organised some time in the Easter holidays for them to get together as a family.

Wednesday morning Hayden received a note from Hagrid explaining that the dragon egg was hatching. Hayden was all for skipping his studying session and his afternoon class but Harry outright refused to skip Charms. They waited until classes had finished before making excuses to their friends and heading out to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid ushered the twins in excitedly and returned to the egg that had begun to crack. Hayden was spellbound by the whole event while Harry was curious. They didn't have to wait long for the dragon to break out of its egg but they did have to duck as bits of the egg shot out towards them. Hagrid was almost in tears of joy and Harry was almost reluctant to separate the two of them.

While Hayden and Hagrid cooed over the baby that was instantly named Norbert, Harry set about making some food for the baby from the ingredients that Hagrid had already gathered.

Before the twins left they reminded Hagrid that they'd be back on Saturday to help take the dragon to a dragon colony. Hagrid became a little downcast after that but replied that he was glad that he could have some time with Norbert before he was taken away.

That Saturday the twins managed to get the dragon to the Astronomy Tower unseen and silent. Harry cast silencing charms around them while Hayden brought the Invisibility Cloak to cover them. By the time they got to the Tower they had only a few minutes to spare. Harry waited in the shadows when Hayden greeted the dragon handlers but was forced to retrieve the Cloak when Hayden left without it.

It was with great relief that Harry crawled into bed that night, dragon-free and with Jade purring in his ear.

--

Early the next week Harry stumbled across a scene he would normally have run from. Neville, the shy Gryffindor Harry had taken a liking to, was cowering on the ground while Draco Malfoy and his two body guards towered above him with their wands drawn and malicious smirks on their faces.

Jade hissed at the sight, remembering clearly what happened the last time she met the three bullies while Harry watched Neville. He could relate quite clearly to what the boy was feeling having been in his position before on too many occasions. He remembered the desperation he had felt those few times, desperation that someone would help him when he knew that no one would. He put Jade on the ground and for a moment regretted leaving the Great Hall without any of his friends.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," he said clearly. His knees were shaking and he was glad that his robes hid them, wanting to appear confident.

"Or what Evans?" Malfoy taunted. "Are you going to cry on us?" The two boys behind Malfoy snickered as if their boss had said some funny joke.

"What did he do to deserve this?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy's statement.

"Do? He's practically a squib, worthless, no better than a Mudblood. He shouldn't be here."

"And you should?" Harry replied. Malfoy turned his back on Neville and started to walk towards him. "There are muggleborns in this school with more power than you will ever have. You're just a bully who can't deal with the fact that there are people better than you."

"You think that Longbottom is better than me? You think that you're better than me? You cry at the first sign that someone's being loud or raises a hand to you. What happened Evans, someone show you where your place is?" Malfoy laughed again as he looked down at Harry. Harry was once again daunted by the fact that most First Years were a full head taller than he was.

"Neville is ten times the wizard that you'll ever be," Harry stated, looking straight at Neville who had stood up. The wizard's eyes filled with tears and a small smile appeared on his face. Harry looked back at Malfoy.

"You're not worth the air you breathe."

Malfoy's arm lifted to strike Harry, his face furious. Harry ducked under the swing and ran to stand at Neville's side. Malfoy pulled out his wand and started an incantation. Harry panicked and raised his hand. Malfoy shot a bright blue hex at him and Harry was unable to recognise the spell. He raised a shield and closed his eyes, feeling the hex break the shield, weaken and hit his shoulder. He sent back a mild stunning charm, knocking out both "body guards" before hitting Malfoy. The three of them dropped to the ground.

"What's going on here?"

Harry and Neville spun around to come face to face with Professor Snape. Neville gulped and seemed to shrink in on himself. Harry felt like doing the same thing. He'd heard what went on during the Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions classes. He hadn't really seen Professor Snape act cruelly during his own classes but the man did tend to react harshly when someone ruined a potion or melted their cauldron.

Neville started to stutter a reply while Harry moved to where the Slytherins were to revive them. He started with Malfoy's companions, allowing them to wake up without pressure. When he revived the blonde haired boy he jumped backwards. Malfoy raised his wand, an angry expression on his face. Harry gulped and quickly silenced him before he could do any more damage.

Harry scuttled behind Professor Snape when Malfoy made as if to grab him. The Potions Professor glared down at him but Harry didn't mind, he knew that the teacher couldn't really hurt him like his Uncle had. Neville appeared at his side in silent support, which Harry was grateful for.

"Fighting in the corridors?" Professor Snape murmured, cancelling the silencing spell on Malfoy. The Malfoy heir instantly began accusing Harry and Neville while portraying himself as the innocent victim. Professor Snape listened to him rant before he docked ten points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and assigning a detention for Harry and Malfoy.

"What? Why am _I_ in detention?" Malfoy protested in shock.

"A fight takes two or more," Professor Snape replied calmly with a stern expression. "Both you and Mr. Evans will have a detention for causing a scene. Evans, Longbottom, return to your dormitories. Mr. Evans, I will inform you when your detention is."

"Yes sir," Harry muttered. He turned and started to walk away from the Slytherins, Neville by his side. When they reached the staircases Neville paused.

"Thanks for helping me," the boy muttered.

"Any time," Harry replied with a small smile. "I hate bullies and Malfoy is one of the biggest bullies I've ever met."

"I agree," Neville stated with a smile. "If you ever need anything of me, just ask alright?"

"I may take you up on that," Harry returned as he started to move down. "I heard you gave Malfoy a black eye during the last Quidditch Match, don't let him get you down. He's just a spoilt child who thinks he's better than the rest of us. But just between you and me, he's just feeling sore because he was beaten by two 'squibs'."

Neville laughed and straightened his shoulders. He looked Harry in the eye and nodded. It was a sign of respect among pureblood circles and Harry replied with a nod of his own. He spun around and headed to the nearest bathroom. His shoulder was fairly painful and he needed to look at it. Jade trotted along behind him, her tail in the air stiffly, showing her anger at Malfoy and his companions.

--

"What did you do to earn a detention?" Justin asked as he read the note over Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and sagged in his chair. Jade sat on his lap and nuzzled his hand. Harry looked at the note again.

_Your detention will take place tonight at 11 o'clock. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. P. Sprout_

"Professor Snape assigned Draco Malfoy and myself a detention after he caught me stunning Malfoy and his…friends…when they were picking on Neville," Harry explained simply.

"You stunned the Slytherin Prince and his cohorts?!" Justin exclaimed loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the Common Room. "Yes! I knew you had it in you!"

"What's this?" Hade asked coming over.

"Harry defended a Gryffindor from Malfoy by stunning him!" Justin explained excitedly. "Snape assigned him a detention but that doesn't matter. Harry didn't run!"

Harry sunk into the chair he was in, his face bright red in embarrassment. Justin threw his arm around his shoulders, ignoring the tensing. Justin wiped away a fake tear.

"Little Harry's growing up," he declared dramatically. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Keep your voice down Flinch-Fletchley," Hade stated with a laugh. "Now, as Head Boy I can't condone violence, but as a Hufflepuff I congratulate you Harry on doing what was right. Your loyalty to your friends is something that every Hufflepuff can be proud of."

Harry smiled at the Head Boy gratefully. He hated violence having grown up in it, but it felt nice to praised for doing something good. His face was hot as his House cheered for him and he once again felt glad that he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"What's this I hear?" Cedric asked as he entered the Common Room. "Malfoy's strutting around the Great Hall complaining about a detention, something about his father and angrily muttering about Harry…or at least I think he was talking about Harry."

"Harry stunned Malfoy because he was attacking a Gryffindor," Justin replied before anyone else could. Cedric took a minute to process the information before a wide smile appeared on his face. He walked to where Harry was and lifted him into the air, praising him all the while. Harry smiled at his, hopefully, future brother, ignoring the twinge from his shoulder.

Malfoy had used a weak slicing hex that had drawn blood but hadn't hit bone, which Harry was grateful for. The injury was only slightly painful but uncomfortable. He'd wrapped it in conjured bandages so it wouldn't get infected and he was adept at masking his pain so no one realised that he was injured.

At 10:45 Harry left the Common Room wrapped in his warmest clothes, a cloak with a warming charm on it and his Hufflepuff scarf. He left to the cheers from his Housemates and had given Jade to Cedric so that she would be warm and comfortable during his detention.

He spotted Filch waiting by the doors to the grounds and was greeted with an approving nod. He listened to the caretaker mutter about how it was rare for a student to turn up early for a detention and instead wanted to waste a teacher's time. Harry listened to him rant, nodding every now and then while they waited for Malfoy.

The Slytherin Prince arrived five minutes late dressed in what appeared to be fairly expensive robes, a haughty expression on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy's ill choice in clothes for a detention but said nothing as he followed Filch out of the school and towards Hagrid's hut.

The caretaker explained to the boys how he longed for the old fashioned detentions that, to Harry, sounded more like torture than punishment. His face was pale as Filch went into detail about his favourite methods and saw that Malfoy looked faintly disgusted as well.

Filch left them with Hagrid who wasted no time in telling them that they would be going into the forest to look for an injured unicorn. Harry gasped in shock. He'd read about unicorns and found them fascinating. They were fast and very difficult to get a hold of. The fact that one had been injured meant that the situation was dangerous and deadly serious.

"I'm not going in there," Malfoy said the second Hagrid finished his explanation. "There are werewolves in there!"

Harry shook his head sadly. It wasn't a full moon so they would be safe from werewolves, not that he'd actually tell the boy that, and there were few creatures in the forest that would hurt them if they went with Hagrid or Fang, the giant's pet boarhound. Hagrid had explained that to Harry when he and Hayden were visiting one Friday.

"You'll do as yer told," Hagrid replied without pity. "Yer shouldn't be fightin' in the first place."

Malfoy's mouth closed with an audible snap. Hagrid continued with his instructions, letting them know what they were looking for and what to do if they found the unicorn or got into trouble. Malfoy demanded that he have Fang, causing Harry to snicker knowing that the giant dog was really a coward. Fang's name was misleading.

Harry was instructed to join Malfoy and Fang, though Hagrid seemed to be nervous about sending them together. Harry reassured him with a smile and lit his wand so that he could see where they were going. He walked next to Malfoy with Fang between them and watched the ground.

A flash of silver caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he spun around to look right at it. Fang stopped as well and whined pitifully. Harry pet the dog between his ears, still looking through the trees.

"Come on Evans," Malfoy declared. "The sooner we do this the sooner we return to the castle. My father is going to hear about this. Imagine! Sending _children_ into the Forbidden Forest on some wild goose chase. This is servants' work! The forest is forbidden for a reason."

Harry ignored the blonde boy as he continued walking. He knew that Malfoy was scared and was acting the way he was to cover it up.

After walking for another ten minutes Harry froze. This time Malfoy copied him and Fang sank to the ground in fear. All three of them could hear the sound of someone moving through the trees, and they could all see the silver blood on the bushes next to them. Malfoy started to panic and turned around to run back the way they'd come. Harry sent Fang to follow him and protect him as he left. Fang did so reluctantly, clearly not wanting to leave the small boy on his own.

Harry waited until he was sure they'd gone before continuing deeper into the forest. He followed the silver blood, his nightmare a few weeks ago flashing through his mind. All he needed now was the cold laughter before his nightmare came true. He shivered at the thought and quickened his pace.

A sense of urgency plagued him and he knew he had to act quickly before it was too late. He started to run through the trees, his feet silent after a hurried silencing charm. The silver blood around him started to get thicker as if the unicorn had stumbled around in panic.

He burst through the trees into a clearing and stumbled to a stop. Lying on the ground in front of him was the injured unicorn, a pool of blood surrounding the unicorn from a wound that stretched from its shoulder, along its side, and stopping at its stomach. Harry felt horrified that someone would willing harm such a beautiful creature in such a cruel way.

Harry slowly walked towards the injured animal and knelt by its side. He whistled for Midnight and waited for her tears to have an effect on the unicorn. While Midnight worked Harry pulled the unicorn's head onto his lap, being careful of the horn, and softly stroked its face. He whispered soothing words to it to keep it calm and then helped it stand when Midnight sealed the wound.

The phoenix nuzzled Harry's cheek briefly before flashing away to keep watch over other areas of the forest. The unicorn stared at Harry without moving and Harry bowed respectfully. He was amazed at the size of such a creature. The unicorn stood easily a metre taller than him. Its white coat glowed in the darkness and its golden horn gave it such a majestic appearance that Harry felt unworthy to even gaze upon it.

The unicorn walked forward and rested its horn against his shoulder before moving it to his other shoulder. Harry was instantly reminded of the old stories he read about King Arthur and how he knighted his Knights. He raised his head and stared into the vivid blue eyes of the King, for he was positive that the unicorn in front of him was male.

His attention was forcefully returned to the present when the sound of a monster laughing reached his ears. His face went pale as he recognised the sound and he spun away from the unicorn to see where it came from. He spotted a shadow that hovered above the ground, it's dark shade increasing the darkness around it. Pain filled his senses, starting from his forehead where his own scar from the night of Halloween was. The pain nearly sent him to his knees but the unicorn surprised him by biting into his shoulder and lifting him clean into the air, only to fall on the unicorn's back.

He wrapped his arms around the neck of the King unicorn as they took off like a rocket into the darkness of the forest. The shadow was unable to follow them and the further away they got the less his scar hurt. After riding hard for several minutes Harry realised that he was completely lost in the Forbidden Forest.

The unicorn started to slow down until they were walking calmly through the trees. Harry kept his grip around the unicorn's neck, not wanting to leave the safe embrace he was in. his shoulder was throbbing painfully from where Malfoy had hit him and where the unicorn had bit him.

He looked up when the unicorn stopped and looked around the unfamiliar clearing. He guessed that he was quite deep in the Forbidden Forest and somewhere that no human had ever been before. He sat up straight, his eyes wide in amazement.

While it was still dark, he could see the stars shining brightly above him, glittering down on the field stretched out before him. There were at least two dozen unicorns scattered around the field, the majority of them sleeping. Around ten unicorns appeared to be foals, their golden coats giving them away. The unicorns that were awake when they arrived looked over at them and around six of them started to walk towards them.

Harry was overawed by their presence and bowed his head in respect when they came closer. The unicorn he arrived on knelt down for him to safely get off and he did so quickly. On the ground again he noted that he barely reached the chest of any unicorn. He allowed the new unicorns to prod at him but couldn't restrain a flinch when one of them head-butted his injured shoulder.

They instantly backed away and allowed for the one who brought him to the field to approach again. The unicorn knelt in front of him and rested his horn on the injured shoulder. Harry held completely still and gasped when his shoulder healed under the unicorn's touch. When the unicorn backed away he reached up to touch his shoulder and marveled that it was completely healed.

"Thank you," he murmured, his head bowed. The unicorn nodded back at him and then Harry noticed that the other unicorns had disappeared. He focused back on the one in front of him.

"May I give you a name?" he asked softly. "Such a noble creature as yourself cannot be constantly referred to as 'Unicorn'."

The unicorn nodded as if he understood what the small human in front of him was saying. Harry contemplated a name that he could give. He searched his memory and was reminded of the _Lord of the Rings_ series he had hidden in his cupboard. He was fascinated by the elvish and had memorised the language as best as he was able.

"May I call Aran?" he asked. "It means King in elvish."

The unicorn nodded again and prodded Harry gently with his horn. Harry smiled and raised a hand to rest on Aran's head. Aran closed his eyes at the contact, looking everything like Jade did when she was comfortable.

"Thank you for showing me your home Aran," Harry murmured. "It really is a beautiful place. It's so peaceful."

Aran stood up suddenly and Harry leapt back respectfully. Aran pushed his head against Harry's shoulder and led him further into the field. He was directed to every unicorn there and introduced by Aran. Harry spent a minutes with each unicorn, usually petting their heads or being prodded by them. Aran was always at his side and once Harry had met each unicorn he led the human to the small stream that ran through the field.

Harry copied his new friend and knelt down to drink and was surprised at how clean and pure the water was. He felt calm and relaxed instantly but his mind remained clear. He looked to Aran and a series of images appeared in his mind. He was sitting upon Aran and they were riding back in the forest towards the school but he also got the feeling that he was welcome back. He nodded with an unrestrained smile on his face and crawled onto Aran's back again.

The two of them left the field and Harry linked his arms around Aran's neck as more images passed through his mind. He assumed that the images were Aran's way of communicating with him without words and he was touched by the amount of trust that had been bestowed upon him.

As the two moved through the forest, Harry spoke to Aran about the shadow that had tried to kill him. He learnt that the shadow had only appeared that year, at the end of the summer season as the leaves began to fall. It had tried to catch the unicorns as they travelled through the forest but it was only recently that it had caught one. The other unicorns were hidden away in the field where they couldn't be hurt but Aran was scouting around for other herds to offer them protection as well when he was attacked. As he lost blood he lost track of where he was and was unable to return to his herd.

Harry told Aran about the Philosopher's Stone that had been hidden in the school and hypothesized about who would be after it. He'd read about the properties of unicorn blood and the only conclusion he could come to was that Voldemort was after the Stone and until he could get it he was living off unicorn blood. That theory froze the blood in his veins as it meant that the most feared Dark Lord of the century was hiding _in_ Hogwarts and no one knew.

By the time they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest Harry was terrified of returning to the castle. He spotted Hagrid leaving the forest ahead of them and asked Aran to let him down if he didn't want to be seen. Aran turned his head slightly to look at his rider before continuing walking towards the half-giant. Hagrid turned at the sound of hooves and let out a cry of joy when he saw Harry.

" 'Arry!" he cried in relief. Aran walked up to Hagrid and turned so that Harry could be lifted off his back. Hagrid pulled the boy into a strong hug and Harry returned it shakily. He looked back at Aran and watched as the unicorn nodded before running back into the forest. Hagrid watched after the unicorn in amazement before returning his attention to the boy in his arms.

" 'Arry, I'm so sorry," Hagrid began. "Malfoy ran screamin' from the forest and told me the you hadn't followed him. I returned at once but couldn't find yer. I looked for two hours! I was about to find yer Head o' House and send out search parties."

"I'm alright Hagrid," Harry replied. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go back up to the school just yet."

"O' course yer can," Hagrid answered immediately. "Let's get yer outta this forest."

Harry stayed in Hagrid's arms when they got out of the forest. He was only set down when they were in Hagrid's hut. He curled up on the larger than average couch and closed his eyes. He felt Hagrid drop a blanket around his shoulders, muttering all the while about teachers who thought it was smart to have children walk into the forest. Harry smiled at the half-giant's indignation and drifted off to sleep in the comfort of a roaring fire and the protection of a kind but extremely protective giant.

--

Harry awoke early the next morning but stayed hidden under the heavy blanket. He saw Midnight balancing on the back of the chair he was curled up in, her head tucked under her wing and sleeping peacefully. He felt better than he had the previous night but was still reluctant to go up to the castle alone.

He peeked out from under the blanket and spotted Hagrid sleeping on his back, snoring loudly. Harry was amazed that he had slept through the sound but shrugged it aside as he assumed he had been emotionally spent the night before. He watched Hagrid sleep with a smile on his face. He giggled softly when the half-giant woke up with a grunt.

Hagrid looked around for the giggle and spotted the two vivid green eyes staring at him from underneath a bright orange and green blanket. Midnight woke up the same time he did and glided down so that she could see her bond-mate.

Harry sat up and let his phoenix settle down on his knee to be petted. Hagrid stumbled around and made a cup of tea for himself and some hot chocolate for his guest. Harry took the large mug in both his hands and sipped at the chocolate. He instantly felt all warm and happy. He let Midnight dip her beak into the mug for a drink and laughed when she went back in for more. Hagrid watched the display with amusement but Harry could tell that he was mentally making a note that phoenixes liked chocolate.

"How yer feeling this mornin' 'Arry?" Hagrid asked softly. Harry looked over at him and blushed with embarrassment.

"Better," he replied. "Sorry for imposing on you like this."

"Nonsense," Hagrid snorted. "Yer were in the Forbidden Forest, alone, for more than two hours. I wouldn't have wanted ter walk up their either."

"Aran looked after me in the forest," Harry mumbled. He continued when he spotted the confused look. "The unicorn. He was injured so I called Midnight as she healed his wound and then he took me to safety when the shadow appeared. The shadow is the one that has been after the unicorns. Aran has led his herd to this field in the middle of the Forest and he was looking for other herds to help them when he was attacked."

"A unicorn took yer to their territory?" Hagrid asked in shock. "That's amazin'! Unicorns don't trust humans as a rule. To think that yer were taken to meet the herd, by a male no less, it's ne'er happened before."

"He was grateful that I helped him," Harry mumbled. "I couldn't exactly say 'no' without offending him."

"It's an honor," Hagrid continued. "Yer should be safe in the Forest of yer've been accepted by a unicorn."

"Accepted?" Harry asked curiously.

"Did yer unicorn tap yer on yer shoulder with his horn?"

"Yes, both shoulders," Harry replied and Hagrid's mouth fell open.

"That's incredible," Hagrid breathed. "When a unicorn taps one shoulder it means that they've accepted yer into the herd. To tap both shoulders is like the unicorn saying that they've adopted yer."

"Adopted?!" Harry gasped in shock.

"Ne'er before has a unicorn accepted a human, much less adopted one," Hagrid continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if yer unicorn, Aran yer said, comes ter visit yer again."

Harry nodded and focused on petting Midnight. No text that he'd read on unicorns mentioned that. He was confused as to why a unicorn would want him, after all, his parents and his relatives hadn't, so why would anyone else?

He allowed Hagrid to guide him back up to the school and he went to sit in the Great Hall while waiting for his friends. It didn't occurred to him that they'd be worried that he hadn't returned the night before, so was shocked when he heard his name cried out by several different people.

He looked up in time to recognise Cedric before he was engulfed in a hug, which he returned desperately after a moment. Several hands came down to rest on his back as his year mates expressed their worry.

"I didn't want to walk back up here last night," Harry explained, still cuddled against Cedric. "Malfoy and I had to go into the Forbidden Forest to find an injured unicorn. Malfoy ran off screaming half an hour in and I got lost. I found the unicorn and cast some healing spells over it before it stood and ran off. Hagrid found me two hours later and took me back to his house. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"That's alright," Cedric replied, his arms tightening briefly. "I'm going to talk to the professors later. What were they thinking sending students into the forest at night?"

"That's what Hagrid was asking last night after he found me," Harry admitted.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hannah asked in concern.

"Yeah mate," Justin agreed. "That would be some scary experience."

"I'm fine," Harry replied instinctively. He didn't see his friends look at each other over his head and focused on the warmth he was getting from Cedric. He was fairly cold and his clothing had some dried blood on it, both his and Aran's, and was ripped in places where it had gotten caught on branches and where Aran had bitten into him.

"I'm going to take you up to Madam Pomfrey before classes start alright?" Cedric asked. "If she says you can go to class today then I'll walk you back to the Common Room and then to your class. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Harry nodded slightly. He'd had a piece of toast before his friends arrived but wasn't feeling particularly hungry at that point in time. Cedric lifted him into the air and settled him on his hip. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and allowed the older boy to get him to safety. He needed to speak to Hayden about what he had discovered, that included his adoption and Voldemort. For now though he'd enjoy the feeling of having someone taking care of him.

**A/N 2:** Chapter 9 is done! Exams went very well and I think I achieved a respectable mark. It took me a while to get this chapter up because I had to concentrate on my exams and afterwards I had a severe case of writer's block. I couldn't get the ideas flowing even though I had a general plan of what I wanted.

Please leave a review to let me know how I've gone and if there's anything that needs to be included.

Thanks for being patient with me! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one but no promises! :)

Reviews motivate me (wink)


	10. Year 1: Through the Trap Door

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 10

For the next few weeks Harry was never alone. He always had Hannah and Justin with him, and Cedric even joined them occasionally. Harry assumed that they were all worried about him after his midnight jaunt in the Forbidden Forest but he didn't know what to say to appease them. He was unable to continue snooping with Hayden on those few Fridays, nor could he get close to the Forest without someone guiding him away from it again.

By the time the Easter holidays arrived Harry was feeling over-crowded and in desperate need of solitude. He spoke with Hayden over their bond when he realised that he wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while. Hayden had been upset that he couldn't look after his brother but amazed when he found out about Aran.

Jade continued to follow him everywhere, the only place she wasn't allowed to go was the bathroom but other than that she was always within sight. Harry enjoyed her company and was often spotted in the Common Room surrounded by his friends with Jade on his lap reading whatever book he was reading.

Most of the school went home for the Easter holidays. The ones who stayed were mainly Fifth and Seventh Years as they were studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. Harry was also staying at the school but it had been arranged that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory would visit him one day and take him on an outing to Hogsmeade to get to know each other. Cedric went home reluctantly and made Harry promise to stay out of trouble. Harry just grinned at him and promised that he'd try.

Hayden was also staying over the holidays and the two brothers had promised to continue their explorations. They were up to the Forth floor and still hadn't found a place to hide with each other. Hayden grumbled about how much easier it would be with the Marauders Map, a map of the school created by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Harry usually ignored him, not wanting anything to do with his former father.

It was on the second day of the holidays that Harry found himself alone. Hannah and Justin had gone home to visit their parents, both having pulled the same promise that Cedric had pulled from him about staying away from trouble. To celebrate his sudden freedom, Harry and Jade went down to visit Hagrid and hopefully see Aran again.

Hagrid was pleased to see Harry again and spent some of their visit discussing what had been happening in the Forest since the Detention. Harry had no idea what Hagrid said to the teachers after the Detention but he figured it must have been harsh as he had been on the end of several pitying stares and Professor Snape of all people had awarded him points in Potions. Harry figured that he was feeling guilty for assigning the Detention in the first place.

"Has Aran been by?" Harry asked when there was a lull in the conversation. Hagrid nodded enthusiastically.

"He's been round a few times," he replied. "I think he was lookin' for yer as he only stayed fer a short while before leavin' again. In fact, I think he might be round shortly. Unicorns tend to know a lot and I think Aran might know that yer here."

Harry's face lit up and he stood up. Hagrid chuckled and stood as well. The two of them and Jade went out to the paddock behind Hagrid's hut that was partly hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Harry darted ahead and smiled brilliantly when he spotted a flash of silver in the Forest.

Aran walked out of the Forest with his head held high but lowered it when he got to Harry to nuzzle the boy's face. Harry laughed and lifted his hands to grasp Aran's head affectionately. Images flashed through Harry's mind and he took a minute to understand what he was being sent.

He saw the unicorn herd was still in the clearing and a shadow circled the clearing. The shadow looked to be angry as it was thrashing around and appeared to be glaring as only a shadow could. Another image was of Harry being suffocated by the shadow and then there was the almost overwhelming feeling of worry.

"The evil shadow is still in the Forest?" Harry asked deciphering the images. "The unicorns are safe but can't leave the field because it wouldn't be safe. You're afraid that the shadow will kill me when you're not around?"

Aran nodded his head before nuzzling Harry's cheek again. Harry sighed and allowed the contact. Harry knew that he would have to face the shadow eventually, but he hoped that when the time came he'd have his brother beside him, like they should have always been.

--

Harry sat in the Great Hall as he waited for the Diggorys to arrive. Jade sat on his lap and was purring as he bestowed on her the affection that she saw she deserved. Harry was only too happy to oblige as she had been among his first friends.

It was still early enough that most of the school was still sleeping but late enough that there were several people walking around. Professor McGonagall had entered some ten minutes previously and grabbed his shoulder in silent support. Harry had smiled gratefully up at her before returning to his silent waiting.

Half an hour later Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Cedric's delighted cry. He smiled up at the older boy and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. When he was released he turned to look at Cedric's parents and smile shyly.

"Hi, I'm Harry Evans," he said softly. "This is Jade." Cedric put his hands on the small boy's shoulders comfortingly and looked towards his parents, waiting for their greeting.

"Hello Harry, my name is Anastasia Diggory," Mrs. Diggory said warmly. She knelt down to be at Harry's height and smiled reassuringly. "This is my husband and Cedric's father Amos Diggory. He works at the Ministry."

"It's nice to meet you," Harry replied. He had taken an instant liking to the woman and knew instinctively that she had never risen her hand to her son in punishment or anger.

"Well Harry," Amos said as he knelt down next to his wife. "Today is for you. Is there any place that you would like to visit?"

"I need some more stationary," Harry admitted, he felt reassured that they would listen to him instead of ignoring him.

"I guess that means we'll have to visit _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_," Anastasia stated decisively. "You ready to go Harry?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied.

"Call me Anna," the woman requested with a laugh. "Ma'am makes me feel old."

"And you can call me Amos if you would like to," Mr. Diggory added. "We're hoping to be a family, aren't we? Might as well get comfortable at the start of the relationship."

Harry grinned and allowed Cedric to steer him towards the village, all the while talking about what they were going to do and all the cool places that were in the village. Jade bounded ahead, the little kitten playfully jumping and catching snow in her mouth.

--

_Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ was a small shop filled with parchment, inks, blank books and hundreds of quills of different shapes and sizes. Harry had with him some galleons but Amos and Anna insisted on buying everything he needed. Harry had argued but Cedric's whispered explanation of what guardians were supposed to do silenced him. He was still reluctant to spend their money so he did not buy a lot of stuff. Cedric secretly added to his pile without him noticing and soon the small family was leaving the shop and heading towards another part of the village.

Cedric insisted on visiting _Honeydukes Sweetshop_ and physically dragged Harry with him. Harry was amazed at all the sweets. There were _Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops _and_ Sugar Quills_, among other sweets. Harry was bullied into buying something so he grabbed a small selection of chocolates and a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_.

Their next stop was at _Zonko's Joke Shop_. Cedric explained how the shop was the Weasley twin's main supplier to all their pranks and Harry managed to spot a few things that he thought he'd get for Hayden for his birthday, or Christmas.

Harry waited with Amos and Anna while Cedric combed the store for useful jokes to take back to Hogwarts and managed to have a friendly debate with Amos about his work.

Amos Diggory worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the man was surprised but pleased to see that the young boy had an interest in magical creatures. Their debate was centered around the control aspect of the job as Harry didn't see why regulations had to be so harsh just because someone was born a certain way or cursed through no fault of their own.

By the time Cedric was finished it was passed lunch time. Anna directed the three males towards the _Three Broomsticks_ for something to eat and for the warmth to fight of the grip winter still had over the village.

The woman noticed how thin Harry's clothing was so once they were finished she insisted on buying a warm coat for the boy at _Gladrags Wizardwear_. Harry, as expected, protested but Anna wouldn't hear his protests. Amos compromised by insisting that they all bought a new coat and that seemed to appease Harry slightly.

Before the day ended Harry ended up visiting the _Shrieking Shack_ with the Diggorys and tried to imagine his Uncle Moony going there once a month to transform into his werewolf form and found himself shivering. The shack was on a deserted hill, surrounded by empty lands. Harry imagined that it would have been very lonely for a child, not even a teenager, to visit every month only to cause themselves harm.

"I think it's about time we headed back," Amos said kindly. Harry nodded and turned to head back to the school. Cedric slung his arm across Harry's shoulders but kept silent as they walked. Harry was smiling happily and Jade was in his arms after they discovered that the snow that hadn't melted buried the kitten when she stood on a weak area.

Before Harry went back inside the castle he gave each member of the Diggory family a hug. Amos was surprised but returned the hug and ruffled the boy's hair. Harry tried to straighten it with a scowl before giving it up as a useless job. He gave Anna a hug when she knelt down and pressed his face against the side of her head.

"I'd be happy to come and live with you during the summer," he whispered in her ear. Anna tightened her hug and whispered back in his own ear.

"And we'd be happy to have you," she looked up at her husband with a broad smile. "We'll pick you up at the station with Cedric at the end of the term."

"I think I'd like that," Harry murmured. He broke away from the hug when it started to get too uncomfortable for him and went inside the castle. He looked back before he went in and smiled at the family that he was sure he would one day call his own.

--

By the time the exam period came around Harry was feeling pretty good about himself. He was thrilled that he had somewhere to stay for the summer that didn't involve the Dursleys or an orphanage, and he was even happier that he would be staying with Cedric. He decided that he'd tell the Diggorys who he was over the summer, he wanted Remus to visit him but that couldn't happen if his new guardians didn't know about his relationship with the werewolf.

Hayden was also feeling happy for his brother but because of exams he was cramming with Ron and Hermione. Harry was glad that his brother ad Hermione because otherwise he'd fail some of his exams, despite his early training. Hayden just wasn't a scholar.

Harry became the unofficial leader when it came to studying in Hufflepuff, many of his classmates coming up to him with questions that needed to be answered. The Three Badgers often joined the Gryffindor Trio in the library to study, but Harry spent most of his time with Hermione debating the use of a certain aspect of magic over the other as they were up-to-date in their studying.

Each class aside from History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology had two areas that needed to be completed. The first was a written exam and the second was a practical. Each exam was allocated into three hour slots. The first hour and half was for the written and when they were finished they'd be called one by one in no particular order to complete the practical.

In the week leading up to the first exam, which was Charms, Harry had been getting six hours of sleep a night. Usually he'd stay up studying but once he fell asleep he'd wake up again after a nightmare of a shadow covered in silver blood. He kept the nightmares a secret and ignored the constant pain in his forehead that had appeared after his Detention in the Forbidden Forest.

Hayden of course knew what was bothering his brother but not how to solve it. The two came up with the conclusion that it was Voldemort because Harry's scar was caused by him. The idea that Voldemort was near scared the twins but they couldn't really do anything about it except trust that the evil man wouldn't attack while Dumbledore was at the school.

Harry didn't like that plan but was unable to come up with a better one. He went about his exams with a smile on his face that fooled everyone except for Hayden. He entered the Charms classroom with the rest of his classmates and had no trouble at all with the written. He ignored Hayden's probing at his mind for the answers with a block of amusement that annoyed his brother to no end. When the practical came Harry was called up first and was asked to make a pineapple tap dance across the desk. Harry found that bit fun and had laughed when the pineapple bowed at the end of its routine.

The written for Transfiguration was a bit more difficult but not impossible. The practical was to transfigure a mouse into a snuff-box. Points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was but taken away if it had whiskers at the end. Professor McGonagall had smiled at him proudly when he was finished and he skipped out of the room beaming.

For Potions they only had an hour to complete the written but for the other two hours they had to make a Forgetfulness potion. The entire class was nervous and everyone kept shooting glances at Harry who was humming softly as he worked. Professor Snape ignored him humming but when he collected the potions at the end he gave a nod of approval to Harry.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke in Harry's opinion. The written was incredibly easy and for the practical that had to cast a successful tickling hex. Hayden was confident that he had passed as DADA was the only class that he was near the top in. His early training had mainly focused on Defence, brushing over other subjects.

Astronomy was done at night and the class was asked to write down the coordinates of different sets of stars that had been provided for them.

Herbology was a written only and asked questions about how particular plants should be cared for. Harry thought of Neville as he worked as it was obvious that Herbology was Neville's best subject.

The last exam they had was History of Magic and it was held in the morning. It lasted only an hour and they were asked to write about wizards who invented self-stirring cauldrons. When Professor Binns told them their time was up Harry joined in with his classmates when they cheered. They now had one full week to relax before the results came out, during which the final for the Quidditch Cup would take place, and then they'd be packing up their belongings to return home for the summer.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione stated as the Gryffindor Trio and the Three Badgers joined the crowds flocking out into the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"But then you would be stressing that you didn't study enough," Harry replied staring at the Forbidden Forest.

"Can we not talk about exams now?" Justin asked. "I just want to relax, pick up a book because I want to, not need to, and thrash Hufflepuff House in chess."

"You do that anyway," Hannah stated as she walked next to Harry. "You don't need an excuse. Play against Ron again, he seems to be the only one who can tolerate you playing chess."

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm the best at chess," Ron said with his chest pushed out.

"Sure you can," Hayden replied throwing his arm across Ron's shoulders. "Just don't constantly tell everyone. Let it be a surprise."

"I suppose so," Ron mumbled deflating. Harry chuckled quietly. Hannah looked at him with a smile on her face but that smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Harry reach up to rub his head.

"It's hurting isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded slowly. The six of them sat down under a large tree, Ron and Justin setting up a chess set as they did so. Harry lay down on the ground, his eyes closed against the light. Hannah moved so that she could rub his forehead with her fingers. Harry smiled at her briefly before relaxing. He ignored the conversations around him as he focused on Hannah's fingers massaging his head.

When Hayden suddenly jumped and ran off Harry opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Hermione sighed but stood to run after Hayden, Ron following soon after complaining that he was winning against Justin.

"That was sudden," Justin commented.

"What were they talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hannah replied. "Hermione and I were talking about post-exam stress and Hayden was staring off towards Hagrid's hut. He just paled and jumped off saying something that sounded like 'he wouldn't'."

**What are you doing Hayden?** Harry asked as he closed his eyes again.

**You remember the dragon egg that Hagrid won?** Hayden replied. **What if he told the dealer about Fluffy? I mean, come on, how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?**

**You think someone's making a move on the Stone,** Harry concluded.

**Yes, if they no how to get passed Fluffy, all they're waiting for is Dumbledore to be gone,** Hayden continued. Harry thought he sounded a bit panicked but was unsure of how to help him.

**You won't go down that trap door if Dumbledore leaves, will you?** Harry asked.

**I don't know,** Hayden replied. **If none of the teachers believe me when I tell them that someone's going to steal it, maybe.**

**This is a test,** Harry grumbled. **Damn that man, why can't he leave you alone?**

**What do you mean?**

**He's going to leave the school, allow whoever is after the Stone to go after it, and hope that you use your Gryffindor bravery and go after the Stone to keep it safe.**

**Should I go down then?** Hayden asked, slightly calmer.

**Not alone,** Harry replied. **I know you well enough that you'll go down there to face Voldemort because you were raised that way. But don't go alone. Ron and Hermione would go with you in a heartbeat, they're good friends.**

**Will you come as well?** Hayden asked.

**Let me know when you're going and I'll try to sneak out to help you,** Harry stated. **I'm not going to lose you to some idiot who has been blinded by power.**

**I don't want to lose you either,** Hayden replied.

**You won't. Vernon's been trying to kill me for years and hasn't succeeded. Voldemort has nothing on him.**

**You promise?**

**I promise.**

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at Hannah's concerned face. She continued to massage his forehead skillfully while Justin packed up the chess set and moved closer.

"You're really not feeling well are you?" Hannah asked softly. Harry shook his head slightly. His head felt like it was about to burst open and nothing he did seemed to be able to stop or dim it.

"Maybe we should head back to the Common Room," Justin suggested. "Cedric will be finishing his last exam and I know he'd want to know about this."

"Cedric's a worrywart," Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"He's a Hufflepuff," Justin replied with a grin. "He worries about everyone, you just happen to be his favourite person to worry about."

"Lucky me," Harry muttered. He opened his eyes wide when he felt Justin pull him to his feet. He swayed dangerously as the ground tilted but Justin and Hannah steadied him. He waited for several moments before nodding to his friends.

"Maybe we should go back to the Common Room," Harry conceded. Hannah and Justin each took one arm to support him and led him back to the Common Room where he could relax and help was near if something were to happen.

--

Hayden snuck out of Gryffindor Tower under the Invisibility Cloak, Ron and Hermione pressed against his side. Behind them was a petrified Neville who had attempted to stop them from leaving the Tower, only to be jinxed by Hermione. Hayden hadn't wanted to but knew that there was much that needed to be done and quickly.

He felt along his mind link with his brother and discovered that he was creeping along on the Second Floor, keeping to the shadows. Jade had been forced to stay behind as the whole school knew that Jade wouldn't leave the Hufflepuff dorms without Harry close by.

Hayden paused outside the door to the Third Floor corridor and looked around for Harry. Not seeing the small boy, he brushed their mind link and felt him standing not ten metres from where the Trio was. He squinted into the darkness and was able to make out the faint silhouette of his brother and felt amusement coming along the bond.

"Hayden, we can't stay here," Hermione whispered in his ear. Hayden nodded and pushed the door open. He felt oddly confident knowing that Harry was behind him, ready to lend a helping hand if it was needed. He pulled off the Cloak and allowed it to drop to the ground just inside the door.

Directly in front of the Trio slept a giant three-headed dog. Off in the corner was a large harp that had been magically enchanted to continue playing, keeping the guardian of the trap door asleep. Hayden gulped.

"Snape's already been here," Ron stated having spotted the harp. "We need to move quickly."

Hayden bit his tongue about Ron's assumption of Snape being the villain. He wouldn't convince the boy with words, he had to offer proof, much like how Harry still needed to give _him_ proof it wasn't Snape.

"Let's do this quickly then, I don't want to be in here when Fluffy wakes up," Hayden suggested as he moved closer to the paw of the large dog. Ron and Hermione followed him apprehensively but with determination to help their friend.

The three of them together easily pushed the paw to the side to open the trap door. Hayden looked down and silently gulped at how dark the hole looked. He was unable to see the bottom and that made him wary. He looked to Ron and Hermione in time to see Harry slip into the room unnoticed.

"I'm going to jump in first," Hayden stated. "When it's safe I'll let you know. If it's not I want you both to get help. Don't hang around."

"But Hayden–" Ron started to protest.

"No Ron," Hayden said in all seriousness. "This isn't some prank that we're planning for. This is really dangerous. We could die here. So if I tell you to get help, go."

"Yes Hayden," Hermione submitted. "But you had better be careful."

"I'm always careful," Hayden muttered before jumping into the darkness.

He landed on something soft and he sighed in relief. He'd be afraid that he'd go splat on the ground. Looking back up to the small square in the ceiling where the light was coming from he called out to his friends.

"It's safe! There's some kind of plant thing to soften the fall!"

Hayden watched as Ron jumped after him, squealing the whole way down. Hermione jumped shortly after him but unlike the two boys she leapt to her feet immediately with an exclamation of shock.

"You're both tied up!" she screeched. Hayden looked down at his legs and gasped as he realised that the plant they had landed on was slowly wrapping around him. Ron let out another high pitched squeal as he started to struggle against the plant, causing it to wrap around him tighter.

**Harry!** Hayden screamed in his mind as he attempted to pull the plant away from his legs, only to get his arms caught.

**What's the second defence?** Harry asked curiously. He was leaning over the trap door having renewed the charm on the harp to keep the dog asleep.

**Some kind of plant! I can't feel my legs! It's trying to squish me!** Hayden replied panicked. He didn't notice that Hermione was sending severing spells at the plant to no effect.

**Sounds like the **_**Devil's Snare**_, Harry mused.

**I don't care what it's called!** Hayden snapped. **What do I do to stop it from killing us?!**

**Sunlight weakens the plant's strength,** Harry informed, ignoring his brother's angry tone. **The spell is **_**Lumos Solem**_**. Get Hermione to cast it.**

"Hermione! Cast a spell that creates sunlight!" Hayden ordered.

"I don't know that one!" Hermione protested, her mind going blank under pressure.

"_Lumos Solem_!" Hayden instructed before gasping as some vines tightened around his chest. Hermione lifted her wand to the roof and cast the spell loudly. Bright sunlight filled the room and the plant seemed to shriek and recoil. Hayden took a deep breath when the vines relaxed from his chest.

Once his legs were free he leapt to his feet and pulled Ron up next to him. Hermione grabbed their hands and pulled them towards a door off to the side of the plant bed. Hayden allowed her to as he sent grateful thoughts up at his brother.

The next room they arrived in was large and empty. There was the gentle sound of wings beating against the air and directly opposite them was another door. Hermione walked up to it purposefully and whispered the unlocking charm. The door remained locked and she turned to face her friends with a shrug of her shoulders.

"There must be some way to get through," Ron said with a sigh. Hayden looked up at the roof as if looking for a sign and gasped as he realised what he was seeing.

"They're keys."

The trio spun around to see Harry standing in the middle of the room. He had a slight smile on his face at the gob-smacked expressions on two of the Trio. He walked off to the side and grabbed two broomsticks from the rack that had been overlooked when the Trio were studying the room.

"Harry?!" Hermione asked in shock. Harry smiled at her, indicating that she was right. Ron opened and close his mouth several times as he tried to speak. He managed to get the words out after Harry had passed a broom to Hayden.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Harry shrugged and began to study the keys.

"How else did you think Hayden found out about the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked in reply. "I caught him in the library shortly before the Christmas holidays. Hayden doesn't tend to enter a library willingly, and to be alone caught my attention. I told him who Flamel is and he told me about Fluffy."

"You knew all this time?" Hermione asked.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing _here_," Ron stressed. "You're just…"

"Just what?" Harry asked, his face going blank as he looked at the two. "Just a kid? Just a weakling? Just a Hufflepuff? I'm only a little bit younger than the rest of you. Sure, my life has sucked so far but I am far stronger than when I was at the start of the year. And my House. Why should it matter that I'm a Hufflepuff and you're a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff's are hard working a loyal. We're not deserters and we are willing to help."

"Who knows you're down here?" Hermione asked, cutting off Ron who had opened his mouth to argue.

"Who knows that _you're_ down here?" Harry asked in reply. "I'm not leaving. Hayden, start looking for an old key, it's slightly crippled so it should stand out against the other ones. I'll be right behind you."

Hayden obeyed instantly at the tone of authority his brother used. The way he spoke compelled one to obey instantly. It was a good trait to have.

The two boys shot into the air, both remembering the Christmas holidays when they would fly together playing tag. Harry spotted the key first and darted after it, his brother cutting it off. Ron and Hermione stood on the ground and watched in amazement the unspoken teamwork in awe. They were amazed at the power Harry commanded, as well as the skill he possessed on a broom.

Harry caught the key when it flew back into his hand and passed it to Hayden who threw it to Ron. Once the door was opened both Harry and Hayden shot through, Hermione slamming the door behind them. Harry heard the impact of the flying keys against the now closed door as he dismounted and rested the broom against the wall.

The Golden Trio walked further into the room, Hermione commenting on how it looked like a grave yard. It was Ron who figured out that it was a giant chess board and that they had to play to get across. Harry joined them in studying the giant board and lifted an eyebrow in his brother's direction.

"I do believe we should let Ron control this," Harry remarked, drawing the attention of Ron and Hermione.

"I agree," Hayden said with a nod. "He is the only person here with any skill at chess at all."

Ron seemed to glow with pride and self worth at the unanimous declaration that he was the one who would get them through this defence. He turned back to the board and allowed chess strategies to fill his mind. He wasn't allowed any distractions and he needed to keep his friends safe throughout the game.

"Alright," he began turning to face the other three. "Hermione, you're the king-side castle, Hayden, you're the king-side bishop, Harry, you're the queen-side bishop."

"Who are you going to be?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be the queen-side knight," Ron said with a smile. The four pieces he listed moved off the board, allowing their places to be taken by the four humans.

Harry followed the game with sharp eyes. He had watched Ron and Justin play a few times and was slowly learning how to strategize, though he had long ago admitted that he'd never be as good as the two chess masters.

He found that he was also able to see several ways to win the game, but Ron never took them. He knew that the older red head had spotted them, but by making those moves he'd have to sacrifice one of the "human pieces". Harry was awed when Ron move to sacrifice himself and whispered to him so that the others couldn't hear him. Ron went red but managed to sit with a bit more pride upon the horse he had claimed his.

He had to restrain himself from moving though when Ron went down. His Hufflepuff nature was demanding that he see if the chess master was alive but held himself still until Hayden check-mated the king.

The three First Years sprinted to where Ron lay and Harry let out a sigh of relief when he felt Ron's strong pulse under his fingers. Hermione looked equally relieved and Hayden let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his red hair.

"He'll be safe here," Harry announced. "We have to go on though."

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked curiously as she stood. "I couldn't quite make it out."

"It's up to him if he tells you," Harry said with a smirk. He started walking across the chess board unopposed, Hermione and Hayden rushing after him.

The next room was circular and filled with a very familiar stench. Harry paled as he recognised the smell and stared at the Mountain Troll in horror. Hayden looked over his shoulder and shuddered.

"At least this one has already been knocked out," Hayden muttered as he covered his nose with his robe. Harry and Hermione nodded and rushed around the troll, their sleeves across their noses.

The three of them ended up in another room and Harry was pleased to note that it was Potions. A purple fire sprang up from behind them while on the opposite side of the room rose up a black fire. The three were trapped in the Potions room. Hayden groaned pitifully but went quite when his companions glared at him. Hermione walked over to the table and smiled. She held up a piece of parchment very satisfied with herself.

"It's a riddle," she announced. "Most wizards don't know how to use logic so this would freeze many in their places."

"Glad you're here then," Hayden muttered. Harry smirked and gestured for her to read it out.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us would help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those that stand on either end,_

_But if you want to move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Forth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

"We're screwed," Hayden stated plainly.

"No we're not," Hermione said patiently. "This tells us everything we need to know. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."

"Can you figure out which is which?" Hayden asked as he stared at the seven bottles. Harry stood next to him and cocked his head to the side as he went over the riddle in his mind. Hermione nodded and turned back to study the table for herself.

When Hermione pointed out the one that would take them through the black fire, Harry held up the one that would take them back through the purple fire. Hermione looked at him with a smile and Harry nodded back at her. They studied the bottles and came to the conclusion that only two of them could enter through the black fire as the bottle only had a small amount in it to begin with.

In the end Hermione chose to go back. She hugged Hayden tightly and whispered in his ear. Hayden shrugged sheepishly and stared at the small bottle in his hand. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck as well. Harry stiffened at the touch but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"You're stronger than you look," she whispered in his ear. "Be safe. I need some competition next year and I can't have that if you die on me."

"I'll try," Harry whispered back. She released him with a teary smile before taking her potion. She shivered and muttered about how cold the potion was. Harry and Hayden watched as she left before looking at each other.

"How do you want to do this?" Hayden asked. Harry grinned and held out the Invisibility Cloak.

"No one will know that I'm there," Harry replied. He took the bottle from Hayden's hand and swallowed half of the potion inside before handing it back.

"It's like ice," he murmured as he threw the cloak over himself. Hayden copied his actions with a shudder before walking towards the black fire.

"You with me?" Hayden asked taking his brother's invisible hand.

"To the end," Harry replied.

Together, the Children-Who-Lived walked through the black fire and into the final room.

--

**A/N:** I left you all a tiny cliffhanger! I promise that I will get the next chapter up soon, I'm just having a little trouble with the scene where the twins meet Voldemort. Any ideas would be appreciated although I do have some ideas about what could happen. Reviews would help me speed up my writing.

Seriously though, please let me know what you all want as your ideas help me with the direction the story is going to go. Looking forward to your reviews!

Till next time! :P


	11. Year 1: The Man With Two Faces

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

"blah" normal speaking

"_blah_" phoenix speaking

**blah** speaking via twin bond

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

Chapter 11

Once past the flames Harry reluctantly released his brother's hand and moved off to the side so that he wouldn't be detected. The room they ended up in was circular and had stairs that led to a sunken pit. In the middle of the pit stood the Mirror of Erised. In front of the Mirror stood Professor Quirrell.

"You?!" Hayden exclaimed, drawing attention to himself and ensuring that Harry remained undetected.

"Yes…me," Quirrell replied turning around. He was smiling and there wasn't a sign of the stuttering that had been obvious throughout the year.

"But – I thought – Snape," Hayden protested.

"Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he?" Quirrell commented lightly. "Next to him, who would ever accuse poor st-tuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Hayden argued. Harry listened with half an ear as he moved around the room. He was trying to get closer to the mirror for some reason he couldn't understand. It felt like there was a compulsive charm on it that insisted he get closer.

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. If it wasn't for your friend Miss Granger knocking me to the side I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering the counter-curse under his breath."

"Snape…was trying to _save_ me?" Hayden asked in disbelief. "Damn, I owe Evans a galleon."

"Evans?" Quirrell asked. "Oh, the small Hufflepuff with an unfortunate home life. He guessed did he?"

"No, he just likes Snape and didn't believe me when I said that he was trying to kill me. I bet him a galleon that he was."

Harry stifled his chuckles as best as he could. He could always trust Hayden to bring some humor into whatever situation they were in.

"Then Halloween," Hayden continued as he thought back over the year. "You let the troll in that nearly killed two students. It was a diversion wasn't it?"

"Yes, very good Potter," Quirrell said with a smile. "I tried to get the Stone then but Snape cut me off before I could. I was appeased when Hagrid's beast tried to take a chunk out of his leg. It's such a shame that the troll didn't kill anyone, though it has been a good experience watching Miss Granger and Mr. Evans learn. They truly are dedicated students."

Harry had a bad feeling from listening to his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher talk. There was something that he was missing, something important. His attention was drawn away from the new problem when he heard Hayden gasp. He turned only to see his brother topple sideways, off balance from the ropes that had suddenly wrapped around him.

Harry ignored Quirrell and crept closer to the Mirror. He was hidden by a stone beam that reached up to the roof, but it was the only thing preventing him from seeing the Mirror, but he was reluctant to come into view despite the Invisibility Cloak he was wearing.

He stayed hidden for a moment longer and when he heard a cold whisper he realised that he was glad he had. He concentrated for a moment before opening his eyes and seeing what Hayden was. Quirrell was talking to the voice but eventually removed the turban he wore. He was bald, that wasn't too horrible, but it was what was sticking out the back of his head that caused the twins to gag.

Another face had been hidden by Quirrell's turban. Its red eyes were narrowed, much like the eyes of a snake, and its nose was erringly similar to a snake's nose. The twins realised who they were seeing exactly at the same time and whispered the answer in the other's mind.

**Voldemort.**

"Hayden Potter," Voldemort whispered. "See what has become of me? See what your brother did?"

Harry and Hayden stiffened. While they knew themselves who had been responsible for the Dark Lord's defeat, they hadn't even considered the fact that Voldemort would also know.

"Yes," Voldemort continued. "I aimed for the dark haired twin. He was closer to me. His green eyes were taunting me so I elected him to die first. I was unprepared for him to reflect the curse though, and now I am but a shadow. But I have found a way to return. The Philosopher's Stone is the key to my immortality and _you _are going to help me."

"Why should I?" Hayden asked bravely.

"Because I can offer you revenge," Voldemort whispered. "Your parents forgot your brother and sent him away, only for him to be killed by a muggle. I can offer you revenge against them for sending your twin to his death, against Dumbledore for suggesting it, for your brother who should have been here with you. All you need to do is get the Stone for me."

Harry could feel his brother wavering. Pulling away from his brother's subconscious Harry slid out from behind the pillar. Neither Voldemort or Quirrell noticed him, both concentrating on Hayden who was still restrained. He stood in front of the Mirror and saw the same image he had seen the last time he had seen the Mirror.

James was hugging him and Lily was leaning on Hayden's head Lily lifted one of her hands to reveal a blood red stone about the size of her hand. She leant across the family and slipped it into his pocket. Harry felt its weight appear in his pocket and almost sighed in relief. He knew that he now had the Philosopher's Stone in his possession.

**Hayden, I have the Stone, do whatever you need to do to get out of here,** Harry ordered as he slid back behind the pillar.

"Could you bring my brother back?" Hayden asked after giving the mental equivalent of a nod. "Could you make it that he'd never be hurt again? That I'd never be separated from him again?"

"I could do all that and more," Voldemort stated. "But first I need that Stone."

Hayden nodded and stood up once the ropes holding him were removed. He shook his legs and arms to get the blood flowing and looked into the Mirror.

Quirrell moved beside him and pushed him closer, his cold hand sending shivers down his back from the shoulder the man was gripping. Hayden thought furiously as he stared at the image of a happy family. He knew that the Stone wasn't in the Mirror but had no idea how to convince Voldemort that it was gone. That was until he had a revelation.

"I can see the Stone," he began. Quirrell's hand tightened. "It's in a small box, about the size of a book. It's on a shelf, but I don't…wait! I know where that is! That's Professor Dumbledore's office! Bastard!"

"The Stone is not in the Mirror?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"No," Hayden admitted. "Dumbledore must have either removed it or it was never in here to start with. He's got it in his office."

Quirrell suddenly screamed and released Hayden's shoulder. Harry's knees buckled under the sudden agony his scar caused him. The Headache Reliever Potion he had taken before following Hayden lost its effectiveness instantly. He felt like his head was being ripped in half and wanted nothing more than to scream out loud but he didn't. He bit his tongue and waited until the pain started to fade.

Hayden, meanwhile, had thrown himself backwards and away from his possessed teacher. He felt an echo of Harry's pain and knew that it would have to be horrible for him to get an echo of it.

Fire roared to life at all the exits, trapping everyone in the room. Quirrell continued to scream as he tried to claw at his head. Hayden watched in horror and remained pale face and frozen when Quirrell stopped and turned around. Voldemort looked furiously at the supposed Boy-Who-Lived.

"Are you sure it's not in the Mirror?"

Hayden nodded, unable to speak. The echo of pain in his mind was fading and he was able to focus more on what was happening. Harry also focused on the scene to keep his mind away from the pain and stumbled back to his feet. He watched in detached awe as Voldemort ordered Quirrell to destroy the Mirror, which he did instantly with a well placed _reducto_.

Glass flew in all directions. Hayden, who was still next to the Mirror, caught the full force of it and was knocked unconscious, bleeding from several wounds where the glass had hit him. Harry lurched forward, still under the Cloak, to get to his brother. He was relieved that Hayden was still alive but less than impressed with Voldemort for being the instigator.

He let the Cloak fall from his head to glare at Voldemort. Quirrell had turned around so that his master could see Hayden and as such hadn't seen Harry appear. Voldemort had though and for a moment felt fear. Harry's green eyes were glowing with untapped power and his face was emotionless. Without making a sound or seen movement, Harry wrapped a ball of green energy around the Dark Lord and his living host.

The two of them, Quirrell and Voldemort, screamed as Quirrell's body appeared to burn from the inside out. Quirrell fell silent first, succumbing to death much quicker than his master. Voldemort's soul rose from the fallen body and hovered in front of the lost Potter twin.

"I'm coming for you Potter," Voldemort declared before he disappeared. Harry lifted the Cloak to completely cover himself before crouching down beside his brother. He knew that Dumbledore would be arriving soon to "save the day" and he didn't want to be seen.

Hayden had only superficial wounds, nothing that would be too difficult to heal. Harry, on the other hand, had come closer to draining his magical core and was suffering from a severe headache. He decided that he would rest for a minute, rest his eyes briefly before making a move from the room.

Harry curled up to the side of the room, close to Hayden and under the Cloak, completely invisible. Hayden was closest to the exit and Harry had little chance of being stood on by someone rushing in to see Hayden. He closed his eyes and allowed his exhausted body to relax. The comforting weight of the Philosopher's Stone in his pocket was the last thing he thought of before succumbing to the darkness.

--

Harry awoke some time later to an empty room and no Hayden. His mind was fuzzy but he knew that he needed to get out of the room. He was still under the Invisibility Cloak and the Philosopher's Stone was still in his pocket.

Feeling numb all over, Harry stumbled out of the room. He barely glanced at the now empty Potions table, nor did he notice that the troll had been removed, though the smell still remained. The chess pieces had been cleared away and the flying keys had been returned to their previous, unremarkable existence. The Devil's Snare was also gone and the trap door closed.

Harry removed his wand from his pocket and cast a levitation spell on his shoes so that he could reach the roof. He pushed the trap door opened and distractedly noticed that Fluffy was also gone. He cancelled the spell on his shoes and readjusted the Cloak so that he couldn't be seen.

The halls were deserted and it was dark outside. Harry let his feet lead him to the front doors and he went outside. The grounds were dark but Harry knew that it was early morning. He estimated that he had around two hours before the sun rose though he was unsure of how he knew it.

Harry soon found himself staring at the Forbidden Forest. He removed the Cloak, shrunk it and put it in his pocket next to the Stone. He waited quietly and unnoticed until a flash a silver appeared in his line of sight.

Aran walked out of the Forest and pressed his face against Harry's. Harry lifted his hand to return the gesture but still found himself numb. Aran knelt down for Harry to climb on his back before taking off as fast as he could back to the field. Harry wrapped his arms around Aran's neck but other than that didn't move at all during the trip through the Forest.

When they reached the field Aran let the small human dismount near the stream. Harry sat down on the ground and stared off into the distance. His body started to shake but his gaze didn't waver. He had no thought, no feeling, nothing at all. He vaguely noticed a group of unicorns surrounding him but until one of them made a sound of pain he ignored them.

At the cry though he spun around to see a female unicorn with a cut along her side. He jumped up to help her but was stopped by Aran who held his horn across his path. Harry looked up at the unicorn he had named in confusion. Aran tilted his head towards the injured unicorn and Harry followed his gaze. What he saw was enough to make him gasp.

Small, winged creatures were gathering around the wound and allowing the blood to drip onto a wide leaf. Harry recognised them as fairies from descriptions he'd read in books but he never thought that he'd be able to meet one. Fairies were well known for their dislike of humans and almost never allowed themselves to be seen by them.

Four fairies holding the leaf moved away from the wound and towards Harry. Harry stared at them in awe. They were about as tall as his smallest finger but were stunningly beautiful. They had no clothes on but they glowed with a warm light that made clothing useless to them.

An image appeared in his mind of himself drinking the blood the fairies had collected and he moved his eyes to stare at Aran in shock. He nodded slightly and returned to watching the four fairies approach. He tilted his head back and allowed the small creatures to dribble the silver blood into his mouth.

His mind became clear instantly and his magical core replenished itself. His green eyes, up till then dull and unfocused, sharpened and glittered with life. He stated at the fairies and inclined his head in gratitude before focusing on the unicorn who had given him her blood willingly.

"Thank you," he whispered. She inclined her head to him, accepting his gratitude.

Harry pulled the Stone from his pocket and stared at it curiously. There was a crack running down the centre, marring the otherwise faultless stone. The crack told a story of its own though, the Stone was a fake. The real one was probably hidden away somewhere with the Flamels.

"Would you like to keep this?" Harry asked out loud to all the unicorns present. "It's a fake but it still is beautiful, though it still dims in comparison to you all."

The female unicorn walked forward and inspected the Stone closely. Harry noted that her wound had been healed while he had been inspecting the fake Stone. He watched her face closely and when she nodded her picked up a rock from the ground, transfiguring it into a fine chain and connecting it to the Stone. He reverently slipped it over her horn so that the Stone sat at its base. The red gem stood out brightly against her white coat but next to the golden horn made her look like royalty.

"May I name you fair unicorn?" Harry asked her breathlessly. The unicorn nodded once, amusement in her eyes.

"Do you like the name Aranel?" Harry asked as he stroked her head. "It means Princess in elvish."

The female unicorn stayed still for a few moments as she thought over the name. Aran stood at Harry's side and he too waited for her reply. Finally she nodded and nuzzled his face. Harry laughed as her breath tickled him.

"Thank you again for healing me with you blood Aranel," Harry said when she stood back. Aranel blew in his face in reply. Harry turned to Aran. "I guess I should get back to the castle before someone notices that I'm missing, huh?"

Aran nodded his head and knelt down so that he could mount. Harry made himself comfortable and after one final goodbye to Aranel, held tightly to Aran as he leapt into the now-safe Forest, and back to the castle.

--

Harry managed to slip into the castle without anyone noticing. The sun had just risen as he slipped through the doors so he walked into the Great Hall to have an early breakfast. None of the teachers were present but Harry wasn't surprised. He figured that they'd be sleeping or would be watching over Hayden.

Feeling along the twin bond, Harry learnt that Hayden was in the Hospital Wing talking with the Headmaster and his parents. Feeling sorry for his brother, but not wanting to go up there, he stayed in the Great Hall and started eating breakfast.

He left the Hall once he was done and returned to the Hufflepuff Dorms. The portrait looked at him in puzzlement but swung open for him anyway. Harry moved to sit in front of the fire and stared into the flames. Another week of school and he would be going to Cedric's for the holidays. He was nervous and excited about the whole prospect and glad that he would never have to see the Dursleys again.

"You feeling better today Harry?" Harry turned and saw Cedric blinking sleepily at him. He grinned in reply and nodded his head.

"Yep," he said. "No headache at all."

"That's good," Cedric said with a sigh of relief. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Justin was going to play chess against Ron while Hannah, Hermione, Hayden and I were going to play a few games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones."

"Sounds like fun," Cedric muttered. "Do you know where all of your belongings are?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you'd be amazed at how much stuff goes missing as the year progresses," Cedric stated as he flopped onto the seat next to Harry. "Most students spend this last week locating everything, sleeping in, exchanging summer plans, saying goodbye…that sort of thing."

"What are we doing for summer?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, this summer we've got a bunch of activities for you to show you that families can be fun," Cedric began. "Your birthday is at the end of July isn't it?"

"August first," Harry supplied. He was born at the stroke of twelve so he guessed that he could say his birthday was on either July 31st or August 1st.

"We'll have something planned for then," Cedric continued. "I visit the Weasleys sometimes, so we could go up to visit them sometime. They're nearby, we could fly over one day to say hi. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Can my…godfather visit me?" Harry asked shyly.

"You have a godfather?" Cedric asked in shock.

"Uncle Moony, he didn't know where I was and I only managed to get in touch with him because of Aunty Minnie last summer. He gave me the wolf for Christmas."

"Don't see why not," Cedric mused. "Have to let mum and dad know though. Where does he live?"

"America," Harry replied. "He's a tutor but is free during the summer. It's his time off from work."

"Excellent," Cedric stated. "Now lets go and have some breakfast. You're far too skinny as it is, mum is going to have a ball trying to fatten you up. I'll leave a note for your dorm mates though, so they don't get worried."

Harry nodded and stood up. He took the note from Cedric and went to place it on his bed. Jade was curled up in his blankets, which were ripped from Jade stressing out. Harry lifted her from the mess and held her against his chest. Midnight flashed into the room seconds later and sat on Harry's shoulder. She preened his hair in a mother-like way before hopping onto the head board.

"I'll explain everything tonight," Harry whispered as he stroked Midnight's head. "I promise. But we're in no danger now, Voldemort has left the school."

Midnight trilled softly so as to not wake the sleeping boys.

"_I have been visiting Fawkes,_" she admitted. "_I know what happened last night from your nestling's point of view, or at least the view he told the old human. I want the full story tonight._"

"Deal," Harry said before leaving the dorm, a flash of dark fire signifying Midnight's departure.

--

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Hayden had been released from the Hospital Wing at lunch time and escaped from his parents shortly after as they went to return home to go to work. While they were playing that afternoon, Hayden told Harry the official story of what happened.

Hayden, Ron and Hermione snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to stop Snape from stealing the Stone. Hermione freed them from the Devil's Snare, Hayden caught the key, Ron got them across the chess board, Hermione solved Snape's logic puzzle and Hayden confronted Quirrell alone in the Mirror Room. Hayden mentioned that Quirrell offered revenge for Harry's death, but Hayden had in return killed Quirrell after refusing.

He told Dumbledore that Quirrell's hands had burnt when they came into contact with his skin so he had covered the possessed man's face with his hands, killing him, before falling unconscious because the Mirror exploded.

Dumbledore had believed the story and told the older Potter twin how sorry he was for his brother's death. Hayden hadn't let on that he knew differently and even had his eyes tear up as they spoke about "dead Harrison Potter".

Hayden had spoken to Ron and Hermione and encouraged them to keep Harry's involvement secret. Both wanted a reason why and Hayden had promised that they'd be the first people he told when the time was right. Ron had accepted that but Hermione had gotten a contemplating look on her face. Harry knew that if anyone figured it out, and could keep it a secret, it was Hermione. He wasn't concerned about her discovering the Potter Secret as she would be discrete in confronting them, until then though, he was content with how his life had ended up.

The exam results had pleased him greatly, topping all classes with Hermione. He topped DADA and Potions, History, Charms and Herbology he tied with Hermione while the Gryffindor girl topped Astronomy and Transfiguration. Hayden had passed all his subjects but had come close to failing History and Potions. His argument was that History was boring and Snape hated him. Neville had actually topped Herbology, Harry and Hermione coming in second behind him. Harry had been among the first to congratulate the shy Gryffindor boy for his stunning grade.

The train ride home was a lot different to the one on the way to school. First off there was more people in the compartment with Harry, the second was that Harry and Hayden could be together. They had decided to play chess as a group, excluding Justin and Ron who would have cleared the board of all of them. Harry and Hayden were teamed up against Hannah and Hermione and they were fairly evenly matched. The twins won barely but that victory had put a smile on Harry's face so no one complained.

Cedric arrived in their compartment five minutes before the train pulled into Kings Cross Station to help Harry. Harry's trunk was shrunk in his pocket and he was wearing the clothes that Amos and Anna had bought him in Hogsmeade. They were the only good pair of casual clothes he had, the rest being obviously wizard wear, or the clothes he had worn at the Dursleys. Harry actually planned on a bonfire after he went shopping to buy new clothes.

Harry insisted on waiting in the carriage for the crush outside to die down, to which Cedric had agreed to. All the First Years bid goodbye to each other in the carriage before going their opposite ways. Harry and Hayden promised each other that they'd talk more that night after they'd settled in at home.

_Home_, Harry thought as he pulled Jade to his chest and followed Cedric to where his parents were waiting. _That's something I never thought I'd be able to find._

He smiled up at his new guardians when they reached them before moving to the fire places off to the side of the station. They were taking the Floo back to the Diggory residence, but Cedric was taking Harry as the boy had never been before.

Walking out of the fireplace into his new home, Harry smiled. There was much he needed to explain, but for now…he was happy to just relax and have his first summer of fun.

**A/N:** Chapter 11! I was bored so I wrote this up. Probably not my best chapter but it's the beginning of the transition between Year 1 and Year 2. I hope the confrontation with Quirrell turned out alright, if not, well...that's a shame. Oh! My results for my exams come out on Monday and I'm starting to stress about them. I want to be a teacher in the future and I need to get the prerequisits for uni to be one. But I can cope! If I don't get it I'll be disappointed but I can try again next year.

I need ideas for the summer. What should happen? Who will Dobby visit? Will Dobby appear? When should Harry tell the Diggorys about himself? How will the Diggorys react to having a werewolf in their home for a short amount of time? I have more questions but I can't think of them at the moment.

Review your answers please and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking by me!


	12. Year 2: Summer Holidays

**I'm so sorry! I really meant to update much sooner than this but I just really hate this chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I know you've all been impatient with me. This chapter is the first part of the summer holidays, the next chapter will be the rest of it. I've alreay started writing it and I can promise that the time between this update and the next one won't be as long as I've made you all wait.**

**Once again, I hate this chapter. Nothing seemed to sit right but hopefully now that I've gotten this chapter up I will be able to get the rest of the second year down. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!! I will finish this eventually. Thank you for encouraging me to continue, as well as the ideas many of you have given me. I haven't used all of them but if you squint you may see some of your ideas in there.**

**

* * *

**

**Key:**

**blah** twin speak

"blah" normal talking

"_blah_" phoenix talking

_blah _thoughts, flashbacks, books/letters, etc.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: Chosen One

Chapter 12

Harry woke up sharply in a cold sweat with a quiet whimper. His breathing was slightly irregular and he was shivering in the early morning chill. Jade was snuggled against his side and Midnight was snoozing over on her perch he had taken out of his trunk.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream," Harry kept chanting to himself as he sat up to pull his knees to his chest.

He'd been at the Diggory household for three days already, and had almost completed his summer holiday homework. He had spent his days outside with Cedric flying around or with his new guardians getting to know them.

It wasn't that he disliked his new guardians he just didn't know them very well. He didn't know what their thoughts on werewolves were, or how they felt about magical creatures as a whole. He knew that Amos worked with magical creatures, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures pretty much explained what he did. It was his reaction that had Harry worried.

He had introduced Midnight to his new family the day after he had arrived in the comfortable home of the Diggory's after they had walked into his room and seen the phoenix sitting on the headboard. They had come in to wake him up for breakfast, to find him already awake and listening to the soothing trill the magical bird made.

Amos had been delighted upon seeing Midnight and Anna had cooed at the sight of the two of them sitting together. The positive reaction from seeing Midnight had given Harry hope that they would be considerate of having a werewolf in their home for a short amount of time.

He had organised for Remus to arrive at the end of the week so that he would have some time with his new family, to get used to them. They wrote everyday via Midnight, so Remus knew to keep Harry's identity as a Potter hidden. As Remus Lupin had been a well known friend of the Potter's they needed to fabricate a story to explain their relationship.

It was Harry who had thought of the story. It was known that Remus had travelled to many places after Hogwarts, though not everyone knew that it was to various werewolf packs, so it was obvious that he would have met many people. Harry's idea was that during one of his trips he had come across a family who were under attack by a group of Death Eaters. Both survived but with grievous injuries. The man had lost his right leg and the woman had third degree burns on her body.

She had a hidden her months old son in a cupboard under a silencing charm so that he wouldn't be discovered. Her other son, who was two at the time, had hidden in his bedroom under his bed. Remus had spent a few months helping the couple, making sure that they and their children were looked after. The woman named him the godfather of her youngest son and when his christening came around three months after the attack, named him Harold Remus Evans.

Remus kept in contact with them often and was with them when Voldemort was defeated by the Potter twins, hence the reason he wasn't around at the time. When he heard the news he rushed back to visit his other godson. He spent a year with the Potter's, making sure that there were no lasting effects from the curse.

For the next few years his time was spent evenly between the Potters and the Evans', until the Potters got rid of their youngest son.

At the time, he had been with the Evans family playing with his godson and the then seven year old Evans' heir. When he heard of what James and Lily had done he had renounced his friendship with them and set out to find Harrison. While he was looking for the Potter child, the Evans family had fallen a part.

Mr. Evans had been feeling resentful for his handicap for many years, and feeling angrier at Remus for constantly being around and dividing his sons' affections for him. His oldest son still worshiped him, but his younger son was completely overawed by the werewolf. His wife was no longer the beauty she'd been before the attack and they no longer had the same affection they had had for each other. After Remus left, hearing of the tragedy of his other godson, Mr. Evans had worked himself into a drunken rage, ordered his family into the car, dropped his youngest son off at a friend's place, and drove home again. On the way home he had hit a truck and he, his wife and oldest son were killed instantly.

Remus was devastated when he found out. He had now lost both his godsons. He disappeared, trying to find either of them and only found Harold Evans a few months before he received his Hogwarts letter. He believed that Harry Potter was dead.

Remus had been impressed with the story Harry had fabricated and agreed to abide by it. He also tried to reassure the child that he and Amos had worked together during the war and there was no problem with his werewolf status.

A knock at the door brought Harry from his memories and he crawled from his bed to open the door. He spotted Cedric on the other side, looking tired but concerned. Harry let the older boy enter and went back to sit on his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and watched as Cedric settled himself at the end of the bed.

"You had another nightmare?" Cedric asked softly. Cedric's room was right across the hall so he would be available to Harry during the night if he needed it. It was also easy for him to hear any nightmare Harry had.

"Yes," Harry said equally soft. He pulled Jade onto his lap and played with the reddish-black fur on her head. Her purrs echoed around the silent room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cedric asked. Harry shook his head, not looking at his new brother. "You know we won't treat you like your relatives did, right? You don't have to be afraid here."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"I don't think you do," Cedric said and put one of his hands on Harry's knee. "I doubt you've been anywhere where you could feel completely safe. Even at school there was some element of danger. But I can promise you this, we will never hurt you."

Harry smiled at the boy, not really believing the statement just yet, but not disbelieving it either. Cedric stared at him piercingly for several moments before nodding. He stood up with the intention of returning to his bedroom, but was stopped by Harry's small hand grasping the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait," Harry whispered. "Don't leave."

Cedric sat back down on the bed and brushed the hair off Harry's forehead. He gently maneuvered the boy until he was lying down under the covers, Jade against his side once again and Midnight still sleeping silently above him.

"I'll stay until you go back to sleep," Cedric promised. "You need to be well rested for tomorrow. Mum and Dad have a surprise for you."

Harry tried to get the boy to spill the secret but was gently ordered to go to sleep in reply. He pouted but did his best to obey his brother. He would worry about everyone's reactions at a later date, for now he was safe. His new brother was looking after him, Midnight was trilling softly in her sleep, and Jade was snoring gently against his side. He fell asleep again with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Harry bounced along in front of Cedric towards the kitchens. Jade was still sleeping in their room and Midnight was exploring the grounds that surrounded the property. Cedric walked steadily behind his little brother, marveling at the difference of the Harry he had to reassure the previous night and the one smiling in front of him now. He knew they still had a long way to go before Harry felt completely safe with them, but he believed they were making good progress judging by how happy the boy looked now.

Not knowing how to behave in a new home those first few days, Harry had often been seen in the corner of a room at a loss of what to do. The first day he had been in the house he had made breakfast for everyone and cleaned the kitchen before anyone had woken up. Anna had been impressed with his cooking skills but had afterwards spoken with Harry and told him that if he wanted to cook, to have someone in the kitchen with him in case he got hurt.

Harry had gotten teary-eyed at her words and surprised them both by hugging her around the neck. Since then he and Anna bonded in the kitchen, making meals and snacks they had found in various magazines and cook books that made the other two males in the house drool with the smells that escaped the kitchen.

When he wasn't in the kitchen Harry was in his room doing his homework. Cedric, not wanting his new brother to be alone, had taken his own homework into the younger boy's room and had worked together, Cedric providing assistance if it was needed. After a few hours of work, Cedric pulled Harry away from his homework and they went flying in the empty fields surrounding the house. They were careful not to fly too high or too far away as there was muggle village nearby.

After dinner was over and all the dishes cleaned up, a chore that Cedric and Amos had to do as Anna and Harry had cooked, Amos spent some time with Harry discussing his work or family history. Harry liked learning about the history of the Diggory family but preferred to find out where his guardian stood in his views of magical creatures.

Amos had calmed the boy's worry when he had mentioned that despite working with dangerous creatures, he was aware of several "dark creatures" who wouldn't harm a fly if they could help it. In his explanation he had mentioned Hagrid, who was a half-giant and already acquainted with Harry; Sohrab, a vampire Harry hadn't met but worked as an ambassador between vampires and wizards during the war. He was still seen around and had become a sort-of advisor to Amos when rogue vampires were captured by the ministry. The last "dark creature" Amos mentioned had dispelled any fears Harry may have had as the man had spoken of Remus Lupin and how he hadn't seen the werewolf for years, not since the younger Potter twin went missing.

Harry hadn't told the Diggorys the name of his godfather, only that he would be visiting at the end of the week.

"Good morning boys," Anna said as she spotted the two boys enter the kitchen.

"Morning Mum," Cedric replied while Harry had just smiled and waved. He immediately went to the pantry for some bread and other ingredients and set them on the counter. Anna smiled over her morning coffee. Usually breakfast was a small affair, with each member of the house making their own food. Harry hadn't understood the concepts just yet and always made more breakfast than required for one person. Anna let him make breakfast for the family, as long as she was in the kitchen to supervise.

Harry was still too thin in Anna's opinion but nothing she did seemed to have much effect. The potions he took had given him some height and he now looked like a healthy ten year old, despite being almost twelve. Anna had a suspicion that Harry would always be thin. His body had yet to figure out that it didn't have to store all food it consumed for energy, and could store some as fat. Anna was determined to make sure that by the time Harry returned to school in December he would look closer to his age than he already was.

"What are we having this morning Harry?" Cedric asked as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"French Toast," Harry replied. "My Aunt used to make me make it with whatever I was making for my Uncle and Dudley. I always thought that French Toast was much better than eggs and bacon in the morning."

"Sounds good," Cedric replied. His voice was tight and his mother recognised that the boy was angry about how candidly Harry spoke of his childhood. Anna wasn't too pleased about it either but knew better to bring it up before Harry was ready to talk about it.

It was only ten minutes later that the Diggory family was sitting down to eat breakfast. Amos had stumbled down at the smell of food, complimented Harry on his skills like he normally did, and turned his attention to his wife to ask if everything was set for the day, ignoring Harry's usual blush.

"Yes dear," Anna replied. "We'll leave after breakfast."

Amos nodded in understanding and focused on his breakfast. Harry really was a good cook, but no one in the Diggory family liked to think about _why_ he was so good.

Once everyone was done and Harry had taken his potions, the Diggory family went about getting ready for the day. Cedric told Harry what to wear and tolerantly allowed Harry to ask whatever questions he had, not that he would answer them. He led Harry downstairs, Jade running ahead of them. Midnight would remain behind but would be available if she was needed.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked again as they got downstairs.

"It's a surprise," Cedric replied with a smile. Anna chuckled and started to fix Harry's clothes, much to his embarrassment.

"We decided that you didn't need something extravagant," Anna started to explain. "So today we're going to do some family shopping, have a picnic for lunch, after lunch we will burn those old clothes of yours, and after that you are free to do whatever you want."

Harry stared up at her silently, allowing his eyes to look over at the other two members of his family. Finding himself unable to speak around the lump in his throat, he gave Anna a quick hug and a smile. When he released her he asked how they would be getting there. The Diggory's smiled and gave him an explanation of a portkey before their day of family fun began.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with much enjoyment. The picnic had been the first of many, or so Anna implied. She promised that once a week they would go on a picnic as a family and then do something special in the afternoon. Harry had great fun burning his old rags, though he imagined that Cedric enjoyed it more.

Every day Harry and Anna would slave away in the kitchen cooking up various foods that they had found or something that Harry had seen when they went into town. Cedric took Harry into town every so often to get food, look around the shops, and introduce his little brother to his muggle friends. Cedric was obviously very popular with the local kids, and most particularly the girls. Harry watched in amusement as Cedric was overwhelmed by young girls, at least, it was in amusement until Cedric had seen fit to introduce him. The girls had then squealed and tried to hug him, declaring how cute he was.

Harry had refused to speak to Cedric for two days and in that time he would fall silent if Cedric was in the room, even if he was in the middle of a conversation with Anna or Amos, and stare at the older boy until he got too uncomfortable being in the same room. Harry forgave him after Cedric had begged for forgiveness, promising to never do it again.

Amos was home most nights, and Harry spent most of his time in the man's study, just talking and getting to know one another. They had started to talk about his childhood, growing up with the Dursleys. Harry didn't go into details, only talking about small things, such as his room and chores. He didn't even touch on his punishments, even though he knew that they were aware of them.

At night, when everyone was in bed, Harry would talk to his twin, passing on news of the day and finding out anything new. He found out that Hayden would be going to the Weasley's for his birthday, and would be sending an invite to Harry and Cedric soon. He also found out that Hayden hadn't received a single letter all holidays. Harry tried to reassure him that it was only the first week and that his friends would write eventually, to which Hayden had asked how many of his friends had already written. Harry had no reply as he had received letters from Terry, Justin, Zach, Neville and Hermione, and of course he had his letters from Uncle Moony.

Aside from his twin's lonely summer, Harry had really found a place where he was happy and could call home.

* * *

By the end of the week Harry was nearly bouncing in anticipation. He was waiting for Remus to arrive excitedly and couldn't seem to stop smiling. Cedric was amazed at his demeanor and did his best to divert all of Harry's energy into something that wouldn't have him acting like a kid on a sugar high. He took him outside to play some one-on-one Quidditch and included one bludger to ensure Harry paid attention.

The rules of the game were that it was ten points per "goal", the goal posts were two tall trees on either side of the "pitch" that were taller than the others. The bludger had been charmed to bruise but not break any bones; Anna would have kittens if they had been playing with a real bludger. They had a snitch floating around but until it showed up they were playing a normal game. When the snitch appeared, Harry had spotted it first, the two boys sped after it, with Harry catching it a full half a metre in front of Cedric. Harry released the snitch and they continued playing.

That activity took until lunchtime when both boys were feeling the affects of hunger. Cedric ordered Harry to the ground and they put their brooms in the broom shed before going inside. Cedric had an arm across Harry's shoulders as they walked in companionable silence back inside. It was as they were near the back door that a familiar voice echoed across the yard.

"Hello Cub." Harry turned around with a brilliant smile on his young face at the sound of his godfather's greeting. Cedric turned as well, partly in confusion but mainly because his little brother had suddenly disappeared from his side. He was frozen to the spot as he saw Harry wrap his arms around the neck of a kind looking man dressed in casual muggle clothes. He lifted Harry easily from the ground and spun him around happily, Harry laughing the entire time.

Cedric walked forward to greet the man, his hand extended and a smile on his face.

"Hello, you must be Harry's godfather," he said as the man took his hand. "I'm Cedric Diggory. Harry hasn't stopped talking about you since he learnt the day you were coming."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cedric," Remus replied as he juggled Harry so that the boy was sitting on his hip. "I'm Remus Lupin. I must thank you for taking care of my Cub at Hogwarts. I wasn't quite sure how he'd cope being surrounded by so many other kids. In fact, I still don't see how he did it."

"I had help," Harry stated with a frown. "Aunty Minnie helped me, and all the teachers were nice, and I made friends in Hufflepuff."

Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, making it stick up in all directions. Harry smiled as well and wrapped his arms tighter around Remus' neck.

"You fly very well Cub," Remus said as he started to walk indoors, Cedric at his side. "Though I will admit it easily enough, you gave me a heart attack with some of those stunts you pulled."

Harry didn't bother replying; instead he tightened his grip and started to explain what he had done during the summer as if they hadn't been writing every day. Remus listened indulgently as Cedric led them to the kitchen.

Amos had taken the day off work, knowing how important it was for Harry to have his new family meet his godfather. As such, he was somewhat prepared for a strange man to walk into his house, but completely unprepared when he recognised the well dressed man with Harry in his arms.

"Remus J. Lupin," Amos said slowly. "You're still alive."

"Amos Diggory," Remus replied, turning away from Harry. "Still working with the Ministry?"

"Yep!" Amos stated cheerfully. "How about you? What are you doing with yourself?"

"I'm a tutor in America," said Remus as he sat Harry on one of the chairs in the kitchen before sitting next to him. "As soon as I found out where Harry here was I came back. I was surprised that he remembered me actually."

"Weren't you the Potter boy's godfather? The younger one's?" Amos asked. "I heard that's why you left."

"I had two godsons," Remus replied. "Harrison Potter and Harold Evans, ironic huh? Harry here was two months old when I met him and his family. Death Eaters were attacking them, I leant a hand, the Death Eaters ran, and in gratitude Harry's mother named me godfather and used my name as Harry's middle name."

"I'd like to hear the full story later," Amos stated. Remus nodded with a smile.

"After Harry's in bed I think," he said. The two men looked to where Harry had disappeared to, having slid off the seat when neither man was watching. He and Cedric were in the kitchen making up some sandwiches for everyone to eat. While they were busy Amos leant across to speak quietly with Remus.

"We'll set up the guest room for you," he whispered. "I haven't seen Harry this carefree before. He obviously loves you."

"I'll only stay for a couple of days," Remus replied just as quietly. "Being here has been good for him; I wouldn't want to detract from that."

"You won't challenge the guardianship?" Amos asked.

"I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to," Remus said sadly. "I'm a werewolf. I'm not allowed guardianship of any child without a third party present. Besides, you know what I am once a month. Harry will be much safer and happier here than he would be with me."

"You'll be welcome here anytime," Amos said with a smile. "Don't be a stranger."

"I doubt I could be," the werewolf stated with a laugh. "Harry could just order Midnight to come and fetch me."

Amos laughed as well as the boys brought over the plate of sandwiches. The man called for his wife and lunch was a noisy as the Diggory's asked a range of questions about Remus and his line of work. Harry managed to con the man into looking over his now finished homework while Cedric somehow suckered him into giving him some Quidditch moves to try out. Harry had no idea how he had managed that as Remus had never played Quidditch in his life, and preferred to have his feet on the ground than dangling in the air.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter as Harry watched his godfather attempt to help Cedric by covering the ground with cushioning charms before giving out any advice. Harry had been amazed to see that despite never playing the game in his life, Remus was an excellent coach. As Cedric was a Seeker, Remus gave him several agility-type exercises and conjured up phantom players and bludgers that would look real but had no substance. Several times Cedric would accidently fly through one of them or a bludger would go through him, and he would shiver. He later told Harry that it felt like walking through a ghost.

As the sky began to darken they moved back inside and Harry pulled out his homework for the American tutor to look over, Cedric bringing his down moments after Harry did. They went over the different subjects, having various quizzes and debates over the relevance of a spell, or a comparison between something more effective. It was while Remus was testing Cedric that Harry disappeared into the kitchen. Remus noticed immediately and looked to where his godson had gone to.

"He's going to cook dinner," Cedric whispered as he spotted the man's eyes following Harry. "He does it every night, and every morning. We let him because he obviously enjoys it and what he does cook tastes bloody brilliant. But every time he goes off to cook, or clean, I can't help but hate his relatives. Why would they treat him like…how could they hurt a child?"

"There are a lot of cruel people out there Cedric, not everyone is as fortunate as Harry is to have someone close to help him," Remus replied softly. "Most children who are abused never tell anyone about it, others die from their injuries or their own hand. Harry's only been with his relatives for six years, before that he had a family who…loved him most of the time. Harry is very lucky to have you as a friend, give him time and he will recover."

"When he told me about his first Christmas, about how his family had abandoned him, about his uncle…I had hoped that he was lying or exaggerating. But I knew he wasn't. I felt like crying, like taking him away and hiding him for the rest of his life. I couldn't, and still can't, understand why anyone would want to harm a child like Harry. I doubt he's ever done anything bad in his entire life!"

Remus put an arm around Cedric's shoulders comfortingly. Cedric brushed away the angry tears in his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I think you should talk to your father about how you feel," Remus whispered. "Rant at him for a while, go flying, something that will make you feel better. If you want you can talk to your father about some investments that will help children with unfortunate childhoods. There are organisations out there, particularly in the muggle world that are set up to help abused children of all ages. Maybe you could have one set up in the wizarding world."

Remus left him to think about what he had said and walked into the kitchen where the mouth-watering smells were coming from.

Harry looked up as he entered and grinned happily. The small boy was covered in flour as he stirred a giant bowl filled with what looked like chocolate moose. On the stove was a large pot of chicken in boiling water and a smaller pot with rice in it. There was also a pot of what looked like soup bubbling away next to the rice. The sink was stacked neatly with dirty dishes to be done later, and any ingredient used was either already put away or stacked up on the bench ready to be put away. Anna was sitting at the bench and talking about her days in Hogwarts, making Harry laugh with some of the embarrassing things she or her friends had done.

"Smells good Cub, what are we having?" Remus asked as he sat next to Anna.

"Chicken Noodle Soup for entrees, Chili Chicken over rice for mains and for dessert we're having chocolate cake and ice-cream," Harry said as he started to pour the chocolate moose look-a-like into another bowl. "By the time we finish dinner the cake will be ready."

Remus grinned and started up a conversation with Anna, all the while watching while Harry made his way around the kitchen as if he had been in one his whole life. He couldn't deny that Harry was brilliant, but watching him just made the werewolf sad. Harry had had his childhood ripped from him, forcing him to grow up way too early. Remus promised himself that he would talk with his godson that night, find out how he really was, and then he would talk with Amos and Anna.

Amos stumbled into the kitchen as Harry was dishing out dinner, making a big deal about following his nose to his seat at the table. Harry laughed softly at the scene, obviously used to it. Cedric came in shortly after, having spotted his father entering the dining room.

Anna helped her new son hand out the plates and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he took his own plate. Harry froze at the unexpected contact before taking the last plate for himself and sat down between Cedric and Remus. Anna had kissed him on the forehead numerous times, but each and every time it caused his to freeze in shock. After he had recovered he started to tell his new parents about their day and musing about what he would be doing the next day.

Cedric added his own input asking for another picnic during Remus' stay. Amos promised him that they would have a picnic before the werewolf left, but it would have to wait a few days as he would be busy at work for the next few days.

Once dinner was over Harry dragged Remus to his room while Cedric and Amos did the dishes. Midnight trilled a greeting to the werewolf before landing on Harry's shoulder and playing with his hair. Jade leapt into his arms and licked his nose happily before sitting in his lap as he sat on the bed. Remus sat opposite him and looked around the room.

"This is a nice room," he said in the silence. Harry nodded excitedly.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Cedric's room is right across the hall and he comes in every night to see if I'm alright. Amos and Anna are further down but they stop at the door on their way to bed, just like real parents do! And they bought all these things for Jade and Midnight, like food and bedding and stuff, and we go on picnics like a real family, and Cedric takes me into town. Later in the holidays we're going to go and visit the Weasleys, and Hayden's going to have his party there and me and Cedric are invited!"

"Sounds like you're really happy here," Remus remarked with a smile.

"I am," Harry said with a nod. His face then fell as if thinking of something sad. "But…will it last? What if they decide that they don't want me here anymore?"

"I didn't know Amos very well during school, though Anna was Lily's tutor for a few years before she graduated, but I knew both of them very well during the war. So you can trust me on this, when Amos makes a promise, or sets out to do something, he won't change his mind…ever."

"Promise?"

"I promise Cub, this is probably the best family out there you could become a part of."

Harry gently put Jade next to him and gave his godfather a hug. Remus pulled him onto his lap and started to play with his hair. Harry put his head on the man's shoulder and stared into the distance, not really focusing on anything.

"Hayden's unhappy," he said softly. Remus' hand hesitated before he asked the child 'why?' and continued with his ministrations.

"No one's writing to him, he hasn't received a single letter all holidays and his parents are being overbearing. He hides in his room and the only highlight he can see happening this holiday is the birthday party he's having at the Weasley's in a few weeks. Usually how we feel is the complete opposite and he's the one trying to cheer me up. What if, by me being happy, he has to be miserable?"

"Hayden would never ask that of you," Remus said instantly. "He would want you to be happy after everything you've been through."

"But–"

"No buts Harry, I'll see if I can figure what's happening. Everything will sort itself out and you will both be happy. That I can promise you."

"Okay," Harry murmured.

"Now, I know you talk to Hayden still, so tell him this for me. 'Do better at school'. He may only ever have an average magical ability, but after all his training before he started Hogwarts he should be in the top five percent of students in his year."

"He is," Harry said looking at his godfather. "He deliberately mucked up his exams to make him seem like an average student. He has enough attention as it is, he doesn't want to have even more because he is an above-average student. He says it will give him an advantage against his enemies and that his classmates will underestimate him. He did top the Defence class though, that he didn't hold back in because that's where the emphasis of his early training was focused."

"That has to be one of the best pranks ever thought of, and it will last for many years," Remus said with a laugh. "I can't wait to see their faces when he reveals how advanced he is."

"He won't hold back in his OWLs," Harry confessed. "Maybe you can help him in the meantime though. He can send you some of his work with Midnight, the notes he hides for later use, and you can tell him where he needs to improve. He can't ask the professors for obvious reasons."

Remus laughed again and promised that he would be available for the Potter heir to send his work to.

Harry yawned suddenly and rested his head heavily on Remus' shoulder. The werewolf noticed how tired the boy was and ordered him to bed. Harry pouted but obeyed by changing into his pyjamas and taking care of his needs in the bathroom. When he returned Remus tucked him in and left the room. Harry knew that the man would tell the others not to disturb him so that he could sleep without any disturbances.

Harry really wanted to speak with his twin brother, so he was appreciative that no one would disturb him until the next morning when it was time to get up.

**Hayden?** Harry thought softly so as to not disturb his brother if he was in the middle of something.

**Yes Harry?** Hayden replied almost immediately.

**How are you?**

**Bored,** was the abrupt reply. **No one is writing, mum and dad are smothering me, I'm not aloud to leave the house because "Voldemort is out there and just waiting for an unguarded moment to strike at you and kill you". What parent tells their kid that?!**

Harry was silent as he had no reply at all. He could feel how lonely and betrayed his brother felt and didn't know how to help him out.

**Maybe my "friends" are only my friends because I'm the one who saved them, a hero, a celebrity, famous…**

**That's not true!** Harry though furiously. **You stop thinking that right now Hayden James Potter! I don't know your friends very well but I do know that they wouldn't befriend you and then forget about you just as quickly. Hermione has written to me upset that you haven't replied to any of her letters! So there! Your friends have written. Something is blocking those letters from getting to you though.**

…**Thanks Harry,** Hayden thought, his emotions more positive suddenly. **Oh!! Uncle Moony was coming over today wasn't he? How did it go?**

Harry laughed mentally and told his brother about his day, and the conversation he'd had with his godfather moments before contacting his brother. Hayden had agreed with Remus instantly and ordered his younger brother to stop thinking like that. Hayden then told his brother about his day, how bored he was with his homework finished for the teachers, and the advanced notes he had written to be hidden at the bottom of his trunk in a portfolio that only he could open.

**I'll be seeing you in a few weeks right?** Harry asked when Hayden had finished and they'd been silent for several minutes. **Cedric and I are going over to the Weasley's in a few days, but you'll be there for your birthday right?**

**Yep! I'm counting down the days,** Hayden replied. **It'll be the first time I'll be allowed out of the house all holidays!**

**Anything in particular you want for your birthday?** Harry asked.

**For you to be there,** Hayden replied without hesitation. **That's all I've ever wanted.**

**Something materialistic,** Harry prompted. **I'd look pretty selfish or cheap if I got you nothing.**

**Surprise me,** Hayden ordered. **I haven't gotten anything from you in six years, so anything you do get me I will cherish.**

**Now you're starting to sound sappy,** Harry stated helpfully. **I think I'll ask Cedric what we can get you when we get an invite from you.**

**Sounds good,** Hayden replied. **I'll get you something as well, I won't let anyone know about it either if you don't want me to.**

**It's not yet time for the truth to come out,** Harry said sadly. **In a few years we'll be able to acknowledge each other. But for now we're just acquaintances from school who became friends. And I would like to see a change in your parents behaviour before we tell everyone.**

**They were once your parents too,** Hayden murmured. **Do you think you'll ever be able to call them that again.**

**I'm sorry Hayden, I really am,** Harry thought with real remorse. **But until they acknowledge that they were in the wrong, that they did, once, love their youngest son…I can't.**

**I'll get them to see,** Hayden thought passionately. **I want you back with me. I want them to feel everything that you've been through. I want my brother, my twin brother, back with me.**

**I want that too brother, but we can't always get what we want.**

The two brothers were silent for a long time after that. Their connection remained open so that they could draw comfort from each other but no words passed between them. It was Harry who finally closed his side of the connection so that he could go to sleep, saying goodbye to his brother and promising to get him a good birthday present.

Harry pulled Jade against his chest under the covers and listened to Midnight singing softly. He wanted to be completely happy at his new home, but he knew that until his brother was happy as well, there would always be something that held him back. He knew that until he and Hayden could acknowledge each other, neither would be completely happy. That was just the way twins were.

"We'll see him again soon Jade," he whispered to the kitten. "We just have to be patient."

Jade purred in his ear softly and gently licked it. Harry laughed quietly and settled down completely. He would worry about his brother tomorrow. Until then, he would sleep and plan for the following morning, and everything he could do with his godfather until he left. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

Ta da! I'm really sorry this took so long. I just hate this part of the story. It should get better in the next few chapters.

**I have a surprise in the next chapter that I'm hoping to get out in the next few days. I'm on my semester break at the moment so the only thing I have to deal with is work (eight hour days are drainers) and the various places I volunteer at. But I can promise that I won't wait six months to update again. It was killing me and I'm the writer!**

**See you again next chapter!**


	13. Year 2: Birthday at the Burrow

**Are you impressed? This is the next part of the summer holidays. For something I dreaded writing, this sure seems to be stretching on. There should be one more chapter on the summer holidays and then we will be entering second year. YAY!! No idea when that chapter will be out. I'd like to add another chapter to Immortal Hero, maybe finish it, before adding another chapter onto here. So this chapter is a bit longer than normal to compensate.**

**This chapter also introduces some new theories regarding the "Potter Family Secret". Hope you like it! :P**

* * *

Key:

**Blah** twin speak

"Blah" normal talking

"_Blah_" phoenix talking

_Blah_ flashbacks/memories/thoughts/etc.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: Chosen One

Chapter 13

The week leading up to the end of July was hectic and rushed.

It had been all over the papers that Hayden Potter had been attacked by a house elf in the safety of his own home, bypassing all wards and safety measures that had been taken as if they weren't there. No one knew who the house elf belonged to, only that it had appeared just as suddenly as it had disappeared.

What had been surprising was that after giving one interview to a bunch of reporters, the Potters hadn't been seen out in public again. They usually appeared a couple of times a week at various places including Diagon Alley, St. Mungos and the Ministry of Magic. The last one wasn't too strange as James Potter worked as an Auror, but since the appearance of the house elf he had taken a leave of absence for an undetermined amount of time. No one knew why.

Except Harry.

The night the house elf had appeared Hayden had called his brother and pulled him into his mind so that he could see what was happening for his own eyes. Fortunately Harry had been alone at the time, relaxing in his room after dinner, and no one had noticed anything…

_Flashback_

_Harry was staring at the roof of his room happily. Anna had charmed it to look like the night sky after Harry had confided to Amos that he loved looking at the sky during the night when he was awake because he couldn't do that from his cupboard. Anna was the expert in charms so she had been the one who had altered his roof. She told her youngest "son" that it was an early birthday present and Cedric, after seeing the new room, asked if she could do his room as well as his birthday was during the school year and he wouldn't be around to appreciate it until Christmas._

_Jade was curled up against the boy's chest and snoozing lightly while Midnight slept with her head under her wing. There was nothing that could disturb the tranquility. Nothing that is, except for Hayden's panicked cry in Harry's mind._

_**Harry!**_

_It had been an uncomfortable experience for Harry when he was brutally pulled into his brother's mind and looking through his eyes as if he was actually there. It was disturbing because Harry knew that his body hadn't moved, yet he felt like a portkey had ripped him from his room into someone else's._

_Looking out of Hayden's eyes was a house elf, one who was clearly mistreated. It wore a dirty pillowcase that had been ripped and sown back together and there were bruises and scars dotted around its stick thin arms and neck, practically every where the pillowcase didn't cover._

_**Well, this is different,**__ Harry remarked as he studied the room. __**Why is there a house elf in your room?**_

_**Don't know?**__ Hayden replied in a question._

_**Ask it then.**_

"_Um, excuse me, but…what are you doing in my bedroom? _How_ did you get into my bedroom?" the Potter heir asked in confusion._

"_Dobby is sorry sir, but Dobby has a message for the brave Hayden Potter, it's very important sir!"_

"_Oh," Hayden replied intelligently. "What's the message then?"_

"_Dobby has heard of your greatness sir," the house elf continued adoringly. "Dobby has heard that just weeks ago you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again."_

_**We need to think of a better name to call him,**__ Harry remarked. __**That name is far too long to say in a conversation.**_

"_Yes," Hayden replied to both Dobby and Harry. _

"_Oh sir, Dobby has come to warn you sir, Hayden Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."_

"_What?!" Hayden asked loudly. "But it's where I go to get away from my parents, all my friends are there!"_

"_Friends who don't even write to Hayden Potter?" the house elf asked knowingly._

_**This isn't going to end well, try not to kill him,**__ Harry thought to his brother before all the loneliness and betrayal the acknowledged Boy-Who-Lived had been feeling could erupt at the creature before him._

"_You've been blocking my mail!" Hayden whispered furiously. "You're the reason I've had no contact from anyone? Why?"_

"_Dobby thought that if Hayden Potter thought that his friends no longer cared about him, he wouldn't want to go back to school sir," the house elf replied, taking several hesitant steps backwards. "If Hayden Potter promises not to return to Hogwarts, Dobby will give him back his letters."_

_**Don't promise anything,**__ Harry warned quickly. __**If you promise not to go back it will be like a binding magical contract you won't be able to break.**_

"_I will promise no such thing!" Hayden replied hotly. "The people who mean the most to me are at that school!"_

"_There is a danger! Hayden Potter sir, there is a grave danger coming to Hogwarts this year, a danger to target students," Dobby pleaded. "Hayden Potter is too valuable, too good to lose. He must stay away."_

"_I won't be the only target!" Hayden snapped. "I will not hide from danger if it means my friends will be targeted in my place. I will go back."_

"_Then, Dobby is sorry sir," the house elf said before he burned the letters. Hayden was about to ask what he meant before he was pushed out his window by a blast of magic only to land on the ground below._

_Harry screamed out in horror before sending a cushioning charm at the ground to soften the fall. It was slightly more difficult than normal as he was pulling his reserves from a greater distance, but he managed it. Hayden's body bounced on the ground as alarms blared around the manor. Harry stayed in his brother's mind as he lay still, trying to stop his brother from getting too angry and destroying the yard._

"_HAYDEN!!!"_

_Harry recognised the voice of his former mother, Lily, as she spotted her last remaining son lying still on the ground. James was behind her as she turned her son around so that he was lying on his back and staring up at her._

"_Sweetie? Are you alright?" she asked. Hayden glared up at her and rolled so that he was standing, somewhat shakily but vertical all the same._

"_I was pushed out of my window!" he said harshly. "Do you think I'm alright?"_

"_Who pushed you son?" James Potter asked._

"_A house elf was in my room when I went in after dinner," Hayden said, not looking at either of his parents. "He was blocking my mail, letting me think my friends had forgotten me, telling me not to go back to school. When I said I wouldn't he sent me flying out the window. Why didn't any of the numerous wards around this house stop that from happening? That house elf shouldn't have been able to get in at all!"_

"_I'll check the wards," James promised._

"_What? You're worried about _my_ health?" Hayden asked finally turning around to face his parents. "I bet that if it had been Harry who was thrown through the window you wouldn't have cared! No one would have!"_

_**Hayden, don't bring me into this.**_

"_Hayden, Harry was-"_

"_No! Don't you tell me that Harry wasn't important, don't tell me that Harry is dead, don't tell me that you loved us both equally! You sent Harry away to live like a slave to a bunch of muggles who hate us! I felt every moment of his suffering! He is my brother, my twin!"_

"_That's enough Hayden!" James said firmly. "You don't know how hard it was to send Harry away!"_

"_You don't know how much he wanted to come back!" Hayden replied._

_**Hayden, calm down,**__ Harry ordered. __**Don't fight over me, please.**_

_**They need to know how much their actions effect those around them,**__ Hayden replied sadly._

"_Harry is dead son," James continued. "He ran away when he was nine and was never seen again."_

"_Did you even look for him?" Hayden asked softly, tears in his eyes. "Did you even care that your youngest son was having the crap beaten out of him daily because of who his parents were? Do you care at all, that for the longest time I was ashamed of you, that I still am? How can I trust my own parents when they abandoned my twin brother and never went back to check on him?"_

"_Hayden, it's complicated," Lily said sadly, her own eyes tearing up. "We did it to protect him."_

"_Well you did a fine job of that!" Hayden snapped sarcastically._

"_Dumbledore was going to kill him if he stayed," she continued as if her son hadn't spoken. "It was our intention to set up another identity for him, somewhere away from England, to keep him safe. But a few days before we were ready Dumbledore came to see us and told us he had the perfect place to keep him so that he wouldn't interrupt your training."_

"_Harry disappeared that night and we couldn't find him," James continued. "We did search, but we now had to protect you. Dumbledore wanted us to act the arrogant purebloods, and we did. We kept you out of his influence. But at the same time we lost Remus, Sirius didn't want anything to do with us, our friends started to stay away from us. It was hard at first, but it got easier."_

"_Dumbledore convinced us that it was safer for Harry to be out of the public eye for a while, we would see him when he started Hogwarts," Lily took up the story again. "But then Dumbledore told us that our youngest was a squib, and his name was not on the list to attend Hogwarts. And just a few days before you boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, we were told that Harry had been dead for two years."_

_**They actually cared about me?**__ Harry asked sadly._

"_You forgot about Harry long before he was taken away from me!" Hayden whispered angrily. "I remember sneaking food for him when you didn't feed him, I remember holding him when he cried because you favored me, I remember finding his bedroom emptied of everything he had ever owned a day after he was taken."_

"_Hayden, it was to protect him from Dumbledore!" James cried._

_Harry stared at his former parents from Hayden's eyes and knew that they were being sincere. Their methods may not have been the best but they had thought they were protecting him._

_**Don't be too harsh on them,**__ Harry told his brother. __**They did honestly think they were protecting me.**_

_**They haven't so much as batted an eyelash at what I've told them of the abuse,**__ Hayden said dismissively. __**They didn't care.**_

"_Hayden, son, I regret not being able to protect Harry, but he is dead now and I won't let you die because of Dumbledore's manipulations as well."_

"_There is much you don't know, father," Hayden said as he started to walk back inside. "But you should know this, Harry isn't dead."_

_With that he turned away from his parents and went back inside. He went to the nursery he and Harry had shared until they were four and given separate rooms, curled up under one of the cribs, and cried._

_Harry pulled out of his mind slightly so that he was able to see out of his own eyes but at the same time stay with his brother. He dearly wished that he could be there in person but he settled for sending his brother positive thoughts to get him out of his dark mood. For the first time since they were five, the twins went to sleep with their minds wide open to each other, desperately wanting, but not able to be with each other physically._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day Hayden had been quiet during their conversations and had avoided his parents as much as possible. Harry helped him as much as he could and tried to keep him mind on the upcoming party at the Burrow. With Dobby's confession about the stolen letters, it seemed as if the house elf had stopped blocking the mail. Hayden had been able to send out an invite to Cedric and Harry to attend his birthday party, as well as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Molly Weasley was apparently over the moon at the chance to cook for seven guests, as well as her own children. The party would be held on the 30th of July, and on the 31st everyone would be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. And then on the 1st of August Harry would have a small birthday of his own with only the Diggorys and Remus.

During the three days after the attack from Dobby, Harry had slept badly, spending half the night awake to comfort him brother after the revelation from his parents. The Diggorys were worried so Harry made up a story he told Cedric in private, something along the lines of being eager but also dreading his birthday. It was true, which made the story believable, but it wasn't the reason he was sleeping badly. The Diggorys had remained concerned but did understand why he was so "jumpy" all of a sudden. They were constantly making up ways to prove that he was welcome in their home and that he didn't need to dread his birthday.

Harry also didn't know what to think of James and Lily's confession. A part of him desperately wanted it to be true, that his parents had wanted to protect him, but another part of him dismissed their story as more lies to get his brother to trust them again. He remembered his father not even looking at him as he disappeared after talking to Vernon Dursley though the door, and never returned. He remembered being scared.

**You still thinking about them?** Hayden asked in his mind.

**There has to be some reason they got rid of me,** Harry explained. **Is it too much to hope that it was because some extremely powerful manipulative old man persuaded them to? I know that no one could find me. Aunty Minnie and Uncle Moony told me the same thing.**

**I know you want to believe it Harry, I do too,** Hayden replied. **But what if it's just more lies?**

**One day we'll tell them the truth. And then we'll know for sure.**

**I hope you're right,** Hayden muttered. Then he sighed. **They want to talk to me again. If they ask, I'll tell them about how you were first treated, then I'll say I lost touch with you as we'd been apart for some time. But I know you're still alive.**

**I'm glad that you know I'm alive,** Harry replied with a mental grin. **I'd be worried if you were speaking to a dead guy.**

**Don't even joke about that Harry,** Hayden said firmly. **I don't want you to die.**

**I won't be dying for a good many years now. Especially since I'm away from the Dursleys for good.**

**Good.**

Harry bid a mental farewell to his blood brother before searching for his other brother in all but blood. They had planned to go shopping for Hayden's birthday present that day, and visit the Weasley's after that.

The two of them had already visited the Weasley's twice that holiday. The first time was to introduce Harry as the newest Diggory and meet the family, and the second time was to play a game of Quidditch like they had done during the Christmas holidays the previous year. Harry had struck up a tentative friendship with the youngest Weasley and only girl. Her name of Ginny and she was obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had had a good laugh over it later with his twin in private. Hayden had apparently only seen Ginny a few times as she was too shy to be in the same room as him, so he didn't know her very well.

"Hello little brother!" Cedric called as he spotted Harry coming out of his room. "Are you ready to go? We'll be going to Diagon Alley first, and then we'll get mum to take us to the Weasleys. She's going to be helping Mrs. Weasley at the party so they need to organise a few things."

"I'm ready," Harry said with a smile. "But you need to put some shoes on."

Cedric looked down at his bare feet before cursing and hurrying to his room to dress properly. Harry laughed and went to wait at the fireplace for his brother to be ready. The soon-to-be Forth Year Hufflepuff rushed into the living room, shoes still untied and tripped to land on his face at Harry's feet. Harry laughed as the older boy struggled to get his shoes tied and stand up at the same time. When he was finally ready, Cedric stood up tall and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well little brother, let's go."

Harry laughed again and allowed the older boy to push him into the fireplace.

* * *

The 30th of July dawned bright and clear. Harry crept out of his room still dressed in his pyjamas and into the kitchen to have breakfast. He had finally gotten used to the idea that breakfast was a small affair and everyone could make their own food. Unless it was a special occasion, such as someone's birthday, Harry would make food for himself and then leave.

That didn't stop him from making a bit extra to put in the fridge for the others though.

After he was finished and had his dishes washed and put away, Harry crept back to his room and pulled out some clothes for the day. He was going to Floo with Cedric and Anna to the Weasleys at ten o'clock for Hayden's birthday party. The party would be starting at eleven but Anna wanted to help Mrs. Weasley cook up lunch for everyone. While they were cooking Cedric was going to be mucking around with the twins and Harry…hadn't decided yet. Ginny was still obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived and wouldn't want to talk about anything else, Ron would be in his room waiting for Hayden to arrive and Percy had yet to come out of his room on the few trips Harry had already made to the Burrow.

After pulling on some dark blue jeans and an emerald green t-shirt Anna had said brought out the colour in his eyes, Harry pulled out a book on healing and started to read. It wasn't a subject taught at Hogwarts but Harry thought it would be a good thing to learn, who knew when one would get hurt?

Jade crawled onto his lap when he was part way through chapter two and started to read along with him. She would be coming with him to the Burrow, just like she always did. Midnight would come, but she would stay out of sight. Not everyone knew that Harry had bonded to a phoenix and the boy planned on keeping it that way. Midnight was more than capable of being within calling distance but not being seen. She said that it was one of her abilities as a Shadow Phoenix.

By the time nine o'clock came around several hours later, Harry had finished his book and the rest of his family was moving around. Hayden was still asleep but Harry knew that it wouldn't be for much longer. Harry put his book away and settled Jade on his bed. He and Cedric had gotten a joint present to give to Hayden, but while Cedric wasn't looking Harry had gotten a smaller present to give to his brother.

It was a small pendent of a lion sleeping on a Knut-sized rock, the lion was gold and the rock was a reddish brown and a leather cord was attached to the lion's back. Various protections had been added, by Harry himself, such as a mild protection and poison detection charm. The pendent wasn't very big and could be hidden fairly easily, and even if it was spotted anyone would assume that it was just a necklace displaying house loyalty. On the back of the rock part of the pendent were two 'H's intertwined. Harry thought it would be perfect for his brother.

"You up Harry?" Cedric asked through the closed door. Harry replied an affirmative and slid the pendent into his pocket so that he wouldn't forget it. He opened to door, picking up Jade on the way, and followed his still half-asleep brother down to the kitchen. While Cedric ate Harry pulled out some food for Jade and some fruit for Midnight when she decided to join them. He may have nicked some grapes from the bowl he was setting aside for the phoenix, but otherwise he left the food untouched.

"Mum said we'll leave when we're ready," Cedric said around a mouthful of food. "Go put your shoes on and brush your hair after you're done there. I'll meet you down here when I'm awake."

"Tonight?" Harry asked cheekily as Midnight flashed into the room.

"Brat," Cedric replied affectionately. "I know when I'm not appreciated. See if I help you later."

Harry laughed and inwardly Cedric was relieved. Despite his joking tone, he always worried that Harry would take him literally and put a damper on their relationship. He knew that his parents couldn't yet joke around with him with serious subjects, knowing that Harry will take that literally because it's an adult talking. He was recovering, slowly, but in just a few more years Harry could be acting like a normal kid, not like a mature adult in a child's body.

While Harry continued to laugh Cedric left the room to get ready. Harry wouldn't take long to get ready, no matter what time he had started getting ready, but Cedric would need a good half hour to make sure he looked presentable, especially if they were attending a party where reporters may or may not turn up at.

* * *

Harry landed uncomfortably as he came out of the fireplace at the Burrow. His balance wasn't the best and as a result he ended up looking up at the roof of the living room with two identical faces staring down at him. He grinned at the Weasley twins and held out both his arms to be pulled up. The twins did so simultaneously, lifting Harry at least an extra foot in the air before setting him down on his feet properly.

"So Little Evans," Fred began.

"Welcome-" George continued.

"-to the Burrow-"

"-again."

"Good to be back," Harry replied.

"You landed on the floor again Harry?" Cedric asked as he stepped gracefully out of the grate, Jade in his arms. "You have to bend your knees."

"I do," Harry protested as he was given Jade. "I roll if I bend my knees. I just need to learn to stand up after my roll."

The Weasley twins laughed and led the two guests into the kitchen where their mother had already started making lunch.

"Good morning boys," she said as she spotted them. "Your mother coming through?"

"In a minute or so," Cedric replied easily. "She said she had forgotten something and for us to just go through."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said as she returned her attention to the many cooking dishes before her. "Why don't you boys go off and enjoy yourselves before the others arrive? And could you tell Percy to come out of his room and enjoy himself today? He's always in there."

"I'll do it!" Harry volunteered. Mrs. Weasley grinned at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You're such a good boy," she cooed. "Now go along and have some fun. Ron's in his room if you want to play with him, and Ginny's in hers."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said before running off up the stairs. The twins and Cedric followed at a slower pace, laughing at his quick disappearance. Harry ignored them and knocked on Percy's bedroom door before waiting for an acknowledgement. Percy opened his door in confusion before smiling when he saw Harry staring at him.

"Oh, Mr. Evans," he said formally. "I wasn't aware that you would be over today. You're also the only person to knock on my door."

"Please call me Harry. 'Mr. Evans' just sounds weird. And today's Hayden's birthday party and Cedric and I were invited," Harry explained. "The others will be arriving shortly. Cedric's with the twins and I didn't want to bother Ron while I waited, and Ginny only wants to talk about Hayden. Do you mind if I wait with you until the others arrive?"

"I don't mind," Percy said, clearly shocked. "Come in."

Harry obeyed and entered the room. Percy's room was done up in various shades of blue and gold. His desk was well organised with a pile of blank parchment on the side and a collection of quills lined up and ready to use. His books were put away on his shelf and looked to be categorized by subject. An owl stand was sitting near the window but no owl, and a collection of owl treats was sitting up on a small shelf in preparation for the owl's return.

"So how has your summer been thus far Harry?" Percy asked as he sat at his desk and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed.

"It's been great!" Harry said with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "My best summer ever! I've never had so much fun before."

"What about before school?" Percy asked with a furrowed brow. "Surely you had some fun then?"

"Not really," Harry said, his happy demeanor dropping. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd survive to attend Hogwarts. My relatives didn't like me much."

Percy's expression became horrified as he understood what Harry was telling him. His mouth opened and closed several times, imitating a fish, before he settled on what he hoped was a sensitive comment.

"You're not going back?"

"Never," Harry said shaking his head. "Cedric and his parents have promised me numerous times. I'm glad. I like living with them."

"Well, you'll be welcome here any time," Percy said, a tad uncomfortable. "Mother won't be able to help herself when feeding you."

"Thanks Percy," Harry said with a smile. He started to swing his legs slightly and stared at the older boy. "How's your summer been?"

"It has been long so far," Percy admitted. "I am looking forward to returning to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. "Your family is here. It's obvious you all love each other. Why would you want to be away from them? Your mother said that you've been in here all summer. Oh! That reminds me. You're to come out of this room and have some fun today."

"I do love my family," Percy said quickly, understanding how his careless comment could be interpreted. "It's just…sometimes I feels like I'm being smothered here. My mother wants me to be the best I can be, but at the same time she wants me to remain as her baby boy. I have to grow up sometime. And when it's time for lunch I will go downstairs and socialize."

"So what are you wanting to do once you finish school? You're in Sixth now?" Harry asked, understanding Percy's logic, but not following it.

"Yes, I'm a Sixth Year this year, I received twelve OWLs and I'm hoping to get a job at the Ministry upon graduation."

"Oh wow!" Harry said happily. "Twelve OWLs! That's amazing!"

"Yes, well," Percy said, uncomfortable at the small boy's enthusiasm. "It is a respectable result. Penny received the same."

"Penny?" Harry asked curiously. Percy's eyes widened at his slip as he blushed. "Is she a Ravenclaw Prefect?"

"Yes," Percy said.

"She's nice," Harry continued. "She helped me out at the start of last year. And she always finds time to make sure I'm alright when she sees me in the corridors. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Percy's expression became one of pure adoration. "She's simply amazing. Her ambition is to get into the Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry of Magic, the division the specializes in the safety and protection of children within the wizarding world."

"I didn't know the Ministry had a division for that," Harry remarked.

"It's not a well known division," Percy explained. "Child abuse is rare in the wizarding world, but it does occur. Employees there tend to focus on muggleborn children, as it is with those kids that abuse tends to occur. If there is a great deal of magic used at a muggleborn's house during the holidays then someone from the Department Division is sent off to investigate. It's an effective system but as there are so many muggleborns being accepted into magical schools across the country, not all cases are picked up."

"What happens if a case of child abuse is found?" Harry asked curiously.

"The child is removed and unless there is a suitable guardian for the child who can take them in, the child becomes a ward of the Ministry or is placed in a muggle orphanage with regular checks from the Ministry to ensure that they are being treated properly."

"Interesting," Harry murmured. Percy nodded and stared out the window. He continued to explain to Harry how he wanted to become Minister of Magic one day, and everything that he could do to help the wizarding world if he was in charge. Harry was impressed by some changes Percy wanted to implement, and was amused by some others. It was clear to the boy that Percy really wanted to make a difference in the world but due to his "blood traitor" background, would have much difficulty in doing what he wanted to. It was also clear, to Harry, that Percy really adored Penelope Clearwater. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about Penny and all but pushed Percy out the door when he heard some of the guests start to arrive.

Hayden hadn't turned up yet, but Harry knew that he was just waiting for his parents so that he could floo over. Arthur Weasley had gone to pick up Hermione, and Neville had just been thrown from the floo. Ron was already downstairs talking to Hermione, leaving Neville alone to look around the house. Harry left Percy's side to greet Neville and wait for the rest of the guests.

Seamus and Dean turned up together, Seamus' mother dropping them off before promising to pick them up later that afternoon. The only one who hadn't turned up was Hayden, and Ron and Hermione were watching the fireplace anxiously. Seamus and Dean were talking quietly in a corner, not too concerned about the impending arrival of the birthday boy, while Harry and Neville sat with Percy and discussed their homework and what they had trouble with. Cedric was still with the twins in their room and Harry didn't expect to see him until lunch was being served. Ginny was hiding in the corner, waiting for Hayden to arrive.

**What's talking so long Hayden?** Harry asked as he heard Hermione question Ron again about where he was.

**Ever heard of being fashionably late?** Hayden asked with barely disguised humour. **Mum and Dad are "fixing their appearance" or something like that. Need to look like the arrogant pureblood in public and all that.**

**Did they talk to you about my childhood?** Harry asked timidly. Hayden "sighed" in his mind.

**They wanted to know why I thought that you were abused,** he explained. **I couldn't exactly say that I talk to you every day, so I mumbled something about feeling an "echo of pain in my mind". Twin thing. I told them that I would know if you died, so therefore, you were still alive. Dad is doing some "undercover" work to find out what really happened, while he's not acting like an arrogant bastard in public.**

**Maybe they really did care,** Harry thought hopefully.

**Maybe,** Hayden conceded. **Oh, they're ready. See you in a few moments.**

Harry chuckled in his mind and turned to face the fireplace moments before it turned green. Hayden stepped out of the fireplace and held his hands out from his body as if welcoming every one. Neville snorted at the image and laughed outright when Hayden started to speak.

"Everyone give a cheer! The Boy-Who-Lived is finally here!" Hayden cried. He was instantly tackled by Ron and Hermione while everyone else sang out birthday greetings. Percy excused himself and went into the kitchen to let his mother know about the birthday boy's arrival. James and Lily came out of the fireplace shortly after, looking like they always did in public. If Harry hadn't seen out of Hayden's eyes the sincerity of their excuses, he would never have believed that they had ever cared about him.

"This is where we leave you darling," Lily said, completely ignoring everyone in the room. "We'll meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Don't forget your Birthday Ball is tomorrow night, so don't stay up too late tonight," James continued. "You will need to look your best."

"Yes, we need to go shopping for that dear," Lily said as if she'd had an epiphany. "We should leave now so that we can get started. Who knows how long it will take?"

"You're right my dear," James agreed. Both were now ignoring everyone including their son as they focused on each other. "Let us depart at once."

Hayden replied positively to his parents and waited until they had left before focusing completely on his friends. Mrs. Weasley and Anna were standing in the doorway with echoing frowns on their faces. It was clear they disapproved of the Potter's priorities. Harry though was amazed. It was either the Potter's were being sincere in their selfish desires to look good, or they were both amazing actors. He hoped it was the latter as it was only a matter of time before Hayden ran away if they were egotistical at home as well as in public.

"Charming parents they are," Neville muttered.

"I hope they're not like that with just Hayden," Harry whispered back. "That would be terrible."

"There's something not right with them," Percy said as he returned to stand behind the boys. "It's hard to pinpoint. But I know that they weren't being honest."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at the mature Weasley.

"It's something I've been able to do since I was little," Percy admitted. "I've always been able to tell who's lying and who's telling the truth. It gets a little overwhelming at times."

"I'll bet it does," Neville stated. "How do you cope at school?"

"I've learnt how to block most of it off," was the answer. "Now, why don't you join the others outside while mother is still preparing lunch?"

Harry and Neville followed his advice and took off outside after the other guests. Harry had never had a birthday party before…not one that he could remember anyway so he wasn't sure what to expect from the day. A table had been set up near the back door that held all the presents, all of varying shapes and sizes. There was another group of tables set up further away complete with chairs and a tablecloth that had obviously been charmed to remain on the table. Harry figured that that was where they would be eating lunch.

Neville pulled Harry after him as they hurried to catch up to the others who were huddled together, seemingly deciding what to do until lunch was ready. Once they reached them, Neville tripped on his own feet and crashed into Seamus and Dean, sending them all to the ground. As Neville still had a grip on Harry's arm, Harry landed on top of them all. Hayden started to laugh and sat down on the ground with them, Hermione and Ron copying him. Harry glared and got off the body pile, helping Neville as he did so. The seven of them organised themselves in a circle and turned to face Hayden.

"First off, I'm sorry that you didn't get any of my letters this holiday," Hayden began. "I did write, and assumed that you all couldn't be bothered to write back to me. A house elf was blocking my mail, I'm sure the majority of you read about it in the paper."

"The _Daily Prophet_ said you were attacked," Seamus stated. "Something about you not receiving any injuries and that the security on your house had been upgraded."

"I've read that no matter how many wards are on a house, except for the _Fidelius Charm_, a house elf is able to bypass them," Neville said softly. "It's common courtesy not to though. House elves hate breaking into another family's home."

**Do you think that's how I was taken? A house elf took me?** Harry asked his brother curiously.

**I'll ask mum and dad after we get home from Diagon Alley tomorrow,** Hayden promised before returning his attention to the conversation.

"That bites," Dean stated. "How can you be protected if a house elf can just break into your room? Are house elves able to kidnap people?"

"Depends on the power of the person they're trying to transport I suppose," Neville explained. "The more magic a person has, the easier it is to move them. Their magic theoretically protects them while they're being moved because house elves aren't supposed to be able to just take anyone."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked. "Is it written in a book somewhere? Can I borrow it?"

"My personal house elf, Sasha, told me about it a few years ago," was the reply. "I doubt it's written down anywhere as it's house elf law. I think I wanted to know why they couldn't apparate me back to somewhere I knew after I had gotten lost again."

"Interesting," Hayden murmured, and Harry nodded his agreement. They both knew that Harry had a great deal of magical abilities, it wasn't inconceivable that a house elf had taken him from his room the night James and Lily said he had disappeared.

"So if you've just had this security scare, why are you allowed out of sight of your parents, or even out of your house?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding?" Hayden replied. "I've been waiting for this day all holidays! Besides, I have on me numerous protection charms and emergency Portkeys. My parents may look cold and selfish in public, but they really do care about my safety."

"Kids! It's time for lunch!"

All seven of them turned to face the house and saw Anna waving at them. Harry jumped up immediately and went to help with the numerous dishes that had been prepared. Anna ruffled his hair affectionately as he passed her before calling out to the others to come and help as well. Harry laughed softly as he lifted a plate of sandwiches from the counter to take outside. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, mumbling about how she wished her sons would be just as proactive.

Lunch was a loud affair. Ron, Dean and Seamus were comparing their summers loudly while Hermione and Neville were discussing Herbology, which was obviously Neville's best subject. Cedric and the twins were talking together quietly, and sitting at the opposite end of the table to their mothers. Hayden was joining in on the conversations around him where he deemed his attention to be the most appropriate, and Harry was listening to Percy discuss his future ambitions with his mother. Mr. Weasley was at work, having left after he picked up Hermione, so it was just Mrs. Weasley and Anna supervising the children.

Harry ate as much as he could, which while it wasn't much, it was more than he had been able to eat at the start of the summer. He allowed Mrs. Weasley to put a large helping of chocolate ice-cream cake on his plate, despite telling her that he wouldn't be able to eat it all. She ignored him and sent him back to the table.

He needn't have worried about eating all of his cake though, because the Weasley twins had thought it would be funny to start a food fight with the ice-cream. Harry had taken refuge behind Mrs. Weasley and under her chair, all the while laughing at the mess that was being made. When he came up to see what was going on, his eyes the only thing visible over the edge of the table, it was to see Fred and George running for the house as if the devil was their heels.

Anna cleaned up the mess with a shake of her head and sent the younger children off to open the presents. Ginny followed her mother inside rather than remain outside, her face bright red. Hayden had hit her with some cake and grinned at her. She had then hidden under the table until it was safe to come up again. Percy left the table as soon as was polite to have a shower for no matter how effective cleaning charms were, it was always better to manually clean yourself in a nice, hot shower.

Hayden tore into his presents with a large grin on his face and thanked everyone for what he got. There were several Quidditch and Defence books, a bag of assorted sweets, including _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans,_ and_ Chocolate Frogs_, a journal and some Quidditch equipment. Harry and Cedric had gotten him the journal. It had several charms on it to prevent anyone else from reading it, as well as fire and water-proof charms in case of accidents. Harry planned to slip Hayden his pendent when they were in private.

"Now!" Anna said sharply so that she had everyone's attention. "I estimate that you have around about an hour before you are expected home. Hermione, Arthur will be back to take you home and Seamus, your mother will be picking you and Dean up in about an hour and a half. Neville, your grandmother expects you home in an hour 'on the dot'. Is that clear?"

After several affirmative replies the children disappeared to play a game of tag on brooms. Neville and Hermione opted to sit out and go through the books Hayden had gotten for his birthday, while everyone else took to the skies. When Harry looked at the house, he could see Cedric watching him from the twins' window, and Percy was watching from his window as well. Harry waved to them and continued to fly to prevent any mid-air collisions.

By the time that everyone aside from Hayden, Harry and Cedric had gone home, the group had moved inside to play exploding snap. As Cedric was still in the twins' room, it was only Ron, Hayden and Harry playing the game. Harry was waiting for Ron to leave before handing over the pendent, not wanting to create any confusion or give a hint as to what his real relationship with Hayden was.

After Ron had left for a quick bathroom break, Harry quickly tossed the small pendent into his brother's waiting hand and opened up their mental link so that they could talk without letting anyone know.

**This is great,** Hayden commented as he quickly slipped the pendent over his head. **Where did you find it?**

**Diagon Alley,** Harry replied. **It was in one of those trinket shops. Cedric and I were looking for your journal in there and I spotted this. I thought it would fit you.**

**Hmmm,** Hayden murmured as he ran his finger's over the lion. **I love it little brother. I won't take it off ever.**

Harry blushed faintly just as the pile of cards in front of them exploded. He jumped noticeably, as he had every time the cards had combusted, before deciding that he didn't want to play anymore.

When Ron came back they officially changed the game to Gobstones, and spent the next hour getting sprayed with foul smelling liquid and trying to dodge it. Harry thought it was much more fun than exploding snap, in this game he wasn't constantly exposed to loud explosions.

Eventually they were joined by Fred, George and Cedric, and they made the game that much more interesting. Jade had long since hidden under the couch with the intention of taking a nap since Harry was in no danger. Her attempt was doomed to failure though as the amount of noise they were making made it difficult. Her green eyes would stare out from under the chair, watching the games silently.

By the time it was time to leave, Harry was exhausted and eager to go to Diagon Alley again the next day. In comparison to the previous summer, this time he had family and friends he was going with. Hayden was sleeping in Ron's room and they would be meeting up the next day at 10 o'clock outside of Gringotts. After wishing his brother and the Weasleys a pleasant night, Harry stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination.

As he fell into bed that night, Harry smiled. It had been a brilliant day and he hoped that the future would hold many more days of similar enjoyment. With Jade curled up on his chest and Midnight perched on his headboard, he fell asleep perfectly happy with the way his life had turned out.

**So what do you think? The mystery goes deeper. Why did Dumbledore want Harry gone? How did you like my Percy? In the next chapter, or the one after, I will be introducing Luna. I'd like to know what you all think about her. Is she insane? a seer? scared? I want your opinions on this!**

**Also, the next chapter will be focusing on Diagon Alley and maybe the train ride if the chapter isn't long enough.**

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! I'm going to start trying to answer any questions you may have instead of waiting to address them in the next chapter. So...yeah. See you next update!**


	14. Year 2: Flourish and Blotts

**And it is the conclusion of the summer holidays, almost. The next chapter will have the last few weeks and the Hogwarts Express, then we will begin second year! For the next few months I will be focusing on this story and SPB because they're just the plot bunnies that are jumping around. Updates will be irregular as I am in University and have assignments and homework that I should be doing now instead of this. I'll regret not doing it later but this is just too much fun to ignore. **

**Anyway, anything in this chapter that you recognise isn't owned by me. I realised the other day that I haven't put any disclaimers in, an oversight on my part, but it should be self explanatory. No one on fanfiction owns the storyline that has been changed, and if they did they wouldn't be on fanfiction. So, this is the only time I will say it for this story: I own nothing. If there are people out there who complain about the lack of disclaimers...grow up. These stories are written for the enjoyment of others, not to make a profit.**

**Warnings:** A little violence but not much.

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" English

"_Blah_" Phoenix

**Blah** Twin Bond

_Blah_ Thoughts/Shop Names/Dreams/Spells/etc.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: Chosen One

Chapter 14

Diagon Alley was incredibly busy the next morning with many students going around to collect their school books early. What shocked Harry though was the large number of adults without children in the Alley. He couldn't figure out why they would all be visiting the Alley on the same day, at least, not until he saw a sign promoting the book signing of Gilderoy Lockhart at _Flourish and Blotts_.

Cedric snorted in amusement after seeing the sign before continuing his walk through the crowded street towards Gringotts. Harry had his hand clenched in Cedric's robe so that he wouldn't get lost or separated from his new family, but still was able to look around and pick up any changes that may have occurred since his last visit. He noticed that some businesses were doing significantly better than the previous year, while others weren't doing as well. But Harry then figured that studying the Alley on the day when a famous defence against the Dark Arts author was present wasn't the best day to gauge how successful a business was.

"Of all the days we could have arrived," Amos murmured up ahead. "It had to be the day that fake was here."

"Honey, watch your tone," Anna scolded. "There are children present."

"I just don't like him," Amos continued apologetically. "There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way. If I knew he would be here I would have rescheduled."

"You know that it was Molly who arranged today," Anna muttered back at him. Cedric and Harry smiled at each other.

"I wonder why?" Amos asked sarcastically. Harry couldn't help himself, he started to laugh softly. Amos looked back over his shoulder and winked at the laughing boy. He turned back to his wife and stated to explain how nearly every woman in the wizarding world was in love with Lockhart and would more than likely buy his entire collection of books to get them signed, even if they already had a copy.

Cedric shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing. He didn't like Lockhart either and probably wouldn't have bought any of his books if it hadn't been a requirement for the upcoming school year. Harry hadn't read any of the books, claiming that they weren't educational and would be better served as a children's story book. He also suggested that they only buy one set because they both required the same books but wouldn't be in the same class. They could share the books and just swap them around after every class. His new family thought that it would be a good idea to do just that.

"Cedric! Harry! Over here!"

Cedric smiled when he stopped Fred and George standing on the steps of Gringotts and waving their arms around like lunatics. He led Harry in their direction, knowing that his parents would be making their way towards the other adults already gathered. Harry tightened his grip as he stumbled over some loose stones on the ground. When he looked up at the other assembled children he noticed that Hayden was missing. He asked the question out loud and the twins grinned.

"Hayden took a trip through the Floo," Fred explained.

"Where he landed no body knows," George continued.

"Mum fears he may have gone-"

"-one grate too many."

"So now we're waiting-"

"-for some sign that the Boy-Who-Lived-"

"-lived."

Harry shook his head and felt along his mind-link to his brother a sent a questioning pulse at him. Hayden sent back a somewhat sheepish feeling before answering verbally.

**I sort of coughed as I called out Diagon Alley,** he explained.

**Where did you end up?** Harry asked curiously.

**Um…Knockturn Alley,** Hayden practically whispered in his mind. It was only with a great deal of practice that Harry was able to suppress the involuntary movement of his eyes from widening in shock and focus on Fred and George's antics.

**Knockturn Alley?!**

**Yeah, I'm leaving it, stop panicking. Hagrid's leading me up towards the light of Diagon Alley. Oh, there's Gringotts!**

Harry turned slightly and spotted Hagrid's head towering over everyone. Relieved that Hayden was once again safe, Harry laughed to attract the other's attention.

"He looks like he walked out of a really, really dirty fireplace," he commented indicating where Hayden was walking towards them. Ron and Hermione rushed over to his side to find out where he'd been while Harry and Cedric listened with amusement of how the Boy-Who-Lived was trying to escape the question. It was only when Hermione screeched at him that Harry knew his brother had revealed where he had ended up. Ron was laughing and the twins were practically groveling on the ground and asking for details of what the "forbidden alley" looked like. Molly scolded them and made arrangements to meet up in _Flourish and Blotts_ after everyone had done their individual shopping.

"Come on you two," Amos ordered. "You can go with them later. We have business in Gringotts to complete first."

"Okay," Harry stated easily. He released Cedric's robes and walked up to stand next to Amos. They were off to the side of the main flow of traffic so there was little chance that they would be separated. Nevertheless, Amos placed both his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him gently towards the doors that led into the bank.

Harry looked around just as curiously as he had last time. The bank hadn't changed at all though this time there was a considerable increase in the number of people lining up to pull money from their vaults. Yet despite the obvious increase in business, there were many goblins just walking around seemingly without a care in the world. Harry laughed as he spotted one goblin completely ignoring the witch trying to get his attention, and failing miserably. The goblin looked in his direction and actually winked before going back to whatever job was in front of him.

The Diggory family joined the end of one line though Cedric had already muttered that he wouldn't be able to pick up anything he wanted for himself with the amount of time he expected that they would be taking. Harry whispered to him that they might miss Lockhart's book signing and that quieted the older boy instantly. Neither really wanted to go to that. Harry stared around patiently and spotted a goblin coming towards them. He recognised the goblin and called out a greeting.

"Good morning Master Griphook," he said politely. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well Master Evans," the goblin replied. "What is your business here today?"

"My new family and I would like to withdraw some money," Harry answered. "They accepted guardianship over me around Easter."

"Follow me," Griphook commanded ands started to walk away. Harry grabbed onto Anna's hand and forced her to walk with him. Amos and Cedric hurried after them, ignoring the curious and hostile stares of the other customers. Harry pretended not to see them but tightened his grip on Anna's hand to focus on something physical. Griphook slowed his pace down so that he was walking with Harry.

"Which vault will you be withdrawing money from?" he asked.

"The Diggory Vault," Anna replied. "And then we would like to someone about binding names together. I would also like to update my Will."

Harry looked up at her in confusion before looking back at Cedric. The Hufflepuff shrugged in confusion but Amos merely smiled and sped up so that he was alongside his wife.

"That will be acceptable," Griphook stated. "The Vault first?"

"Yes please," Anna replied. Harry smiled when he spotted the cart and leapt into it so that he would be sitting beside the driver. Griphook slid in next to him and smirked at the young wizard. The goblin clearly remembered how much the boy had enjoyed the carts last time and deliberately went faster than usual. Harry's laughter echoed through the tunnels as well as the screams from the two adults in the same cart. Needless to say, both adults asked for a decrease in speed only to be rebutted by Griphook's response of "one speed only".

* * *

When they returned to the upper levels Harry found out what Anna meant about binding names together. As an early birthday present, Amos and Anna had decided to prove once and for all that Harry would always be welcome in their home. They were going to add on "Diggory" to his name so that, to them, his full name would be Harold Remus Evans-Diggory. Only Harry and the goblins knew that his full name would become Harrison Michael Remus Potter-Evans-Diggory. Harry was glad that few would know his full name as it was a mouthful to get around and revealed too much about him and his past. He still hadn't told anyone who he was and the only people who knew were Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Hayden, the Dursleys, the Goblins at Gringotts, and Harry had a suspicion that Severus Snape also knew who he had been.

Harry had hugged Amos and Anna in gratitude and waited quietly beside Cedric while they updated their Will's to include him. They had their own account manager to deal with that so when Griphook asked to speak with him privately Harry walked off to the side where he could still be seen but not heard due to the privacy screen Griphook erected.

"We were just wondering what you would be doing with your current Vault," Griphook explained. "Did you want to combine it with the Diggory's or keep it separate. Gringotts will look after it no matter what but the Diggory's account manager wants to know if he will be watching over it, or if someone else will be."

"I'd like to keep it separate for now," Harry explained. "If you would buy some shares for me to increase the value of what's in there then that would be appreciative. If no one knows about that Vault then no one can take advantage of it. Oh, and if Hayden's putting more money in there tell him to stop. I want to gather my own wealth, not continue to leech of him and the Diggorys."

"That will be acceptable, I will send you a statement of your Vault once a month," Griphook stated. "Is there a particular area where you would like your investments to be targeted?"

"I'm sure you know how businesses are going far better than I do," Harry stated with a smile. "But if you invest in several businesses that appear to be going well, or will be going well then that will be acceptable. Oh, and maybe a company that creates broomsticks? They seem to be in heavy competition at the moment."

Griphook agreed with his train of thought and released the privacy screen after reminding him that he would be receiving his bank statements once a month. Harry returned to Cedric's side with a smile moments before the two adults concluded their business in Gringotts. The family of four left the bank with the intention of quickly updating the children's potion's supplies before making their way the _Flourish and Blotts_.

_Flourish and Blotts_ was crowded to the extreme. Despite how much Harry had recovered, he was still reluctant to enter the store. To make it easier for him Cedric lifted him onto his shoulders so that he wouldn't be stepped on, and could also direct him to where the others were. It was just Harry's luck that the Weasleys had taken up the front of the line.

Anna went with the boys to get their set of Lockhart books, while Amos went around and got everything else. He didn't hide how much he disliked Lockhart, but didn't dare voice his opinion within the hearing range of several die-hard Lockhart fans. Harry watched him walk off before looking back to where the Weasleys were. Fred and George looked particularly sullen while Hayden was trying to blend in and not be seen by the reporter standing at his side. The red hair helped, even if the hair was slightly darker than the Weasley's fiery red.

**What did I miss?** Harry asked his brother as Cedric dropped him gently to the ground between the twins.

**Fred and George tried to go into Knockturn Alley,** Hayden explained as he greeted Cedric with a smile. **Mrs. Weasley didn't appreciate it and gave them a stern talking to. Have fun at Gringotts?**

**Yes! My full name is now Harrison James Michael Remus Potter-Evans-Diggory. A complete inclusion in the family. Anna said it was my early birthday present.**

**Wow! Congratulations! I had wondered what had caused such excitement in you but you were busy so I thought I'd wait.**

"So Little Evans, what do you think is worse?" Fred suddenly asked, breaking into Harry's mental conversation with his brother.

"Being bitten by a snake?" George offered.

"Or being bitten by a spider?" Fred concluded.

"What type of a question is that?" Cedric asked incredulously. "How are we supposed to know the answer to that?"

"Definitely a spider," Ron said with a shudder. "Creepy little things spiders are."

"Spiders aren't that bad," Harry said seriously. "They make very loyal creatures when you gain their friendship. Though their venom is potentially fatal, it's not always. I've never been bothered about snake bites before so there's really nothing to compare that to."

"How do you-"

"-know so much-"

"-about spiders?"

"There was a nest of spiders in my cupboard when I was growing up," Harry explained to the twins as he tried to move closer to the wall. "They never hurt me."

Percy was frowning from where he was standing off to the side of the family. While the other kids might have assumed that the boy was referring to his clothes cupboard, Percy was pretty sure that that wasn't what Harry was referring to. He had a bad feeling that Harry had been really familiar with his cupboard and what was in it. He noticed that Cedric was also frowning and looked quite sad. It seemed that there were a few who understood that Harry's childhood hadn't been that much fun.

"But what would be worse?" the twins asked together. Harry contemplated the question before looking seriously at the twins.

"A spider bite," he declared. Ron cheered that he had a supporter while the twins groaned at him. They firmly told their younger brother that everyone else who had been asked had firmly believed that a snake bite would be worse, leaving those thinking spider bites were worse in the minority. Ron didn't seem to care and merely grinned.

**What did you answer?** Harry asked his brother while he went to browse the nearest section of books. He was disgusted to see that everything within grabbing distance was a story book written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

**I didn't,** Hayden replied. **I've seen and felt what both bites did to you so I was undecided about which was worse.**

**The spider bite lasted longer, my arm itched like mad for several days.** Harry explained as he turned away from the books to look around the store. Lockhart hadn't appeared yet but he could tell it was getting closer to his appearance as the store had become even more crowded. Looking up Harry could see Draco Malfoy staring down at everyone with amusement and a bit of disgust. Harry agreed with the blond boy, but that didn't mean that he would ever be telling him that.

**Maybe, but that snake bite led to that **_**man**_** hurting you again. The bite itself may not have hurt you, but it led to you getting hurt.**

Harry looked over at his brother and smiled. He reminded him that he wouldn't be going back at any time soon before blocking his ears as Lockhart finally appeared. Every witch in the store started screaming excitedly and for someone still not used to sudden screaming, it wasn't a very pleasant experience. Percy appeared at his side and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped but relaxed slightly when he saw who was next to him. He kept his hands over his ears and only lowered them when Lockhart started to signal for quiet.

The reporter started to snap up photos of the man while he posed like an inflated peacock. Hayden caught Harry's thought and sniggered suddenly, drawing Lockhart's attention to their corner. The celebrity author caught sight of Hayden and whispered his name just loud enough to catch the photographer's attention. Hayden tried to blend into the shadows but wasn't successful as the photographer caught him and shoved him into Lockhart. Both boys sighed over their bond though Harry did apologise for getting him caught.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lockhart began with his arm firmly around Hayden's shoulders. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for quite some time! When young Hayden here stepped into _Flourish and Blotts_ today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-"

**No I didn't** Hayden muttered over their bond.

"-which I shall be happy to give to him free of charge," Lockhart continued, oblivious to Hayden's silent denials. The crowd cheered and started to mutter about how wonderful and charitable the man was. "He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book _Magical Me_."

**Oh no,** both boys thought simultaneously.

**Please tell me it isn't true,** Harry begged.

**Please don't say it, please don't say it,** Hayden added silently with a forced smile.

"He and his fellow school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Both boys groaned, Hayden silently but Harry had no problems groaning vocally. Percy looked down at him in concern but Harry ignored it in favor of staring at Lockhart with a narrowed gaze. Hayden was cursing his luck and bemoaning the fact that another year would go past without them learning anything.

**Another year wasted,** he was telling Harry. **What was Dumbledore thinking? Doesn't he care that we're learning nothing?**

**Probably not,** Harry replied. **Back to private studying I suppose.**

**I'm joining you,** was the instant reply to that thought. Hayden stumbled slightly as Lockhart thrust a pile of expensive books in his arms before pushing him back to the Weasleys. He dropped the books in Ginny's cauldron with a smile and whispered that he refused to buy such ridiculous books when he could borrow someone else's. Ginny blushed brightly and looked down at the ground. Hayden smiled wider and returned to where Percy was still standing with Harry. Ron and Hermione were nearby and he spoke with them all at a volume meant only for them to hear.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested. "I'm going to owl order the rest of my books, there is no way that I will be trying to by anything else while that man is here."

"Mum will buy all our books," Ron stated. "There's too many screaming girls in here."

Hermione glared at him before she moved over to her parents and told them that she would be moving outside with the others. Cedric and the twins followed her back, Cedric mentioning that Amos and Anna would be fine on their own, thought they were to wait outside for them to finish. Harry sighed gratefully and allowed himself to be prodded towards the exit. They didn't quite get to the door before Draco blocked their way and started to display the new insults he'd come up with during the holidays.

Harry was shocked when Ginny stepped forward to scold the blond pureblood, though she quickly reverted to her shy self when Draco commented that Hayden had a girlfriend. Hayden glared at Draco before smirking and saying something that had Harry laughing at the unexpectedness of it.

"I'm thrilled that you can in fact recognise a girl when you see one. I was worried for a moment there that you considered your body guards Crabbe and Goyle as girls, the amount of time you spend with them. Two girlfriends? Us in Gryffindor were worried about you there."

While Harry laughed with his hands over his mouth, the Weasleys had no such restrictions and openly laughed at the embarrassed boy. Draco's cheeks turned red as he glared at Hayden who merely smirked at him without apology. Draco then turned to where Harry was laughing and his glare intensified. Harry had no idea what he had done to incur the boy's anger but nevertheless the force of the glare froze any thoughts of laughter he had been entertaining.

Mr. Weasley walked over to investigate the sudden noise and suggested that everyone move outside. Amos appeared at his side behind Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. He could feel how tense the boy was and ordered the children out of the store. Though not one of the children moved when the door to the store opened and Lucius Malfoy himself entered looking every bit the wealthy pureblood that he was. Harry shrunk back into Amos as he shivered uncomfortably.

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior," Mr. Malfoy greeted looking down his nose at the man.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley replied. Amos tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders. The Diggory's didn't have much contact with the Malfoy's as they were a part of two different departments and Lucius Malfoy wasn't determined to start up a conflict with every wizard they came across and didn't like. People tended to stay out of their way unless absolutely necessary but up until that moment Amos had never actually met Lucius up close, it had always been from a distance.

"Amos Diggory, I presume?" Lucius stated, greeting the other man with a nod of his head.

"Mr. Malfoy," Amos acknowledged. "I hope you don't mind, but I really think these kids need to be outside rather than inside this shop."

"Of course, don't let us keep you," Mr. Malfoy replied with a nod. "I just saw you here Arthur, and I had to come and…say hello."

"Pleasure," Mr. Weasley said stiffly. His hands were tight on Ginny's shoulders as he fought to give a good impression of how enemies were to act in public. Harry knew that there was a deep conflict between the two families though he had no idea what had started it, only that it made itself known whenever the Head of the two families met.

Mr. Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out the single tattered book to be found amongst the brand new Gilderoy Lockhart books. He made a few scathing comments about the Weasley's lack of finances, all of which had all those present frowning in disapproval. Harry knew he shouldn't have but he spoke up, bringing attention to himself.

"Some families are better off with less money," he said firmly. "Those families tend to be very welcoming and appreciate what others take for granted more. The Weasleys are amongst the best families I've had the pleasure of watching, it is clear that they all love each other. How much love resides in your home Mr. Malfoy? Or is everything there materialistic and shallow?"

"How dare you?!" Mr. Malfoy whispered furiously. "You have no right to judge my family."

"He is young Mr. Malfoy," Amos said as he directed Harry to stand behind Cedric. "He is still learning about how proper families behave. He meant no disrespect."

"He would do well the watch his tongue then," Mr. Malfoy replied. "One day he may say something and end up…in an unfortunate position."

"Is that a threat?" Amos asked seriously.

"No, a warning. I won't dismiss this so easily next time. And Arthur, I thought that your family could sink no lower, socializing with muggles and disrespectful children. No wonder you're called a disgrace to the name of wizardry."

What happened next went by so quickly that Harry was at first not sure what had happened. Mr. Weasley pushed Ginny aside and flung himself at Mr. Malfoy with the clear intent to harm. Amos rushed forward to stop them, drawing his wand as he did so, while the children cheered on their father. Harry's eyes went wide as spells started to fly across the store, hitting book shelves and dislodging books dangerously.

Amos hesitated in casting spells, not wanting to cause any more damage, but while he hesitated more damage was caused. The fight had caught the attention of the other customers and someone had started to scream. Harry blocked his ears before screaming himself for them all to stop. He flung his arms out towards the two men and the magic he unleashed lifted to two men, holding them in the air on opposite sides of the room. Harry glared at them before dropping them both to the ground unceremoniously. The store was completely silent as they stared at him. Harry took one look around him as he registered the lack of noise, before he darted out of the shop at a run before anyone could stop him.

Several people turned to look at him as he darted away from the book shop but no one stopped him or attempted to. The streets were far less crowded now that everyone was inside _Flourish and Blotts_ getting their books signed so Harry was easily able to dodge between those still outside. He had no idea the troubles he had caused with his disappearance, Hayden's constant attempts to talk to him were answered only by Harry assuring him that he was on his way home. That was all he said before he ignored everything else. He darted down an empty alley way and called for Midnight.

The Shadow Phoenix appeared just in front of him, sunk her talons into his robes, and flashed away back to the Diggory's into his bedroom. Harry crawled under the bed where Jade joined him, having refused to go to Diagon Alley, and stared at his door with wide green eyes. He had no idea how long it would take for anyone to come, but he was scared to how they would act. He could only hope that the Diggory's wouldn't be too angry with what he had done.

* * *

Hayden stared in shock and sympathy as Harry darted out of the shop. He wasn't the only one shocked however, it seemed that everyone was amazed at the accidental magic Harry had revealed, and a little fearful as well. Harry told him that he was on his way home, and that at least reassured him somewhat as he still considered the Diggory's place as his home and wasn't trying to find somewhere else to be.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded with wide eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! Mind your tone young man!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. "And Arthur, what were you thinking?! Fine example you're setting for the children!"

"That was wicked!" the twins declared.

"Honestly," Percy muttered as he helped Ginny pick up her books which had fallen at the start of the scuffle. "You'd think they were happy that Harry has disappeared."

"He's very skittish isn't he?" Ginny asked as she accepted the books back. "But he's so sweet too."

Mr. Malfoy and Draco left shortly after that, with the elder Malfoy thrusting back the tattered book and another scathing comment as he did so. Hayden, however, ignored what the Malfoys and Weasleys were doing in favor of watching the Diggorys. Anna and Cedric were glaring at the Malfoys, while Amos was depositing the books he had picked up earlier and set aside before the fight started up. He then went to speak with Mrs. Weasley before the woman called for everyone's attention.

"Listen to me! Harry, the poor dear, has run off and we don't know where he went," she told everyone firmly. The twins focused on her seriously and Percy frowned again. "I want everyone to start searching the Alley for where he may have gone. Stick together in groups of two or three and be back here in half an hour. Now shoo! Arthur! You're coming with me!"

Hayden stuck with Ron and Hermione as they darted out of the store. He felt Harry flash away with Midnight but still he was worried. Harry's emotions were all over the place but the most prominent feeling was fear. The bad thing about Harry's emotions was when he was particularly emotional their bond wouldn't work beyond sending subtle emotions and hoping that it would calm him down.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked as they started to search various stores to see if he had hidden in one of them.

"Did you see what he did?!" Ron asked in reply. "It was bloody brilliant!"

"Ron! Think about who he did that to!" Hermione told him firmly. "Mr. Malfoy is going to be furious. Harry will be lucky if the man doesn't press charges!"

"Harry would get off if he did though," Hayden replied as he looked down a side alley. "It was obviously accidental. Everyone could see how scared and uncomfortable he was. And Mr. Malfoy had threatened him beforehand. There's no case."

"I suppose," Hermione murmured. "Where do you think he went?"

"Could he have gone back to the Diggory's?" Hayden thought out loud, even though he knew it was exactly where Harry had gone.

"If, when we get back, Harry still hasn't been found, we can suggest that to Cedric and his parents," Hermione said, the voice of reason. "I shudder to think what's going through Harry's mind right now."

"Yeah," Hayden murmured, already knowing the answer to that. He knew that the Diggory's would need to get back soon before Harry worked himself into such a state that he made himself sick.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Cedric asked once everyone was back. The Golden Trio shook their heads negatively. The others copied the movement and with each shake of the head the Diggorys became more and more worried. Hayden hesitantly suggested that he may have returned back home and Cedric nodded at the possibility. Without even asking for his parents' permission he activated his own personal portkey that would take him home leaving Amos and Anna to say goodbye to everyone.

Amos sighed as he stared at the place his son had been seconds before.

"We'd better follow him," he said to the others. "I'll floo by later to let you know if we've found him."

"And if he'd not there?" Mrs. Weasley asked sadly.

"Well, you'll probably read about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning," Amos replied before he grabbed Anna's arm. "I'm sorry we couldn't finish our shopping, we'll probably owl order everything the kids need if we don't already have it."

"That's fine," Mr. Weasley told him. "Let us know if you've found him. We'll stay here a bit longer to make sure we haven't missed him."

"Thank you," Anna murmured. Then the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Cedric appeared at the front door and spent a few moments regaining his balance. He hated portkey travel more than any other magical transport for the simple reason that he was very disoriented when he arrived at his destination.

Once he regained his equilibrium he rushed around the house shouting Harry's name. He checked the library, his dad's study, the backyard before finding himself in front of Harry's room. He sighed sadly and knocked on the door.

"Harry?" he called softly. "Are you in there?"

There was a flash of dark flames and Midnight appeared beside him with a sad trill. Cedric raised his arm for the phoenix to land and rested his free hand on her head.

"He is in there isn't he?" he asked. Midnight nodded sadly.

"How's he coping?" The answering trill wasn't reassuring so Cedric opened the door and quietly slipped into the room.

The room looked exactly the same as it had that very morning yet Cedric knew that there were many places where Harry could hide. He had noticed that when Harry was feeling particularly scared and frightened he would make himself as small as possible and hide in a small place. The cupboard was one of his favourite places and the boys in his dorm had noted that Harry would sometimes hide under his bed. Cedric first checked the cupboard and, after not spotting him in there, knelt down beside the bed to look under it.

A pair of bright green eyes stared back at him.

Harry was curled up as small as he could be, looking every bit like Jade when she was distressed or wet. His eyes were unmoving as he stared at Cedric and looking closely, Cedric could see Jade curled up next to him supportively. He sighed and wiggled under the bed but maneuvered himself so that he was lying on his back. Midnight flew up to sit on the headboard of the bed, softly singing a comforting song to reassure the boy hiding under the bed.

"You know," he started softly. "If you continue to hide under beds I may have to get mum to charm the underside to represent the night sky, like your roof. And definitely cushioning charms on the floor. This position won't be comfortable for very long. Maybe I could get dad to sink the floor for you? There would be more space that way and you won't be as cramped."

"Are they mad at me?" Harry asked quietly. "For attacking Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Worried sick about you," Cedric replied. "Gave us all a right good scare when you up and disappeared. Mum and dad should be home soon, and the worse they would probably do would be to tell you not to lose control of your temper. Accidental magic can be a really serious thing."

"Wasn't an accident," Harry muttered. "I haven't lost control in years."

"You can control wandless magics?" Cedric asked shocked as he turned his head to the side so he could see Harry. "Since when?"

"Since forever. I used to think that mum and dad would love me more if I could do it. My brother helped me out, always getting me books to read. I needed to control my magic so I learnt as much as I could to use up my magical core to prevent accidents from happening. It worked so I continued to do it. I struggled using a wand at first, but Uncle Moony helped me and now I can use it as well as most other students."

"Maybe we should keep that to ourselves," Cedric suggested. "The story will be probably in the paper tomorrow but with all the witnesses around it definitely looked like accidental magic. You were threatened after all my an extremely powerful man, one who has the Minister in his front pocket practically."

The two boys for silent for a while until they started to hear Amos and Anna walking around calling their names. Harry rolled over closer to Cedric whispered in his ear.

"Are your parents angry at me?"

"No," Cedric replied again instantly. "Scared because we couldn't find you, but other than that they really want to find you. But just between us, you used accidental magic. Do you want to come out now? I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry reluctantly nodded and followed Cedric out from under the bed. Cedric watched as he made no move to alert the adults in the house that they were there so he went to the door and called out to his parents. Anna appeared at the door instantly, took one look at Harry and pulled him into her arms with a sob. Harry's eyes widened in shock and slight fear as he just stood there.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?" Anna sobbed into his shoulder. "If you're going to leave you are to tell me or Amos or Cedric exactly where you are going. No more of this disappearing when you're uncomfortable. You're grounded!"

"Anna, let the boy breathe," Amos ordered as he gently loosened Anna's arms. He then took Harry into his own arms while Anna moved back to stand beside Cedric. Amos noticed that the boy was shaking, though whether or not it was in fear or sadness he had no idea.

"Harry, we were all very worried about you," he said softly. "Do you understand?"

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked fearfully, wanting to hear the answer from them and not Cedric. "For attacking Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley?"

"No," Anna answered instantly. Amos echoed her a heartbeat later.

"We understand that you were afraid," he explained. "The situation could have been handled better but there were several people there who heard Lucius Malfoy threaten you. Your reaction was understandable and if Malfoy wants to make a big deal about it then we will fight him all the way. You are not alone in this."

"Thank you," Harry murmured as he finally relaxed in Amos' arms.

"Now," Amos announced after pulling back slightly. He put both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him sternly. "You are grounded for the rest of the holidays. This means that, after your birthday, you won't be able to leave the house. No more trips to the village, no more free flying with Cedric and no going over to visit the Weasleys. We understand that you were afraid, this is punishment for running off without telling us where you were going."

Harry flung his arms around Amos' neck with a smile on his face. While he was unhappy about not being able to fly with Cedric or visit the Weasleys, he was ecstatic to know that this would be the type of punishments he got in this household. No more beatings or being deprived food, no more being locked up in his cupboard for days at a time with one bathroom break a day if his "family" remembered to give him one. He thanked Amos again and promised that he would let them know where he was going in the future. Cedric and Anna joined in the hug and Harry finally calmed down completely.

His family would stay by his side no matter what, he wouldn't be beaten in punishment anymore, he wouldn't be starved or locked away. He would finally be able to call some place home.

"Thank you for not leaving me," he whispered. The other Diggorys heard him and tightened their grip. Cedric leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear for the rest of the family.

"You're family now Harry, family will always stick together."

Harry smiled again. For the first time in his life, he felt completely happy, he felt that nothing bad would be able to happen to him ever again.

**

* * *

**

If there are people out there who don't know what to put in a review, maybe you could help me out with what will happen in Second Year? I have some ideas but it is always good to see what the readers want. For example: Who should be petrified? Should the Whomping Willow incident happen? What new friendships should be formed. Ideas like that. Also, I will be starting on organising pairings. They won't become obvious for a few years because, come on, they're 12 years old. Realisitically, pairings for Harry and Hayden won't become a part of the story until 4th or 5th year at the earliest.

**Your ideas and thoughts on the story are appreicated and I look forward to hearing from you! :P**


	15. Year 2: Excitement on the Platform

**And here is another chapter! Before you move on to read the story, if there is anyone reading this, I would like to let everyone know that Sweetcars12 has started to write "Reading Harry Potter:Chosen One". My permission has been given for this. The story is read by the Diggory family before they find out Harry's past. In my actual story I probably won't make a reference to it, so you can probably pretend that the events that happen in Sweetcars12's version happened during this summer when I haven't written about it. We'll see how the story progresses whether or not I mention it.**

**Other news, I have finished my first year of University, YAY!!, and have celebrated my 19th birthday. It was last week. One year left as a teenager (heavy sigh). Oh well.**

**This chapter finally leads up to Hogwarts. Second Year has now offically started! YAY!!!! I'll see if I can twist everything around, but as I was writing this I started to get all these ideas about what I can do about the Potters and the Diggorys. Should be interesting. Let me know your thoughts at the end in a review!**

**Second note: Look hard "Suezanne"! Your wait is over!**

**

* * *

**

Warnings:

Nothing I can think of...child abandonment maybe?

**Key:**

"Blah" talking

"_Blah_" Phoenix talking

**Blah** Twin bond

_Blah_ Flashbacks/writing/thoughts/etc.

**That's everything I can think of...on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

**Chapter 15**

***~*~***

Despite being grounded, Harry thought that the remainder of the summer disappeared way too quickly. His homework had been finished and rewritten after Anna had reviewed them for him, his room was neat and tidy and his compartment trunk was completely stocked up ready for the new school year to begin. He had gotten Amos to transfigure a larger cupboard for his clothes as his old one was much too small now that Anna had gone out and gotten him a completely new wardrobe for his birthday.

His birthday.

Harry smiled as he thought about his first birthday party that he could remember, one that was just for him. While it had only been the Diggorys and a few of his friends from school, it had been better than anything he could remember. Remus promised that he would visit a few days afterwards as the full moon was the day after his party and he would have been a horrible guest.

Justin and Hannah had arrived in time for lunch, and Susan had arrived with her aunt later that afternoon. Amelia Bones was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and very popular amongst her colleagues. Harry had spoken with her briefly when she had arrived, mainly to ask to talk to her later about the different branches and divisions of the Ministry. Percy had given him the idea when he mentioned Penelope's career aspirations; he wanted to know more about what the Ministry could do for unfortunate children.

After that the children had all grouped together to tell stories about their holidays in person, and not just via letters. Justin told stories about his struggle to adapt back in the muggle world after being used to performing magic constantly for almost ten months. He stated that the time he spent at home during the holidays didn't count. Susan spent her time debating with him, going over all the laws in regards to underage magic and the problems that could come about because of school children using magic during the holidays in front of muggles. Harry and Hannah had just let them argue, swapping stories of their own, in particular the tale of the fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.

Hannah had arrived at Diagon Alley shortly after he had left and had seen Mr. Malfoy. To her, he had seemed furious, embarrassed and intrigued. It was only later that she discovered the whole story. Gilderoy Lockhart had spilled the whole story to anyone who entered the bookshop and boasted that he would be the one teaching such a powerful boy. It was only from the description that Lockhart gave that Hannah was able to figure out that Harry had been the boy.

Susan and Justin joined in the conversation and reassured Harry that he had nothing to fear from Mr. Malfoy. Susan reminded him that her aunt was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and therefore she knew a lot about the law. Her technical babble had caused Harry to smile and remove a fair bit of doubt from his shoulders, not that it was all gone but he did feel safer than he had before.

He had been given a range of presents from his friends and family, and he treasured each gift he received. From Anna he received an entire wardrobe for summer and winter as well as new uniforms for school; Amos and Cedric had grouped together and brought the best broom on the market for him, the _Nimbus 2001_; Hannah gave him a camera and a photo album so that he could create happy memories to look at when he needed cheering up; Justin gave him a brand new chess set to go with the book he had received at Christmas time; and from Susan he received a book on how to play the flute. Harry had been happy with everything that he had gotten. He also received some sweets and books from other members of his House, and a photo of him at Hayden's party flying on a broom with the others from the Weasleys. The photo had been framed as well so Harry instantly put it on his bedside desk in his room.

So for the last month of the holidays, Harry had practiced playing the flute in his room with one-way silencing charms up so that he could hear what was going on outside the room, but they couldn't hear what was going on inside the room. He was slightly embarrassed about his fascination with music, but he did have support from Midnight who would sing along with him, and Jade would sit on his bed and stare at him whenever he would play. They were the only two who knew what he did in his room, and for the time being he planned on keeping it that way.

However, that didn't stop him from putting his flute in the inside pocket of his robe as he dressed on September first.

While the train would leave at eleven, Harry was up at six preparing breakfast for everyone. Jade was curled around his shoulders, still asleep but unwilling to leave Harry's side, while Midnight was balancing on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"_Are you all packed fledgling?_" Midnight trilled softly.

"Yes," Harry replied as he moved the bacon around in the pan. "I'm leaving most of my clothes here, but I'm taking my books, some of my presents I will keep here but others I'm taking, and Cedric made me promise to bring my stash of sweets that I got for my birthday. I have all your stuff, though there is a second stand in my bedroom here if you wanted to get away from the castle for a while. Jade's stuff is all packed away though she will be riding with me."

"_Have you decided when you're going to tell the Diggory's you past?_" Midnight asked as she watched Harry transfer the cooked food to the plates set on the bench next to him.

"Christmas, I think," Harry replied. "Depends on what happens this year I suppose. But I will tell them. Maybe I'll tell Cedric during the year, and then Anna and Amos when I get back here. Do you think they'll still want me?"

"_Of course they'll still want you,_" Midnight replied. "_But I don't understand why you're waiting so long to tell them._"

"I want to have at least one summer where I can look back on it happily," Harry muttered as he sat down to eat his breakfast. He cast wandless warming charms on the other three plates and set a bowl of fruit in front of Midnight for her to snack on. Jade woke up briefly to eat some of the food Harry held out for her before closing her eyes again and to all appearances falling asleep again.

"_I understand,_" Midnight trilled after she ate a few berries. "_But don't hold off telling them for too long. It'll only worry you the more you have to wait. I don't want to see you make yourself sick again._"

"I won't," Harry promised with a small smile. He didn't notice a person standing in the doorway, a confused look on their face, before they moved back and disappeared. Moments later Amos stumbled into the kitchen with a grin directed at his youngest son.

"Smells great," he said with a yawn. "As always!"

Harry blushed and ate another bite of food so that he wouldn't have to reply. Amos sat at the head of the table and started to eat, occasionally staring at Harry as if to unravel a mystery. Harry ignored the stare and focused on finishing his food.

"Anna's attempting to wake Cedric," Amos said before Harry could leave the table. "She won't be back for a few minutes. So, I wanted to talk with you about what we started to discuss yesterday. When you're done, would you like to come with me to my office? If you don't want to, that's fine, but I would like for you to discuss this before you go back to Hogwarts for four months."

Harry froze half in and half out of his seat. The day before he had talked with Amos about his earliest memories at his relative's house, and let slip the last time he had seen his father. It had been the first time he had ever mentioned his parents, even in passing, and he had left before Amos could ask him about it. He told the man that he would wait in his office for him and put his empty plate in the sink. Midnight left the room in a flash of flames and reappeared on Harry's shoulder.

Amos watched as the small boy left the room and quickly finished his own meal. The sentence had stuck in his mind. At first he had thought that Harry was talking about his uncle, but then he had whispered something that had stuck with him.

_His face was so cold, he didn't even look at me, he just, turned around and left me. I never saw him again…__my father._

The last word had been so quiet that Amos wasn't even sure that he had heard it right. That was until Harry suddenly stood up and announced that he hadn't finished packing for school. But Amos was unwilling to let that go. If Harry could start to get this off his chest then he could really recover from his past trauma. That was why he asked the boy to meet him in his office.

Harry sat in "his" chair in Amos' office. It was a large and soft dark blue sofa with golden stitches around the arms and back. The arms were soft enough that Harry could curl up on the chair comfortably and drift off to sleep if he wanted to. He hadn't done so yet but he knew Amos wouldn't mind if he did. Midnight sat on the back of the chair to offer comfort should he have need of it.

"_You can tell him now who you are, you know?_" Midnight said softly.

"No names, not yet," Harry replied. The phoenix gave what sounded like a sigh and didn't reply. Harry grinned softly and waited for Amos to come through the door. When he did, the smile dropped from Harry's face. Amos sat in the chair opposite Harry where he normally sat for their conversations. Amos never talked to Harry seriously with the desk between them, he claimed that it was too informal and bound to make the young boy uncomfortable.

"Well Harry," Amos began when Harry didn't speak. "I know that you are heading off to Hogwarts today, but I would like to talk to you about one more thing before you return for Christmas. Yesterday, you mentioned your father. Can you tell me some more about him?"

Harry nodded and looked down at the floor. He had moved Jade onto his lap so that she wouldn't be squashed between him and the chair and so that he could draw comfort from her easily. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I'm sure that Uncle Moony has told you about my family," he said. He hated to lie about his past but he figured that he could tell as much of the truth as possible and drop some clues about who he really was. "I don't really remember much. I went to sleep the night before and when I woke up I was being carried up the driveway of my Aunt and Uncle's house. My father didn't even look at me, he just put me on the ground, rang the doorbell and explained to my Aunt that I was no longer wanted at home. He gave her a bag with some of my clothes in it, turned around and left. I never saw him again."

"Do you remember how he had looked?" Amos asked gently. "Had he acted like that before?"

"_Daddy? What are we doing here?" Five year old Harry Micha__el Potter asked. "Where's Hayden and Mummy? Daddy?"_

_James Potter said nothing. He just let Harry drop to the ground, holding his upper body so that he would land on his feet. Harry stumbled slightly. He had just woken up and was feeling groggy, as if he was shaking off the effects of a sleeping potion. James rang the doorbell, one hand resting on Harry's shoulder, not in comfort but to make sure that he wouldn't run away._

_A bony woman answered the door and stared at James with barely concealed disgust. Her eyes travelled down until she spotted Harry and she sneered at him. Harry cringed away and tried to hide behind his dad. James didn't let him move though and pushed him towards the woman._

"_We have no use for a useless child," James stated as he dropped a small backpack on the ground. "He's your property now. To compensate, Lily and I are more than willing to cover his…expenses. A donation will appear in your bank account once a month. Goodbye Petunia."_

_James Potter turned around and left, ignoring his youngest son as he cried out for him. Harry just watched in horror as he was abandoned. Despite being only five years old, he knew exactly what had happened. He looked up at his new guardian in fear, tears sparkling in his green eyes. Petunia glared down at him and pushed him inside the house._

"_Vernon will be up shortly, start making his breakfast," she ordered. "I'll help you today, but this is the only chance that you'll get. Go!"_

_Harry ran in the direction she pointed and knew that this was what his life would consist of. He only hoped that his brother would be alright on his own…_

"Harry? Are you alright son?" Amos asked, shaking Harry from his memory. Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"He was never like that to me," Harry explained. "He would always notice when I was around. His eyes would always flick towards me, even if he obviously liked Hay- my brother more. My brother would always get food for me and look after me, but Father and Mother never seemed to hate me. They just…never spoke to me. I never could figure why though."

Amos looked thoughtful, and Harry was thankful that he wasn't drawing attention to his near slip of Hayden's name. Harry thought once again about what he had remembered. It was true that James had never acted that way before, and he had never tried to hurt him before. The way that James had dropped him had hurt him, though not as much as the abandonment had. Harry decided that he would talk to Hayden about it when they could speak face to face again. There was much about James and Lily Potter that they needed to discuss.

"Harry's been cooking again hasn't he?" Cedric's question floated in past the closed door, followed quickly by Anna's laugh and affirmative answer. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was close to eight o'clock. Having gotten up at six, eaten at six-thirty and entered the study at around seven, he figured that he had been talking with Amos for almost an hour. He must have gotten lost in his memories for longer than he thought he had, and Anna must have had some trouble getting Cedric out of bed.

"I guess that means that we should follow them," Amos said as he stood up. "Harry, just so you know, no matter what happens, we will never abandon you. Nothing you do could ever result in us doing that."

Harry stared at the door for a long minute before looking up at Amos with a smile on his face. His eyes were slightly teary but he refused to let the tears fall. He stood up and placed Jade on the seat so that she would be comfortable before standing so that he was close to Amos. With a steadying breath he gave the man a hug, the first one he himself had initiated.

"Thanks, dad," he whispered before running out of the room, scooping Jade up as he went past her. Midnight flew out after him and Amos stood frozen in the office. He stared off to where Harry had gone, his mouth wide open in shock. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face and he rushed out of his office to the kitchen. He spotted his wife standing at the kitchen bench and he gave her a hug and a kiss, disregarding Cedric who was making gagging noises at the table.

"What's with the energetic morning greeting?" Anna asked as Amos pulled back from her. He looked at her with shinning eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"He called me dad," he explained happily. "Harry called me dad!"

Anna smiled widely at him and Cedric dropped his cutlery with a clatter. Cedric demanded that his father repeat what he had said as he came closer to the couple. Amos linked his arms around Cedric's shoulders and repeated his statement again.

"Harry called me dad for the first time, and he gave me a hug without any prompting!"

Cedric gave his father a quick hug in congratulations before shaking off the arm across his shoulders and rushing off to find Harry. He heard more laughter from behind him as he left the kitchen and he shook his head in bewilderment. The last day of the holidays and his parents were already pretending that there weren't any children in the house.

* * *

Harry was silent as Anna fussed over him and Cedric in their living room. They were using floo powder to get to the station again as they did not have a car and since Amos had already gone to work Anna couldn't apparate the two boys to the station on her own. Cedric had warned Harry that Anna would probably be overbearing, especially since Amos hadn't waited to tell everyone that he had been called "dad". As a result, Harry had stayed in his room until ten o'clock, coming out only to say his goodbyes to Amos before he left for work. After that he had become practically glued to Anna's side...at her insistence.

At ten-twenty the trio was preparing to floo to the platform, but Anna was reluctant to let them go. That was until Cedric had remarked that if they didn't leave soon then they would be caught in the rush of other people using the floo. Both he and Harry revealed their shrunken trunks to the matriarch of the Diggory home and reminded her that they would write as often as they could. Cedric had then jumped through the floo before he could be stopped, leaving Anna and Harry alone.

"Did you enjoy your summer here Harry?" Anna asked as Harry picked up a handful of floo powder. Harry looked at her and smiled. He put the powder down and gave her a hug.

"It was the best summer ever," Harry replied. "Thanks, mum."

Anna beamed at the endearment and hugged Harry back. She pushed him back slightly so that she could brush the tears from her eyes and turned him around so that he was facing the fireplace. Harry once again picked up a handful of floo powder, and this time he stepped into the flames and called out his destination. Anna held out her arms for Jade and followed her youngest son through the fireplace.

She spotted Harry sitting on the ground a fair distance away from the fireplace with Cedric laughing as he tried to help the boy stand. She came closer in time to hear Cedric remark that the small boy had "almost made it to his feet that time". She sighed heavily with a smile and the two boys turned towards her. Harry stood up and held out his arms for Jade and smiled.

"Now, I expect both of you to come home for Christmas, no excuses, and I want at the very least two letters each week," Anna started before the two could disappear. "I won't stay to see you off as I need to head over to the Ministry. Your father forgot his files for a case he's working on and I need to drop them off. I don't even think he knows that he's forgotten them."

"That's fine," Cedric said, cutting into Anna's babbling. "We'll see you at Christmas time!"

"You look after each other! You hear me Cedric! You are to look after each other and stay out of danger. I don't want to hear that there was a wild troll in the school, or that one of you has been gravely hurt. This is to be a _safe_ year!"

"Bye mum," Harry said as he gave her another hug. "We'll see you in a few months!"

Anna smiled as Harry darted off to get a compartment on the train before the rush. Cedric gave her a hug as well before following Harry. He would wait with him before his friends appeared. Anna waited until they were both on the train before turning on the spot and apparating back home.

Harry saw Anna disappear from the corner of his eye as he walked past carriages that already had students in them. Cedric was trailing behind him, intent on making sure that the younger boy either had a carriage to himself, or one with friends already in it. If it was the latter he would look around at the other carriages for any of his friends but if it was the former he would wait until Harry had a few friends sitting with him.

It was Jade who first spotted a familiar face. She had been leaping up ahead and darted into a carriage that occupied a familiar blonde haired girl. Hannah's hair had been braided into two braids on either side of her head and tied up with two black ribbons, one for each braid. Harry jumped onto the seat opposite her as he called out a greeting. Cedric promised that he'd be by later before looking for his own carriage to sit in.

"How was the rest of your summer Harry?" Hannah asked after the two of them said goodbye to Cedric.

"Great!" Harry replied with a smile. "I've already started to fill up the photo album you gave me. That camera is great! Mum charmed it to be unbreakable and I put it in my pocket so that I can carry it with me everywhere."

"You call Mrs. Diggory 'Mum' now then?" Hannah asked with a smile. Harry blushed and nodded.

"I think she deserves it," Harry muttered. "Both she and Amos have been so nice to me, it just seemed right to call them Mum and Dad."

"That's great," Hannah stated. She hopped over onto the seat next to Harry and gave him a hug. "Now, tell me about the rest of your summer."

* * *

It was as the clock struck eleven that Harry realised something was wrong. He had seen the Weasleys come through the barrier moments earlier and rush to get onto the train before it left, but he hadn't seen Hayden come through the barrier. He knew that his brother was running late, but he didn't know why. It was as Lily Potter came through though, that a blinding pain spread across his forehead and he slipped from his chair with a groan.

He didn't hear Hannah or Susan, who had entered moments earlier, cry out as he fell. His vision darkened as the carriage faded out of existence and he found himself facing a brick wall. He knew at once what had happened and he sighed.

**You know, we can't keep doing this**, Harry told Hayden.** This time it happened when I was in the company of others.**

**I know,** Hayden replied, rubbing his forehead slowly. **But it's not my fault. The barrier sealed after Mum went through. That really hurt…**

**I know,** Harry agreed. **I need to think of something to tell Hannah and Susan, and Cedric when someone goes to get him. Damn.**

"Hayden, are you alright?" James Potter asked. Hayden turned toward him with an eye roll.

"I just ran into a wall and missed the train, do I look alright?" he replied sharply.

"No, not really no," James said sheepishly. "I wonder why the barrier closed."

"Can you apparate us to the other side?" Hayden asked as he leant against the wall. Some Muggles were staring at them strangely but Hayden ignored them and focused on his father.

"Sure," James replied. He reached out to grab his son's arm and turned on the spot…only to find themselves in the exact same spot. James' eyes went wide in shock and he attempted to activate his personal portkey. That didn't work either.

**Why isn't your dad's magic working?** Harry asked curiously.

**No idea,** Hayden replied in a slightly frightened voice. **Do you think this is deliberate? Could some rogue Death Eaters have set this up? Why aren't there any reporters on this side of the barrier?**

**The reporters were on this side waiting for you,** Harry reassured his brother. **They're probably yelling questions at your mother now. As for the enemy theory…unlikely. I think that this could be the house elf.**

**Dobby?** Hayden queried. **You think a house elf did this?**

**That house elf sent you flying from a second story window with the intention of you not returning to Hogwarts this year,** Harry reminded him. **You really think that this is beneath him?**

"Hey dad," Hayden asked out loud. "Do you think that that house elf could have done this?"

"House elf…" James mused. "They do have the power to stop magical transportation, but not for long and only for a specific area. It's too much of a drain on their magic to have them as permanent protection on a manor for an extended period of time."

"They block transportation?" Hayden asked curiously. James nodded as he started to walk away, Hayden by his side.

"Yes, I investigated that after your brother went missing."

**What?** Harry asked. Hayden repeated the question.

"The night Harry disappeared I was talking with Rufus about a case we were working on," James explained hesitantly. "The floo connection cut off suddenly around eleven or so. I didn't think anything of it then as it was fixed a few minutes later. I didn't even tell your mother. But when Harry was missing the next day I started to look into what could have happened. I came up with a dead end. But when you started to accuse us of sending Harry away, I asked our house elves what they could to stop magical transportation."

"You didn't think to ask them before?" Hayden asked.

**A house elf hadn't bypassed your wards before,** Harry theorized. **Maybe that's what tipped him off.**

"Or…was it when Dobby went past our wards you thought to ask them didn't you?" Hayden continued.

"That's right," James confirmed. "I know that you don't believe me when I say this, but I really did love Harry. I was devastated when he disappeared, even if I never showed it. But, you have to understand, Dumbledore is a very powerful man. He was determined to have Harry out of the picture and away from you. Something about a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Hayden questioned, Harry echoing him in his mind. James shook his head.

"I have no idea what Dumbledore meant when he told us about it. Lily was two months pregnant at the time so we weren't too concerned. Several other families were there as well. It was only after Voldemort was destroyed that Dumbledore started to really pay attention to how you and your brother developed in a magical sense."

"I remember he used to be over a lot," Hayden stated. "Is that what he was doing?"

"I wouldn't allow him to test you or Harry in the ways that he wanted. So instead he took information from what Lily and I agreed to tell him. We may have told him…something that wasn't correct."

**They lied to him,** Harry realised with sudden clarity. **They told him something not true that turned his attention to you, and caused him to ignore me. They were…protecting me.**

"You were protecting Harry," Hayden whispered. James stopped at the end of the street and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"When Lily told me she was pregnant with twins I had never been so happy in my life. Sirius became your godfather and Remus became Harry's. For a whole year everything was perfect, until that night. That night everything fell apart. Lily and I knew that, since Voldemort was dead, one of you would become famous. Lily is an expert at Ancient Runes, the mark that was on Harry's forehead was covered in dark magic. She did something to hide that, an overlying symbol that negated its power. I'm ashamed to say that we encouraged the idea that you were the more powerful twin, and Dumbledore bought it."

"But because of your choice, Harry grew up thinking that _you_ abandoned him! He went to sleep on the day before Halloween, and woke up being carried by _you_. _You left him at the Dursleys!_ Everyone knows that they hate our kind!"

"The Dursleys?!" James asked in shock. He started to walk again, keeping a firm grip on Hayden's shoulder to keep him close by. "I'm getting you home and then we can floo up to Hogsmeade to get you to school on time. After that I want you tell me how you know that."

Hayden mentally rebutted himself as he realised that he had let slip Harry's location for the six years prior to that start of Hogwarts. Harry was chuckling in his head.

**I can't believe you slipped up like that,** Harry stated. **For seven years you have managed to keep that a secret and you slip up now.**

"The Dursleys," James muttered. "No wonder I couldn't find him. Didn't even think of those creatures. What do you mean _I_ left there? I wouldn't leave an animal with them. It would have been dead within a week."

**Hayden, I'm going to return to my body now,** Harry warned. **I think I've worried the others enough already. I bet Cedric's been called, and I bet they've already prepared a letter to Mum and Dad.**

**You call them Mum and Dad now?** Hayden asked. **Good for you! I'll contact you when I arrive at school alright?**

**Alright. Talk to you later!**

Harry groggily opened his eyes to find several worried faces staring down at him. His head was resting on someone's lap and there was a wet cloth on his forehead. He groaned softly and lifted his hand to his head. He had a slight headache from where he imagined Hayden had collided with the wall on the platform.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked towards the speaker and saw Cedric's concerned face. It was on Cedric's lap his head was resting and Jade was perched on his chest, staring at his face in a concerned manner. Harry stared at Cedric and then out the window. The train was still moving so for that he was reassured.

"How long was I out for?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"About fifteen minutes," Cedric replied. "How do you feel?"

"Like I smashed my head against something," was the answer.

"You hit it on the floor," Hannah told him. "You suddenly groaned and lurched forward. It was too quick for us and you hit the floor before we could stop you. We thought you were going to be sick."

"I went to get Cedric," Susan explained. "Fred and George decided to tag along."

"Did something happen before I collapsed?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually," Fred replied.

"There was a commotion on the platform," continued George.

"Mrs. Potter was making a scene."

"Something was wrong with the barrier."

"Come to think of it-"

"-we don't think that-"

"-that little Hayden made it-"

"-onto the platform."

"It'll be all across the papers tonight and tomorrow," Susan muttered. "The Boy-Who-Lived misses the train."

"Wasn't he attacked earlier this summer?" Hannah asked. "Something about a house elf? Maybe this is related."

"When he turns up later we'll ask him," Susan promised. "But we shouldn't be worried about Hayden. He has his father with him, he's quite safe. It's Harry who I think we should be worried about. That bump looks like it hurts."

"I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey when we get to school," Cedric stated. "You shouldn't have done that. Has it happened before?"

Harry shook his head slowly. The last time he had appeared in Hayden's body was when Dobby first appeared, and he had been lying down that time. But he figured that he could see Madam Pomfrey that evening.

"Can I see her after the Feast?" he asked. "I promise to see her afterwards, but I'd like to see the new students sorted first."

"I don't see a problem with that," Cedric agreed reluctantly. "But, you are not to leave my sight before then. I'm staying in this carriage until the end of this train ride."

"I'll just take a nap then," Harry said. "Can you put a cushioning charm on the floor? You guys can sit on the chairs. And if you put a silencing charm around me then you can play whatever game you want."

"Great idea!" George declared.

"We'll wake you when the trolley comes by!" Fred added.

"Nighty Night!" the twins finished together. Harry chuckled and let Cedric stand up. The Forth Year Hufflepuff conjured a pillow and put a cushioning charm on the floor before casting a silencing charm around him. Harry smiled as he curled up and closed his eyes. Jade was snuggled up under his chin, her green eyes watching the older students while also keeping an eye on the now sleeping boy next to her.

* * *

Harry sat at the end of the table as far away from the door as he possibly could be to avoid the crush when all the students decided to head for the door at the end of the Feast. Cedric was sitting with his friends but still close enough to keep an eye on him. Hannah and Susan were sitting next to him, and Justin, Ernie and Zach were on the opposite side of the table. There was a little room for the soon-to-be First Year Hufflepuffs but otherwise the table was filled up.

Hayden was surrounded by his fans and was explaining why he wasn't on the train as quickly as he could before the new students were to enter the hall. Harry listened through their bond and had to admit that Hayden was an excellent storyteller. However, Hayden didn't mention anything, or even hint at what he and James had discussed briefly on their way back to Potter Manor. Harry was waiting until they were all in bed to talk to his brother about how James had reacted.

The elaborate story was quickly concluded just as the doors to the Great Hall opened and several nervous looking shuffled in after Professor McGonagall. Harry could easily spot Ginny Weasley in the crowd on account of her vibrant red hair. He frowned at her slightly, he may have imagined it but there was a hint of Dark Magic swirling around her. There wasn't much but it still caused him some concern.

"Some of them are taller than you Harry," Justin whispered across the table. Harry turned towards his friend and gave him a mild glare. The students around them laughed softly before quieting to listen to the Sorting Hat's new song. It was basically the same as the previous year's song. Positive qualities were explained about each House and the new students started to look relieved that all they had to do was try on a hat.

The students were pretty evenly sorted, as they had been the previous year. Hufflepuff gained eight new students, four girls and four boys; Ravenclaw also gained eight new students, five girls and three boys; Gryffindor gained the most students, twelve students, seven boys and five girls including Ginny Weasley; and Slytherin received the least students, seven students, four boys and three girls.

Harry greeted each new student with a smile and applause, but he didn't speak to them. He allowed the others to introduce him as he learnt about them. The boys were Adam Marigold, Joseph Harvey, Michael Turner and Christopher Taylor. The girls were Amy Summers, Ruby Eagles, Natalie Coulter and Celeste Scott. Harry memorised faces to names and resolved to talk to the new kids in the upcoming days to make sure that they managed to settle in all right. He figured that if he started socializing with the younger students, it would be easier to communicate with adults when the time came.

"Look at the over inflated peacock," a First Year near Harry murmured. Harry stared at her, identifying her as Celeste Scott. She was sitting two seats down from him with Hannah between them. He had noticed that while she had struck small conversation around her with the other new students, she had been nervous and slightly withdrawn. He looked to where she was focusing and spotted Gilderoy Lockhart. "Gosh, how can anyone stand to be near him?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry muttered. She jumped slightly at his quiet voice and turned to look at him. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand behind Hannah's back. "Harry Diggory."

"Celeste Scott," the girl replied as she shook his hand, she had a distinctive Scottish accent but Harry could also hear the Irish undertones in it. Celeste frowned slightly as she came into contact with his hand but her smile returned after he let go.

"Can you believe his smile?" Celeste asked. "It's so fake! I wonder what else about him is fake?"

"I would keep silent about your…dislike of that man," Harry advised softly. "The majority of the female population is very much in love with him."

"I'll keep that under consideration," Celeste said with a wink. She returned her attention to the conversations going on around her and Harry spotted Hannah staring at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Her lifted his own eyebrow in reply and she giggled.

"I see you made a new friend," she whispered.

"It's been known to happen," Harry muttered, his face red with slight embarrassment. "I'm friends with you aren't I?"

Hannah laughed loudly, drawing attention to herself. She leant across the table to the boys and whispered loudly that "Harry made a friend". This time everyone turned to look at Harry. The boy went bright red and shrank down on his seat. Susan hugged his arm, knowing that throwing her arms around his neck would unsettle him even more. Harry slipped from his chair and announced that he would be visiting Madam Pomfrey like he promised that he would.

"The password is _Mandrake Root_," Susan told him as he went past her. "Just so you know."

"Thanks Susan," Harry muttered. Cedric leapt up from his seat and started to walk alongside Harry. Once they were out of the Hall Harry leant against Cedric. His head was starting to hurt again and all the noise in the Hall hadn't helped it in the least. Cedric, in response, lifted Harry off the ground so that he could rest his head much easier.

"I'm impressed you lasted as long as you did," Cedric stated. "I expected you to try to leave much earlier than this."

"Need to get used to the noise," Harry muttered. "Besides, you won't let anyone hurt me. Especially in that Hall. My head was just hurting again so I thought I should leave before it got worse. You can return to the Hall after you drop me off."

"How kind," Cedric smirked. "Once Madam Pomfrey has seen to you I'll either take you back to the Common Room or return to the Great Hall if she wants you to stay overnight."

"Mr. Diggory, you wouldn't be heading towards the Hospital Wing would you?"

Cedric turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards them with a worried expression on her face. He smiled at her and gestured to the small twelve year old on his hip.

"A headache reliever would be good for him," he explained. "He smashed his head onto the floor of the carriage when the train was leaving but he seemed fine afterwards."

"Fair enough," Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh. "He'll stay with me overnight for observation. There may be some complications."

Cedric nodded and continued his trek up towards the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey walking at his side. Once they arrived Cedric returned to the Great Hall with a stern word from the Hospital Matron to leave. Harry chuckled from where he sat on a hospital bed.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened? The real story?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Hayden ran into the closed barrier," Harry explained. "I was pulled into his mind at the same time and with the combination of that and me hitting my head on the floor is what worried everyone. Stupid house elf is determined to keep Hayden away from Hogwarts this year."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed over a headache reliever potion. "You will stay here tonight, and you may begin your normal school routine tomorrow. But be warned, despite how much I enjoy your company, I don't want to see you in this Hospital Wing this year anymore."

"Alright ma'am," Harry agreed as he drank the offered potion. "I'll just go to sleep now."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing after handing over a set of pajamas. Harry quickly changed and crawled under the covers. He was glad that he was back, even if it meant that he would be spending the night in the Hospital Wing. Chances were that Anna would be the first person through the doors the following morning to check up on him. but even that he was looking forward to, because that would mean that she still cared even after he was back at Hogwarts.

Midnight appeared above his bed in a flash of dark flames and Jade scampered up onto the bed from where she had been waiting on the floor. Harry made room for the small kitten and smiled up at Midnight before he closed his eyes.

"It's good to be back," he whispered. A soft trill and a comforting purr was all the answer he got as he finally drifted off to sleep. He was back, he was home.

**

* * *

**

You have now come to the end of another chapter. Now that you've read this, if you want to read Sweetcars12's version the link is on my profile. Looking forward to reading your reviews and thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters. Your comments helped more than you could ever know. Thank-you everyone!


	16. Year 2: Defence Disaster

**It's me again! This chapter has finally been completed! YAY!!! I'm sorry that it took so long, but it's up now and I can focus on my other stories, and possibly the sequel to Immortal Hero. No promises though but to have your say on what story I should focus on, check my profile for a new poll.**

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" talking

"_Blah_" Phoenix talking

**Blah** Twin bond

_Blah_ Flashbacks/writing/thoughts/etc.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: Chosen One

**Chapter 16**

***~*~***

Harry wished he had his timetable in his hands as he left the Hospital Wing. Unlike the year before, classes would be starting on the Tuesday, not the Monday. And unlike the year before, Harry had no intention of missing his first class for the year again. He just wanted to know what books he needed instead of needing to rush to the Common Room to grab his books before hurrying off to class, depending on whereabouts in the school the first lesson was to be.

Madam Pomfrey had released him from the Hospital Wing moments earlier and reminded him to stay out of trouble. The answering grin she had received did not reassure her at all, it instead reminded her of a group of trouble makers who had once roamed the halls of Hogwarts in the quest to become pranking legends. Harry had no idea of her thoughts though, for he had run off at the first opportunity presented to him.

Midnight had once again flown off to see Fawkes, she had briefly explained that she needed the other phoenix's advice on something. Harry wished her luck and lifted Jade onto his shoulders so that she wouldn't get lost or disappear without him. They had entered the Great Hall. Only a handful of teachers were present and possibly two handfuls of students spread across the Houses. Everyone noticed when Harry entered and he unconsciously hunched his shoulders as he walked over to his House Table.

"Good morning Harry," a female voice said in greeting. Harry blinked and focused on Celeste's worried face.

"Morning Celeste," he replied as he sat beside her. "How was your first night?"

"It was alright," Celeste stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Possibly more comfortable than yours. Is it true that you have your own bed in the Hospital Wing?"

"That was Justin's comment wasn't it?" Harry asked, reaching for some toast and fruit. He also quickly drank the usual nutrition potion that appeared at his side as soon as he had sat down. He ignored Celeste's curious expression as he set the now empty vial aside and turned to his own food. Jade leapt off his shoulder and made herself comfortable on the table, nibbling at the food Harry set aside for her.

"Yes," Celeste stated with a smile. "He does stuff like that often?"

"Often enough, but he is a good friend."

"I'm glad, everyone seems so nice here."

"Hufflepuffs are well known for being friendly with everyone," Harry stated proudly with a smile. "Not that the other Houses aren't, but they have their own qualities which they're known for. If there is trouble directed at us, we stick together first and foremost. Last year I had some trouble with another First Year in another House, and despite not knowing me, everyone supported me and let me know that I wasn't alone here."

"I'm glad that I'm in Hufflepuff then," Celeste remarked before shoving a mouthful of cereal into her mouth. As the meal continued, Celeste told Harry all about her family. She was the youngest of four and had grown up in the muggle world, despite the fact that her father was a squib. She was the first witch in the family, something that her brother and sisters supported her for instead of shunning. To them, it was just a genetic trait that they had failed to receive. She was also well educated about the wizarding world but she feared that due to her muggle upbringing that she would fail in the practical aspects of the curriculum.

Harry reassured her by explaining how she was not the only one with her fears, and that many muggleborns who had no exposure to the wizarding world felt the same. He also, after having been asked, explained that the Diggory's had been given guardianship over him after it was discovered that his home-life prior to Hogwarts hadn't been ideal. He mentioned no names but he couldn't hide how sad he was that the Dursleys hadn't liked or wanted him. To divert the conversation, he gave Celeste the talk Cedric had given him on the train ride the previous year about the classes and teachers. Celeste seemed to really appreciate it, and by the time he had finished the rest of the school had arrived in the Great Hall, moaning over the early morning they had been required to have.

As the previous year classes had started on a Monday, when Harry received his timetable from a smiling Professor Sprout he immediately looked at Tuesday. He was happy to see that first up he had Herbology with his Head of House, but not as pleased to see that it was with the Slytherins. After lunch was a three hour Potions class with the Ravenclaws, and after dinner was their Astronomy class with the Gryffindors.

Unlike the previous year, instead of a morning session where there were no classes the morning after Astronomy, Wednesday morning was devoted to a second Astronomy class where they would work on theory and assignments. After lunch was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor again, and after a half hour break was Charms with the Slytherins.

Thursday morning was History with the Ravenclaws, Herbology again after lunch and a one hour study session after that. Friday began with Potions, after lunch was the first Transfiguration class the Hufflepuffs would have that year, they would be sharing that class with the Gryffindors, then nothing on Friday afternoon. Mondays, the start of the week, would begin with Charms, Transfiguration after lunch and History in the afternoon.

Overall Harry was happy with his timetable. He wasn't expected to deal with Lockhart until the next day, and even then it would be with his blood-brother so he imagined that he could deal with it. He would also need to check with Cedric to see when they could swap books for that class.

"Classes start at nine don't they?" Celeste asked as she inspected her own timetable.

"Yes, where do you need to be first?" Harry replied.

"Transfiguration," Celeste stated. "Does someone show the students where to go?"

"Last year Cedric took us to our first class."

Harry started in surprise as Hannah dropped into the seat next to him. She smiled at his in apology and focused once again on Celeste. "If you want, we Second Years can show you around for the first few days until you get your bearings. All you have to do is ask an older student and they will be willing to help you out."

"Cool," Celeste said with a smile. "You're…Hannah, right?"

"Yes, you're Celeste?" Hannah replied. Harry grinned between the two girls and started to get out of his seat. Jade leapt into his arms again and he told the two girls where he was going. As the Hall was filling up rapidly Hannah didn't try to stop him, though he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck as he left the Hall. Jade mewed in his ear as he dodged around students who were running to get breakfast before class.

**Hayden, you're going to be late again,** Harry stated mentally to his just-waking brother.

**No I'm not,** came the sleepy reply. Harry waited until the older boy checked the time before laughing in amusement as shock and panic invaded his mind from Hayden's end, signaling that he was now aware of the time. He knew that Hayden was waking up Ron, and he let the boy know that he had spotted Hermione in the Hall shortly before he left.

Harry strolled into the Common Room with a smile on his face, just about walking into Zach but sidestepping at the last minute.

"Good morning Harry," Zach said in surprise. "Out of the Hospital Wing already?"

"There's no way that I'm going to miss the first day of classes again," Harry replied firmly. "Is Cedric still here?"

"I don't think so," Zach pondered with a frown. "You may have to ask one of the Forth Years, but I think he went to meet you in the Hospital Wing before going down to breakfast."

"We must have just missed each other then," Harry stated with a sigh. "I guess I'll wait here for when he returns either in a panic after not seeing me in the Hall, or speaking with Hannah in the Hall and making sure that I'm alright in person."

"I see you have the ability that all siblings have…predicting how they will act."

Harry smiled knowingly and walked past his classmate to his dorm room. Spotting his trunk at the end of the neatly made bed he quickly jumped in to grab his bag and books that he would need for the day, slipping his wand into his pocket and returned to the Common Room to wait for his friends and Cedric. He hadn't been waiting for long when Cedric walked calmly into the Common Room.

"Obviously you spoke to someone who had seen me this morning," Harry commented as Cedric spotted him and started to walk over. "Otherwise you would have come running through the door in a blind panic."

"Haha," Cedric stated dryly. "As a matter of fact, I bumped into Zach on my way down who told me where you were. What time did Pomfrey release you from the Hospital Wing?"

"About 7:30 or so," Harry replied. Cedric collapsed onto the chair next to him and slung his arm across his "little brother's" shoulders. Harry didn't shrug the arm off and asked the boy if he had received his timetable for the year yet. Cedric explained that one of his classmates was getting it for him while he went "trampling all across the school". His friends would also bring him back something to eat before classes started.

At 8:30 Hannah and Celeste returned to the Common Room acting like the best of friends, despite Harry having been gone for only fifteen minutes. Behind them were a couple of the First Years, the rest of the Second Year girls, and two of Cedric's classmates who were carrying what Harry guessed to be an entire loaf of bread in the form of toast. Cedric cheered at the sight of the food and left Harry's side to indulge in his breakfast.

"We're going to be tour guides this year," Hannah stated to Harry as she came closer. "The other First Years heard about what Cedric did last year and what I had offered we do this year. So, I'm going to grab my stuff and then we'll escort them all the Transfiguration before running off to Herbology."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said with a smile. Susan and Hannah disappeared to their dorm room, indicating that the First Years should do the same. Noting that there were a few First Years missing from the group, Harry walked into the First Year Boy's Dormitory and noted that two of the boys were still dead to the world. Joseph Harvey and Christopher Taylor didn't stir as Harry pulled out his wand. After casting a localized silencing charm so that he didn't disturb anyone else, Harry cast an alarm that would have woken a sleeping dragon. The sudden blaring of what muggles would associate with a fire alarm shocked the two sleeping boys from their sleep. Cancelling the alarm, Harry told them that they had class in half an hour and that "they could sleep once classes were over". He left the room to the shouts of the two boys and spotted the other two First Year Boys, Adam Marigold and Michael Turner coming in through the portrait hole.

"In the future, let your classmates know that unless they have a good excuse, I'm going to set that alarm every morning at 8:30 so that they get to class on time," Harry explained to them. At the confused looks he received Harry gestured that the two boys enter their rooms. They came out grinning, their book bags slung across their shoulders and the two recently-conscious boys sneaking out behind them.

Five minutes later all of the First Years were assembled, only one of the girls having slept in as well, and Harry, Hannah and Susan were leading the students to their class. Their own classmates had promised to explain where they were if they were late but nevertheless they didn't dawdle. Christopher was explaining to the girls the wake-up call he and Joseph had received. Harry heard him swear that he wouldn't ever sleep in again, and from the looks of the two girls beside him, they had heard it too.

Once they had dropped the First Years off at their first class of the day, they hurried back in the opposite direction so that they could make it to the greenhouses in time. Harry explained to them what he had done, and the slight guilt that he had felt using such an underhand tactic. He could have woken them up individually, but decided not to. Susan was the one to reassure him that by doing what he did he was ensuring that no Hufflepuff would be late on their first day of classes. It would be setting a bad habit of being late if students thought they could get away with it. Hannah commented that in the future she would use it on the girls to ensure that no one slept in, though now that the story had spread throughout the First Years, she doubted that any of them would sleep in anymore.

The three of them made it to the greenhouses with minutes to spare and spent the class ignoring a select few of Slytherins and taking notes about the plant in the trough before them. After handing in their holiday homework, they discovered that they would be studying Mandrakes for the next few lessons. Harry was intrigued with the small plants. He could hear their screams even through his earmuffs, though the sound was muffled enough that he didn't pass out. They were given an essay at the end of the session to document the first stage of the Mandrake's lifecycle.

On their way to lunch Harry got into a debate with Ernie regarding the use trivial spells created to make life easier for the caster such as tying shoelaces, brushing hair, cleaning teeth, and spells that could be used in the place of having a shower. After depending on himself for years, and learning how valuable it was to know how to take care of oneself, Harry couldn't fathom wanting to use such spells that took away his independence when he could just as easily do it himself. Ernie maintained that the spells allowed the caster to spend more time on the things that mattered, like socializing, sleeping, eating and doing homework.

Potions class was tense as usual, though no potions exploded, which Harry was relieved about. One of the Ravenclaws displayed that while he was in the "House of Intelligence", he didn't lack courage or bravery. After the Ravenclaw asked his question, the entire class held their breath, and were presently surprised when Professor Snape answered…which was then followed up by some insults and the docking of five points from Ravenclaw. Though he doubted anyone else saw it, Harry noticed the glimmer of approval that had flashed very briefly through the Potions Master's eyes. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared but it was there.

The class ended with another assignment due in the following class on Friday, and the majority of students leaving the class as quickly as possible. Harry lingered as his classmates left but didn't say anything to the professor. Professor Snape watched him with an indescribable expression on his face, before nodding and retreating to his office at the back of the classroom. Hannah and Justin, who had waited for him, looked at him curiously but he just shook his head and lead them out of the classroom.

As Astronomy wouldn't be held until eleven that night, the Second Years set themselves up in the corner of the Common Room to get started on their homework if they wanted to. Those who didn't want to get started pulled out a book to read or quietly set up the more quiet wizarding games so that they wouldn't disturb those who were working. A few others joined them, particularly the First Years who either didn't understand the work or wanted to get ahead. The muggleborn students among them, Natalie Coulter and Christopher Taylor, asked the most questions, questions which Harry answered patiently and expertly. Once the other students realised how knowledgeable he was, also started to ask questions about the finer points of magic or theory that they had started working on that day.

At about ten o'clock the Second Years left the Common Room and began to make their way to the Astronomy Tower. They met up with the Gryffindors as they came to the Great Moving Staircases and their trip continued with more conversation between the two Houses. The Golden Trio fell into step with the Three Badgers and stories were passed on how their first day was. Hayden bluntly stated that History had not changed, Charms was entertaining as always and study sessions were a waste of time, though he did amend his first statement as he had spent History catching up on lost sleep from staying up late and getting up early.

Hermione and Hannah strolled behind the group, enthralled in what boys of every age referred to as "girl talk", while Ron and Justin, after joining in on the first day discussions, began boasting to each other about the victories that they'd had during the summer and from the day they'd been inside the castle, thus leaving Harry and Hayden to talk on their own. Aside from his sleep-in that morning, Hayden's day had been uneventful. There had been no hint or whisper of the house elf. Nothing bad had happened, no danger had reared its unwanted head…everything appeared to be as normal as anything inside a magical castle.

In truth, the fact that nothing happened worried the twins.

Astronomy class passed by without incident, and students were free to return to their Houses an hour and a half later. Harry set an alarm in the boy's dorm so that they would all be conscious for their first class which was meant to go over the theory of the class they had just attended. Only a handful of students ended up being awake in time for the class, though everyone did attend. Lunch was a relief for many students who decided to go back to sleep before having to attend Defence Against the Dark Arts, the only class of that year that was half dreaded and half anticipated.

Once again the Hufflepuffs were with the Gryffindors and there was no shock that the majority of the girls fought to be at the front, while the majority of the boys fought for the back. Harry and Hayden ended up in the middle with Hermione and Hannah in front of them and Ron and Justin behind them. It took five minutes after the class had arrived and sat down for their teacher to final walk out of his office, his hair perfectly curled and his teeth gleaming when he smiled. Harry shuddered at the sight of his teeth and distracted himself by staring at the books in front of him. To him, they were works of fiction and to be used only as bedtime stories instead of class textbooks.

Lockhart began his speech about his achievements, including but not limited to the banshee he defeated, his smile and the various newspapers and magazines he had found himself featured in. The girls in the front stared at him as if he was Merlin reincarnated, blessing them all with his mere presence. The boys at the back though were the complete opposite. Sneers of disgust or blank looks of disinterest adorned most faces though it seemed that Lockhart either didn't notice or didn't care about the hostility he was being exposed to. Harry imagined it would be the former.

Lockhart, after several minutes of talking about himself, pulled a thick pile of parchments of his desk and gave a bunch to the girls in the first row to pass back and take one along the way. Hannah passed their row's bunch to Harry with a barely concealed smirk, which Harry returned as he took two and passed it back to Ron and Justin. He and Hayden looked over the parchment in front of them, their jaws dropping at what they finally realised was a test. It wasn't a normal test; it was a test on the man standing in front of them like an inflated peacock showing off his tail feathers.

"This is just a little test to see how many of you have read my books," Lockhart said with another smile. "You will have one hour, get to it."

The man turned a large hour glass sitting on his desks so that the sands would begin to fall. He turned and sat back at his desk, sitting carefully as if he was afraid of crinkling his baby blue robes or accidently knocking one of his blond curls out of place. Harry and Hayden looked at each other and then down at the number of questions there were. Hayden started writing immediately, though Harry knew that it wasn't the correct answers he was writing. Harry himself decided to answer the questions honestly as he had, with great reluctance, read all seven of Lockhart's books to see what they were about.

When the hour was up and the "tests" handed back to the front, Lockhart assigned some chapter reading while he "marked the tests" to be handed back at the end of the lesson. Harry opened up one of the books at random, not caring what it was about, and flipped through the pages. The pictures were the only good thing about the stories, and while some of them were mildly violent, they told better stories than the actual words. It gave Harry an idea to tell to the younger students and his classmates when he got back to the Common Room.

"I am very disappointed in most of you," Lockhart suddenly stated as he stood up. "Most of you got every question wrong. Hardly any of you knew that my favourite colour is mauve. Though there were a few I was pleased with. Where is Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harold Diggory?"

Harry sunk into his seat, his small form hard to see even sitting normally. Hermione raised her hand proudly and Lockhart smiled at her. He announced that she and Harry were the only ones to get full marks, much to the disgust of many of the students. Hayden nudged Harry with his mind, asking why he had answered them correctly. Harry replied that he couldn't honestly fail a test, even one that focused on a man's favourite colour or his dream of starting up and owning a hair product company, especially after having to do so for five years at the Dursleys.

Lockhart retreated to his office shortly after that and returned with a cage with a cloth on it. Harry had a bad feeling about what was under the cover and straightened in his seat. Hayden went still as he sensed the tension coming off his brother and focused his attention on what was going on at the front of the classroom. The man pulled out his wand and knocked it against the cage causing it to rattle.

"Behold, the most terrifying creature you will come into contact with," Lockhart stated dramatically. "Though no harm will befall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream. Behold!"

With that last statement the cover was pulled off and a dozen small pixie-like beings were revealed, each trying to escape from their small enclosure. One of the students joked about the Cornish Pixies, but Harry ignored the comment. He could practically see the distress on each creature's face for being kept in a cage, one that wasn't big enough to hold them all.

Harry had read about Cornish Pixies the previous year. They were mischievous creatures who hated enclosed spaces and not being able to move. When captured they caused a lot of trouble for their capturer. Pixies weren't meant to be locked up. Harry stared at Lockhart in cold fury, even as he released the blue creatures. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Harry leapt off his chair and used a small bit of wandless magic to send Lockhart to the floor. As everyone else had jumped up at the same time in fear as the pixies started to create a mess of the room, no one other than Hayden had noticed what he had done. Harry sent out a mental cry for Midnight as their teacher, the man who was supposed to help them, failed to cast a spell to control the pixies, before running away to hide in his office. The students had darted under their desks or run out of the classroom as soon as the destruction began, except for Harry, Hayden, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Hannah. Ron, Justin and Hannah were using their books to keep the pixies away while Hermione was protecting Neville by casting singular freezing charms at any creature that came close.

When Midnight flashed into the classroom in a ball of black flames, everything froze. The students stared at the phoenix in awe, while the pixies dropped whatever it was they were holding and watched the phoenix as if awaiting orders. Harry was the only one to move, and that was to get the window open. He mentally told Midnight that he would come to the Forest once the last class of the day was completed, before Midnight flew out of the window. Every single pixie followed out the window without hesitating, except for one. It stopped in front of Harry for a long moment, ignoring the other students who were watching the spectacle with curiosity, and nodded its head. It followed its comrades out the window and Harry locked it behind them.

Harry looked at his friends without speaking, then up at the Defence Office where a blond head was peaking out of very slightly. He then turned and walked out of the classroom. He intended to speak to his Head of House in regards to doing private study instead of returning to that class.

* * *

The second that Charms was over Harry was out of the door and heading towards the Forest. He briefly told his friends that he wanted to be alone, and asked them to let Cedric know that he would be back in the Common Room before curfew was to start. Hannah and Justin didn't completely understand, but they promised to pass on the message.

And so it was that Harry escaped unopposed to the Forbidden Forest for the first time since his return from the summer holidays. He was looking forward to seeing Aran and Aranel again and hoped that the two unicorns were fine now that the Forest was safe from Voldemort again. He easily blended into the shadows of the forest, running so that no one from the school would be able to follow him.

He came to a stop near the outer edges of the Lake, far from where the students usually played. In front of him were six Cornish Pixies. The fear was gone from their faces as they danced through the air. One of the pixies broke away from the others and flew up to Harry, hovering in front of his face. It smiled at him showing all of its teeth and Harry smiled back. He was relieved to see that there were no lasting effects from being locked up and that the pixies were enjoying their freedom once again.

Midnight flew down to land on his shoulder and lightly pecked his ear in greeting. She turned to the pixie, who started to make little squeaking noises, what Harry assumed was their version of speech. Midnight trilled back musically and the pixie flew off towards the others.

"_Free Spirit is grateful to you for freeing them,_" Midnight explained. "_He wanted you to know that they had been trapped in there for a long time. They won't be coming near any human again for a long time._"

"None of them were hurt were they?" Harry asked as he turned to walk further into the Forest. "They all looked so scared."

"_They weren't hurt, though they no doubt would have been if they were forced to return to that cage. Free Spirit most of all wouldn't have allowed for any of his comrades to he locked up again. He is their leader._"

Harry nodded in response and continued to walk. There was a different feel to the Forest than the last time he had been in it. It seemed more open and light. Midnight explained that while the Forest was shrouded in shadow, it was sentient and could welcome or shun any who entered its boarders. The presence of Voldemort the previous year had the Forest violently rejecting all who entered regardless of their intentions. The unicorns had retreated far into the forest to avoid the darkness, and the centaurs had sought to remove the evil shadow. The various other inhabitants had burrowed deep underground or refused to leave their homes. There was no need for them to hide now, and the Forest was once again welcoming individuals and refusing others.

As they walked, Harry kept his eyes peeled for Aran but no flash of silver entered his vision. He was slightly disappointed, especially since it was getting dark and he'd need to return to the castle or get lost.

"The Forest is a dangerous place to be Young One."

Harry spun around, not having heard anyone approach. His eyes travelled up to a magical creature even taller than the unicorns, taking in the deadly bow and the quiver of arrows. Midnight trilled at the centaur looming before them in what Harry imagined was a scolding tone. The centaur lowered his bow to show that he wasn't the danger to them, smiling as he did so. Harry lowered his eyes in respect as he knew centaurs disliked any humans they came across.

"Have I trespassed on your land Master Centaur?" Harry asked respectfully. "If I have I apologise. I was looking for the unicorns but I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Unicorns do not come at the beck and call of wizards," the centaur explained, saying the word "wizard" as if it were something disgusting.

"Aran told me that I would always be welcome," Harry replied, frowning at the slur to his kind. "But since I can't find him I will return another day."

"You will not return at all!" the centaur stated harshly. "This is not your land!"

"Nor is it yours!" Harry knew that he would likely get into trouble for arguing with a centaur, and the furious expression that now adorned the centaur's face was enough for him to know that he needed to speak quickly to diffuse that anger. "The Forest chooses who will and who won't live within her! You have no right to say the land is yours when you are only borrowing from the bounty given to you by the Forest."

"How is it that you know this?" the centaur asked in a much calmer but suspicious tone of voice. "What you have just told me is not taught up at the castle. How do you know it?"

"Midnight explained it to me," Harry stated with a nod to the phoenix. "She was telling me why the Forest felt so different from last year. This forest is alive. She did her best to keep Voldemort away from everyone within her, but Voldemort had help from one of the teachers in the school. Since he was locked into the wards the Forest was unable to totally repel him, though she did try her best."

Harry and the centaur stared at each other for several long moments without saying anything. Harry was waiting for the other to make the first move, when he saw Aran appear in the corner of his eye walking towards him with his head held high. The boy wizard cried out in joy at the sight of him and darted to the side. Aran lowered his head to nuzzle the boy's face, all the while inspecting him to see if there were any changes about him. All through this the centaur watched with a loosely hanging jaw.

"Incredible," the centaur breathed. "He's an adopted human."

Harry hadn't heard the centaur's comment but Aran had. The unicorn looked at the centaur closely for several long moments before bending his knees and sending the mental image of Harry sitting on his back to the boy. Harry climbed up swiftly and easily and looked to where the centaur was still standing in shock.

"This is Aran," Harry introduced. "He invited me to visit the unicorns anytime that I wanted. He's protected me."

"Greetings Aran the Unicorn," the centaur said with a bow. "And I apologise to you Young One, you will be welcome here for as long as the unicorns call you their own."

"May I know your name Master Centaur?" Harry asked before Aran could leave.

"I am called Bane," the centaur replied. "What is the name you go by?"

"Harry," the boy said with a smile. "I wish you luck in deciphering the meaning of the stars."

"Mars is growing brighter Harry," Bane said mysteriously. "It is you who I believe needs the luck."

Harry nodded with a smile and then held on as Aran ran off back the way he had come. With Midnight flying over them Harry had never felt safer in the forest, and only hoped that the feeling of safety would last. But he knew as well as he knew his own name, the illusion of safety was only that, an illusion. Danger lurked around every corner at Hogwarts and it was only a matter of time before that danger reared its ugly head to cause trouble for all the students under the protection of the castle.

* * *

Harry returned to the castle several hours later and managed to arrive at the Hufflepuff Common Room without anyone spotting him. His classmates and Cedric were waiting up for him and the second he walked into the room he was dragged over to where they were sitting. Cedric pulled to boy down next to him while the others found various other seats to sit on so that they could hear his explanation.

"I was in the Forest," Harry said in regards to his whereabouts. The shocked shouts that followed that statement had Harry looking to the doors of the dorm rooms to see if they'd deserved anyone.

"What do you mean 'in the Forest'?" Cedric asked almost angrily. Harry flinched slightly at the tone but continued his explanation.

"The Pixies in Defence, they were terrified being in that cage," he said. "It was way too small for them and I had to see if they were alright. They are hiding in the Forest and I saw them from a distance. They looked so much happier than they did in class. Cornish Pixies aren't meant to be locked up; they are free spirits who aren't meant to be caged. I had to see if they were finally free."

The faces around him calmed down as the shock and panic disappeared. Harry knew that he would still have to talk to Cedric but other than that he was off the hook. He told everyone that he was tired, and while they wanted him to stay within sight for a little longer; they understood and let him go.

Harry crawled into bed after having a quick shower and smiled as he felt Jade snuggle up against his chest. Midnight was already sitting at the head of his bed, ready to guard him throughout the night, something which Harry was grateful for. He bid goodnight to his animal friends and closed his eyes. The first week wasn't over yet, and he still had another whole year to endure.

**

* * *

**

The end of another chapter. It took me far longer to update than I thought it would. Let me know what you think in a review! 'Til the next chapter!


	17. Year 2: Quidditch TryOuts

**I'm alive! Have I mentioned before how much I hate homework? Well, I do. As it is uni will finish at the end of this week for the year (YAY!) so I should be free to write to my heart's content. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I haven't abandoned it. Let me know what you think of this chapter, it is slightly different to the others that I've written as I needed to add some different points of view in.**

* * *

Key:

"Blah" talking

"_Blah_" Phoenix talking

**Blah** Twin bond

_Blah_ Flashbacks/writing/thoughts/spells/etc.

* * *

Harry Potter: Chosen One

**Chapter 17**

Harry avoided Cedric the next morning. It wasn't that he was afraid of him, it was just…fear. He didn't want to have to hear Cedric say that he regretted taking him, or that he was disappointed in him. It was easier to simply avoid all the trouble. Living with the Dursleys had taught him that. Hayden thought he was being silly, but not even his twin could convince him to stop running.

Midnight and Jade kept him company, Jade in public and Midnight in private. Harry was still amazed that only a handful of people in Hogwarts knew that Midnight had bonded to him, despite the Shadow Phoenix popping up where ever he ended up being. Jade had almost demanded that she ride on his shoulders, rarely did she ever walk on the floor anymore. Midnight, when ever she wasn't with Harry, was either with Fawkes or looking for the "great danger" that would make itself known at Hogwarts this year. Both twins were even more worried when nothing was found.

"Quidditch Try-Outs are this Saturday," Hannah mentioned on the walk to their first class, History of Magic. "Anyone going to try out?"

"What positions are available?" Justin asked in reply. He was walking on the other side of Harry and had to talk over his head to reply to Hannah.

"Seeker and two Chaser positions," Harry explained quietly. The two students looked down to him. "Cedric has his heart set on a Chaser position, though he said he didn't mind being Seeker, it just isn't his first preference."

"Has he tried out before?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Last year," Harry confirmed. "And the year before. He's currently a reserve Seeker as he came second in those try-outs last year, and the year before he was a reserve Chaser. Our Seeker last year beat him by one snitch, she graduated last year though so the position is now vacant."

"Are you going to try-out?" Justin asked.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. "We'll see come Saturday."

The other two nodded, slightly surprised that he was even considering playing, but agreed to his wishes of not talking about it anymore. They strolled into the classroom, not surprised to see a few Ravenclaws already present, some with notes at the ready, others with cushioning charms or pillows. Harry merely sat down and pulled out a proper Defense book, working on the theory of the spells they were supposed to be learning so that he could do the practical later.

He and Hayden still hadn't found a place to practice in secret. Every second weekend they planned on looking from the fifth floor and up, as that was as far as they had gotten come last June. Harry knew that they would find something this year, he just didn't know when, or how he knew.

After lunch, which Harry, Justin and Hannah ate in the kitchens, the trio strolled towards the Greenhouses to continue working on Mandrakes and documenting the next stage of their cycle. Their study session after that was used to work on their assignments that they needed to complete and Harry managed to sneak away without anyone noticing so that he could work on his Defense spells. By the time he returned to the Common Room after dinner, he was slightly surprised and pleased with himself when he determined that he had avoided Cedric all day. He shut the curtains around his bed and locked them with a handy charm he had discovered that prevented anyone other than him from moving them.

The following day, Friday, Harry was gone before any of his classmates had woken. A quick breakfast later and he was waiting at the door to the Potion's classroom an entire hour early. Jade wasn't going to attend the Potion's class, but she was waiting in the shadows for Professor Snape to arrive before she went off on her own. Harry had had an idea a few days before, and it was only now that he had the opportunity to see if it would be successful.

Severus Snape had eaten in his own quarters that morning, so it was with little difficulty that he arrived at his classroom early to prepare for the day's lessons. He was, however, surprised to see the young Hufflepuff student, Harry Evans (now Diggory), who had occupied his thoughts for the majority of the previous year, waiting patiently for him. He opened his door suspiciously and allowed the child to enter, noticing as he did that the little red cat that followed him everywhere was leaving on her own.

"What brings you down here early Mr. Diggory?" Professor Snape asked curiously as he began magically writing the instructions on the board for the option that was to be completed that lesson.

"You're qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts aren't you?" Harry asked, nervous about following his plan through.

"I am," Professor Snape confirmed curiously. "Why does it concern you?"

"Would you be willing to tutor a few students in Defense?" Harry asked quickly. Professor Snape turned away from the board and stared down at the Hufflepuff. Harry's shoulders were hunched forward and his head tilted down slightly while he arms were held straight against his sides. The boy gave the image of a child waiting to be hit.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" he asked smoothly, his face an emotionless mask. Harry looked up in surprise, obviously not having expected him to even consider the proposal. He licked his lips nervously.

"Well, me for one," he said, his eyes returning to the ground. "I know that Hayden will want to participate, Hannah, Ernie and Susan maybe, and possibly a few Ravenclaws. I know the Slytherins are trained at home, but I'm sure that there would be more than a few who would jump at the chance to be taught by you."

"The Slytherins look to the older years to teach them what they're supposed to know, while I know the Ravenclaws have spoken with Professor Flitwick. He is a former Dueling Master and has suggested several readings for his students to learn before they consider doing the practical. Hayden Potter has been trained in Defense since he could hold a wand as his marks last year indicate, and I seriously doubt that any of your friends would like me to tutor them. I have heard all of the rumors concerning me, both in class and in the Halls."

Harry, who had looked up halfway through the explanation, witnessed a flash of emotion across the man's face when he stated the last sentence. It had come and gone before Harry knew what it was, but he was sure that it had been hurt, or sadness.

"It's not your fault that they don't pay attention," Harry said confidently. "Potions is a dangerous class and I know that you do your best to prevent serious injuries. A lot of what we need to know for your class is in the books you required us to buy so they have no excuse not to know it. As for no one wanting you to teach them, I want you to teach me."

Severus Snape stared down at the younger Potter child. He was amazed that anyone would actually ask him for help, never mind defending him and his teaching practices. He came to a decision relatively quickly after that.

"You have no classes this afternoon correct?" he asked. Harry nodded, eyes wide and hopeful. "You are to make your way here then. I will tutor you only, if your friends want to learn then you may teach them what I will teach you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a smile. He dropped his books onto his desk and opened up a connection to Hayden while also pulling out a potions book to read.

**Hayden! Guess what just happened!**

**Harry…I'm not awake yet. No guessing games please,** Hayden replied, exhaustion seeping into his mental "voice".

**Professor Snape has agreed to tutor me in Defense! He won't tutor anyone else but he said that I could teach them what I learn.**

**That's great Harry,** Hayden said, his "voice" slightly more awake. **Nothing against the man, much, but I'm glad he didn't want to teach me. We dislike each other and nothing will change that, ever.**

**You are one of the best actors I have ever met,** Harry said with a mental shake of his head. **How you can't pick up another actor is beyond even me.**

**Snape isn't acting around me,** Hayden replied. **Because of what Dad did to him in the past, and then Mum turning against him, and then you being removed from our home, I'm not surprised that he's acting the way he is.**

**How profound.**

**Shut it Harry,** Hayden muttered in embarrassment. **Just know that unless something happens, Snape and I will not get along with each other. I respect him, which is all I'm willing to admit.**

Harry mentally giggled and let Hayden get ready for his day. A smile graced his innocent features and Snape couldn't help but stare at him.

Ever since that first staff meeting the previous year Severus had been keeping a close eye on the child. The disaster of the troll incident over Halloween had nearly caused his heart to stop as he gazed upon the child's limp body. And then he felt concern when Cedric Diggory had had to take him to the Hospital Wing after a particularly violent nightmare. He knew exactly who the child was, but he didn't know what to do with that information. He was happy that Harry was blossoming under the Diggory's guardianship, and secretly he was thrilled that he could personally help the child grow at school.

The rest of the class slowly filled up and Severus Snape found himself in a good mood. He was in such a good mood that both Houses actually earned points. The news was spread all over the school before the end of lunch, and several students from the Upper Years had approached them to ask them what the true story was. By the time Transfiguration came around Harry was more than ready to disappear, both from his friends and the rest of the school.

Minerva McGonagall had no idea what had put her colleague in such a good mood, but after the Second Year Hufflepuffs walked into her classroom she had a pretty good idea what had done it. Young Harry Evans-Diggory looked like a startled animal ready to bolt at the first opportunity, and only seemed to hold himself in place because Hannah Abbot had attached herself to his arm to keep him next to her. She smiled to herself before beginning her lecture on the theory of transfiguring an animal into a goblet. Several students were taking notes, but there were several Gryffindors who looked bored and were playing with their wands. Frowning as she continued talking, Minerva wished that all her students would apply themselves even a little. Transfiguration, while not dangerous at the moment like Potions was, would become dangerous to the students when they attempted self-transfiguration in their Third Year.

Harry sat stiffly next to Hannah, taking notes and prompting his twin to also take notes. Hayden was doodling on a spare sheet of parchment and playing hangman with Ron, not knowing or not caring that their teacher had been staring at them all lesson. Harry felt like throwing a scrunched up piece of parchment at him but didn't want to waste it.

**So, Harry, you going to let me watch your lesson with Snape?** Hayden asked mentally as he crossed out another name in victory against Ron.

**You're going to anyway,** Harry replied. **But sure, you can watch as long as you don't insult him throughout the whole lesson.**

**I think I can control myself,** Hayden stated with a smile. **After all, Snape won't know that I'm there and I'm sure it'll be interesting to see how he acts around a student he favors.**

**He doesn't favor me,** Harry explained with a frown.

**That's not why I heard.**

**What have you heard? Hayden?**

Harry didn't get a reply so he turned to the Gryffindor twin with a glare. Hayden grinned back at him innocently only to jump as he noticed their teacher standing in front of him.

"Something amusing, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked frostily. Hayden shook his head.

"No Ma'am," he muttered.

"No? Then maybe you could reiterate for the class how many times one must tap their animal and why?"

"In preparation ma'am," Hayden said instantly. "The magic needs to focus because it is a living object being turned into an inanimate object. Not enough concentration or preparation could result in the premature death of the animal being used."

"Very good Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall approved. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now kindly put away your…hangman…and take out some clean parchment to record today's homework on."

Hermione was glaring at Hayden but she didn't say anything, only recorded down their homework. Ron, on the other hand, was grinning broadly and whispering under his breath questions about how Hayden had known the answer having not listened the entire lesson. Hayden could hardly tell him that he had nicked the information from Harry's willing mind, so he just whispered that he had read it in a book, much to Ron's disgust and Hermione's approval.

Once class was over, Harry once again snuck away from his friends in order to escape down to the dungeons. Hayden had helped slightly by making a spectacle of his conversation with his friends, drawing the attention of every student in his vicinity, so no one noticed Harry's disappearance. By the time they all remembered him, Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry walked into the Potion's Classroom as silently as possible and spotted his new Defence Teacher waiting for him by his desk. The man didn't say a word, just motioned for the Second Year to follow him through his office at the back of the classroom. Harry scurried along behind him and found himself in a very bare office, complete with a desk, a chair, a book shelf and a smaller table off to the side of the room. There were no potions ingredients in any corner of the room, though the books on the bookshelf were all categorized under Potions and Defence. Not pausing to look for too long at the books, Harry stood in the centre of the room to listen to his first instructions.

Professor Snape stood in front of his desk and magically locked the door so that there would be no interruptions with their lesson. Harry could hear Hayden in his mind gulping, and feel his nervousness at the thought of being locked in a room, in the dungeons of the school, with the most hated teacher students had to learn from.

"I understand that you have been reading about what spells you are supposed to be learning, correct?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied politely.

"What spells have you read up on?"

"Mainly the disarming charm and the theory behind a level five shield."

"Elaborate," Professor Snape ordered.

"The disarming charm is good against inexperienced duelers as the spell doesn't cause harm and it signifies the end of a duel if the spell works. A little known fact about the spell is that, if used correctly, can change the owner of the wand that has been disarmed. Much like in duels in the Medieval Era, the victor of a duel is entitled to a prize, whether it is the opponent's house, sword, money, titles, whatever was agreed on at the start of the duel. In a magical duel, however, magic itself determines whether or not the wand is to change owners."

"You've done your research," Professor Snape congratulated. "And the shield charm?"

"Shields are classified under five different categories. A level five shield is the easiest to cast and protects the caster against most basic spells. A level four shield is slightly more difficult to cast but with enough intent a Second Year would be able to cast and hold it. It protects the caster from all basic spells as well as some slightly stronger ones like _reducto_, _bombarda_, and _Confringo_. Level three and level two shield spells draw solely on the magical powers of the caster and draw that power directly from the core. It is an impenetrable shield against all but the Unforgivables and serious Dark Magic. The only difference between the two is how long the shield will hold for and how much magic is being drawn from the caster's core. The final level, level one, is the hardest to cast, but also the strongest and most dangerous. It drains the caster at a much faster rate but it can weaken the hold of the _Imperious_ Curse and filter the effects of the _Cruciatus _Curse enough that the caster can get out of the way."

"Which ones are taught at Hogwarts?"

"Levels five to three, though level three shields are only taught in Seventh Year due to the dangers involved."

"I am impressed," Professor Snape said after a moment. "You certainly don't do our research by half. We will move onto performing the spells as I believe you have covered the theory accurately."

**Show off,** Hayden thought fondly, though even he was impressed by the sheer amount of knowledge involved with the simple shield charm. Even with all his early training he doubted that he had heard of the different levels, or if someone had mentioned them he hadn't been listening.

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand waiting for instructions. Professor Snape also pulled out his wand and walked into the middle of the room so that they wouldn't hit anything important. The first thing they would work on was the shield charm, level five. Professor Snape would cast harmless spells at Harry's shield until it broke and then they would start again until Professor Snape was satisfied with the progress.

The first time they tried it Harry could barely block two spells before he was tap dancing across the floor. The second time they lasted a little longer but the end result was the same. It wasn't until Harry could hold his shield for several minutes without it falling that Professor Snape stopped his barge of spells and nodded in satisfaction.

When they moved onto the disarming spell Professor Snape conjured up a series of dummies holding various weapons magical and muggle. Harry was to disarm them all in the fastest time possible and with almost flawless accuracy.

The entire time that Harry exhausted himself, Hayden was watching in the background, completely ignoring the homework that he had placed in front of himself to look like he was doing something. Some of his friends looked at him curiously, but his slightly vacant expression and the fact that he was doodling over his work prevented them from saying anything. Hermione frowned at him as she worked on her own homework but mentally noted that she wouldn't help Hayden when he was drowning in his homework later on.

Harry worked himself to exhaustion, but by the time he was finished two hours later he felt good, like he had achieved something. Professor Snape conjured a chair for him and ordered a house elf to bring some food to them so that Harry could replenish his strength before returning to his dorm room. Harry was grateful, particularly when he noticed that the house elves had made some peanut butter cookies that he loved.

While they ate, Professor Snape briefly explained the homework that he was assigning, an essay regarding the appropriate application of each shield level and the most effective use of a disarming charm. Harry nodded his understanding and promised that he would hand it in during their next lesson. By the time they had finished eating Harry was fully replenished and Hayden had returned to paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing. Harry bid the Potions Professor farewell before retreating out of the classroom and back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He had someone he needed to talk to.

Professor Snape watched him go with a blank expression on his face. Once the door closed he allowed a smile to break out on his face and contemplated on the lesson he had just taught. He found that he quite enjoyed teaching the youngest Potter child, just as he had told Minerva the previous year. He was a delight to teach in Potions, but there was something so rewarding when your student achieved the goal of the lesson without worrying about others in the classroom that did their best to wreck havoc at every opportunity.

Yes, Severus Snape was happy with his new duty. He couldn't wait for the next lesson.

* * *

Cedric was waiting for him in the Common Room when he returned.

Harry gulped slightly but gathered up what little courage he had and walked over to him, sitting in the chair beside him. Cedric looked down at him and didn't speak, waiting for Harry to break the silence. But Harry had learnt a lot about keeping one's silence in the face of danger. He said nothing but looked at his knees. Jade disappeared into his Dorm Room to leave them a little privacy. Eventually, Cedric sighed and broke the silence.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated. Harry nodded, not opening his mouth. "Why?"

This time Harry did open his mouth, but no words came out. He settled for shrugging even though he knew perfectly well why he was avoiding the older boy.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry did as ordered and looked into Cedric's warm brown eyes. He saw no anger, only worry and concern, and it was because of that that he was able to attempt to speak again.

"Do you still want me to live with you?" he asked softly. His answer was to be pulled into a hug and reassurances to be whispered in his ear.

"There is nothing that you can do that would make me want to get rid of you," Cedric told him firmly. "Nothing. There may be times that I'm mad at you for doing something stupid or running off without telling anyone where you've gone, but I will never want to get rid of you."

"You promise?" Harry asked softly. Cedric's arms went around him comfortingly.

"Of course," was the promise. "It's the job of an older sibling to take care of the younger ones. But just so you know, if you ever want to go into the forest again, please let me know so that I know where you are at all times."

Harry smiled, a weight lifting off his shoulders. Cedric's demand wasn't that surprising given the circumstances or hard to obey. He was happy at least that Cedric still wanted him as a brother, he didn't know what he'd feel if he was no longer wanted.

"So, where were you just then?" Cedric asked after a moment's silence. Harry happily told him. He explained all about the lessons that he had arranged with Professor Snape and the idea of Harry teaching his classmates what he was learning so that they wouldn't be too far behind where they were supposed to be. Cedric listened with wide eyes and admitted that he'd never thought of asking a teaching for assistance in Defence as the teacher who was supposed to teach them was often incompetent or impossible to understand.

When he was done explaining Harry realised that he had an audience of his classmates and some of the older years. Hannah was the first to ask for help and Harry happily agreed to set up a time to instruct his friends. The others mentioned that they would be there before all but dragging Harry to the Great Hall to eat. It was Justin's comment that he needed his strength up if he wanted to try out for a place on the Quidditch Team.

That prompted a reply from Cedric, who while knowing that Harry was a natural flier, hadn't known about his interest in joining the Quidditch Team. Harry explained that he was interested in trying out for the position of Seeker so that Cedric could focus on the Chaser position. That, and the Seeker didn't have to do much other than catch the snitch and depending on the Captain, maybe also disrupt the other team's plays. Cedric was happy and promised, if he got on the team, that he'd help him out with some of the tactics.

Harry was grateful, and when he went to bed that night he still had a smile on his face. Quidditch Trials were the following day.

* * *

James Potter paced around his study furiously. On his desk was one solitary photo, taken shortly before Halloween on showed two loving parents and their darling children. It was the last happy family photo that had been taken.

Shortly after that Halloween Dumbledore had started asking questions about the twins and their magical capabilities. James remembered the vague description of a prophecy he had been told about while Lily was pregnant, and he knew what Dumbledore wanted to know. He wanted to know who the Chosen One was.

It had been Lily who came up with the idea to lie. The two of them knew that Harry was powerful, they had seen his magic at work even before Halloween. Hayden had power, and he was extra protective of Harry so they knew that it would work out alright.

They told Dumbledore that Hayden was the Chosen One.

After that Dumbledore had suggested separating the twins. To divert his attention from the twins they started to ignore their youngest. At least that way they had been able to see them both everyday. Lily had cried herself to sleep every night but James would take out his Invisibility Cloak and watch his sons sleep. The House-Elves had been told what they were doing so they took it upon themselves to make sure that Harry survived. With that taken care of James and Lily were able to deny Dumbledore's wishes.

Until Harry went missing.

The weeks prior to his disappearance had Albus Dumbledore coming over a lot, encouraging them to separate the twins for the "Greater Good" even more than normal. It was like he was tired of their refusals, yet still each and every time James had refused. They had already done as he had asked and ignored Harry while he was awake and they saw no need to do anything else. Dumbledore had suggested living relatives, orphanages, adoption agencies, and even sending him to another country.

They still refused.

Their argument was that they would have both boys trained the way they decided to, and Dumbledore wouldn't get a say in what they taught them. There had been a slightly threatening twinkle in the old man's eyes, but the Potter parents had kept to their decision. They wanted their children together.

The wards had frozen that night, blocking the floo momentarily but it had returned minutes later. Being late at night, James ad shrugged it off as a glitch in the wards and gone to bed. The next morning the House-Elves told him that "Young Master Harry" was gone. It was the worst Halloween that they had experienced since 1981. Hayden had cried a lot and locked himself in his room, refusing to even look at James.

Albus Dumbledore had turned up that afternoon and forbid them from looking for their youngest child. His eyes, twinkling like mad, had caused them to flinch when he told them that Harry had run away. "It was for the best" he had said. James, not willing to let it go at the time, had angrily declared he was going to look for his son, until Dumbledore had told him he, and Lily, would be brought up on child abuse charges if they did anything. To add even more to their fear, he ordered them to act like nothing was wrong in public or not only would they go to prison, Hayden would be handed over into Dumbledore's custody and Harry would never see the light of day again.

So they didn't look. They broke off contact with their friends to prevent Dumbledore from using them against them. They created the persona they used in public, arrogant purebloods accustomed to fame, and stopped saying Harry's name outside of the privacy of their bedroom.

In the back corner of their bedroom, James had hidden everything that reminded them of Harry. Photos, toys, blankets and even some of his clothes…all hidden away so that no one would be able to learn about him without their knowledge.

Hayden had been furious for years, his pranks against them had been embarrassing and humiliating, and had become more imaginative around his birthday and Christmas. James let him get away with it as he believed that he deserved it. Sirius only visited to play with Hayden, and Remus had left the country. Even Professor McGonagall had turned them aside coldly, only coming over to tutor Hayden in any way that Dumbledore decreed necessary. James, under the guise of doing his job, had kept on the lookout for Harry.

Orphanages had been subtly searched, various adoption agencies, and James had even looked to where Remus was, hoping that he had found Harry. He had used tracking spells, scrying spells, blood magic…anything he could think of...both legal and questionable.

But he hadn't even considered the Dursleys.

James snarled in anger and threw a glass snow-globe at the wall. It shattered loudly. James sat in the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. The Dursleys should have been the first place he looked, but until Hayden had told him that that was where Harry had been, he hadn't even remembered that he had a sister-in-law.

Lily ran into the room in alarm, her wand in her hand. She looked at her husband in his chair and immediately dropped to the floor next to him. James looked at her with tears in his eyes and pulled her into a hug. He asked her about her sister.

"Sister? What are you-?" she began in confusion before her expression changed to one of shock and horror. "Petunia! Why couldn't I remember her? Am I really that cold-hearted? What is wrong with me?"

"Lily," James began slowly. "Harry was sent to Petunia's that night. I forgot about her too."

"But Petunia hates us," Lily said, tears in her own eyes now. "Harry would have been dead within a week."

"He's alive Lils," James stated, falling to his knees before his wife. "And Hayden knows where he is, what he's been through."

"How?"

"The twin bond. We forgot about it but it explains so much. Hayden never forgave us, nor forgot about Harry, and I think I know what happened."

"He's at Hogwarts isn't he?" Lily asked in excitement. "My baby is at Hogwarts, safe?"

"Lily, Hayden believes that I was the one who took Harry to Petunia. I believe that the last time Harry thinks he saw me was when I was abandoning him."

"But you would never!"

"It could have been Polyjuice, it could have been a glamour charm, maybe I was memory wiped, but I don't know for sure. I do know that my own children hate me though."

Lily looked at her husband and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. Tears fell down her own cheeks but the horror of what James was telling her had ignited her need to care for him, take his pain away. They sat there together for a long time. When James pulled back there was determination in his eyes. He said that he would be visiting his sister-in-law and her family, Lily merely nodded.

With a swish of his robes and a hastily applied glamour charm, James stalked out of the room to get beyond the wards. He had an appointment with his extended family.

* * *

Harry woke up the morning of the Quidditch Trials excited. He bid morning to Jade and Midnight before getting dressed in some of his more comfortable clothing and waiting in the Common Room for Cedric so that they could go to breakfast together. Jade settled down next to him and appeared to wait patiently while he pulled out a book to read. This one was a children's novel that he had found in the library, _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_. It was interesting to finally read stories that wizarding children were exposed to from birth. He had never actually read the stories, or had them read to him. If he was read to prior to Halloween '81 then he couldn't remember, and Hayden hadn't spoken to either of his parents since they had abandoned Harry.

"Good morning little brother," Cedric announced sleepily, not bothering to collapse in the chair as he knew that he wouldn't get off it again if he did. He grabbed Harry's arm and ignored Jade's protest as the book they were reading was taken away from her line of sight. Harry smiled at her before returning Cedric's greeting and hurrying along to breakfast while asking questions about what he could expect at the trials. Cedric answered patiently but with the enthusiasm of a die-hard Quidditch fan. By the time they got to the Great Hall they were in the midst of a discussion about the most effective way to train Keepers.

The two were joined by one of the Chasers on the team, Adeline Highmore, a Forth Year and one of Cedric's friends. She had a bubbly personality and a petite figure, something that Harry couldn't understand when she piled her plate high with toast, bacon, eggs and pancakes. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the conflicting foods and turned away completely when she poured a liberal amount of maple syrup over the top. Adeline had been on the team the year before and her talent as a Chaser was undisputable. When the current Quidditch Captain, Trent Adams, graduated at the end of the school year, Adeline was seen as a potential Captain to replace him.

By the time eight o'clock came around, Harry was well and truly ready to begin the Try-Outs. What appeared to be half of the Hufflepuff House had turned out on the Quidditch Pitch to Try-Out, while the other half was there to watch and cheer on the hopefuls. Hannah and Susan were sitting in the watchers, while Sally-Ann, Justin and Ernie were lined up beside Harry. Zach was standing around some of the older students who were trying out and all of the First Years were sitting on the grass looking excited. Harry spotted Celeste near Hannah and smiled slightly, Celeste certainly wasn't shy about stating her opinions. She would say whatever was on her mind no matter who was listening.

Trent appeared not long after and waited until everyone was quiet before he began speaking. His voice easily carried over the hopeful applicants and reached the audience. Trent could see that there were several who were nervous, some afraid, others overly confident, and some just eagerly expectant. He smiled to himself as he stared at them.

"Welcome everyone!" he began. "Today we are looking for two Chasers and a Seeker, though should I feel anyone could best last year's teammates, then those positions will be open too. I know there are many of you who hope to get these positions, but as it is I will only be selecting those I think can handle the pressure. If you are given a reserve position you should still learn all our plays as should anything happen to any of the players you would be expected to take over from them. Are there any questions?"

Absolute silence greeted his question. The current members of the Quidditch Team, Adeline, Travis Hunter (Beater) and Brooke Marshall (Keeper) grinned at each other. Brooke was a Sixth Year, heavily built girl who rivaled Oliver Wood in the Keeper position. Few knew that it was actually because they had grown up together and learnt how to fly together. Ever since she was little Brooke had been teased by the other kids her age due to her size, but after Oliver had spotted her practicing her Keeper skills on the ground he offered for her to join him and they'd been friends ever since.

Travis was a tall Seventh Year and would be graduating come June, but he and Trent were the best Beaters Hufflepuff had ever had. Nothing like the Weasley twins who were often speculated to be human sized bludgers with identical minds, but Trent and Travis had their own rhythm that benefitted the team. All three of the other members had been forced to participate in the Try-Outs as Trent didn't think that it would be fair if the same students automatically got the position because they had been on the team the year before. It was a fair method of selecting new teammates and no one complained about it.

"Let's get started then!" Trent declared. He had all applicants break off into groups according to their year level and had them fly around the pitch a few times. With Zach, Justin and Ernie around him, Harry took to the air and flew around the pitch as fast as he could. He could hear Zach behind him trying to keep up, as well as Ernie's warnings to be careful and Justin's protests that he wanted an older brother to teach him too.

The process was completed several times for each Year until the number of potential members had dropped from around forty to ten. Harry and Justin were still in from their year level, one Third Year had gotten through, Cedric and Adeline were remaining from the Forth Year group, there were two Fifth Years, Brooke was the only remaining member from Sixth Year, and in Seventh Year were Travis and one of his friends. Those who hadn't made it to that level went to sit with the rest of their House and watch how the rest of the Try-Outs were to be organised.

Trent separated those who wanted to try out for the Seeker position, those who wanted to be Chasers and those who wanted to try out for both positions. Brooke and Travis walked off to where the Beaters and Keepers would be, but as they were the only two to go there, their position on the team was guaranteed.

Harry and the Third Year, Josh Kayton, were all who wanted to have the Seeker position; Justin, Adeline and the two Fifth Years, Natasha Crox and Simon Trail, wanted the Chaser positions; and in the middle of the two was Cedric and Michael Lowe, Travis' friend. Due to their wish to try out for both positions, Cedric and Michael had to fly with both groups. The Chasers went first.

Trent had the group break up into groups of three. Cedric, Adeline and Simon were in one group while in the other was Natasha, Justin and Michael. A Quaffle was given to each group and they had to pass it to each other while flying up and down the field. Once Trent was confident they could handle it he took away one Quaffle and started a mock game where the Chasers were to aim for their own goals. Brooke and Travis stood on the ground with Trent and they spoke of who they believed had potential to be on the team. When Trent arrived at his decision he called them down and sent the Seekers up in their place. Cedric and Michael had a quick drink before flying up again for the next round. As there were only four of them, Trent conjured a bucket of golf balls and a baseball bat. One by one he hit the balls up into the air to observe each applicant's reflexes. Josh and Michael ended up missing ball after ball, Michael even head-butting one when he missed it. Harry and Cedric, on the other hand, didn't miss a single one.

Knowing that they wouldn't be picked, Josh and Michael returned to the ground to watch and wait for the outcome of the Chaser Try-Outs which had yet to be announced. With only two players left on the field, Trent released five golden snitches and told the two still in the air that whoever caught the most would be declared the winner.

Harry was gone in the blink of an eye.

Cursing slightly at his brother's take-off, Cedric rushed off after him to catch as many little snitches as possible. Harry ignored what Cedric was doing and instead darted around after the winged balls. He ignored the fact that he had an audience, that Cedric was following him, and focused entirely on the chase. After he caught the first ball, he stuck it in his pocket and altered his flight path to go after another one. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Cedric had already caught one and was also looking for his second one. Near the goal posts on the opposite side of the field, Harry saw a flash of gold and rushed off after it. Minutes later it was in his hand. Cedric smiled at him across the field to let him know that he had another one and the two of them looked for the last snitch floating around.

Harry saw it first, hovering near the ground, and flew off after it, noticing that Cedric was also flying after it. The snitch altered its course and flew straight up. Harry and Cedric, who would have crashed if they had both pulled up at the same time, spun around each other before spiraling upwards like two intertwining ribbons. Fortunately for Harry, due to his lightweight, he was able to push the broom to its fastest capabilities and reach out, a full body length in front of Cedric, and snag the final snitch.

They returned to the ground to a thunderous applause.

Trent was smiling so broadly that Harry feared he would split his face in half, while the other members of the team were cheering about winning the Quidditch Cup. Cedric landed beside him and ruffled his hair with a grin.

"You've been practicing," he stated.

"Maybe," Harry replied. He walked off to stand with all the other finalists to find out who would become a starting player and who was a reserve. Trent conferred quickly with the other two team members who didn't have any competition before turning to the assembled group. He smiled broadly.

"I am confident that we will win this year's Quidditch Cup," he began. Cheers sprang up from all the Hufflepuffs assembled. "So without any more delay, I congratulate Adeline Highmore, Cedric Diggory and Natasha Crox who will be our starting Chasers. Michael Lowe, you have the reserve position so I expect you to work with the team to learn the moves in case you are needed on the field. For the Seeker position, I congratulate young Harry Evans-Diggory on starting position, and Cedric I would like you as the Seeker reserve as well. You two are the best Seekers here; therefore, I will also award a second reserve position to Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin, as you are a second reserve you are not expected to be as devoted as the others but I still want you here to learn with the others. Everyone else, you did well and we look forward to having you cheer us on during the first match of the season."

The group on the Quidditch Pitch cheered again before they started to go back inside. Trent told the new teammates to watch for when they would begin training, and that if they didn't pull their weight they would be kicked off the team and someone else would take their spot. Cedric was almost jumping on the way back to the castle, ecstatic that he had finally received a starting position. He told Harry that the second they got back to the Common Room they would be writing a letter to their parents to let them know what had happened and when their first match would be so that they could come and watch.

**Hayden? What are you doing?** Harry asked as he nodded at Cedric with a broad smile on his face.

**I am currently contemplating burning my potions homework,** Hayden replied instantly. **You know much about antidotes?**

**Depends on what antidote,** Harry stated as his friends crowded around him, offering their congratulations and wishing him luck.

**The various antidotes to unintentional hair growth,** Hayden supplied hopefully. **I didn't realise that there were so many. Hermione's not helping me and I couldn't find you in the library to ask you.**

**I was at Quidditch Try-Outs.**

**Quidditch Try-Outs? I missed them! How'd you go? Are they over now? Did you get in? What position are you playing? Is Cedric playing too? Are we against each other in our first match?**

Harry started to laugh at the rapid firing of questions. As his friends were laughing and having fun around him at the same time, no one thought anything of it.

**Yes, Quidditch Try-Outs. You missed them because I didn't tell you. I went great. They are over now. I got in. I'm playing Seeker. Cedric got the Chaser position. I don't know the match timetable yet. How much of your homework have you done?**

Harry answered every question in order with a smile on his face as he and the rest of Hufflepuff arrived in the Great Hall. Hayden grumbled unintelligibly in his mind before Harry "heard" him declare that he was hungry and was going to eat lunch in the Great Hall. Harry ignored his brother after that as it was obvious that Hayden was trying to avoid what was in front of him.

"Harry, I'm going to go to the Common Room to shower and change," Cedric stated just inside the Great Hall. "After that I'm going to write to mum and dad. You want to come?"

Harry looked inside the Hall before nodding. He bid goodbye to his friends and ran off, challenging a race to Cedric over his shoulder. The older boy protested at the head start before running as well. Unfortunately for Cedric, Harry had had years of practice running from his cousin and his friends, as such he was light on his feet. He easily won the race and ducked into the Second Year bathrooms with a laugh.

Aside from the disastrous Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry's first week had been excellent. He only hoped that it would continue for the rest of the year.

_

* * *

_

Dearest Hayden,

_Something has come up and your father and I would like to talk with you about something. You're not in trouble but it seems that only you have the answers to our dilemma. We will be in Hogsmeade this coming weekend and have already spoken to Professor McGonagall about you being out of the castle for a day. Please greet us at the entrance at 9am on Sunday. There is much to discuss._

_Your loving mother_

**

* * *

**

**Ta da! It's a little different but it's still an update! I'd love to know your thoughts, see if any come close to my plans for what should happen next. How much should the Potter reveal to Hayden and how much should Hayden reveal to them, if anything at all? Did you like Defence Teacher Snape? When do you think Cedric should find out about the Potter secret? Questions, questions, questions...what answers do you want?**


	18. Year 2: Halloween Horror

**I'm so sorry about the delay with this story. I know that it's been almost a year since I've updated but this chapter has been giving me a lot of trouble. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit quicker now that the actual "action" part of CoS has begun. Please don't hate me. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I think I left it at a good spot.**

**Special notice to Gimme-candy-and-no1-gets-hurt for being my 1000th reviewer. You, and everyone who has so far reviewed this story, are awesome!**

**Now, previously in Harry Potter: Chosen One...**

_Dearest Hayden,_

_Something has come up and your father and I would like to talk with you about something. You're not in trouble but it seems that only you have the answers to our dilemma. We will be in Hogsmeade this coming weekend and have already spoken to Professor McGonagall about you being out of the castle for a day. Please greet us at the entrance at 9am on Sunday. There is much to discuss._

_Your loving mother_

* * *

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

Harry Potter: Chosen One

**Chapter 18**

Harry woke Hayden when he woke up at 7:00…and then reminded him to get up every ten minutes until it was 8:30 and then warned him that unless he got up at that instance he wouldn't speak to him until he saw the elder Potters at the Entrance Hall at 9:00. So Hayden got up and spent a good fifteen minutes in the shower, under the hottest water he could stand to wake him up, before walking briskly down from the tower to arrive at the Entrance Hall at 8:55. His parents were already waiting for him, and according to Harry they had been there since 8:30. He glared at his younger brother for not mentioning that they were already there, but that glare faded when a napkin of toast and a cup of pumpkin juice were held out for him to take.

Hayden shook his head but without a word he left the Entrance Hall with his parents, without a backwards glance at anyone who was already up. Harry shook his head with a smile before retreating to the library where he could do his homework without any distractions…at least until his friends got up. If Hayden wanted to talk to him he was but a thought away.

James and Lily, having seen Harry in the Entrance Hall, had their suspicions about the boy, but it wasn't until the young Hufflepuff handed over the toast and pumpkin juice without a word that they confirmed their suspicions. They led Hayden into Hogsmeade, not a word spoken between them. It wasn't until Hayden realised that he was being led towards the Shrieking Shack that he mumbled that the conversation had to be serious.

The Shrieking Shack was a "Marauder Hang-out" and since their split from the Marauders, James and Lily weren't welcome in those places. No one would guess that that was where they were headed unless they were being watched. When they reached the Shack and locked the doors behind them, Hayden sat on the nearest bit of broken furniture and looked quizzically at his parents.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Harry Evans," James replied seriously. "We know that he is…was our youngest son. What we want to know is how he survived."

"What are you going to tell me in return?" Hayden asked without as much as a blink.

"Eleven years ago, we lied to a powerful man," Lily began. "There was a prophecy, stupid and ridiculous, but it was considered seriously. This prophecy said that there would be a child who could defeat Voldemort, only it didn't say what child. From what we could figure out there were three boys who fit, you, Harry and Neville Longbottom. We knew instantly who it would be, but we didn't want to tell Dumbledore."

"It's Harry," Hayden confirmed with a nod. "And Dumbledore would have used him to fulfill this prophecy, probably by taking him away to train somewhere hidden."

"There was no way that we would allow that to happen to either one of our children," James confirmed. "Unfortunately, it seemed that nothing we did could dissuade the man."

"We told him it was you," Lily continued. "You were the oldest and extremely protective of Harry, it was very believable. About a week later Dumbledore started to come over a lot, watching you and how you behaved. He wanted Harry gone so that you could be trained. We wanted you together. It lasted years, but in the weeks after your fifth birthday it was like something had changed. Dumbledore became threatening in his suggestions."

"You could have left," Hayden snapped.

"No, we couldn't," James sighed. "I think you underestimate how powerful and influential Albus Dumbledore is. If we had left it was because we wanted to take the 'Boy-Who-Lived' away from England to get rid of him quietly. If we did that then we would have been killed. I'm sure that if we had done that Albus would have somehow convinced everyone that we supported Voldemort, or hated the fame that you had given us, or that we were neglectful parents. That last one was true however, as whenever Harry and Dumbledore were around we would ignore him. You may not remember but your mother and I would spend most of the night in Harry's room, holding him when he cried in his sleep. We made sure that the House-Elves looked after him and his health was always reported to us."

"We were so proud of you for sticking with your brother," Lily broke in. "We still are. You can tell your brother that we have no intention of taking him away from the Diggory's, any place would be better than my sister's."

"Why did you take him there then?"

"I didn't," James declared as he stared at his hands. "I was talking on the Floo when the wards flickered. It had happened before so I didn't think of it. It was only the next day that I realised Harry had disappeared during the flicker. Dumbledore came over that morning, and I guess he used a memory charm on us as neither one of us remembered the Dursleys until you mentioned them to us. I searched orphanages, churches, muggle governments…I couldn't find him at all."

"And Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony?"

"That was real," James admitted with tears in his eyes. "It hurt, but Dumbledore had warned that those closest to us would always be at risk. I thought it was from Death Eaters, but he was warning us about what he would do if we didn't do things his way. So we acted by day and by night I searched."

"I'm ashamed to say that we gave up, thinking he was dead," Lily added after James fell silent. "At least, until last Christmas when I saw your smirk on another boy's face. You telling your father a week ago that Harry was alive…I think we knew it all along."

"Uncle Moony found him first, you know?" Hayden stated with a frown. "Harry and I brought Uncle Padfoot into 'the know' last year when we boarded the train. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey also know, I think Snape knows, and over Christmas Harry plans on telling the Diggorys."

"Can you tell us about him?" his father asked. Hayden considered it for a moment before mentally asking Harry, closing his eyes so that his parents would know what he was doing.

**I want to stay with the Diggorys**, Harry replied instantly. **But, if you can find out how we were separated then I guess you can tell them. And…tell them it was nice to know that they loved me.**

Hayden opened his eyes with a small smile on his face. He looked at his parents, saw their devastated expressions, the hope in their eyes and nodded. He told them everything. He told them Harry's favourite foods, the names of his friends, his favourite classes, and the fact that they had never stopped communicating. Everything that Hayden had been taught, Harry had also been taught. Hayden spoke of Quidditch, how Harry had recently made Seeker, and how eager he was for their first match. He spoke of Jade and Midnight, Harry's defense lessons with Snape and how much he had enjoyed his summer.

"Also, he wanted me to tell you that it was nice to know that you loved him. He wants to stay with the Diggorys, it's safer, but he's happy knowing that you loved him too."

"Love him, Hayden," Lily blurted out. "We still love him, and can you tell him, that we're proud of him as well. We're proud of both of you."

The small family of three embraced, and Harry included his own mental hug before packing up his homework and returning to his Common Room. The others would want lunch soon.

* * *

Hayden didn't return to Hogwarts until late that night. After their talk James and Lily had taken their oldest son around Hogsmeade, buying trinkets and learning more about how Hayden had been coping at school. James thought it was a brilliant prank against the wizarding world. The fact that he was hiding his true intelligence, and Harry was hiding his identity…James looked forward to seeing how everything ended up being. He and Lily had told him that they had picked their side, and the consequences be damned, they wouldn't be following Albus Dumbledore again.

Hayden and Harry were worried about that, the two of them know just how powerful the old man was. Anyone who spoke out against him either wouldn't live long or would suddenly find themselves unemployed or arrested. But as they were adults, the Potters were allowed to do their own thing. They would face the consequences later.

Back at school, classes continued as expected. Lockhart's class, if possible, became even worse. At times Hayden wondered why he turned up at all. Harry still did, but he read at the back of the class what Professor Snape wanted him to study for his next lesson. That lesson would then be taught back to his classmates, just like the Gryffindors looked to Hayden if they wanted to learn a few spells…at the moment that included one person, Neville, who also attended Harry's lessons. Lockhart was unaware of Harry's alternative defence lessons.

Between classes Hayden also spent his time avoiding Lockhart. The man had somehow come to the conclusion that Hayden needed assistance in managing his fame and had offered to take him under his influential wings. Ron thought it hilarious, but as most of the male Gryffindors hated Lockhart, they offered to run interference for him. Hayden was particularly proud to be a Gryffindor when he had been told that.

On the other hand, Harry and the Hufflepuffs thought that there was something wrong with their Professor. Even the girls were starting to doubt his capabilities as a teacher. A few of the girls had created timelines of his achievements and noticed that some of his adventures overlapped. At first it was believed that the editor had done a shoddy job at documenting everything, but after asking Lockhart about some of the finer details, they decided that it wasn't the editor's fault.

There was something off about Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry started to attend regular Quidditch Practices. The Seeker position wasn't one in the thick of the game, and most of the strategies that he could use involved him staying out of the way above the game so that he wouldn't be in danger of being targeted early on. So while everyone else practiced numerous plays in the case of the Chasers, or precision targeting in the case of the Beaters, Harry practiced his diving and if he was allowed to, Trent had him using the other players as part of an obstacle course so that during the actual game there was less of a chance of him hitting anyone accidently.

Naturally by the time practices were over Harry was exhausted and more than willing to curl up with Jade and Midnight to read or just socialize with his housemates.

Saturday afternoons became Defence Days, where Harry would do his best to teach his fellow Hufflepuffs what they should have been taught that week from Professor Lockhart. His "class" of Second Years soon grew to include the First Years and the Third Years. Those in Fourth Year and above already knew what he was teaching from their own readings, and from past Defence Teachers who weren't incompetent.

In mid-October the Slytherin Quidditch Team barged in on the Gryffindors when they were on the field having their practice, much to the disapproval of the other three teams. Quidditch was a serious sport in the Wizarding World, but no one believed it appropriate that one team thought themselves above the rules. The Captains of each team were required to book the field in advance so that everyone was able to utilize the Quidditch Pitch fairly. The Professors were also able to monitor who used the Pitch most often and were able to allocate times for those who were finding it difficult to get a share in the training.

Hayden, Ron and Hermione explained everything to the Three Badgers, and what had happened afterwards. They also had to explain to the muggleborns in the group what the term Mudblood meant. This term affected Hermione and Justin the most, although everyone agreed that the word, and what it meant, was disgusting and shouldn't be used in polite conversation.

During the sixth week of term Hayden somehow managed to get himself a detention with Professor Lockhart and after hearing who would be looking over his detention Hayden vowed to never get another one. Hermione had quickly covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the laughter from escaping and allowed Ron to comfort Hayden. The Three Badgers hadn't restrained themselves in any way and laughed in Hayden's face. Once they heard about the date of the detention however, they all expressed their sympathies.

Having a detention on Halloween was just bad luck.

As with the previous year, Harry skipped the Halloween feast with Jade. He and Hayden had managed to reach the sixth floor in their hunt for somewhere to work in secret. He estimated that by the end of the year he and Hayden would reach the seventh floor. If they still hadn't found a place to secretly meet they would continue on the eighth floor the following year.

**Hey, Harry?**

Harry stopped walking and focused on his brother's mental voice.

**What's wrong Hayden? Lockhart driving you nuts?**

**Naturally, but that's not what's worrying me. What floor are you on?**

**Sixth. Jade and I are about to head back down to get something to eat from the kitchens. Why?**

**I heard something, in detention, but Lockhart didn't hear it.**

Harry froze. It had been two months since there had been any word or whisper of the crazy house elf, but that didn't mean that either twin had forgotten about him. Harry called Jade over and started to head down to the second floor where Hayden had his detention.

**Did you hear talking, sounds or whispers?** Harry asked as he jogged through the halls.

**Talking. The voice was moving away from me. I couldn't hear it very well, but I did make out the words "rip…tear…kill".**

Harry shivered. He had a feeling that the so far peaceful school year had come to an end.

* * *

By the time Harry reached the second floor, Hayden had been released from his detention and was going to meet him on the way to the Great Hall. Hayden hadn't heard the voice again, but that didn't decrease the nerves of either boy. Jade was running ahead of Harry, looking around corners like the forerunner in a war party. Despite his apprehension, Harry couldn't help but smile at her diligence. Every time Jade went overprotective on him, he mentally thanked his Aunty Minerva for buying Jade for him.

**Where are you Harry?**

**Second floor. We're near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Where are you?**

**Next to the Main Staircase that leads to the Great Hall. I'll wait here for you.**

**Thanks, I'll see you soon.**

Harry picked up the pace slightly as Jade paused at the next corner. She seemed to be unsure about what was up ahead and he asked her what was wrong. Unfortunately, it wasn't Jade who answered his question.

"_So hungry…it's been so long_."

Harry hesitated in his step as the unfamiliar voice echoed from around the corner. He mentally called for Hayden; suddenly very afraid of what he would find when he started to walk again.

"_I smell blood…I must eat…come to me…COME TO ME!_"

He didn't think he just darted forward to grab Jade, to protect her. His hand came into contact with her body as she looked around the corner, but as he touched her she went limp under him and he was sent flying into the wall. The last thing he heard was Hayden screaming for him in his mind.

* * *

Hayden knew something was wrong when Harry contacted him. He started to jog away from the Great Hall, to where Harry was, but with every step he took his fear increased. Within moments he was sprinting down the hall.

**Harry? What's wrong? Answer me, please!**

He received his answer the same way Harry did, from a voice echoing down the hall. Tears fell from his eyes as he failed to recognise the voice. It wasn't Harry who was talking.

"_I smell blood…I must eat…come to me…COME TO ME!_"

A flash of pain echoed through his mind from Harry before it went silent. He cried out to him, hoping that his brother was merely unconscious and would be alright. He burst around the next corner and instantly noticed several things.

First: Mrs Norris was hanging from one of the torches on the wall.

Second: the floor was covered in water.

Third: there was writing on the wall in what appeared to be blood.

Forth: Jade was lying limp on the ground, green eyes open and glassy.

Fifth: Harry was lying facing down against the wall, a pool of red seeping out from his body.

"Oh God," Hayden whispered. "Someone, help. Help me. HELP! ANYONE!"

He rushed towards Harry and turned him over so that his face wasn't in the water. There was a jagged scar across his forehead where someone or something had hit him and it was bleeding heavily. But he was alive. Hayden nearly cried in relief when he noticed Harry's chest rising and falling slightly. He looked around desperately; there was no one in sight.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! I NEED HELP!"

At that moment Hayden wished that he knew a spell to call for help. After all his training he had no idea of what to do. A flash of inspiration struck him as he stared at the bathroom door. Harry had said that he was near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; the ghost girl would be in there. He leapt to his feet and pushed the door open.

"Myrtle! Are you in here?"

"Who are you? This is a girl's bathroom. Boy's aren't allowed."

Hayden stared at the ghost girl who appeared above one of the cubicles. She only appeared a few years older than he was, a Ravenclaw judging from the emblem on her school robes. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Can you get help?" he asked her desperately. "My…friend…Harry. He's just been attacked and I don't know how to cast a spell to get help. Everyone would be in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Can you help me? Please?"

"You want me to go for help?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes, please he could be dying!"

Myrtle nodded and floated out of the bathroom, staring at Harry as she passed him.

"He doesn't look too good," she murmured. "I'll be quick."

"Thank you," Hayden called after her as he once again dropped to his knees. He pressed down on Harry's head wound and stared around as if someone would miraculously appear to help him. Harry was going pale and his breathing was becoming shallower. If help didn't come soon, Hayden knew that Harry would die.

"Please, someone, anyone," Hayden whispered. His eyes flickered up to where the writing on the wall was, and for the first time registered what it said.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Why can't I just have a normal year?" Hayden moaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

**Harry? Can you hear me? Please answer me. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you. Please. Come back.**

"The Professors are on their way."

Hayden looked up rapidly at Myrtle's sudden appearance. She was looking at him and Harry curiously.

"They're not letting anyone leave the Great Hall, and said that you're not to go anywhere until they arrive."

"I'm not leaving Harry," Hayden insisted. "He's dying, and I don't know what to do."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," Myrtle stated with a smile. "No one ever cared about me like that."

With that last statement she burst into tears and disappeared back into her bathroom. Hayden wished that she wouldn't leave him, but if he strained his ears he could make out the hurried footsteps of several people. He tried again to call out for help, to let them know where he was. The first person to appear before him was Professor Snape, and while Hayden hated the man, he also knew that Snape liked Harry and wouldn't let him suffer.

"Professor, I don't know what to do," he said as Snape dropped to the ground next to him. "He's bleeding a lot and I think Jade's dead, Mrs Norris is hanging from a torch and I don't know what to do. Please Professor. I know you don't like me but Harry, he won't answer me."

"No hysterics Potter," Snape ordered. "The other Professors are on their way, as is Madam Pomfrey. Do you need a calming draught?"

"Yes," Hayden admitted. "Please, help him."

"Keep your hands where they are Potter and I'll do my best."

Before he did anything however, he lifted a calming draught to Hayden's mouth and instructed that he drink it. He did and a calmness swept over him, alerting him to how close to hysterics he had been. As Snape worked Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lockhart and Sprout joined them, as did Madam Pomfrey with a bag of medical supplies.

"Oh dear," Pomfrey murmured upon spotting the scene. "What happened? Potter?"

"I finished my detention and when I was on my way to the Great Hall I heard someone screaming. I followed the sound and found this. Harry's bleeding a lot. I didn't know what to do so I got Myrtle to go for help and I think Jade is dead because she hasn't moved and I don't know what to do."

"He's going into shock Poppy," Snape muttered. "I've given him a calming draught but his hysteria is overwhelming the strength of the potion."

"His worry for his friend is understandable Severus," Dumbledore stressed. "What do you think happened here?"

"Looks like someone wanted to make a Halloween prank," Snape stated without glancing around much. "Evans stumbled across them and got in the way. He was knocked out, his cat was probably hit with a spell of some kind that killed it, and the culprit either ran away or presented himself as the one who discovered the scene of the crime."

"Severus! Hayden Potter is not responsible for this!" McGonagall snapped. "You said yourself that you'd given him a calming draught."

"Guilt could be eating away at his small mind."

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus," Dumbledore stressed. "Can you help Mr Evans?"

"He is in critical condition Headmaster," Pomfrey explained. "I need to get him, and Mr Potter, to the Hospital Wing now. You can figure out exactly what happened once I have cleared them both for questioning."

"I'll alert the Diggorys," Sprout stated as she stared down at her student. "They'll want to know that their charge is injured."

"What is it with this boy and Halloween?" Snape muttered. "First the troll and now this. I hate Halloween."

* * *

Word spread quickly that Harry Evans was in critical condition in the Hospital Wing and Hayden Potter was a suspect in the attack. Hufflepuff's banded together against Gryffindor and the rivalries between the two reached the same proportion as Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It didn't help that Hayden had been kept in the Hospital Wing where no one could speak to him, but the damage had been done and the only people who would talk to him were Ron, Hermione and Neville. Everyone else believed him to be guilty.

Amos and Anna Diggory were up at Hogwarts a mere hour after Harry was transferred to the Hospital Wing, and shortly after that James and Lily Potter had arrived. They were briefed together in the Headmaster's office but as the only ones who knew the true relationship between the boys, the Potters wouldn't believe for a second that Hayden had been the culprit. The Diggorys on the other hand had no knowledge but refused to jump to conclusions until Harry had woken and told them what had happened.

Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done for the two cats. Mrs Norris had been petrified and couldn't be healed until the Mandrakes were fully matured, and nothing could bring Jade back from the dead. Rumours of the Chamber of Secrets flew through the school like a forest fire, and by the end of November the first everyone had their own theories and ideas about where the Chamber was located and what monster lived inside.

Harry woke up after four days, surrounded by his new family. Anna told him about Jade and held him while he cried, Amos holding both Anna and Harry close to him in silent support. Cedric had been in class at the time but when classes finished he appeared in the Hospital Wing and stayed there for the rest of the night. Midnight sat on the headboard of the bed and sung to calm everyone down. She was upset about Jade as well, but she also knew that Harry needed her.

"Harry, do you remember what happened?" Anna asked him softly after Cedric explained what had happened with the rest of the school since Halloween. Harry shook his head, not speaking or uttering another sound. He was sitting on Anna's lap, Cedric's hand on his knee and Amos' hand on his back.

"Hayden Potter has been crucified by the whole school," Cedric explained. "He hasn't been seen except for classes, not that I can blame him. It's almost amazing that he's not in here because he's been cursed by other students."

Harry looked at him sadly and clenched his hands tightly enough that his nails dug into his palm. As childish as it was to him, he wanted Hayden by his side.

**Hayden? Where are you?**

**Harry! You're awake! Are you alright? Are you in pain? Is Midnight with you?** Hayden's voice answered instantly and it was touched slightly with hysteria. Harry instantly knew that Hayden hadn't taken the attack well but was too frightened to go to the Hospital Wing with the way everyone was treating him.

**I'm awake,** Harry mentally whispered.** Cedric told me about what you've been going through. Why aren't the teachers doing anything?**

**Because some of them believe that I did it,** Hayden stated sadly. **I found you, I wasn't at the feast. To them I'm a dark wizard and you were my first victim. Mrs Norris apparently had it coming because I hate Filch and it was good revenge, and Jade tried to protect you and died instead of you. According to Them I then panicked and called for help to appear "innocent".**

…**Can you come to the Hospital Wing? I want you with me.**

**I'll try. If I have to pull out the cloak I will.**

**Thank you.**

Harry felt more tears leaking out of his eyes. He looked at Cedric briefly before staring down. Cedric grabbed his hands to stop him from injuring himself and continued to talk.

"The whole school is worried about you. If Madam Pomfrey would let them I'm sure that this whole room would be filled with gifts for you to get better. All of Hufflepuff has been trying to get inside to see you, as well as a good many Ravenclaws and some Gryffindors. All the teachers have visited at least once, and Snape has been in multiple times. He doesn't stay for long but when I see him here I know that he has been worried about you."

"Hayden didn't do it," Harry whispered. "He tried to stop it. I heard him call out my name."

"He did save your life," Amos admitted. "Madam Pomfrey said that if he hadn't tried to stop the blood or sent Myrtle for help you would have died before anyone found you."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked, again in a whisper. "Hayden I mean?"

"Potter is avoiding everyone," Cedric stated. "The only ones who talk to him at all, according to rumor, are Weasley, Granger and Longbottom."

"He's my brother."

The last sentence was done so softly that at first no one understood it. Cedric furrowed his brow in confusion before gasping in shock.

"Harrison Potter," he breathed. "You were the younger brother to the Boy-Who-Lived."

"That's what you meant?" Anna asked. "Before you left for school you were talking to Midnight. You said something about telling us at Christmas time. Is this what you were going to tell us?"

Harry nodded, his eyes still focused on his hands. Cedric let out a breath of air in amazement.

"That explains so much. That's why Mr Lupin is your godfather. He never had two godsons, it was only you. Your birth parents aren't dead, oh my god, how many times have you seen the Potters now and they haven't recognised you?"

"They know who I am," Harry whispered. "They've known since Christmas last year. It's a long story but I don't want to tell it now. I just…I want Hayden here. I want…I want my brother."

Anna pulled him tighter to her chest and promised that she would see to getting Hayden permission to visit. Amos asked him who else knew about him and Harry whispered his answers. After he went back to sleep he and Anna went to speak to Madam Pomfrey about him, while Cedric remained at Harry's bedside. As such only Cedric met Hayden when he snuck into the Hospital Wing around eleven.

"So he told you about us then?" was how Hayden announced his presence. Cedric jumped and stared at the red haired boy who appeared to arrive out of thin air. As his heart rate dropped down again he nodded and brushed his thumb over Harry's hand.

"Not the full story, just that you're brothers and your parents know about him."

"They didn't abandon him," Hayden whispered. "Harry was kidnapped when we were five, we think Dumbledore was responsible. Dad's been searching for him secretly for years now. His and mum's memories were wiped so that they wouldn't be able to find him, but they won't fight your parents for custody. Dumbledore thinks that my brother is dead, and we're going to keep it that way for as long as we can. Harry will be safer if no one knows about him."

"You have a bond, haven't you?" Cedric asked. "That's how you knew that he was awake."

"And how we know when either one of us is in danger. The train is one instance where he knew that I was in trouble. When I was thrown from my window during the holidays was another, and in Diagon Alley I knew where he had gone. I'm sorry you had to worry about that. No one could know about us."

"I understand. My parents are going to want to talk to yours soon."

"Christmas? Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot can come too, Uncle Padfoot was upset that he couldn't meet up with Harry during the summer. Plans will also need to be made for the future. Mum and dad are planning something big and I know that they're going to need help."

"I'll let them know. What are you going to do about the school crucifying you?"

"I'm hoping that Harry will help with that, call off the guards if you will."

"We could probably make a big scene where he thanks you for saving him," Cedric mused with a smile. "Harry's not one for public appearances, but for you I think he'd do it. Especially if it would mean that you wouldn't be attacked in the corridors."

"We can discuss it when he wakes up. He knows that I'm here for him. He told me once that we're never alone, as long as we have each other. I plan to stand by that. Even if the whole school hates me, I know that Harry will always be on my side, just like I'm always going to be on his."

Cedric extended his hand to Hayden, which the young Gryffindor took easily enough. They shook hands and it was like they were agreeing to share responsibility for the well-being of the boy before them. Harry would be protected until he was able to stand on his own…then they would stand beside him.

* * *

Harry wasn't allowed out of the Hospital Wing until the following week. Cedric remained by his side and stated that he wouldn't be leaving him alone except for classes. Since he had woken he had been visited by the entirety of Hufflepuff, and many of the younger Ravenclaws. Cedric admitted that there were a few Gryffindors who wanted to visit but they had been chased away by well-meaning Hufflepuffs. It was only late at night when Harry was able to talk with Cedric without any disruptions, and it was during that time that they came up with a plan of action to absolve Hayden of any wrong-doing in the eyes of the school.

On the Monday that he returned, most of the school was finishing breakfast quickly so that they could get to classes on time…including Hayden Potter. Hayden had already been warned of the plan, which was why he risked eating in public. When Harry entered the Great Hall he was first stared at in silence and then the cheers started. Having not expected that reaction Harry found himself surprised that about three quarters of the school were glad to see him.

Cedric led him to where Hayden was and in front of almost the entire school Harry thanked Hayden for trying to save him and gave him a hug. And just like that Hayden was forgiven by almost everyone. There would still be some tension between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but not as thick as it was before.

By Monday's end Harry had been asked no less than twenty-two times if he remembered what had happened on Halloween, given condolences for Jade's death by every single person he spoke with and gained several shadows that never left his side. Celeste Scott had been in tears when he finally made it back to the Common Room, and explained to him that everyone in Hufflepuff was willing to have a memorial for Jade if he wanted one.

Trent had pulled him aside and explained that he wasn't expected to play in the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch Match that would be coming up in the next week. Gryffindor and Slytherin would play each other the upcoming weekend, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would play the week after that. After the Christmas break Ravenclaw would be playing Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would play Slytherin. After the Easter break would be the final two matches, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The team with the most points overall would earn the title of Quidditch Champions and the Quidditch Cup would sit in the Head of House's office for the following year. Currently the Cup sat in Professor Snape's office as Slytherin was the reigning champions.

Harry appreciated the offer, but told the Quidditch captain that he wanted to play.

He sat with his friends in the Hufflepuff stands and watched the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Like usual it was dirty, and most attacks seemed to be against Hayden. It was almost like the bludgers themselves wanted revenge on Hayden, and without the will of the Beaters they hunted Hayden like a wolf would hunt a sheep.

"There's something wrong with that bludger," Harry whispered. He still hadn't spoken in a voice above a whisper since waking up.

"Think it's jinxed?" Hannah asked nervously. "One of the Slytherins perhaps?"

"Not even they would fight like that," Justin stated, sounding unsure. "It's illegal to jinx a bludger to hunt one player."

"I don't think the Slytherins would care about legalities," Hannah continued. "But Hayden could get hurt."

"Who cares?" Zach asked. "Despite what you all think, Potter was the only one who could have attacked Harry. Everyone else was at the feast."

"Hayden saved Harry's life," Justin muttered. "If not for him then Harry would have died."

"If it weren't for Potter, Harry wouldn't have been in any danger to begin with," Zach rebutted. "I don't like him."

"Please don't fight," Harry pleaded between them. "Whatever your problem with Hayden is, there is a reason that jinxing bludgers is illegal and Hayden could be seriously hurt out there."

All eyes returned to the field to watch Hayden navigate around the players to try and avoid the rouge bludger. A time-out was called but Harry knew, even before Hayden told him mentally, that Gryffindor would have to continue playing or else they would be forced to forfeit the match and Slytherin would win. They team returned to the air and Hayden was instantly on the run from the bludger. Cedric appeared behind Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Harry appreciated the gesture, and was more that glad that Cedric knew of his relationship with the Potters. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could now focus on something else.

That something else being the crazy house elf mystery.

Hayden and Malfoy suddenly dove between the Chasers, hunting the one thing that could end this match. They were neck and neck, hands reaching out for the tiny gold ball flying just out of their reach.

Behind them was the bludger.

Hayden and Malfoy flew from one end of the pitch to the other, sometimes flying high, other times flying so low to the ground that their feet brushed against the grass. Harry knew that it took a lot of skill to fly that low at such high speeds and not crash, he also knew that Hayden had been flying since he was able to hold a broom.

Malfoy's feet suddenly brushed the ground and disrupted his flying. The broom shot down suddenly, the handle snapping as it came into contact with the ground and Malfoy demonstrated a few spectacular summersaults through the air before landing on his back, completely winded. Hayden had a free shot at the golden snitch, but the bludger also had a free shot at Hayden. As Hayden reached out for the tiny gold ball, and his fingers wrapped around it, the rouge bludger appeared from the side and smashed into his wrist. From the stands Harry could hear the sickening break of the bone, and in his mind he could hear Hayden cursing through the pain.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Ernie muttered.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Susan asked.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to take care of him," Cedric assured the Second Year students. "Let's head back to the Common Room where it's warm. I'm sure Trent has a few things he'd like to say about those new brooms that the Slytherins have."

Everyone agreed and started to file out of the stands. It wasn't until later that they heard that Professor Lockhart had not only ignored Hayden's refusal to be healed by him, but also removed all the bones from Hayden's arm. Instead of healing a small break, Madam Pomfrey had to regrow all the bones in Hayden's arm using a painful potion known as Skele-grow.

The very next day it became known that the monster from the Chamber of Secrets had taken another victim. Colin Creevy, a First Year Gryffindor, had been petrified.

* * *

**Next time: Christmas Reunions**


	19. Year 2: Quidditch and Dueling

**This chapter was supposed to be Christmas Reunions, but that will now be the next chapter as this chapter will cover the last few weeks of term and I couldn't add any more in without there being too much. Hope you like, don't hate me, and I'll try to get another chapter out in a few weeks.**

**Previously in Harry Potter: Chosen One...**

_The very next day it became known that the monster from the Chamber of Secrets had taken another victim. Colin Creevy, a First Year Gryffindor, had been petrified._

* * *

Harry Potter: Chosen One

**Chapter 19**

In the days following Colin's petrification, under the teachers' notice, a roaring trade of amulets, talismans and other protective devices sprung up. First Years travelled in packs, terrified of being attacked, and Harry was never seen alone. As he had already been attacked once when he was alone, and since Colin had been alone when he was attacked, it was decreed that no student, no matter what year they were in, was to brave the corridors by themselves.

Hayden hadn't been able to get Harry alone, so the night after Colin was petrified he explained Dobby's reappearance and what the House Elf had done with the bludger. Hayden's inability to get onto the platform in September was also accredited to the House Elf, and the usual tales of doom at Hogwarts. Harry knew that if Dobby didn't stop trying to save Hayden's life, he'd end up killing him instead.

On Friday night, the day before the next Quidditch Match, Hufflepuff was able to hold a memorial for Jade. It was small, but it hadn't needed to be big. A photo of Jade curled up on one of the chairs had been enlarged and stuck onto the wall. Around the photo were little messages from each student in the house, ranging from _We'll miss you Jade_ to more detailed messages from those who had known her better. It would stay on the wall for a few months and then when it was taken down it would be made into a book format and Harry would be able to take it home with him.

The weekend following the memorial was the second Quidditch Match of the season. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw and Harry was excited about it. He had played Quidditch before, but only fun games between friends, never in a competition setting, so naturally he was nervous about what to expect. It was also good to pull him out of his shell and live again the way Jade would have wanted him to.

Harry wanted to sneak down to the change rooms early, but with the rule of never being alone already imposed on the House, he had to wait until one of the other players or Cedric was ready to go with him. So while he waited at the crack of dawn in the Common Room he inspected his broom carefully so that it would perform at its best, and listened to Midnight singing. By the time the rest of the team appeared Harry was more than ready to get going. Unfortunately for him, it meant that he had to have some breakfast first before being able to head towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'm not hungry Cedric," Harry whined softly as his brother piled food onto his plate.

"Don't care," Cedric replied. "You're too thin as it is and you're going to need your energy to play today. So eat."

"Meany," Harry whispered, but there was no heat behind his words. His fondness for his brother, however, didn't stop him from pushing several pieces of toast and bacon back onto Cedric's plate when he wasn't looking. The sniggers from the others let him know that he had been seen, but not one of them let Cedric know what had happened.

At nine o'clock Trent ordered everyone down to the Pitch, and everyone followed Harry as he leapt up and ran out of the Hall. Cedric ran after him, and soon their laughter echoed over the grounds. The rest of the school started to make a move towards the Pitch when they spotted the Hufflepuff Team, and the Ravenclaws were quick to follow.

There was only one Ravenclaw who Harry knew on the Quidditch Team, and that had been because Trent had pointed her out to him and Cedric had the beginnings of a crush on her. Her name was Cho Chang and she was in her Third Year. She was pretty, and this would also be her first match. It meant that they would be pretty even all things considered.

In the change rooms Harry changed into his uniform, and stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He did not look good in yellow. However, his broom stick matched his outfit, the black of the broom blending in with the black sleeves and pants. He was possibly the only student in the school who had a chance of keeping up with the Slytherins when they finally faced them as he was the only non-Slytherin, to his knowledge, who possessed a _Nimbus 2001_. His broomstick was something that Trent had almost salivated over, and depending on how well they did in this first match, Hufflepuff could possibly have a chance at the Cup. It was very exciting.

"All right team!" Trent announced and Harry looked back to where everyone was making last minute adjustments to their uniforms. "We have practised hard, we know all our plays, and we're all here. Hufflepuff hasn't had a chance at the Cup for many years now, but, I think that this year, this year we do! So let's go out there and show the school that Hufflepuffs are major contenders!"

The other members of the team cheered, and when they started to line up Justin and Michael crept up into the stands close by in case they were needed but still able to watch the game. Harry stood next to Cedric and lightly bounced his broom from one hand to the other as his feet rocked backwards and forwards.

"Relax Harry," Cedric ordered. "You'll be fine. There's no one in our House who can beat you when it comes to Seeking, Cho is new to the sport so you won't have much competition today. So have fun and do what you do best."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. When the gate in front of them opened he mounted his broom and followed his team mates as they rocketed onto the field. Being in the air again after everything that had happened was amazing. All his worries and problems had been left behind on the ground and back in the change room. There was only him and the little golden snitch. He stopped flying and landed in front of Cho, Seeker to Seeker, as the rest of his team found their blue counterparts. The two captains shook hands and then they were flying.

The snitch hovered in front of him for a microsecond before disappearing and instantly he started to scan the Pitch for the elusive golden flash. The sun was warm, unusual this close to winter, but its rays were enough to assist him in finding the ball. Cho flew behind him, her eyes also searching but mostly marking him. The crowd cheered as the first goal went to Ravenclaw, and Harry looped quickly while Cho was distracted so that he was behind her instead of in front. When she found him again he smiled before shooting off to the opposite side of the pitch.

Cho followed him.

Harry knew that Cho wasn't confident in searching for herself, but he didn't want her to become accustomed to tailing someone. It would be bad for her health. So he dove in between the Ravenclaw Chasers and used them as an obstacle course like he had in training and from the corner of his eye noticed that Cho had followed him, thinking he had seen the snitch.

"Let's play follow the leader," Harry whispered as he sped up his broom and shot up above the game before rapidly diving. He took sharp turns and made himself unpredictable, yet all the while he was searching for the snitch. Cho followed him at a slower pace but she managed to follow him fairly well. Harry was impressed, the girl had quite a bit of natural talent, if only she would use it to her advantage.

After fifteen minutes of play the score was 50:30 to Ravenclaw. Harry knew that he would need to catch the snitch in order for Hufflepuff to win. The Ravenclaw Chasers and Keeper were just too good to win by goals alone. As Ravenclaw scored another goal Harry saw what he had been searching for hovering near the ground. Without even thinking about Cho he dived. Distantly he heard the crowd screaming in excitement, but all that mattered was the snitch that was just in front of him. He reached out his hand and felt the wings brush against his fingertips before it darted off to the side.. Harry cursed before spinning the broom and flying after it again. He could see Cho in the corner of his eye, but her broom wasn't fast enough to keep up with him when he really meant to fly it.

The snitch flew towards the Hufflepuff goals, and several bludgers headed his way. The first one was blocked by Trent but the second one grazed his back as he ducked at the last minute. Harry accelerated to the broom's fastest speed and mere moments later he had the golden snitch in his hand. He held it up so that everyone could see just before six yellow blurs flew into him. Hufflepuff had won 180 to 60.

**Excellent flying Harry,** Hayden praised. **You've been practising. I'll have to watch myself when we finally play against each other.**

**Looking forward to it Hayden,** Harry replied. **We won!**

* * *

The Monday of the second week of December the Golden Trio and the Three Badgers plus Susan were making their way to the Great Hall after Transfiguration only to discover a knot of people around the main notice board. Ron, being the tallest, was able to inform them that there would be a Dueling Club, first meeting that night.

"Oh! Dueling," Susan exclaimed excitedly. "My aunt promised me that she'd start teaching me to duel this summer. Maybe I can get her to start this Christmas with everything that's been going on."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" asked Ron, but he was looking at the sign with interest.

"It could be useful," Hannah admitted with a quick glance at Harry. "I mean, being able to defend ourselves would make a lot of people relax. Don't you think?"

"I'm confused," Harry said softly as he looked at Ron. "Slytherin's monster? What did I miss that no one's filled me in on?"

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "I'm sorry Harry, I guess we all forgot that you were in the Hospital Wing when we were told about the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry remembered the words on the wall, but he had forgotten about them after learning about Jade. He hadn't gone passed that wall again so it was no surprise that the mention of the Chamber confused him. A lot of people had gone out of their way not to mention Halloween around him.

"The legend of the Chamber has been around since the Founder's Era," Hayden quickly explained when it looked like no one else would. "At first the Founders worked together to give kids like us an education, but as time went on Slytherin wanted to be more selective about who was admitted to the school. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He didn't want students of muggle parentage to be accepted as he believed that they were untrustworthy."

"Makes sense," Harry agreed. Everyone looked at him in shock and he shrugged. "Think of the time they were in. The witch burnings aren't fiction. By accepting students of muggle parentage the Founders were risking the safety of all the students."

"How?" Hannah asked.

"What if one of the parents of a child with magic learnt where the school was?" Harry asked her. "Religion was a big thing back then and all magic users would have been burnt at the stake or hung depending on where they lived or where they were caught. If a group of well-meaning muggles attacked the school then a lot of students would have died. Slytherin was probably looking at the bigger picture, looking to the future, when he made those suggestions."

"Well, anyway," Hayden continued as everyone thought about what Harry had said. "There was an argument between Gryffindor and Slytherin, an argument Slytherin lost we think, and Slytherin left the school never to be seen again. But before he left, according to the legends anyway, he built a hidden chamber in the castle which no one else knew about. Slytherin sealed the chamber so that no one would be able to open until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the 'horror within' and use it to purge the school of all those unworthy to study magic."

"I'll assume that the 'horror within' is the monster that you're all referring to?" Harry asked. The others nodded and Harry looked thoughtful. "Are you sure that the monster was meant to kill everyone? What if it isn't a monster and is instead an extra security measure if the muggles came to kill everyone?"

"Well, the Chamber was opened fifty years ago," Hayden told the Hufflepuffs. "I heard Dumbledore discussing it with Madam Pomfrey when I was in the Hospital Wing overnight after the Quidditch Match."

**You didn't mention that,** Harry thought to his brother.

**News of Dobby distracted me,** Hayden replied. **But now that I think of it, Dobby did say that it was fifty years ago that the Chamber had been opened, but it wasn't Voldemort who did it. Also, something about history repeating itself…**

"Well, now that I feel all cold inside I'm going to get something hot to eat before we make our way to history," Hannah announced. She grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him with her. "And you're going to eat what I put in front of you or I'm going to carry food to class with us so that you can eat there as well."

"What?" Harry managed to get out. "Why?"

"You're too skinny."

Laughter followed them but before the two groups parted ways they promised to meet up at the Dueling Club that night.

* * *

At eight o'clock that night what felt like the entire school had piled into the Great Hall. The House tables had disappeared and a golden stage took up one side of the room. Thousands of candles floated overhead, and each student looked excited as they gathered around. All had their wands in their hands.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione asked as the seven of them walked in further.

"Someone told me Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger," Hannah replied. "Maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not –" Hayden began before groaning. Harry and Justin joined him but Hermione looked excited. Gilderoy Lockhart walked out onto the stage, looking…unique…in his robes of deep plum. The only saving grace that anyone could see was that Professor Snape was behind him looking like a serious dueler in his usual black attire.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart called. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Unfortunately," Harry whispered. Hannah giggled next to him but stopped when Hermione glared at both of them. Lockhart continued, unaware of the hostility from some of the students.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published work."

"I'd rather not," Harry told Hannah, being careful not to let Hermione hear him.

"Professor Snape's books are so much better," Hannah agreed.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart continued. "He tells me he knows a little bit about dueling and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron asked Hayden excitedly. Harry shook his head and decided to get closer so that he could actually see what was happening. Professor Snape had started him dueling with minor spells, but the chance to see his teacher duel somewhat seriously would be good to see. Hannah followed him closely, and then the rest of their group joined them. As they were making their way to the front Lockhart was describing the positions that formal duelers would be in prior to the start of the duel. By the time they got to the front they were just in time to see Professor Snape make use of the disarming charm and sending Lockhart the length of the stage to land in an undignified lump.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Who cares?" Ron and Hayden replied in unison. Harry wasn't watching Lockhart, however, he was taking note of the position that Professor Snape was in and how he still looked ready to fire off another spell. Professor Snape caught his eye and gave him a small nod before his attention was drawn to Lockhart forcing himself to stand up again.

"Well, there you have it!" he said with a wide smile. "The Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Professor Snape looked murderous, and that at least Lockhart noticed. He trailed off his last statement before turning to his audience. He asked for a volunteer pair, and several hands went up from girls, but Lockhart had spotted the one he wanted and moments later Hayden found himself standing on stage. The second "volunteer" he had nominated had been Ron, but in his typical behaviour, Professor Snape disapproved him. Ron's wand was still broken and was unsafe to be used in a duel. There would be danger to more students than just the two dueling if Ron went up. Instead, he looked at Harry curiously. Harry nodded and was helped onto the stage opposite Hayden.

Lockhart tried to give Hayden some advice, but instead dropped his wand. For a moment Harry actually felt sorry for his brother before he turned his attention to his teacher for instructions on what he was about to do.

"I know we've only just started formal dueling," he whispered quietly. "But remember what you've been taught. Potter has had training in this area, stay on your toes and keep a shield spell on your lips. Try to get him with the disarming charm quickly but be prepared to dodge."

Harry nodded and ducked down into a dueling pose, wand held up and ready to move when the countdown ended. Hayden grinned at him, his position mirroring Harry's, and as soon as Lockhart said "Go!" they both sent off a disarming charm before dodging the one cast at them. Hayden let loose with several charms that weren't designed to hurt, and Harry cast up defensive charms.

Concentrating as he was, Harry heard someone else cast a spell but couldn't figure out where it had come from. It hadn't come from Hayden, that's for sure. He didn't know what the spell did, but when several people screamed he and Hayden both stopped dueling and looked around. On the ground, about a metre and a half in front of Harry, was a black snake.

"_Stop!_" Hayden cried as the snake started to move towards Justin who was in the front of the audience. "_Don't attack anyone!_" Harry felt his eyes widen as the words that escaped Hayden's mouth wasn't in English.

**You just spoke in Parseltongue,** Harry mentally told his brother. Hayden mentally cursed but the damage was done. The students in the audience started to back away from the stage, their whispers disturbing the snake.

"Don't move Diggory," Professor Snape ordered as he jumped up on the stage. "I'll get rid of it." Harry nodded but other than that didn't move. No student would be harmed whilst Professor Snape was actively trying to help them.

"Allow me Professor Snape," Lockhart interrupted from the other side of the stage. Everyone's eyes snapped towards him but before anyone could protest he sent the snake flying high into the air before it came crashing down on Harry's head. Harry couldn't help letting out a short scream as the snake wrapped around his neck before opening its mouth to bite him. With his Seeker reflexes he moved his hand in the path of the snake's attack so instead of it biting his face, it bit his right wrist.

Professor Snape vanished the snake as Harry dropped to his knees, the venom already beginning to travel towards his heart. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes, but he knew from past experience that the venom of a snake couldn't kill him, just incapacitate him for a while. Professor Snape grabbed his wrist tightly to prevent the venom from travelling far from the entry point.

"Who cast it?" Harry asked softly so that no one other than the professor would hear him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Professor Snape promised. "Can you stand?"

"Not a chance," Harry tried to look for his friends but Professor Snape grasped his chin so that Harry was looking at him. "The venom will make me weak for a while, but I should be recovered by tomorrow."

"I'll carry you to the Hospital Wing then."

"Ok," Harry let his body fall limp as Professor Snape lifted him. His eyes drifted shut, but before he allowed himself to pass out he heard Professor Snape comment on his weight.

"I'll have to change the recipe of the nutrition potions you're taking. Obviously they aren't working as you're too light for a twelve year old."

"Not my fault."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"Ok."

* * *

Herbology classes were cancelled the following day due to the weather taking a turn for the worse. Professor Sprout enlisted the help of several advanced Herbology students to put mittens and scarves on the mandrakes so that they wouldn't get cold, but all of the Second Years were in the Hospital Wing where Harry was still residing. As he had predicted he was feeling better as the venom had left his system, but it had taken longer than he thought it would. He concluded that the more potent the venom, the longer it would take for him to recover.

Hannah and Justin were sitting on Harry's bed on either side of him, Susan was sitting in front of him with a chessboard between them, while the others had taken up perches on nearby beds and chairs with school work or other reading material scattered around them. They were hiding from Hayden, and nothing Harry said could convince them that Hayden wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Justin was also positive that he would be the next target due to the fact that the snake had been targeting him first.

"Why would Hayden target you Justin?" Harry asked as Susan claimed another of his pawns.

"I'm muggleborn," Justin insisted. "He knows this. What if his friendship with us was a front to get close enough and then BAM! Goodbye muggleborns."

"Why didn't he make a move last year?"

"Because he needed to blend in, push suspicion elsewhere."

"Then why is he drawing attention to himself this year? I'm telling you, he's innocent."

"And I'm telling you, wherever he goes there's another attack. He's always alone when they happen, and he knows all the victims."

"You're not convincing each other of anything," Susan stated. "Besides, we need to get a move on or we're going to be late to Potions. Checkmate by the way."

"Rats," Harry cursed as he was defeated again. "Take pity on me, I can't play very well."

His fellow Hufflepuffs laughed before starting to pack up what they had brought with them. Cedric had Herbology next, but he had promised to come up to the Hospital Wing and spend the class with him. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't already turned up over the lunch period, but figured that he was still hanging out with his friends and would be up soon.

"Bye Harry!"

"See you after Potions!"

"Lucky…"

The farewells echoed from everyone as they made their way out of the Hospital Wing, and Harry's laughter followed them. He knew Hayden was in his Study Period, but had stayed away to make the Hufflepuffs more comfortable. Harry appreciated it, but he still would have liked one of his brothers to be with him. He reclined back on the bed and picked up one of the books he had discarded when his friends had arrived. It was about defensive spells that Professor Snape wanted him to know before his class on Friday. He was unable to get far into his reading, however, as Hayden decided to interrupt him.

**Harry! I swear it wasn't me! I would never do this!**

**Do what? What's wrong?** Harry asked in concern.

**The Heir has struck again. This time there were two people. Nearly Headless Nick was one, so whoever is behind this can effect ghosts as well. I'm about to meet with Professor Dumbledore 'cause I was caught at 'the scene of the crime' by Peeves. I swear it wasn't me.**

**I know that it's not you, **Harry assured him. **Who was the second victim?**

Hayden didn't get a chance to answer him, because at that moment the teachers and ghosts brought in Nick

...and Cedric.

* * *

**Next time: Christmas Reunions**


	20. Year 2: Christmas Reunions

**It lives! I'm so sorry that this took so long, and I hope that the length makes up for it. We get more of the full story, and maybe I now have more of an idea about what direction this story is going to travel in. I don't know how far I'll deviate from the cannon story, but I know that this won't spread across seven years. Everything will end sooner than that. Fifth Year, maybe.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, this chapter may have taken a while but it was because of you, my reviewers, that I was able to finish this chapter. The ideas and plot points you reminded me of helped flesh out what I wanted. So, thank-you. I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

Key:

**Blah** twin speak

"Blah" normal talking

"_Blah_" phoenix talking

"_Blah_" parseltounge

_Blah_ flashbacks/memories/thoughts/etc.

* * *

Previously in Harry Potter: Chosen One...

_Harry heard someone else cast a spell but couldn't figure out where it had come from. It hadn't come from Hayden, that's for sure. He didn't know what the spell did, but when several people screamed he and Hayden both stopped dueling and looked around. On the ground, about a metre and a half in front of Harry, was a black snake._

"_Stop!_"_ Hayden cried as the snake started to move towards Justin who was in the front of the audience. "Don't attack anyone!" Harry felt his eyes widen as the words that escaped Hayden's mouth wasn't in English._

_**You just spoke in Parseltongue,** Harry mentally told his brother. Hayden mentally cursed but the damage was done. The students in the audience started to back away from the stage, their whispers disturbing the snake._

* * *

_**The Heir has struck again. This time there were two people. Nearly Headless Nick was one, so whoever is behind this can affect ghosts as well. I'm about to meet with Professor Dumbledore 'cause I was caught at 'the scene of the crime' by Peeves. I swear it wasn't me.**_

_**I know that it's not you, **Harry assured him. **Who was the second victim?**_

_Hayden didn't get a chance to answer him, because at that moment the teachers and ghosts brought in Nick_

_...and Cedric._

* * *

**Harry Potter: Chosen One**

**Chapter 20**

If Hayden had been treated badly before the double attack, it was nothing compared to how he was treated afterwards. The Second Year Gryffindor was unable to travel anywhere without at least one of his friends with him to provide back up for when he was attacked. Even in his own House he was considered an outcast, and there was nothing that Harry could do. Cedric was well liked by pretty much everyone in the school, including the upper year students in Slytherin, which meant that there was no chance that Hayden could be forgiven any time soon. Harry was just grateful that Christmas holidays would be upon them soon and they would be able to leave the castle. The family "reunion" wouldn't be the same without Cedric, but the meeting was still arranged for Christmas Eve.

The entirety of Hufflepuff House had banded together to protect what was theirs, and as soon as a Gryffindor was in sight, Harry was shoved out of sight. He hadn't been able to talk to any of his friends in Gryffindor, and was only able to talk to Hayden because of their twin bond. Amos and Anna had arrived at the school thirty minutes after Cedric was brought into the Hospital Wing, and already they were talking about contacting St Mungos or an independent Potions Master to provide the antidote.

Every day, without fail, Harry could be found in the Hospital Wing sitting at Cedric's side. He told Cedric what had happened during the day, rumors and gossip that had sprung up, and everything he knew about Hayden and how he was coping. A few students had been pulled from the school grounds by concerned parents, and Harry was honestly confused as to why the Ministry hadn't barged in and searched the grounds for the culprit. In the end he figured that Dumbledore was preventing that from happening, knowing what the outcome could possibly be.

The Ministry would take Hayden.

Boy-Who-Lived or not, Hayden had been connected to each attack in some way. There was also the fact that Hayden was a parselmouth, a "sure sign of darkness" simply because Voldemort was a parselmouth. With the school crucifying him whenever he was seen, cursing him out of fear, it was like he had already been declared guilty. The Ministry needed to look like it was doing something, so they would probably arrest Hayden and throw him into Azkaban.

**I'm not going to be thrown into Azkaban**, Hayden promised over their bond.

**How can you be sure?** Harry asked with his hands wrapped around Cedric's cold and lifeless one.

**Because my purpose has yet to be fulfilled**, Hayden explained.** Dumbledore will protect me, as much as I hate to say it.**

**Already some students have been pulled out, Jade was **_**killed**_** by whatever is doing this, and there is talk that you will be killed so that no one else will.**

**I'm not going to die Harry.**

**I heard Zach planning it when he thought I was asleep. He and Justin are really freaked out.**

**I'm freaked out. Ron and Hermione are still by my side, but sometimes they look at me in fear. I truly believe that you are the only person in the school who believes me when I say that it wasn't me.**

**What are we going to do?** Harry asked. **What **_**can**_** we do?**

Hayden had no answer to that. There really was nothing that the twins could do. The only time Hayden wasn't wearing his invisibility cloak were during class and when he was sleeping. But Harry knew that he wasn't sleeping. Hayden would sit up all night, listening to everything that was happening. They really needed somewhere where only they could go, where no one would be able to find them.

**Who do Ron and Hermione think is behind this?** Harry eventually asked.

**Malfoy,** Hayden replied. **Hermione has this plan to use Polyjuice Potion to infiltrate the Slytherin Common Room and interrogate Malfoy without it looking like we're interrogating him.**

**How, when and where?** Harry wondered. **Hermione's good, but the Polyjuice Potion takes a month to brew and is a very detailed potion.**

**She started after the Quidditch Match, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She and Ron are staying here for the holidays, and so is Malfoy. They'll do it and update me when I get back.**

**It's not him,** Harry stated with amusement. **Draco Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin? Everyone would have known last year by Halloween at the latest. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He may be in Slytherin, but he doesn't have a sly bone in his body.**

**For what it's worth, I agree,** Hayden mumbled. **But this is Hermione. When she has her mind set on something she has to do everything she can to find the answer.**

**Then direct her to the library where she can do some book research and figure out **_**who**_** the Heir of Slytherin is,** Harry ordered.

**Or we could figure out who opened the Chamber fifty years ago,** Hayden added. **Whoever did it then would have an idea of who is doing it now, and would know exactly what the monster is. Harry, you're a genius!**

**Get some sleep Hayden**, Harry again ordered. **You're exhausted. Set a ward around your bed to wake you if someone crosses it. From what I hear you're starting to look like a monster.**

**Hardy ha ha,** Hayden stated sarcastically. **I'm going, I'm going. Is someone grabbing you?**

**Yep, Hannah and Justin just walked in.**

**Talk to you later then.**

**Bye.**

Harry stood and let go of Cedric's hand. Without looking back he walked up to his friends and allowed them to lead him back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Out in the corridor were several other Hufflepuffs, Seventh Years. Whenever the younger students went out, there was always at least two upper years that went with them. Extra protection from students who knew a lot of defensive spells.

The most recent attack had everyone worried, and it wasn't just because Cedric had been attacked. It was because a ghost had been attacked. Whatever was attacking students could affect more than the living. Harry knew of no animal or spell that could affect ghosts. He also knew of no animal that could both kill and petrify indiscriminately. Fifty years previously, a girl had died. This time, a cat had died.

"I heard that there's only going to be a handful of students staying here for the holidays," Hannah said, starting up a conversation.

"I heard that Potter's going home, so it should be safe for those who are staying," Justin told her. Harry sighed. Regardless of how many times he said it, no one believed him when he said that Hayden was innocent.

"I just hope he doesn't bother us on the train," Hannah continued. "What if he tries to hurt someone on the way home?"

"His parents are picking him up from the Entrance Hall and they're portkeying home," Harry mumbled. "He won't be on the train."

"How do you know that?" Justin asked curiously.

"He told me when I saw him in the Hospital Wing."

"What was he doing there?" Justin demanded, this time in fear.

"A Ravenclaw tried to kill him and Madam Pomfrey was healing him," Harry explained.

"Should have let him die," the Seventh Year mumbled behind them. Harry spun around and glared at the teen angrily.

"Don't say that!" he ordered. "There has been enough pain and fear in this place without students becoming murderers to satisfy some need to feel superior! Hayden is not responsible for these attacks!"

The Seventh Year backed up in slight fear as he saw the fury in Harry's eyes. As Harry didn't get angry often, few had actually seen how powerful he could be with his emotions high. His eyes would flash with hidden power and the object of his rage would be able to feel his magic threatening them. Hannah and Justin gently encouraged Harry to continue walking, to ignore the Seventh Years with them. Harry did so, but not before giving the Seventh Year one final glare.

Once they arrived back in the Common Room Harry retreated to his room and made sure that everything he was taking home was packed up. Midnight appeared on his headboard and sung a few notes to get him to calm down. Harry smiled at her and closed his curtains, casting the one-way silencing charm as he did so.

"_Fledgling, how is your nest-mate?_" Midnight asked once Harry was lying down.

"Lucky to be alive," Harry replied as he closed his eyes. "Thanks for saving him."

"_He is innocent of what he is being accused,_" Midnight told him serenely. "_Sleep, you are to return to your new home tomorrow. You will need all your energy._"

Harry smiled slightly at that. He had been looking forward to the holidays for so long, and now that they were finally here, all he wanted to do was stay at Hogwarts so that he could be with Cedric. He hadn't considered that he would be reuniting with his birth parents without Cedric by his side. But now he would have to.

* * *

Harry had barely stepped off the train before he was swept into the arms of his new mother. Anna sighed in relief once Harry was in her arms, and while Harry returned her hug he could tell that the stress of the last few days had taken its toll. She had lost weight, and when he looked up at her face he could see that she was pale.

"Are you alright mum?" he asked softly.

"Yes, dear," she replied. "Come on. Let's go home to your father. We're having a family meeting."

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed now. Scenarios were running through his mind: they didn't want him anymore, the Potter's were contesting the adoption, Cedric would never recover, and a range of others. Anna saw his expression and gently brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Everything is…well, almost fine," she explained. She started to lead them away from the crowd so that they could apparate safely. "It would be perfect if Cedric were here too, but all things considered we're glad that you're home now. Hogwarts is becoming a very dangerous place. First there was that stupid stone last year, and that troll, and now there's something going around killing animals and petrifying the students. You shouldn't have to be facing dangers like those! You're twelve years old."

"I'm sorry mum," Harry whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault. When I do find the person responsible for all this, I am going to castrate them."

Harry blinked at the sudden threat. He had his suspicions about who was behind all the danger that had suddenly appeared at Hogwarts, and he would really like to see Anna castrate them. An evil grin spread across his face and he chuckled. Anna looked down at him, happy to see that his mood had improved since she saw him last. He had little enough to be happy about, but she would ensure that this holiday was enjoyable for him.

The two of them apparated home as soon as they were free of the crowds and Harry immediately went to his room to drop off his shrunken trunk. Midnight flashed into existence on her post and trilled happily now that she was home as well. Harry spent a few minutes making sure that she was comfortable and didn't need anything before walking away to see if he could help with preparing dinner. He figured that Amos was at work and that's why he hadn't been at the station, but Anna had said that they would be having a family meeting.

"But where would we send him?"

Harry froze his forward momentum as sounds echoed out from Amos' study. Amos had been the one talking, so Harry knew that he was home, but the question had confused and alarmed him.

"Hogwarts is not the only school in the world," Anna told her husband.

"Well, I know that," Amos replied. "But to pull him out of school? Away from his friends? Really?"

"He has nearly died several times this year alone, it's dangerous," Anna argued. "And Cedric's…"

"I'm not arguing about the danger," Amos soothed. There was the sound of chairs moving and Harry imagined that Amos was hugging his wife. He still didn't move from his spot.

"Then it's the Potters," Anna summarized.

"Regardless of the past, Harry is still their son," Amos murmured. "Taking him away from them…do you really want to be responsible for that boy losing his family?"

"We are his family!" Anna protested. "We are! Not them! I don't care what excuse they use. Harry was abandoned because of them. I am never going to abandon that boy, but I want him to be safe."

"And I want him to be happy."

Harry slowly moved away from the office so that he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. He gathered that Anna wanted to pull him out of Hogwarts, send him to another school where there was no history of danger to the students. Amos, however, didn't want him to leave his friends, and Harry had to admit that he didn't want to leave them either. Anna didn't like the Potters, that was new to him. The time they had spent apart since the revelation of his parentage had obviously caused the woman to rethink her assumptions about certain people. The argument between Anna and Amos was debating safety and happiness.

Whatever they decided, Harry knew that he needed to be with Hayden.

Once Harry started to make a noise with the various pans and cupboards he knew that Anna would be down to join him shortly. She still didn't want him cooking alone, and if he was honest with himself, Harry missed cooking with Anna. It was a bonding experience he had never had with his aunt or his mother, but it made him feel closer to Anna, like he belonged. As he had predicted, Anna was at his side in a few minutes and they cooked together whilst talking about the subjects at Hogwarts. Harry happily explained his defence lessons with Professor Snape, much to Anna's amusement.

Dinner was a great deal of fun as each member of the family did their best to dwell on happier memories, and not the fact that Cedric was absent, or why he was absent. Amos shared a great many stories from when he was at Hogwarts, and Anna joined in by talking about how much trouble Amos had managed to get himself involved in. It was great, and Harry wished that it would go on for forever. But dinner finished, dishes were placed in the sink to be done later, and the family moved to the lounge room for the promised family meeting.

* * *

Harry curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace, back resting against the nearest couch and Midnight sitting on his lap. Anna was on the couch opposite him, on the other side of the coffee table, whereas Amos was closer and sitting on the seat directly between the two. The couches made a u-shape in front of the fire, and Harry loved it simply because it looked warm and inviting.

"There are a few things that we need to discuss," Amos began. "First, I have been in contact with St Mungos and various Potions Masters I am acquainted with. They all tell me the same thing, they have no pre-prepared Mandrake Restorative Draught."

"Why not?" Harry asked, interrupting softly.

"The potion has a shelf-life of two months," Anna explained sadly. "So the only time of the year when the Draught can be brewed is in June."

"But, the Mandrakes?"

"Can only be used when they are mature," Amos took over. "Mandrakes are seasonal plants, they are only mature in autumn. It's why second years start studying the plants in September, because that is when they grow. It is a year-long assignment, going through all the different stages of development, mating and death. Herbologists have attempted to alter the life-cycle of a Mandrake for years, growing them in different locations with different temperatures, but to date they have not succeeded. We will have to wait for the Hogwarts Mandrakes to be mature before the Draught is brewed."

"That means that Cedric is going to miss out on the rest of Fourth Year," Harry protested. "He's going to be behind."

"We will arrange for a tutor during the holidays so that when – if – he returns to Hogwarts for his OWLS, he will be at the same level as his year mates," Anna explained.

"Alright," Harry said slowly. "Can I ask why the Ministry hasn't made an effort to control what's happening?"

"They have," Amos assured him. "The Minister is very upset with Professor Dumbledore at the moment. But the Headmaster is conducting an internal investigation. Should he find nothing he will invite the Ministry in to conduct their investigation."

"Who did Professor Dumbledore say was heading the internal investigation?"

"Your defence teacher," Amos said disgustedly. Harry echoed his expression before letting his head fall back against the chair behind him. Lockhart was an idiot and there was no possible chance that the man would attempt to find Slytherin's monster.

"That's not going to happen," Harry said aloud.

"Quite," Amos agreed. "But there's not much we can do at the moment. The worst that's happened is that students are being petrified. If a student were to die, however, then the Ministry would be able to go around Dumbledore, though I wouldn't wish for that to happen."

"Isn't there something that the Ministry can do?"

"Unfortunately, if the Ministry were to enter Hogwarts now they would arrest the most likely suspect, no matter whom they are, and toss them in Azkaban."

"Hayden," Harry admitted sadly. "It's just way too convenient that everything bad is happening to him. I mean, he's connected to every attack so far, and I don't believe in coincidences! So he's either being framed…"

"Or he's the attacker," Anna finished.

"No!" Harry cried, coming to his feet. Midnight moved to the couch so that she wouldn't get in the way. She trilled a few notes to calm the room down. "Hayden is not responsible for this!"

"Then who is?" Anna asked. "I believe you when you say it's not Hayden, but who else could it be?"

"Someone who knows him really well," Harry muttered, sitting back down again. "And someone who knows who I am."

Harry thought about the victims carefully. First, technically, had been Mrs. Norris. It was no secret that Filch disliked Hayden with a passion so it wasn't that much of a stretch to think Hayden attacked the cat. But then the majority of the students at Hogwarts hated Mrs. Norris. Then it had been Jade, but Harry and Jade were accidents, they weren't supposed to be there. But it hadn't been a spell that caused Harry's injuries, it had been a hard object. During the attack Hayden had been outside the Great Hall after his detention. The only reason he hadn't been in the Hall was because he had been worried about Harry and the voice in the walls.

Then it was Colin Creevy. Harry didn't know much about the First Year, but from what he had heard from the Hufflepuff First Years, Colin adored Hayden. He was a muggleborn who had been bewitched by magic, and had gravitated towards the more influential members of his House. That had been Hayden. He had been alone and was on his way to visit Hayden after the Quidditch Match where Hayden had his arm bones removed. Hayden had been under the influence of Skelegrow at the time, his arm in agony, he wouldn't have been able to attack Colin and get back to the Hospital Wing without anyone seeing him. His cloak had been in his dorm.

The last attack had been a duel attack, a ghost and a student. Nick was generally very polite, but around Halloween he had been annoying certain students by constantly trying to rip his head off so that he could join some Headless Hunt Club. No reason to want him gone. But Cedric, he was a pureblood and theoretically safe from Slytherin's monster. The attacks had suddenly become a real threat. But there was no reason for Hayden wanting Cedric gone, he knew what the older boy meant to Harry. Yet, if someone had guessed the relationship that Harry and Hayden were hiding, attacking Cedric could be interpreted as an attack of jealousy. It could be said that Hayden was jealous of the amount of time Cedric was spending with Harry and by getting him out of the way then he wouldn't have to share his brother.

Who could orchestrate the attacks without drawing suspicion to them? Who benefits from Hayden being a suspect? What's the point?

"_You are thinking too hard fledgling,_" Midnight trilled. "_Take a break from these thoughts and focus on having a good time this holiday._"

"Sorry Midnight," Harry murmured, smiling at her before looking at his new parents. "I don't know what's happening at Hogwarts. But I'm almost positive that Dumbledore is aware of everything that is happening, and the only reason that he hasn't put a stop to it is because, a) no one has died yet, and b) he wants Hayden to prove himself as a hero, and loyal to him."

"That's a…pretty serious allegation," Amos informed him with a frown. "Do you have proof?"

"Only what Hayden and I have figured out," Harry admitted. "As far as we know, there are only three people who know what happened that Halloween: me, Hayden and Voldemort."

"So, what everyone else thinks is wrong?" Anna asked. "Is Hayden the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"…in a way," Harry stated with a shrug and a smile. "But we know Dumbledore wanted a hero, the Chosen One. Recently Hayden and I learnt that James and Lily lied to him, and pushed Hayden into his line of sight. While that kept me figuratively safe from him, it did lead to my disappearance and so called 'death'."

"There is a lot that we'll need to cover Christmas Eve," Amos mumbled. Anna nodded her agreement with him before looking back over at Harry.

"Why don't you head up to bed?" she asked. "We'll arrange location and time tomorrow. Then we can do some Christmas shopping, decorate the house, and do some baking for Christmas day. Does that sound alright?"

Harry nodded, already filled with excitement about doing Christmas activities with his family. The only thing that would put a damper on everything was the fact that Cedric wouldn't be there to join in. Harry vowed that one day he would have a perfect Christmas, one where everyone he loved would be able to join in with him. It wouldn't be this year, but he had his fingers crossed for the following year.

* * *

Harry hadn't realised how much effort went into preparing for Christmas. The first few weeks of the holiday went by in a whirlwind of activity. There was decorating, buying a tree, decorating the tree, baking cookies, preparing for the Christmas day meals, buying presents, wrapping presents, sending presents to friends, receiving presents and placing them under the tree, and Harry even had to finish his homework. On Christmas night there was a Ministry Ball that Amos was expected to attend, and since Anna usually accompanied him they couldn't leave Harry home alone. So they bought some dress robes for Harry and gave him a crash course in behaviour for the night.

On Christmas Eve, just after lunch, Harry had Midnight collect the Potters and bring them to the Diggory's home. They had arrived at the conclusion that it would be the last place anyone looked for the Potters due to the fact that everyone suspected Hayden of attacking Cedric. Sirius was with the Potters for the holidays, and would be joining them, but Remus had already arrived at the Diggory's in the morning so that he could spend some time with his godson without his former friends stealing his time. So Harry spent the whole morning bringing Remus up to date with what was happening at Hogwarts, as well as Quidditch and academic news.

When the Potters and Sirius did arrive, Harry was in the kitchen with Anna making lunch for everyone, and Amos was waiting to play host. They would be eating in the lounge room, which had been changed to accommodate so many people. More chairs had been added, making a wider circle, with another coffee table transfigured into the middle of the room. Both coffee tables were full of snacks and drinks for their guests to munch on throughout the afternoon.

"So," James Potter began. "Where should we start?"

"I find the beginning to be a wonderful place," Amos told him, perfectly civil. Harry and Hayden were perched on the floor in front of the roaring fire. Each had a hot chocolate that Harry had prepared, while the parents each had something a little stronger. Remus, however, had joined the boys in having a hot chocolate. He was something of a chocolate addict.

"Right," James cleared his throat, his eyes often darting to Harry as if memorizing his features. "Thirteen years ago it is. Lily was pregnant at the time, and she and Alice Longbottom were having drinks at a local coffee shop in Godric's Hollow. It's where we lived for a few years during the war. Anyway, the two of them were both due at the same time, and they were very excited. Naturally, they did everything to prepare for the kids together. It would have been in May, or June, that Dumbledore summoned us and told us about this prophecy that he had been told."

"He never told us what the prophecy said," Lily interrupted. "Just that it pertained to a child who would be born at the end of July and that he would save us all."

"What a load of–"

"Anna!" Amos cut over his wife. "The children…"

Anna looked slightly sheepish, but didn't seem repentant. Harry and Hayden looked at each other with grins on their faces. The fact that they agreed with Anna made it that much funnier. Prophecies were a waste of time, and the twins didn't believe in them.

"Anyway," James continued, having seen the smirks. "We all went into hiding and rarely left our homes. During this time we found out that Lily was carrying twins, and I admit that I was excited."

"Excited?" Sirius queried. "You just about wet your pants when you were telling me. You didn't stop smiling for months."

"I remember that," Remus added, smiling in memory. "Didn't Lily hex you for being hyperactive?"

"Maybe," James said, neither confirming nor denying. "Hayden was born first, his birth was easy. Born at 11:25pm, weighing 6.2 pounds, dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes…he was perfect, except for the fact that he wouldn't stop crying no matter what we did."

Hayden laughed. He could see it in his mind's eye, a panicked James Potter holding a newborn with no idea what he was doing. The image floated over to Harry who snorted into his hot chocolate.

"And Harry?" Anna asked, looking at the two boys with a raised eyebrow. Both stopped laughing and refrained from looking at each other.

"Harry was born thirty-five minutes later," Lily answered. "He didn't want to leave me."

"He was so quiet when he finally decided to join us," James continued. "4.2 pounds, absolutely tiny compared to his brother. He had the softest dark hair, and tiny hands, and when he opened his eyes and stared at me for the first time…"

"We had our favorites, I hate to say," Lily took over when it looked like James wouldn't, trapped in his memories as he was. "Hayden was always a mummy's boy. Wouldn't eat unless I was feeding him, wouldn't go to sleep unless I put him in his crib, wouldn't stop crying until I held him…but Harry was a daddy's boy. From day one he had James wrapped around his finger. He was always quiet, but James seemed to always know when he was hungry, or tired, or just wanted to be held."

"What changed?" Remus asked sadly. "That was how you started, but by the time the twins were three, everything was different."

"Voldemort happened," James told him. "Attacks had started to increase in frequency and severity. Lily cast the Fidelius Charm over our property and made Wormtail our Secret Keeper. We thought that it would be safe to go out. Dumbledore wanted us for a mission, and we agreed to go if Sirius remained behind to look after the twins."

"You were both sleeping when the attack happened," Sirius continued, looking at the twins on the floor. "I had just put you down and was on my way to the kitchen for some firewhisky, don't glare Lily, times were tough. The front door blasted open and I was pushed back violently. The entire first floor was on fire, and whatever spell had been sent my way had broken my back. Voldemort walked passed me as if I wasn't there, and that rat trailed behind him like the coward he is."

"You're lucky to be alive," Amos told him.

"Lucky?" Sirius asked him in return. "I would rather have died than let that monster anywhere near the twins."

"What happened after that night?" Harry asked. "We remember roughly what happened, but not the aftermath."

"You remember?" James asked in shock.

"Nightmares," Harry and Hayden answered simultaneously.

"Well, Dumbledore was very interested in seeing how you both developed," Lily stated, staring at the twins curiously. "We had an idea about what he wanted, but we had no intention of abiding by his demands. I had studied Ancient Runes, and used that knowledge to hide Harry's power. Even as a baby he had this – presence – about him that we couldn't ignore. That scar on your forehead, it is the rune of the sun, Sowilo. It means victory, or success. I knew instantly that Dumbledore could not see it."

"Hayden also had a scar, though his was made from rubble," James added. "The rune for Uruz, I think it was."

"A symbol of health, strength, vigor and healing," Lily explained. "This was shown to Dumbledore and his eyes twinkled like mad. He was so happy that his Chosen One had a mark of power on him."

"But, Hayden got that when he protected me," Harry argued. "There was no magic in it."

"Oh, but there was," James told him, leaning forward happily. "There was enough ambient magic in it, caused by the explosion or fate, whatever you want to call it, that registered when Dumbledore cast a spell to determine whether or not the scar was cursed or not."

"Cursed?" the twins echoed each other.

"My headaches," Harry continued, ignoring the adults and looking at Hayden. "It was during exams last year, when Voldemort was working towards getting the fake stone."

"That's right, and when he was nearby your head was going to explode," Hayden added.

"So whenever I'm near him," Harry started.

"You'll know right away," Hayden finished.

"He won't be able to hide."

"But why do you sense him?"

"And could he sense me?"

"Whoa!" Sirius cried with wide eyes. "You're finishing each other's sentences!"

Harry and Hayden turned to look at Sirius and each raised their eyebrows simultaneously, disgruntled that the man had interrupted their conversation. Sirius had a smile stretching across his face as he turned to Remus.

"Moony! It's happening!"

"What Padfoot?" Remus asked, amused but not following Sirius' train of thought.

"They're finally acting like real twins! No pretending to be strangers, finishing each other's train of thought, being brothers!"

"I guess you were right Harry," Hayden whispered.

"About what?"

"If we had grown up together we would have been like the Weasley twins."

"But more creative and better looking," Harry corrected with a smile. This was what he wanted. This was the family relationship that he craved.

"Alright," Amos stated, drawing attention from the twins. He took a sip of his firewhisky before turning to James and Lily. "When, and why, did you start treating them differently?"

"Just after Halloween of '83," James mused. "We had moved back into Potter Manor as Godric's Hollow was proving to be dangerous to us. And then Harry got sick, and I mean really sick. We had a healer come out to visit us and she informed us that it was a side effect of a block gone wrong."

"A block?" Harry asked curiously.

"Someone had tried to block your magic," Lily explained sadly. "It failed, thankfully, but if it had succeeded your magical core could have done two things. One, it could have shut down and you would have been a squib, or two, it could have fought the block and killed you during the struggle."

"Dumbledore visited us a lot after that, and from the way he was acting we knew that he believed Harry was a squib," James continued. "We let him believe it for we saw no reason to discuss our children's accidental magic with him."

"Then he started to drop hints," Lily admitted.

"Threats actually," James corrected. "He kept saying that squibs were looked down upon in our world and that it would be better off if Harry went to live in the muggle world. He implied that in twins, where one had magic and the other didn't, jealousy was common and we should make sure that Harry never had to feel jealous of Hayden's magical abilities."

"So we started to distance ourselves from Harry," Lily took over. "It was, and still is, one of the hardest and worst things we have ever done. We figured that if Dumbledore saw us focusing on the child he wanted, and ignoring the other one, he wouldn't do anything more."

"For the next two years nothing happened," James stated. "Every night, after the two of you were put to bed, Lily and I would spend half the night in Harry's room. We had the house elves give him some Dreamless Sleep so that he wouldn't stir, and we would just hold him. Some nights I would spend the whole night with you Harry, and even without dreams you would cuddle close to me. It always broke my heart to put you down and walk away."

"I never knew," Harry whispered. Hayden bumped him with his shoulder.

**We're together now, that's all that matters.**

"But when we were five," Harry said, louder now. "You got rid of me."

"No," James protested. He ran his hands through his hair as this was the part of the story where there was a lot of heartache. "Something changed with Dumbledore. He suddenly became that much more persistent in sending Harry away. We were afraid."

"We were going to set him up with a new identity overseas, out of Dumbledore's reach," Lily explained, looking at the other adults in the room before her eyes landed on Harry's. She sighed sadly before continuing. "I had everything ready. You would have had a house elf to watch over you, to make sure you never went hungry and get you away when you were in danger. We had a trust vault set up for you under your new name, for when you were accepted into Hogwarts."

"And then you disappeared," James finished. "Gone, like you were never in our house. The fear and the panic that we felt…my worst memory."

"When Dumbledore appeared the following morning he offered his condolences for Harry running away, and that it would be best if we didn't look for him," Lily continued, just about hissing Dumbledore's name. "He said that we needed to focus our attention on the future, on the Chosen One. We were to tell everyone that Harry, that you, had been placed in a safe location so that Hayden could focus on his destiny without any…distractions."

"I broke your nose," Remus said, staring at James. "And you let me. You continued your charade. I would have helped!"

"It would have been a prank," Sirius added. "I'm perfect when it comes to pranks."

"He threatened the two of you as well," James informed his once-friends. "He said that in trying times, friends were usually the first to go. And there was something in his eyes that made me believe he would have you killed. So we pushed you away."

"We looked," Lily promised. "When eyes weren't on us we looked for where Dumbledore had hidden you away. He promised we would see you September first, but I didn't believe him. And then he told us, two days before the Express left, that you had disappeared when you were nine and died."

"I got drunk," James admitted. "Really drunk. I hid myself in Harry's old room with pictures of us as a family, before everything went down the drain."

The group went silent. All could hear the bitterness, the self-loathing and the despair in James' voice, but none knew what to say. Harry and Hayden used their twin bond to plan ideas and comfort the other. The words coming from his former parents' mouths were the answers Harry had been looking for ever since he was five. Proof that his parents had loved him.

"Why didn't you leave?" Anna asked softly.

"Death penalty," Lily explained. "We leave, we get arrested and thrown into Azkaban, and Hayden would be Dumbledore's to mold and manipulate."

"So what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while Hayden and Harry are in trouble."

"What _are_ we going to do?" Anna asked looking at Amos. "From what I understand, Dumbledore is the instigator behind everything. I don't want my children to be under his control anymore!"

"Hayden and I have to be together mum," Harry told her. Lily choked on her tears as she heard the endearment directed at another woman. Harry looked at her, uncomfortable.

"Why, sweetie?" Anna asked curiously.

"Dumbledore thinks that I'm dead," Harry explained. "I'm not a threat to him. At most, I'm Hayden's friend because he's my hero, saving me all the time. Hayden is in real danger at Hogwarts, and I need to be there to watch his back."

"I'm protecting Harry at the moment," Hayden continued. "But when my purpose has been achieved, I'm going to be thrown aside and Harry will appear to surprise everyone. His resurrection will provide us the edge that we need to win."

"But who are you fighting?" Amos asked.

The twins looked at each other, ideas and answers flowing across their bond. They had two enemies, but they needed to gather more information before condemning both of them. If Dumbledore had been lying and manipulating them all their lives, what else had he orchestrated and what else had he done? Who else was affected by his decisions?

"Dumbledore," the stated together.

"Not Voldemort?" Remus mused, intrigued. "Why ever not?"

"Everything bad that has happened to us since Halloween," Hayden began.

"Has been thanks to Dumbledore, and only Dumbledore," Harry finished.

"He's senile."

"Delusional."

"Manipulative."

"And he's got a hidden agenda that only he knows about," Harry concluded.

"I've got a question," Amos announced. "What happened to your Secret Keeper? Wormtail?"

"Cowardly rat disappeared after Voldemort blew up," Sirius muttered. "His body was never found, so I'm pretty sure he ran off as a rat and is still living like a rat now."

"Damn," Amos sighed.

"I think it's time we changed our topic of discussion," Remus suggested. "We've learnt a lot, and I think that we need some time before we come up with a plan of action. Harry, how are your defence lessons coming with Severus?"

"Snape?" James asked curiously, and with a little shock.

Harry excitedly started to talk about his lessons, and then how he was teaching the younger years on Saturdays so that Hufflepuffs would know how to defend themselves, especially with an unknown terror s sweeping through Hogwarts' halls. James and Lily asked different questions about the lessons, and Hayden added some information as well, such as how good Harry actually was with magic. He didn't mention the wandless magic, but he did emphasize his control and power, and the fact that he was a brilliant teacher judging by the success of his "students". By the time Hayden was done Harry was bright red from embarrassment.

The Potters declined staying for dinner, and Midnight took them home. Sirius spent a few minutes extra with Harry, giving him a birthday present, before having Midnight take him back. He needed to have a good, long talk with James, preferably with a casket of firewhisky between them. Remus made use of the spare bedroom at the Diggory's, and after dinner he retreated to the room and went to sleep. He would get his turn with James at a later date.

Harry put the present from Sirius under the tree and helped to clean up. That night Anna and Amos tucked him into bed, sitting by his side until he was drowsy. Harry knew that they were concerned that he'd want to go back to the Potters, and he remembered the conversation that he'd heard at the beginning of the holidays.

"Mum, dad," he whispered, opening his eyes and staring at the two. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? To protect Cedric?"

"Never," Anna promised instantly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"They had good intentions," Amos admitted. "But as the muggles say: the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Amos," Anna scolded.

"I will never abandon or shun either one of my sons," Amos corrected, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead as well. "I love both you and Cedric equally. Nothing will change that."

Harry smiled. Time would tell how the Diggorys would face adversity, but Harry trusted them to stand by him. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself that his family was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

He loved it.

* * *

Christmas day dawned bright and cold. There was snow all across the ground and a cold breeze rushed through the trees surrounding the property. Harry burrowed deeper under his bed covers and thought about the day. When he had kicked his feet he had felt the presents sitting on the end of his bed, but he found that he really didn't want to open them without Cedric.

Eventually he crawled out of bed and silently crept to the lounge room and the Christmas tree. There were even more presents there, but no sign of the elder Diggorys. So Harry turned around and went up to their room to see if they were conscious or not. Poking his head around the corner of their room, he smiled as he heard their soft snores. He briefly went to check on Remus, and smiled when the man opened his eyes and gave him a morning greeting. Harry padded over to the bed and sat on the end of it, staring at Remus as he struggled to wake up.

"It's six in the morning," Remus told him. "I know it's Christmas, but wouldn't you rather sleep in?"

"How are you after yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Remus told him. He sighed and thought about his answer. "I guess I'm happy that I finally have an answer to the 'why'. I could never figure it out. It does make sense that Dumbledore's behind everything, but I've trusted that man almost my entire life. He was the one who allowed me to attend Hogwarts, despite my furry side."

"Uncle Moony, can I ask you a question about that?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't there been other werewolf children at Hogwarts? I don't believe that you were the only werewolf child who could do magic, but you were the only one to attend Hogwarts."

Remus sat up slowly and stared at Harry curiously. He thought about the question, and then the history of Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow had been planted especially for him, and in the seven years at Hogwarts he had been the only one to utilize the Shrieking Shack. When he had investigated the Shack for old time's sake, the dust indicated that no one had used it since he was in school. He had never thought about it before, but he had met children who had been bitten and could do magic, but had never attended a public institute.

"I guess, those kids were homeschooled."

"Is that likely?"

"If they didn't go to Hogwarts they would have needed a private tutor. It's against the law for children with magic to not be taught. The Ministry enforces that all children be taught, and those who refuse have their magic bound so that they can never harm another person."

"Muggleborns?"

"Mainly. Ministry officials visit the muggleborns who reject magic and bind the child's magic and wipe their memories."

"That's horrible."

"It's how we've been safe all these years."

"But by rejecting fresh blood we are harming ourselves," Harry protested. "Our world is so far behind the muggle world that they're far stronger than us."

"It's the way it is," Remus told him. "You can't force people to change."

"But if we continue wiping memories, hiding magic and rejecting our own kind, when the muggles find out about us they will wipe us all out in, what, ten years? We cannot afford to continue this way."

"You think the muggles will find out?"

"Yes, it's just a matter of time."

"You bring up good points," Remus admitted. "If you were in charge of our world, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "But, I guess Hayden and I would discuss it and come up with a plan of action to present to everyone else."

"You and Hayden?"

"We do everything together. We cannot function without the other."

"Your wandless abilities?"

"Self-taught through Hayden. He learnt the magic and taught me, and once I got it I helped him perfect his casting."

"And at school? During your tests?"

"It's the only time that I block him from my mind, but otherwise we're constantly bouncing knowledge and ideas off of each other."

"I'll keep that in mind," Remus promised. "Now, go downstairs and wait for your new parents to get up. They're starting to stir so go and enjoy Christmas."

Harry scrunched up his nose but otherwise obeyed and scurried off to the lounge room to sit in his spot by the fire. Once it was going it warmed him up and chased away the chill of winter.

"It is far too quiet to be Christmas day," Amos announced as he collapsed into his chair with a sigh. "Good morning Harry, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas dad," Harry replied, swiveling so that his back was facing the fire. "Do we have to do Christmas today?"

"Don't you want to celebrate Christmas Harry?" Anna asked as she joined the group.

"Not without Cedric," Harry told her. "Can we just open presents from friends, and then when Cedric wakes up we can have a family Christmas?"

"Christmas in July," Amos mused. "So today can be a practice run with the food, to make sure that everything is perfect and we don't need to change anything. I think I can live with that. Good idea Harry."

"Yes, I agree," Anna added. "Go on then, open your presents from your friends and we'll store these presents away so that we can surprise Cedric with them."

Harry grinned and pulled his presents closer to him, ripping the paper off happily. His candy supply multiplied with the amount of chocolate and candy that his friends had given him. More books were added to his personal library, and Hannah and Justin had gotten together to make him a wooden figurine of Jade. The memorial in the Common Room had been taken down so he now had a book of all the nice things his Housemates had written about her. Molly Weasley had gifted him with a woolen jumper, emerald green, and with a grin he pulled it on over his pyjamas. Sirius had given him a framed photo of him and Hayden from when they were young. The twins were sitting on Sirius' motorcycle, Sirius holding them on and grinning like a loon, knowing that what he was doing would earn him weeks in the dog house. However, Harry loved it because it had been taken before the shunning and abandonment.

He took his presents up to his room, taking great care when placing his figurine of Jade onto his desk next to his animated wolf. He stared at it lovingly before greeting Midnight and returning to his new parents. They spent the rest of the day tasting food, commenting on what they would need for their July celebration and what wouldn't be needed. After dinner they dressed up and Anna spent a few minutes styling Harry's hair so that it was neat and presentable for the Ministry Ball.

The Diggorys promised him that they wouldn't stay for long, socialize for an hour or two, dance a few songs, and then they would go home. Harry agreed with that, though he knew that there was a high chance he'd be bored simply because Hayden wouldn't be attending. His family hadn't attended the previous year's Ball, and Hayden had told him that they wouldn't attend this year's one. So Harry remained quiet, he stood by Anna's side, smiled when he was spoken to and answered questions softly when asked. He was thrilled when he spotted Susan standing next to her aunt, and excused himself so that he could go over and talk to her. Susan looked relived to see him as well, and they danced together when the music started. Well, Susan danced and Harry did his absolute best not to stand on her feet.

However, he was happy to go home and escape those who were constantly offering their condolences for Cedric's attack. Hayden had no sympathy for him, and spent most of the night laughing and telling jokes. Harry admitted that it made the night more bearable. But when he got home and curled up under his bed covers, he and Hayden started to plan. The adults had made it clear that they wouldn't be following Dumbledore anymore, but the twins knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

So their plan was developed. They needed to be close to Dumbledore, no matter how much they hated it. He was the Leader of the Light, and had many connections. Until they had something concrete on him to ruin his reputation and get him removed from his numerous government positions, they needed to obey him. Hayden needed to appear as if he were in Dumbledore's pocket, his loyal stooge. Harry likened it to the saying: "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Dumbledore would trust Hayden, so when they were ready to make a move it would be that much more effective because Hayden was already there.

**This plan makes me nervous,** Hayden admitted.

**We have time,** Harry promised. **And we need to figure out this Heir of Slytherin rubbish. Someone at Hogwarts is working against us, we need to figure out who and why and how.**

**And I need to make sure Ron and Hermione are still alive after their Polyjuice adventure.**

Harry agreed, a smile on his face. The fact that three Second Years, even if Hermione was the only one brewing, had brewed a supremely difficult potion that was effective was amazing. He bid his brother a goodnight and settled down to sleep. His first stop after returning to Hogwarts would be to visit the Hospital Wing and tell Cedric about how the holidays had gone. While Cedric may have been petrified, Harry believed that the Fourth Years was aware of what was happening around him. If he was aware, he was probably bored out of his mind and listening to some chatter on about anything and everything was bound to make his petrification more bearable. Harry even considered grabbing some of Cedric's books and reading about what he was supposed to be learning so that he wouldn't be too far behind his classmates.

**Go to sleep Harry, I can hear you thinking.**

**Good night Hayden,** Harry replied with a laugh.

* * *

The end of the holidays came about fairly quickly once Christmas was over. Harry had everything packed and ready, and Amos would be taking him to the station. He had some last minute warnings about not doing anything dangerous, not getting hurt, and to keep his eyes opened for any danger. Harry hugged him goodbye and boarded the train. Hayden would be taking the train back to school, and to keep him safe they would travelling together with a locking charm on the door and the windows blackened so that no one would be able to see inside or get in.

They spent the journey fleshing out their plans and their to-do list. Aside from getting Hayden to appear firmly on Dumbledore's side, they needed to: determine what was killing and petrifying students and animals; find out who was responsible for the Chamber opening; learn more defensive charms so that Hayden wouldn't be killed walking to classes; find somewhere where they could hide out without anyone disturbing them; and prepare for final exams.

"The next few months are going to be hard," Hayden warned, looking over their lists.

"I know," Harry told him. "I also need to find time to visit Aran and Aranel. They probably think that I've forgotten them."

"I sometimes find it amazing that you were adopted by a unicorn," Hayden laughed. "I mean, there is no one else who would deserve it more than you, but you are definitely the first human to have been adopted. They normally stick to other magical creatures."

"Humans are magical as well," Harry explained, smiling at his brother. "It's just that humans tend to be darker than other magical creatures. We are the only species who kill each other for sport."

"Yeah, but still…"

"I'm going to miss this," Harry admitted.

"Me too."

"Maybe we should make finding a space for us a priority?"

"We're still not allowed to go anywhere alone," Hayden rebutted. "You would have to bring your friends with you, and they're more likely to kill me than let us hang out."

"We'll prove them wrong about you," Harry promised.

Hayden smiled at him and relaxed back against his seat. After lunch he decided that he would sleep for a few hours, knowing that he wouldn't get much rest once he was back at school. He closed his eyes, feeling safe with Harry watching over him.

"I'm glad mum and dad really loved me," Harry whispered when he was almost asleep.

"Me too," Hayden replied, half asleep.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hayden opened his eyes so that he could look at Harry. "Go to sleep, or read a book or something. Relax, for once we get to school we won't be able to."

"Okay," Harry pulled out a book and made himself comfortable.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Hayden slept until Harry woke him, and as they dressed in their school robes they prepared themselves. They were back, and they were going to find out exactly who was the Heir of Slytherin. Look out Hogwarts…

The Potter Twins were making their move.

* * *

_**Next up in Harry Potter: Chosen One**_

_**Chapter 21: A Fifty Year Secret**_

**There may or may not be another two chapters for this year. Maybe three. I'm not going to promise a speedy update, but it shouldn't take another 11 months to write the next chapter. Have I confused anyone? Is there anything that you would like to see that I haven't included yet? If you have any plot ideas, don't hesitate to review. I love to read your ideas, they inspire me to get creative.**

**Until the next chapter then!**


End file.
